


A Rift Apart

by NZWW



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 143,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZWW/pseuds/NZWW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan and Cassandra Pentaghast become trapped in an underground dungeon after closing a rift in the Hinterlands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It is too dark to continue on tonight, we must make camp" exclaimed the Seeker. 

"We must make haste, Seeker, else there will be demons spreading through the whole of the Hinterlands before we know it" retorted Solas.

The Inquisitor looked both of them over, then made her final decision. "Lady Pentaghast is right, we cannot continue until dawn comes and the light returns. We are headed underground and it will be hard enough to see as it is. We will be of no use to anyone if we die before we get there."

Solas was leading them back to an underground cave, where they had once been before and discovered ruins containing veilfire and runes. They had never had any intention of going back to the dank, dark cave, however Solas had heard word of a new rift opening. Just when they thought they had closed all of them in the Hinterlands.

"Very well," said Solas, "I shall see you at dawn." He begrudgingly stomped off to his tent and went about settling in for the night.

"Night Chuckles," joked Varric as he headed to his tent also.

"I'm glad somebody sees sense around here" said Cassandra. "We must get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow."

"Agreed." 

Trevelyan had shared a tent with the Seeker on every mission since the time they went to the Storm Coast, not long after the ball at Halamshiral. The Inquisitor slept alone then, and had done since she was made Inquisitor some months before. On this night, though, Cassandra had been awoken by a deathly cry. She had feared the worst; that someone was attacking Inquisitor Trevelyan whilst she slept. She'd grabbed her sword and raced into the tent, only to find the Inquisitor still quite asleep, though tossing, turning and sweating. She'd shaken Trevelyan awake, which resulted in a loud gasp, the Inquisitor sitting bolt upright and grabbing Cassandra around the throat. She'd let go as soon as realised where she was and what was happening, and then Cassandra noticed that it was not all sweat on Trevelyan's cheeks, it was tears as well. 

"Cassandra...forgive me, I...I must've been having another nightmare" she cried, as she removed her hand from Cassandra's throat and then used it to wipe all the sweat and tears from her face. 

"Another nightmare?" Cassandra queried, "This happens often?!" she said in a concerned voice.

"I...yes...it's this...thing" Trevelyan held out her left hand, the glow from it lighting up the whole tent. "I haven't slept well since I got the mark, and it gets worse the closer we are to a rift."

"I would hardly call it 'not sleeping well', Inquisitor, you screamed out in your sleep. I thought someone was attacking you! Do you want to talk about the dream?"

"No, I..." the Inquisitor didn't know what to say. She did not want Cassandra to know what it was she saw in her mind's eye at night. "I'd rather not, if that's ok".

"Very well," said the Seeker, "but I will stay with you for the rest of the night, just in case."

She had done so every night they had travelled together since that one. She never told anyone else why. No-one else had heard the Inquisitor cry out that night because of the stormy weather. Cassandra just told everyone that travelled with them that it was not safe to leave the Inquisitor alone in case of assassins, and no-one questioned it. There had been several occasions since that night where Trevelyan woke in a sweat, or cried things in her sleep but Cassandra was always there to wake her and comfort her when needed. Sometimes all it took was to place a hand on Trevelyan's shoulder and she wouldn't even wake, the dream passing as quickly as it came.

This night, here in the Hinterlands with a new rift so close, Cassandra wasn't making any exceptions. They had come so far only to fall short due to bad light. She alone knew how hard tonight would be to get through for Trevelyan. "I know you don't sleep easily, Inquisitor" she said, "but I think you should try to get an early night. Tomorrow is not going to be an easy day."

"I know, Cassandra" calling her by her first name, now that everyone else had retired for the night, "I will follow you shortly."

"Very well." Cassandra understood it must take some courage to try to sleep, given what was waiting for her when she closed her eyes, and had gotten used to Trevelyan being the last to adjourn to their tents at night. Cassandra went into the tent, and after ten minutes or so the Inquisitor followed suit.

As predicted, the dreams she feared more than the fade itself returned to her not long after she finally fell asleep. Her hand began to glow and pulse, and her heart began to race. Images shot through her mind and fear entered her heart. Almost as quickly as it began, she was startled awake by a comforting hand on her shoulder. This had become a familiar feeling of late as the Seeker was getting good at stopping these dreams almost before they started. Trevelyan turned to Cassandra and thanked her once again for waking her from the nightmare that was her subconscious.

"You are welcome, as always, Inquisitor." said Cassandra quietly, then after a few moments, and a few deep breaths by the Inquisitor, she removed her hand and rolled back to her side of the tent, her mission for the night complete.

"Cassandra, there is no-one else around. Please, call me Tori. You don't have to stand on such formalities with me when we're alone, especially given the circumstances."

"Yes, Inquis- ... Tori..." she said reluctantly as she cast one more glance in Tori's direction. It didn't quite roll off the tongue for Cassandra yet, it felt foreign to her.

"That's better" said the Inquisitor, who rolled away from the Seeker, happy with at least one small victory tonight.

The Inquisitor awoke to an empty tent the following morning, but it was not yet dawn. Cassandra was an early riser, always making sure everything was attended to before they carried on their journeys. This morning had been no different. When she exited the tent, Trevelyan found Cassandra and Solas eating breakfast but still no sign of Varric. She left the tent and grabbed two bowls, one for her and one for Varric. She filled them both then walked over to the tent where Varric slept. She gave a little kick to the side of the tent.

"Hmpht!" came the noise inside. "Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up" exclaimed Varric. After a moment or two of rustling, Varric emerged and took the bowl from the Inquisitor's hand. "Thank you" he said. As well as she knew Varric, Trevelyan found it hard to distinguish between Varric's sarcasm and sincerity. She still didn't know which it was.

They sat and ate, quickly as they knew their goal awaited them, then before they knew it they were on the road again headed for the dungeon. It was as dark as Tori remembered, despite all the veilfire sconces. All they did was make the place seem more eerie. The Inquisitor took the lead as they all headed down the familiar stairs, anticipating what awaited them. They had faced many demons from many rifts in the past, but this one felt different somehow. The nearer they came to it, the brighter Tori's hand glowed. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, there was a loud crack and the Inquisitor fell to the floor in pain, holding her left hand in her right.

"Inquisitor!" they all cried in unison.

"I'm alright," Tori said, "it just took me by surprise. I fear this rift is going to be a big one."

As they caught up with the Inquisitor at the bottom of the stairs, they knew they had only one room to walk through before they would reach the rift. They drew their weapons and readied themselves. As they headed through the final doorway the room got suddenly brighter and brighter as the glare from the massive rift filled the room. It cracked open and several demons poured out. They went to work battling them one by one, each of them now an expert on taking down demons. They knew their strengths but they also knew their weaknesses. In between waves of demons, the Inquisitor used all the power she could muster to weaken the rift. The toll it was taking on her was obvious to them all, but that did not hold her back. Just when she feared that the seemingly endless supply of demons would in fact never end, Tori took one last deep breath and held her hand out towards the rift. More power than ever before flowed through her as the giant rift eventually came to a very abrupt close. The Inquisitor fell to the floor and the room went suddenly dark, save for the veilfire around the walls. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the darkened room.

Tori pulled herself to her feet. "Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"I am fine, Inquisitor" said Solas.

"Just peachy" said Varric.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?" came Cassandra's voice next, more concerned about the Herald of Andraste than herself.

"I'm better now that rift is closed" she laughed. This made herself think she'd been hanging around Varric for too long. The sarcastic tone was infectious.

Before any of them could say anything further, there was a loud rumbling noise and a slight shake in the ground. Solas was the first to express his concerns; "It appears the rift may have affected the structural integrity of this dungeon. I believe we should make haste to the exit."

"For once, I won't argue with you Chuckles," Varric said has he slapped Solas on the shoulder.

"Indeed,' said the Inquisitor, "let's make our way out as fast as we can."

They made their way through the doorway and towards the stairs. Solas headed up the party with the light from his staff guiding them out of the dungeon. Varric was close behind, then the Inquisitor and Cassandra brought up the rear a few paces behind. No sooner had they started their climb of the stairs there was another deep rumble and the cave started shaking like an earthquake. Tori turned just in time to see the ceiling above the staircase start to collapse right above the Seeker's head. She was also aware that Cassandra had lost her balance and had nowhere to go.

"Cassandra!" she cried, as she hurled herself down the stairs and threw herself at the Seeker. Rocks were now tumbling from the ceiling as though they were raining from the sky. Tori grabbed onto Cassandra as she leapt through the air and pushed her back into the room below the stairs, narrowly missing being crushed under the rubble herself. The force of the rockfall cause such a draft that all the veilfire sconces extinguished and the room became completely dark. The noise from the rockfall echoed all around them for several seconds after the last rock fell, and it was almost deafening. It was pitch black now, so Tori held out her left hand to shed some light from the mark into the room. She was suddenly aware she was lying on top of the Seeker, and that Cassandra wasn't moving. She could barely see her face in what little light she had created.

"Cassandra! Are you alright?!" she exclaimed, desperately hoping for some sign of life. Cassandra coughed awake, choking on the thin air in her lungs as she had been winded by the impact of being thrown across the room.

"Yes, I think so. Are you alright Inquisitor?" she replied.

Before Tori had the chance to reply, she heard muffled cries coming from the other side of the rockfall. She sat half up and aimed a hand towards the wall - remembering where the veilfire sconces were - and almost immediately they lit up again. With the extra light in the room, she turned to see that the stairway was completely blocked off from the rockfall. She turned back again to see Cassandra looking up at her, unable to move as she was pinned to the ground by the Inquisitor's weight.

"Forgive me, Cassandra" she said as she peeled herself off the Seeker to give her back the freedom to move. She heard the muffled cries again, but they were more coherent this time. It was Solas.

"Inquisitor! Seeker! Are you alright?"

Cassandra called back first. "I am fine, Solas" then she paused as she looked up at Tori's face, "but the Inquisitor has been hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't felt it at first. When she had rolled over to remove herself from the Seeker, she didn't notice that anything was wrong. She was more concerned about Cassandra, hoping she hadn't hurt her when she'd pushed her down the stairs and onto the ground. Then she felt it. She looked down to her right leg where all of a sudden she had intense pain and a tingling sensation. As she lifted her head to get a better look she felt a slow trickle run down her face. Tori reached up and wiped across her brow, then looked down at her hand to see blood. She remembers now. A rock from the cave-in had hit her on the forehead as she threw herself at the Seeker, and another had crushed her leg as she hit the ground. 

Cassandra pushed herself up and instantly kicked in to action, looking around for something to use as a bandage. She grabbed a cloth from her pack, one that she used to clean and polish her sword, and pressed it against the Inquisitor's forehead.

"Solas! You need to get us out of here! The Inquisitor has a head injury!" she called through to the mage through the rock pile blocking their exit.

"Wait!" exclaimed Varric, "If you move these rocks the whole place will come down. We're going to have to go for help, return with some manpower and shore this place up before we can get them out."

"Are you sure? I could move all these rocks in one move and have them out of there in no time." Solas queried, with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"I was born underground, Chuckles, trust me. I know what I'm talking about. If we try to help them now we'll more than likely end up stuck in there with them. Or bring the whole place down on them and us."

Cassandra balked at the suggestion they would have to wait for rescue, but understood they had no other option. "Very well. Get back to camp then and get as many men as you can. I will do my best to tend to the Inquisitor's wounds"

"Indeed we shall then, Seeker. It is very important that you do not let the Inquisitor sleep whilst we are gone. We shall return as soon as we can!" And with that, Solas and Varric were gone. 

 

Cassandra stood and held out a hand to help the Inquisitor to her feet. Tori gripped the Seeker's hand and pulled herself half up before she fell back towards the ground again.

"Arrrrrggghhh!" she exclaimed as her right leg collapsed under her weight. "I think my leg is broken".

Cassandra had half caught the Inquisitor, breaking her fall, then she gently helped her back down to the ground again.

"Do you think if I help you, you will be able to make it to that bench?" Cassandra gestured towards the wooden pew on the adjacent wall. It was under the veilfire sconce, so it would not only be more comfortable, it would make it easier for the Seeker to tend the Inquisitor's wounds.

" I will do my best."

Cassandra squatted down and reached one arm around the Inquisitor's waist, grabbing Tori's right hand and wrapping it over her shoulder. She counted to three, then lifted Tori up carefully, but quickly. The Inquisitor hopped her way towards the bench, with the Seeker bearing most of her weight and practically carrying her there. They made it to the bench and Cassandra lowered Tori down carefully. 

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?" she asked, instantly regretting asking the question. Of course she's not, she thought. She is badly hurt.

"I've had better days," she replied "but I'm sure I'll live." Her sarcastic wit was lost on Cassandra, as it often was, who was more concerned with keeping the Herald alive. She rummaged through their packs, looking for anything that could help. No potions. How could neither of them have any potions? She kept searching the Inquisitor's pack and eventually came across some bandages. She wrapped one round Tori's forehead with enough pressure that would hopefully stop the bleeding.

Cassandra stood and walked around the room, gathering up some old broken pieces of wooden bench. She broke some of the bigger pieces into smaller pieces, showing her true warrior strength, then piled them up in the centre of the room. She then went back to the packs, looking for a flint to start a fire.

"Allow me" said the Inquisitor. With a wave of her hand the wood pile whooshed into flame.

"Show-off" Cassandra said with a wry smile, and moved to sit down on the bench next to the Inquisitor again.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour or so went by and Cassandra was starting to run out of small talk. She was trying to keep the Inquisitor awake, as Solas had instructed, and she thought the best way to do that was to keep her talking. They had talked about their favourite colours, favourite food and drink and even spoke about their weekly games of Wicked Grace.

"Inquisitor...may I ask you a more personal question?" she asked with a slight hesitation.

"Uh oh, that sounds ominous" Tori replied with her witty tone. She may be injured, but she hadn't lost her send of humour. Not yet, at least.

"I was wondering - how did you come to be at the conclave? The thought occurs to me that I have never really asked why you were there."

"Well," said the Inquisitor, "if your aim is to keep me talking you asked the right question, as this is a long story."

"I am not going anywhere" the Seeker said cheekily, now mimicking her friend's wit.

"Right. So. In order to tell you why I was there, you need to understand a bit about how I grew up. Not unlike yourself, I was one of two children. I have an older brother, Thomas. My parents play the "game" all too well; they had an heir and a spare." Cassandra lightly smiled at this comment.

"Thomas could do no wrong in the eyes of my parents. As he was the oldest, they favoured him over me. He would carry on the Trevelyan name and provide them with grandchildren, and they made damned sure that would happen. No sooner had he come of age they had him paired off and ready to marry. I actually didn't mind that he got all the attention until then. I was a very introverted child and didn't like all the pomp and ceremony that went with being a member of a noble house.

"After Thomas found his wife-to-be, however, they shifted their focus onto marrying me off as well. I was only 11 years old and they had already started taking me to balls and parties, desperately trying to find someone who would take me off their hands. I wasn't what you'd call the most obedient of children."

"That I do not find hard to believe" joked Cassandra.

The Inquisitor smiled and carried on with her story.

"My parents took Thomas and myself to Orlais one month for a "coming out" ball. I guess they figured they'd get a better class of son-on-law in Orlais than they would in Ferelden. I had other ideas. I sneaked out of our quarters one afternoon to traverse the city on my own. The architecture and the history fascinated me, and all I'd wanted to do since we arrived was to explore. I walked through streets and alleys and marvelled at all the wonderous sights. After seeing all I thought I could see, I headed back to our quarters. I was almost there when I was accosted by a boy in the streets. He was older than me, but not by much. He decided it would be fun to take my backpack from me, then he was joined by two of his friends and they started throwing it to each other, whilst I stood in the middle desperately trying to get it back. I got so angry. I didn't realise that I was capable of what I was about to do. I balled up all my anger, all my hatred and before I knew it the boy was flying across the pavement, and he was on fire. I had no idea that I had any magical abilities, and neither did my parents, yet I had just hurled a fireball at this young boy. I burnt him, badly, and when my parents found out they flipped out. It was bad enough they already thought little of me, but now they were ashamed and frightened of me. Instead of going to the ball they took me straight to the circle in Ostwick. I begged them to take me home, I did not want to leave home. I wanted to be with my parents and my brother, despite how they made me feel sometimes.

"I was so young, and frightened, and the worst part was it wasn't only my parents who had essentially turned their back on me, it was Thomas also. I loved Thomas dearly and, despite the favour my parents showed him, he was a genuinely good guy and a loving brother. Until he found out I was a mage."

"That is so sad" comforted Cassandra, placing a hand on Tori's hand. Tori subtly pulled her hand away, gesturing her frustration with her parents.

"A year went by, then two, then five and they never once visited me, and I was never allowed to leave to visit them. I received a letter every six months or so, but all they wrote about was Thomas. Thomas got married; Thomas and Annabel had a baby boy; Thomas and Annabel had a baby girl; Thomas; Thomas; Thomas... They never spoke of anything else, and they never once asked me how I was or even asked my superiors if I was doing ok. I never wrote back to them and eventually the letters stopped.

"I was becoming a young woman and I was starting to find my way in the circle tower. I made some friends, and made a great deal of progress with my abilities. I was always over-achieving in my classes and practicals but I still had my rebellious streak. There wasn't much to do for fun in the circle, so I did stupid things like drinking and sex. Mage, templar, male, female, it didn't matter to me. I was having the time of my life...or so I thought. Then the mage rebellion started and there was much dissension in the circle. I saw people become abominations, people I'd known for more than half my life. The templars started getting edgy and some of them killed innocents. There was a major rift in our faction and mages started fighting mages also. Some of my best friends tried to leave, and I watched some of them die. Others turned on me for not believing as they did. I suddenly realised how alone I was, and really had been the whole time I was in the circle. I had to get out of there, so one night I slipped out through a passage no-one knew I knew about and I went on the run."

"What did you do then? Surely Ostwick was crawling with templars?"

"Yes, they were everywhere but I managed to slip through undetected. Some of the magic I had learnt was illusion magic, so I was able to disguise myself in such a way that I was not seen. After today, the thought occurs to me that I should have learnt some more healing magic huh?"

Cassandra chuckled at her comment, but instantly her face turned back to a more serious demeanour. "So how did you come to be at the conclave then?"

"Well, first of all I decided there was only one place to go that I would fit in. Home. I walked day and night to get to my parent's home, hoping that they were still there and that they would offer me refuge. When I knocked on the door I was greeted by my mother. I wasn't expecting the warmest of welcomes, but I certainly didn't expect what happened next. She called the guards. She said "how dare you show your face here" and "how could you put our family in danger like this" and various other insulting jibes. Then my father joined us and he was just as bad as she was. I could hear the guards approaching so I fled. My own family called the guards on me. How could they? They treated me like I had the blight or something."

"Maker, that is terrible. I am so sorry, Inquisitor" sympathised Cassandra.

"Well, I guess it was for a good reason in the end. I had nowhere else to go, and I had heard of the conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, so I decided that was the place I needed to be. All my life I felt like I had no purpose, or a purpose not of my choosing was being forced upon me. I wanted to have a say in what would happen in my life moving forward, and what better place than the conclave? Mages were trying to earn their freedom and I wanted to be a part of it. Something was pulling me to the conclave, like there was no other place in Thedas I was meant to be."

"Why did you not tell me this before?! Especially when I had my sword at your throat, you could've easily persuaded me you were innocent with a story like that."

"Perhaps, but I fear you would not have believed me then, and then people started calling me the Herald of Andraste. I did not want to fuel the fire in case people thought I had delusions of grandeur. My life changed that day. No. My life STARTED that day as I got to shed all of the past and start afresh, and I vowed to myself that I would make the most of the chance I had been given. So...here we are. That's my story."

"And a gripping story it is. I am sorry you had so much hardship in your life, I had no idea."

"Everyone has their skeletons, Cassandra. I'm sure even you have some dark secrets you'd love to get off your chest?"

"Perhaps..." Cassandra started "perhaps it is time I did..." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cassandra...I'm sorry, I...I didn't think before I spoke. I already know of your past and I did not mean to make light of it. Please forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Inquisitor. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Besides, you only know SOME of my past, not all of it."

"Well," said the Inquisitor, "I'm willing to listen if there is anything you should wish to share. It felt good to get some of that off my chest; perhaps I can return the favour? Plus I want to know more about you. It's only fair." Tori was desperately trying to lighten the mood again after what she felt was a near fatal faux pas.

"Like what exactly?" Cassandra said with one eyebrow raised.

"Like...what you meant when you said 'perhaps it was time' to share some of your skeletons? You have me intrigued, to say the least. Perhaps you have a whole other life I don't know about. Like, I dunno, a husband and three kids?"

Cassandra chuckled again. Good. She's not mad at me, thought Tori. Tori liked it when the Seeker laughed too, it happened all too rarely.

"Alright...there is something I would like to tell you, but I have never shared this with anyone before. Not even Leliana, and you know she knows everything about, well, everyone."

Tori re-adjusted herself in her seat and a more serious look came over her face, as she could see Cassandra was becoming more serious also. "You can trust me, Cassandra. Anything you need to share, please go ahead."

Cassandra looked at Tori for a few seconds, then she looked away almost lost in thought. Tori was about to ask her if she was alright when she opened her mouth to speak.

"You remember I told you about what happened to Anthony. How he died?"

"Of course," Tori said, "he was killed by a mage when he refused to get dragon's blood for him."

"Yes, indeed. But that was not all that happened that day, and I have -stretched the truth- about my past somewhat because of that day. I..." Cassandra paused, looking lost for words.

Tori placed her hand on Cassandra's, letting her know she was there to comfort her if needed. "Go on, Cass. I am listening." Tori saw what she thought was a tear forming in the corner of Cassandra's eye, but she didn't let on. She wanted her friend to share her burden without upsetting her.

"If you ask Leiliana, or anyone I have been close to in my life, of which the list is very small, they will all tell you the same thing. That I have been in but one relationship in my life, with a mage, when I was a very young Seeker. It is the story I have told whenever anyone got close to me. But...it is not true..."

Tori tightened the grip on Cassandra's hand, urging her to continue with her story. She kept focus on her eyes, even if Cassandra would not meet her's. She was the perfect listener, and she knew not to push the Seeker so as to make her shut down. She knew her well enough to know how she works, she thought.

"When Anthony was killed right in front of me, my whole world ended. Not only was he the only real family I had left, he was my best friend. The mage that killed him did so without any thought of consequences of what he had done to Anthony or me. I ran to Anthony's side, desperately trying to find a sign of life, but the mage grabbed me by the hair and pulled me away from Anthony. He had already taken everything from me, I thought. Now he will not even let me grieve. I didn't think he could do anything worse to hurt me than what he had already done. I...was wrong..."

Tears were definitely welling up in Cassandra's eyes now, as they were in Tori's. Cassandra was looking down now, searching for the courage to say what it was she needed to say.

"Cass...tell me...what happened?" Tori's voice was soft and croaky, her voice strained as she fought to hold back the emotion she was feeling for Cassandra's plight.

"The mage, he took me by the hair and dragged me all the way to his tent. His friends all cheered and egged him on, like I was some trophy that he had won for fighting a great battle. I do not believe I need to go into any further detail, Inquisitor...I...I'm sure you can put the pieces together."

"Oh, Cassandra!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around the Seeker's shoulders. "I am so, so sorry! How have you gone so long and not told anyone about this?"

Cassandra broke the embrace and looked Tori in the eye for the first time since she started her story. "I am a Pentaghast. We were brought up not to talk about such things. It's what my family did. Besides, I was so ashamed of what had happened. Not only had I let them take Anthony from me, I had let him do that to me as well. It was after that I sought revenge, which eventually led me down the path of becoming a Seeker. I cut my hair short and learned to be a warrior. I went into this life seeking revenge, but I ended up finding my true calling and, in a roundabout way, finding peace with all the tragedy I had suffered."

Tori thought for a moment about what to say next. What could she say after such an admission? 

"So, you cut your hair short so that no-one could use it to harm you again?" That was all she could think of to say at that moment. As soon as she said it she realised how she was trivialising the situation.

"Yes, that's right," said the Seeker, "I vowed no man would ever harm me like that again."

"At what cost?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked, puzzled at the question.

"I mean...you focused your life after that point on becoming a warrior, a weapon, a Seeker of truth and justice. Do not get me wrong, your cause is noble and I have never met a more honourable woman, but what cost has that come with...to you?"

"I..." Cassandra thought on Tori's words for a moment before answering, "I have never really let anyone in. I have never been in a relationship. Don't get me wrong, there have been opportunities and there were times when I considered it, but I never met anyone I trusted enough to give my heart to. My uncle gave up trying to find me a suitor eventually, and he never did understand why I was so reluctant to marry. I don't think I really stopped to think about it myself, I just threw myself into everything I did. Love was just something I never allowed myself to indulge in. As the Right Hand of the Divine, I could not afford such distractions. I guess I just got so used to the idea of being alone I never really thought about it again."

Well. It was out there now, and she couldn't take it back. Cassandra had finally shared the burden she had been carrying around for years. No more lies, she told herself. 

What seemed like an eternity of silence went by as they both thought about everything that had happened in the past few minutes. The Seeker broke her silence first;

"Thank you, Inquisitor. Thank you for letting me open up to you and for not passing judgment" she said.

"Cass, how could I judge you for something that you had no control over. None of this was your fault and you must remember that. Thank YOU for trusting me enough to tell me. Although there is still something I don't understand." Tori said, leading Cassandra into the question;

"What is that, Inquisitor?"

"Why you can tell me a story like that and STILL not feel comfortable calling me Tori!"

They both laughed, the Inquisitor's comment breaking the awkwardness of the moment between them.

"I am sorry, TORI," Cassandra emphasised her name "I will do better in the future, I promise." It was good to see Cassandra smile again, Tori thought.

"So, Tori," she was getting used to the feeling of the Herald's name on her lips now, "tell me. You know now why I am still single. With all you have told me of your past, how is it that you are still alone? Have you ever been in love?"

"Wow, and it comes right back to my love life!" Tori joked, somewhat too defensively she realised. She tried to leave it at that, but the Seeker's gaze let her know that she was not about to give up on finding the answer to this question.

"Very well, you have just shared an awful lot with me. The least I can do is reciprocate, I suppose." For the first time in a long time, the Inquisitor actually found herself lost for words. She nearly always had something to say, even if she was putting her foot in it. But now...she didn't really know where to begin.

"Take your time. Remember, I'm here all day." Cassandra's re-use of that joke never wore thin, Tori thought. 

Tori took a deep breath and began telling the Seeker of her tale. "Up until the day I went to the conclave, I had never known love. I don't think I really understood what love even was."

"So, something changed after the conclave?" inquired Cassandra.

The Inquisitor nodded. "After the explosion, after my world was turned upside down, there was someone I met. Someone that made me see the world through different eyes. I told you earlier that my life started after the conclave, and that I felt I was meant to be there..."

"Yes, you mentioned that," said Cassandra, eagerly awaiting the point to the Inquisitor's story. She did love a good romance story, after all.

"Well...it wasn't just the situation I was thrown into, the circumstances surrounding the conclave, that changed my life. There was someone... someone I felt instantly connected to. Someone that gave me purpose and meaning to an otherwise empty life. Someone..." she paused while she thought about what she was trying to say, "someone I believe I was destined to meet. Someone I fell instantly, and deeply, in love with."


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra looked at Tori with shock on her face. "Inquisitor, you have been keeping secrets" she said as her shock turned to amusement.

"It is not funny Cassandra, I don't know what to do about it."

"Ahhhh. It's an unrequited love, I take it?"

"I am not sure. I have not acted on my feelings, and I'm not sure that I should."

"Why not? If it is because of your position, you should not let that hold you back from happiness."

"It is not that simple," Tori felt herself heading down the rabbit's hole with no way out, "I value this person's friendship more than anything. What if they don't feel the same way? What if I tell them and they reject me, and then never want to speak to me again? It is too much to bear to think I would not have them in my life at all."

Cassandra shook her head. "No, I do not think that would happen. I have seen the two of you together and you seem to make each other happy. Plus you flirt with each other incessantly, I don't see how he wouldn't know that you are interested in him."

Tori looked confused. "Wait...what? Him who?"

"Dorian, of course. You two are virtually inseparable. It is hardly a surprise, Tori, you spend so much time with him. I must admit, I'm not his biggest fan, but if he makes you happy then I am happy for you."

Tori laughed. And then she laughed a little louder. Then she found she couldn't stop laughing and almost became hysterical.

"What is so funny?" Cassandra asked, her brow furrowing again, "What did I say?"

Tori managed to regain her composure long enough to say "It's not Dorian!"

"Tori, you do not need to pretend, I told you I'm happy for you."

"No, Cassandra you don't understand. Dorian and I are just friends. We are good friends, yes. But not that good. Dorian..." she paused for dramatic effect, or was it to think carefully of her words before they left her lips, "Dorian prefers the company of men."

Cassandra's face became a host of emotions, one after the other. At first it was shock again, then confusion, then a look of amusement came over her face as she realised why Tori had laughed so hard at her assumptions. "Well, that does explain a lot," she said, now laughing along with the Inquisitor.

Some time passed before they both calmed down enough to talk again, both wiping tears from their eyes, and this time not tears of sadness. Then there was silence as neither of them could decide who should speak first. Cassandra broke the silence first as she realised she still didn't know who the Inquisitor was talking about.

"Alright, so it isn't Dorian. It must be someone at Skyhold, someone we've known since Haven for you to have had these feelings for so long. I do not want to make any further assumptions, so please just tell me who it is."

Tori stalled, trying to collect her thoughts in order not to say the wrong thing. "Here's the thing," she said, "I am not even sure that this person is capable of loving me back. It is very complicated."

"As far as I can see, there are three outcomes to this scenario." Tori continued, "One: I say nothing, carry on like nothing is different and never know whether or not there could ever have been anything between us. Two: I admit my feelings, find out this person feels the same way and we live happily every after. Or three, and far more likely: I admit my feelings, find out they aren't reciprocated, alienate the best friend I ever had, then find out they never want to see me again."

The Seeker looked very concerned all of a sudden. "You are very serious about this aren't you? This isn't just a passing infatuation?"

Tori shook her head. "No. This is the real deal Cassandra. I treasure every moment with this person, but my heart breaks every day not knowing how they feel about me. Let alone the fact that I feel I am betraying them for feeling this way. Argh I feel like such a horrible person." She stuck her head in her hands and looked at the floor, suddenly aware how much her head was throbbing, and slamming her face into her hands hadn't helped.

Cassandra put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "This is eating you up inside. You cannot go on like this. There is only one answer to this conundrum, and I think you know what it is."

"Perhaps," Tori said as she looked up again at the Seeker, "But tell me anyway, just in case this head injury is worse than I thought."

"There is only one thing you can do. You need to tell them."

Tori sat up, and as she did Cassandra's hand moved from her shoulder and rested by her leg. Tori grabbed Cassandra's hand, looked her in the eye and said "I just did."


	6. Chapter 6

Cassandra jumped up off the bench and walked backwards several paces. "What?! Surely...surely you can't mean me?!"

Tori did her best to stand up, shifting her weight to her left leg and leaning on the wall for support.

"Does it surprise you so much? I thought, deep down, you would know how I felt about you, or at least have worked it out by now."

Cassandra looked at her feet, searching for anything to give her answers they were never going to provide her. "I do not understand. I honestly did not notice any signs that you felt this way. I mean," she stalled, looking again at the Inquisitor when she found no answers on the ground, "back at Haven, not long after we met, you flirted, but then again you flirted with everyone. You still flirt with everyone...everyone but me. I figured you had just relaxed more around me as our friendship grew, and that your flirting was more like a defense mechanism when nervous. If you had actual feelings for me, why did you desist?"

"It's because I have feelings for you that I could not flirt with you anymore. Please, let me explain."

Tori tried to take a step closer to the Seeker, rather unsuccessfully. As she put her right foot to the ground she fell, her broken leg giving way beneath her. As fast as lightening Cassandra leapt forward and caught her around her waist, breaking her fall and stopping her from hitting the ground. She lifted Tori backwards and sat her back down on the pew. 

"Thank you," said Tori, resisting the urge to say "my hero", given the circumstances. "Please Cassandra, sit down and let me explain." She gestured to the empty seat next to her, hoping that the Seeker wouldn't flee from her again.

Cassandra stood there looking at the seat for some time, trying to figure out if it was a good idea to sit down or not. She wasn't sure how she felt about this situation she was in. She wished they weren't stuck in this dungeon with no way out, nowhere for her to escape to. Eventually she sat down, but not as close to Tori as she had done earlier. This did not go un-noticed by the Inquisitor.

There was an awkward silence once more between them as Tori tried to find the words she so desperately needed to speak. Her heart was pounding, and she wasn't entirely sure it wasn't because of the blood she was losing from her forehead. Her head was throbbing, not helped by the fact she was suddenly aware of the can of worms she had opened. Why did she have to go and open her mouth? Things were going perfectly well, then you went and ruined them, she thought to herself. Tori figured she really had nothing more to lose, so she took a deep breath and prayed this would come out right.

"When I awoke in the cell in Haven I was confused, lost and frightened. I didn't know where I was, how I got there or what in Thedas was going on with my hand. As I tried to make sense of it all, all of a sudden there you were standing in the doorway. I cannot explain it but I felt instant relief when I saw you. You came in and started yelling at me, threatening to kill me for what you thought I had done. I should've been terrified of you, but I wasn't. I gave you what explanation I could, which was very little, and for some reason you believed me. Not only did you believe me, you defended me to everyone who challenged me. You fought side by side with me and, on more than one occasion, put yourself in harm's way to defend me. I felt something that day that I had never felt in my life before. I didn't know how to identify it then, and it took me a long time to figure it out.

"The people of Haven embraced me as their Herald after I closed the unstable rift, and I did not know how to deal with this. I had never been an Andrastian, I had never really believed in anything. I had lived a selfish life for the most part after joining the circle. I did not stop to think about anyone else most of the time. Then here I was, surrounded by people bowing at me, shaking my hand and thanking me for saving their lives. You asked me that day if I believed them, if I thought I had been sent by Andraste herself. I told you that I wasn't sure what to believe, that I wanted it to be true. Whilst that was not a lie, the real truth is I believed it wholeheartedly. Not because I felt I was chosen or anything, but because I saw in you such faith and such devotion despite everything that was happening around you. You had been rocked to your very core at the loss of Divine Justinia, yet you still held on to your faith. That alone was enough to make me believe meeting you was more than mere co-incedence. I believed then, and I still believe now, that we were meant to meet that day. It was the Maker's plan to put us together to find justice for Most Holy, and to save the people of Haven, and eventually all of Thedas. You gave me a faith I never thought possible.

"On top of all the spiritual enlightenment I was experiencing, I also found myself becoming very attracted to you...physically. I had been with women before, yes, but it was only ever physical. I had never felt this level of attraction for, well anyone really, let alone someone of the same sex. You are right about one thing, I flirt when I'm nervous, and you - you made me incredibly nervous, so I ended up flirting more. It was a viscious cycle. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, Cassandra, and what makes you even more beautiful is you don't even know it."

Cassandra started to blush, and she opened her mouth to object - instantly halted by Tori raising her hand and gesturing for her not to speak.

"I know you wish to argue this with me, but you will just have to accept the compliment and let me continue."

Cassandra closed her mouth and nodded. "Very well, but you still haven't explained to me what changed at Haven."

"Not Haven. Redcliffe. After Redcliffe, everything changed for me."

Cassandra again opened her mouth to speak but in doing so realised she didn't really know what to say. She was confused. Tori carried on to help fill in the blanks for her.

"There was more that happened in Redcliffe than I told you about, or told anyone about, after Dorian and I were thrown into the future. I never wanted to tell you all the details of what happened, but I fear I must in order for you to really understand everything."

"When Magister Alexius sent us through the portal we arrived in the basement of Redcliffe castle. We fought our way through to the cells and that's where we found you and Sera. Well, you first. First let me say I apologise for telling you this, I never wanted you to find out." 

"Tell me what?" Cassandra pulled herself a little closer to Tori; it was her way of letting her know it was ok to continue.

"You were sitting on the floor of your cell when we found you. Your eyes were glowing red and your voice was not all your own. You were reciting the Chant of Light. Even after everything you had been through you still held on to your faith, it was truly impressive. But you had been corrupted by red lyrium. You looked me in the eyes when we approached you, hope returning to your face. You told me that it would not be long before the Maker took you and my heart instantly sank, for I knew it to be true. Despite this you still asked me to give you a weapon and a shield and you fought right alongside me. We found Sera in our travels, and she had also been corrupted. Her sickness had not progressed as far as yours yet but she was still not good. Then we found Leliana. She had been tortured and corrupted so much that I barely recognised her. She looked old and tired and sick, yet she still had so much fight in her. You all did, especially when Dorian told you all he believed he could get us back to our time to stop all this from happening.

"After we had defeated Alexius, Dorian took the amulet that had brought us there and tried to get it working to get us home again. There were hoards of darkspawn coming and we knew there was little time left before they'd be upon us. If Dorian couldn't get the amulet working it would've all been over. Leliana, Sera and you all agreed to go into battle one last time in order to buy us enough time to get out of there."

"You never told us all of this when you returned, I did not know it was so bad!" Cassandra was visibly upset at what was being described to her, and Tori feared it was only going to get worse.

"I did not want anyone to know, not even Leliana, but I told her enough in order to for her to help me make sure it never happened again. What happened next though I have never told anyone."

Tori was getting to the hard part of the story now so she took a moment to brace herself.

"I objected to the idea that you...you all... would throw your lives away on the chance this may have succeeded. There was no guarantee this was going to work, yet you all insisted it was the only way. You turned to leave and headed towards the door and then," Tori paused.

"Then what? What happened?" Cassandra asked softly.

"Then I called out your name. 'Cassandra!' I cried, and you stopped. I didn't know what had come over me, but before I knew it was calling out 'I'm in love with you!'. 

"You turned around and walked slowly back towards me and stopped just in front of me. Then you looked me in the eye and said 'I know'. You took my hands, leaned closer to me and whispered 'Go, now, back to your time and tell me again.' Then you turned, quickened your pace and disappeared with Sera through the door. Every ounce of me wanted to run after you, but Dorian grabbed my arm and reminded me of what we were trying to achieve. We heard noises of battle and Leliana readied herself with her bow. It must've only been two or three minutes later, but it felt like an eternity; the door flew open and in walked a huge darkspawn. He had you in his hand, his hand around your neck. He walked through the doorway and then..."

Tears were now pouring down Tori's face. She wasn't sure she could say the words out loud. Cassandra prompted her again with a "then what?".

"Then I heard your neck break. He threw your lifeless body across the floor and you landed several paces in front of me. I tried to run to your side but Dorian held me back. The portal was forming and he knew as well as anyone that if I didn't get in it we would all meet the same fate. That did not stop me from fighting against his grip. Leliana was furiously firing arrows, but she was receiving as many as she was sending. All hope seemed lost when all of a sudden I found myself standing again in the throne room of the castle, facing Alexius. I was so enraged I ran for him, then you and Dorian had to pull me off him. You. It was your voice, and you were alive!."

"I remember that, none of us knew what had happened on the other side of the portal that made you so angry, so fast. For us, you were only gone a few seconds before you returned. I had no idea why you had reacted the way you did. I had never seen you angry before then, and I still have not again since."

"At the time," continued Tori, "none of it made any sense to me. One minute I had watched you die at my feet, and the next minute there you were again as large as life. Don't get me wrong, I was so relieved all I wanted to do was grab you and hug you, but Dorian had obviously remembered everything that had happened. He held me back once more to ensure I did not do anything stupid. Once we got back to Haven he made a point of getting me very drunk and making me talk about it. He was an absolute rock for me, right when I needed him most. I kept trying to figure out how you possibly could've known how I felt about you. Maybe you had worked it out. Maybe Leliana or Sera had worked it out and told you. Or maybe you just told me what you thought I needed to hear in the moment. I don't know which it was, but Dorian reminded me that the Cassandra I had seen that day was not the same Cassandra I had returned to. She had had a whole extra year to think everything over, you had not. I decided then and there that telling you how I felt would've been a mistake, and Dorian agreed. Hell, I had only just figured it out myself when I was faced with losing you. How could I tell you what I didn't yet understand myself?"

Cassandra looked very thoughtful for a moment then said "So this is why you and Dorian became such good friends?"

"Yes. He was helping me through a rough time and I guess we found that we had a lot in common with each other. Not least of which was keeping secrets from the people we cared about the most. It was hard to deal with at first, but we had each other and somehow that made it alright.

"I haven't yet told you everything though, Cass, and perhaps what I need to tell you next is one of the most important pieces of the puzzle."

Just when she thought she couldn't be surprised anymore today, Cassandra thought. "Please. Continue."

"You know I suffer from horrible dreams at night, nightmares that worsen the closer I am to a rift."

"Of course," Cassandra agreed.

"Well, there is a reason why I had never told you what I saw in my dreams. Every time I close my eyes I am taken right back to Redcliffe. You are there in front of me one minute, and the next your lifeless body is being thrown at my feet. I have seen this recur time and time again, night after night ever since Redcliffe. It gets worse when near a rift, yes, but nothing could be worse than seeing someone I care about so greatly die in front of my very eyes every night. I have tried every time to save you, yet I never can. 

"When you started sharing a tent with me to help me through my bad dreams, having you there made it somehow much easier to cope with. Sometimes it was because you'd awakened me before I would see you die, other times because I would wake to find you lying by my side, still breathing. I have been very conflicted over this however, given the way I feel about you. Sometimes it made me feel closer to you, however other times I felt as though I was using you. That is why I retire so long after everyone else at night. I could not be in the tent with you when you were readying yourself for bed. I would feel I was taking advantage of you were I to be there to see you undressing. So, no matter how exhausted I was, I would always wait just long enough for you to have gotten under your blankets and fallen asleep. It is also why I could no longer flirt with you. I could not let you know how I felt about you or it would all end. So, I buried my feelings as deeply as I could and tried to focus on our friendship. Somewhat unsuccessfully it would seem, given the circumstances of today. When I saws those rocks falling today I thought I would lose you all over again. So I acted. And here we are. "

Cassandra stood again and began to move away from Tori. She could not look her in the eye. "This is all a lot to take in," she said. "I am going to need some time."

She walked across to the other side of the fire she had built and sat herself down, cross-legged on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees. She sat like this, staring at the fire, for what Tori felt like was an eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

What seemed like hours went by. The cave grew colder as the day progressed. Tori thought it must be nearing nightfall outside by now. That meant there would be no rescue any time soon. They would have to wait it out until morning and hope that Varric and Solas had rounded up enough men to get them out.

Tori feared for Cassandra more than she feared for herself. She had been sitting, staring at the fire for so long without moving or even flinching. Tori wasn't even sure she was blinking, but then she was blinking a lot more herself now. Her eyes were growing heavy and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. She felt the bandage on her head growing heavier. It would not be long before it would no longer do any good, but she did not have the strength to do anything about it. Nor did she wish to speak to the Seeker. The tension between them was such that you could cut it with a blade. Tori had no idea what was going on in Cassandra's mind, but she knew she was beginning to deeply regret saying anything.

Regret. Was it regret? She had wanted so many times before to tell Cassandra how she felt, but there was no such thing as a good time when you are the leader of an Inquisition hell-bent on defeating Corypheus. No. It wasn't regret, she decided. She could not doubt herself now. For all she knew she was never making it out of this cave alive. If nothing else, she would die knowing she had gotten everything off her chest. No regrets. No...

Cassandra had been staring into the flame for so long she felt as though she was reaching into her very soul itself. Nothing had broken her gaze the whole time she had been sitting there. She had much to consider, much to work out, not least of which how long it would be before they could get out of this dungeon. How long it would take to get help for the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor. Sweet Andraste! Cassandra suddenly felt a wave of terror rush through her stomach. She had been so pre-occupied with her own thoughts she had completely forgotten to keep an eye the Inquisitor. She looked up just in time to see Tori's head slump, blood starting to run down her face.

Cassandra jumped up as fast as she could and hurried to the Herald's side. She put one hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her, and the other on her chin, raising her face up off her chest.

"Inquisitor! Inquisitor!" she yelled, with no response. What had she done? She would never forgive herself if she were too late.

"Tori...Tori please wake up! Do not do this to me now!"

Cassandra started shaking Tori a little harder, desperately trying to wake up her friend. Panic set in as the Inquisitor was not responding to anything she tried. She took Tori's face in both her hands and yelled right into her face "Tori! Wake up!"

Her persistence finally paid off, as Tori's eyes began to open. She blinked a few times, her eyes trying to adjust to the light of the veilfire. On any other day it would not be so bright, but when you felt as she did everything hurt more. "Cassandra" she whispered, "I'm so cold."

Cassandra realised then that the fire was going out. All of the wood she had managed to scrounge up from the wreckage had all but burnt out. "Don't worry, I will get you warm. As long as you promise not to scare me like that again. I thought you had died!"

"Worried about me were you?" Tori shivered. "Don't worry, I wouldn't go anywhere without saying goodbye." 

The wry smile that appeared on her face let Cassandra know that the Inquisitor was going to be alright. For now, at least. Cassandra removed the bandage from Tori's head and started to clean up the blood that was running down her face. She took the last bandage from Tori's pack and wrapped it expertly round the wound. She made it slightly tighter this time, hoping that it would stay the bleeding. So far so good, for now the bleeding was held at bay.

Tori looked the Seeker in the eyes as she was busily working on her bandage. Once she was done, she realised that she was still staring into Cassandra's eyes. For a moment she thought Cassandra was staring back, but only for a moment. She felt a wave of grief wash over her and before she knew it she had tears streaming down her face. 

"What is wrong?" Cassandra asked, concerned that she had hurt the Inquisitor with her tight bandages, or pushed on her broken leg or something.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Cassandra. I never meant to hurt you, and I do not want to lose you as a friend. Your friendship and loyalty mean so much to me...can we please just pretend that I never said anything and carry on like nothing happened?"

"I'm afraid we cannot," Cassandra replied, "what's done is done. You cannot un-say what has been said. You had a lot to tell me and I must admit it took some time for me to take it all in."

"Well, I didn't like to say, but you had me pretty worried there for a while. I thought you would never talk to me again." Tori said with a forced smile; nothing about that made her happy.

"I wanted to make sure I had thought everything through before we spoke of it again. You had obviously put a lot of thought into what you had to say, and I thought it only fair that I give you the same courtesy."

Tori knew what that meant. That was Cassandra code for "I was figuring out how to let you down gently". She went to speak again, but Cassandra stopped her this time.

"Please, Tori, you need to reserve your energy, and I have much I would like to say to you."

"Please, be my guest." Tori was shaking now, but she wasn't sure if it was from the cold seeping into her bones, or because she was terrified of hearing what the Seeker had to say. Either way, she had not felt this uncomfortable since she fell out of the rift at the conclave.

"Thank you." Cassandra took a deep breath. Then another. Then another, each time trying to speak but finding the words were escaping her.

"Cass, you don't have to say anything if it is that hard. I believe I already know what it is you have to say, so I can spare both of us the heartache if you wish?"

"With all due respect, Inquisitor, I do not believe you do.

"I was surprised, to say the least, to find out how you feel about me. As I said earlier, when you stopped flirting with me I just assumed that it was all harmless fun on your part, and that you had stopped because we were becoming friends and you no longer had a need to use humour to lighten the conversation between us. I had no idea that you felt anything for me other than friendship. That in itself took a while to grow between us, but we have been through so much together I...could not think of a time when I had a better friend. Not even Leliana.

"It was the friendship between us that made me consider what you had told me very carefully. I have honestly never been closer with anyone in my life, so it would be unfair to dismiss anything between us without at least giving it some thought."

Tori wondered where she was going with this, but let the Seeker talk. She had had her turn, so it was only fair.

"Then, I thought about when we first met. You said that it didn't take much for me to trust you when you told me everything you knew about the explosion at the conclave. I do not usually believe in something or someone so easily, however I too felt there was something...special about you. Something different. I do not know how to explain it any better than you did to me. I felt like you were there for a reason. That I met you for a reason. I, however, believed that it was because of my duty to the Divine. I believe wholeheartedly that you were sent to us by the Maker to save Thedas. The thought had never crossed my mind that you and I would ever be anything more than two warriors fighting side by side, let alone becoming friends and comrades. For you to now throw out there the possibility that there could be something more than that between us..."

"I know, it's crazy right?" Tori said, trying to deflect the blow she felt was inevitably coming her way.

"Crazy? No. Unexpected? Yes. I am naive to the ways of relationships, as I have now explained to you. I have never sought out love, or even thought that I was deserving of it. Least of all I had never considered looking for it with a woman. Especially a woman who is also my superior officer."

"Cassandra, there won't always be an Inquisition, and I do not at all consider myself your 'superior' in any way."

"No, of course not," Cassandra agreed, "but surely you can understand the position I find myself in? I have been forced to re-evaluate everything I thought to be true, and in doing so I have discovered some things I did not even know about myself."

"Oh? Like what?" Tori enquired.

"Like whether or not I even want to have a relationship and, if so, could I ever find myself attracted to a woman, attracted to you, or do I even have feelings for you? And if I did, would I...could I act on them?"

Tori looked deep into Cassandra's eyes. She wanted to treasure the last moment she had where there was any hope, before Cassandra said the words she had long been dreading to hear. "Cassandra...please...you don't have to say it."

"I am sorry, Tori but I fear I do. It is only fair." She took another deep breath. "I asked myself all these questions over and over as I stared into the fire. Every time I asked them, there was only one answer that kept coming into my head."

Here it is. Brace yourself Tori. You can live without a heart can't you? Tori imagined Cassandra reaching into her chest cavity, ripping out her heart and then crushing it in front of her very eyes. She was so busy visualising the horror that she realised she hadn't listened to what Cassandra had just said.

"Sorry, what?" she asked as she snapped out of her daydream.

"I said...yes."

"Yes what?" Cassandra had now lost Tori. It must be the head injury, she thought.

"My answer. To all the questions I asked myself. It is yes to all of them." The silence was deafening for a moment, and Cassandra thought she may have actually heard the Inquisitor's brain ticking. She thought she'd better clarify it for her as she was obviously struggling to comprehend.

"Do I want to be in a relationship? Yes, more than anything. I always have, despite my aversion to pursuing anything in the past. Do I find myself attracted to you? When we touch..." Cassandra took Tori's hands in her own, "there is an electricity between us that I cannot explain. And no, it is not the mark or your powers. I have always felt it between us but I never knew how to deal with it. Do I have feelings for you? You are the best friend I have ever had, and I am closer to you than I have ever been with anyone. Do I wish to pursue that to see where it may lead?" Cassandra leaned in closer, pulling Tori's hands up so that their hands met between their chests. "Yes, I believe I do."

A smile came over Cassandra's face and it was a sight Tori had never before seen. She positively glowed. Tori, on the other hand, went white as a ghost. She swallowed so hard she thought she had swallowed her tongue, and when words would not come out of her mouth she thought perhaps she had.

Seeing that the Inquisitor wad lost for words, Cassandra continued. "Would you be willing to take it slow with me? I...I do not know where to even start, I am not accustomed to what comes next and I'm not even sure I know how to be with a woman, or anyone for that matter."

Tori found her tongue again, and managed to regroup herself enough to say something. She was in so much shock, she had honestly not seen this coming.

"Cassandra...for you I would do anything. We can go as slow as you like, but know this - I would wait a thousand lifetimes for you." Tori was now beaming, a smile that she had thought would never grace her features. "Should you decide that this is not for you, or you feel uncomfortable at any time, I will respect that and agree that we remain friends. Does that sound fair to you?"

"That sounds more than fair," Cassandra was relieved to hear Tori say those words. "So...what is it that we do now?" She enquired.

Tori let go of Cassandra's hands and moved her own hands up the the Seeker's face. She held her face gently in her hands and quietly said "we do this" and leaned in until their lips met. Tori kissed Cassandra with the most passionate kiss. It was the kiss she had been dreaming of her whole life.


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss seemed to last for the longest time. There was nothing rushed about it, there was no urgency. There was only feeling, and a whole lot of it.

Tori pulled away from Cassandra and then pressed her forehead against the Seeker's. Tori's left hand moved down to Cassandra's right hand and intertwined with it, while her right hand remained on the Seeker's face, her thumb lightly stroking the scar on her left cheek. 

"I can't believe that just happened," she said.

"Neither can I," exhaled Cassandra, somewhat breathless from the kiss.

"Was it ok?" Tori asked, "I mean...was it ok that I kissed you? I hope I didn't overstep the mark."

"No, it was perfect," Cassandra replied, "As a matter of fact it was the most amazing kiss I have ever had." She was positively beaming as she said it, which in turn instigated the same reaction on the Inquisitor's face.

Cassandra stood, sliding gracefully from Tori's embrace, and started to remove her breastplate. As she lifted it over her head, Cassandra said to the Inquisitor "Take off your coat."

Tori looked at the Seeker, somewhat confused, and said "Cass, I know what I told you earlier about my past, but I may have given you the wrong impression - I'm not that kind of girl." She had a coy, cheeky look on her face.

Cassandra huffed and cocked her eyebrow at Tori. "You are freezing; I want you to remove your coat for us to use as a blanket. I am going to use my body heat to keep you warm." Cassandra again sat next to Tori and grabbed at the shoulders on the Inquisitor's coat, helping her remove it from around her body. She then draped it over the Inquisitor, indeed as she would a blanket, and climbed underneath it with her. It was a long, leather coat that offered little protection for close-quarters fighting, however it would be sufficient to ward off the impending cold. Cassandra wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and started rubbing Tori's arms in an effort to warm her blood. 

Tori felt instantly warmer, although she wasn't sure if it was due to the body heat or the chemical reaction that the touch of Cassandra's body caused within her own. She had never felt more comfortable. "Thank you, Cass," she said, still a shudder in her voice from being so cold, "you are far too good to me, you know."

"No more than you are to me," she replied. "I am suddenly aware that I have not yet thanked you for saving my life this morning."

"There is no need, Cass, you save my life every day. Sometimes without even knowing it."

There was a silence between them again, although this time it did not feel awkward. There was an element of contentment between them, relishing the fact that they were finally in each other's arms. Tori was the first to break the silence, knowing that that had to keep talking in order to stay awake. There was still a lot of time ahead of them before they would be able to get out of here.

"Cassandra - have you any regrets? I mean, I was beginning to regret telling you how I felt today when I thought you didn't return my affection, but then it all worked out for the best. So far at least...I do not wish to have any regrets in life. With all that has happened today, I feel as though I have gained a lot of perspective."

"If you are worried that I am beginning to regret taking a chance on us, then no. I do not regret anything. I too try not to have any regrets in life, however I have always had one. It haunts me to this day."

"Oh? Please tell me, perhaps I can help in some way?" Tori asked.

"I do not think you can help, but I will tell you nonetheless. My brother, Anthony, had a sword. A beautiful sword that was a Pentaghast heirloom. It was my father's sword, and his father's before him and so on for several generations. It had a gold handle with a lion's head on the end, and the blade was made of exquisite obsidian. It was the most beautiful sword. Anthony inherited it when our parents were killed, and I do not remember a time when he did not carry it with him. I think, for him, it was how he remembered our parents, his anchor to their memory. He was older than I, so he felt their loss a lot more than I did. I always wanted to be able to wield this sword, just to try it out and feel what it was like to be a real Pentaghast, though he would never let me. He would always tell me that I was too young, or that it was too dangerous for me to use as I was too small. He told me that one day he would let me try it out, but only when I had completed my training. 

"Anthony had started to teach me the ways of dragon hunting not long before he was killed. The day he died..." Cassandra paused for a moment. "The day Anthony died I tried to get his sword, tried to use it on the mage that killed him but he was too strong for me. As he was dragging me away from Anthony, I saw the mage's friend pick up the sword and he left with it. I never saw him, or Anthony's sword, ever again.

"I know it sounds stupid, I mean it was just a sword after all, but Anthony and I had very little as it was. That sword was my last connection to Anthony and they took that from me too."

Tori squeezed Cassandra's arms a lot tighter in their embrace, letting her know she was supporting her. "I am sorry, Cassandra."

"It is ok. It is just the only thing I have ever regretted in my life, that I was not strong enough to fight for Anthony, and that I could not even keep the one thing of his that would truly keep him near to me. It is no so much about the sword, but what the sword represented to me."

"I understand," comforted the Inquisitor.

"What about you?" Cassandra asked. "Have you any regrets in life, other than the almost regret you had today?"

"Just the one," Tori stated. "However I fear my regret seems a lot more selfish than yours."

"You cannot compare things such as this, please tell me what it is you regret?"

"Ok then, but you must promise not to hold it against me," she said somewhat sarcastically.

"Of course not, but now you absolutely must tell me! You have piqued my interest." Cassandra teased.

"Halamshiral."

"You regret going to Halamshiral?" Cassandra sounded taken aback at this statement.

"No, everything went well with the ball. It is what happened afterwards that I regret."

"What do you mean?" asked the Seeker, "I don't remember much happening after the ball, other than recruiting Morrigan as an advisor."

"Exactly. Not the Morrigan part, I don't regret that, she's great. It's the 'nothing happened afterwards' part that I regret."

Cassandra felt more confused as the conversation progressed.

"Let me explain," the Inquisitor continued. "After we saved Empress Celene, and after I spoke with Morrigan about joining the Inquisition, you joined me on the balcony. Everyone below was dancing and enjoying themselves, almost oblivious to the events of the night. When you walked out onto that balcony I desperately wanted to ask you to dance."

"You what?" asked Cassandra, "I am a terrible dancer."

"Cassandra, you are a Pentaghast. I do not believe for one minute that you were raised without being forced to take dance lessons. Do not forget I am a Trevelyan, and there was no way Victoria Trevelyan would grow up without being taught how to carry herself on a dance floor. It simply would not do in families such as ours. I know you would've had the same expected of you."

"Perhaps," Cassandra said, trying not to give anything away, "but why on earth would you have wanted to dance with me?"

"Are you kidding?" Tori exclaimed, "The Winter Palace was filled with the most polished, proper and beautiful people Val Royeaux had to offer. They all paled in comparison to you."

"You flatter me too much," said Cassandra abashedly.

"Not at all. You were the belle of the ball as far as I was concerned, but I fear I missed a golden opportunity. I wanted so much to ask you to dance with me, yet I let my doubt in myself get the better of me. I have regretted that ever since."

"Then how about I make you a deal?" Cassandra proposed, "When we get back to Skyhold, and when you are able to use your leg again, we will have that dance."

"I like the sound of that," said Tori, "I will hold you to that one." 

"Good. I think you should know something first, however," the Seeker confessed.

"Oh?"

"Had you asked me to dance that night...I would've said yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Time went by a little faster now, nearing the break of day, although they could not tell due to the darkness of the dungeon. Both Tori and Cassandra struggled to stay awake, but they both helped each other do so by keeping the conversation going, or occasionally just prodding each other back into consciousness. Cassandra was growing more concerned about the Inquisitor's condition with each passing hour. She was still losing blood, despite Cassandra's best efforts. At least they were getting warmer now. 'The sun must be rising', thought Cassandra, feeling some relief that help would soon be on its way. 

It was getting harder and harder to make small talk in order to keep Tori's attention. She was no longer in a condition to talk in-depth; her thought capacity waned as her injury worsened. Eventually the conversation just turned into hand squeezes, touching Tori's face or wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and holding tightly. Tori responded each time by opening her eyes and smiling at the Seeker, each smile a blessing and a curse for Cassandra as each time she feared it may be the last. 'Hurry up Solas', she thought. 'I cannot lose her now.'

"I'm not going anywhere, Cass," the Inquisitor said completely out of the blue.

"Of course you're not," comforted Cassandra, running her hand through Tori's short-medium, brown hair. She kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I will not let anything happen to you, least of all in a place like this. There is much to do when we get out of here and I cannot do it alone."

Tori tried to speak, but nothing came out. Cassandra never found out what it was that she was trying to say. Instead, she was distracted by what she thought was a noise in the direction of the collapsed stairway. She listened intently, hoping to hear the sound again but nothing happened. 'It must've been my imagination,' she thought. Or perhaps it was wishful thinking. Tori's head, now leaning on the Seeker's shoulder, started to feel more heavy. Cassandra turned her attention back to the Inquisitor, who seemed to have lost consciousness.

"No, Tori wake up!" She shook the Inquisitor, desperately trying to wake her up. "Dammit, do not do this to me now!" She reached across to Tori's neck, sheepishly checking for a pulse she so desperately hoped was still there. As she pressed on the Herald's neck, Tori's hand instinctively reached up and enveloped the Seeker's hand in her own.

"I told you," she slurred slightly incoherantly, "I'm not going anywhere."

All of a sudden the only pulse Cassandra could feel was her own. In her throat. Pounding so loud she almost didn't hear the next wave of banging in the stairwell. All at once, so much relief flooded through Cassandra, as she realised not only that Tori was still with her, but so was help, finally.

"Solas!" she cried out. Nothing. Impatiently waiting for a response, she cried out again. "Solas! Varric! Is that you?!"

"Keep your pants on, Seeker, we'll be through this pile of shit in no time." Thank the maker! Cassandra had never been so relieved to hear Varric's voice.

"Varric! Please hurry, we don't have much time. The Inquisitor needs help, now!" 

The next voice Cassandra heard was Solas'. "Seeker, I have brought a healer and lots of supplies, we will be in there as soon as we can."

"Thank you, Solas." She turned her head down to Tori's again and lowered her voice again as she spoke to her. "Did you hear that, Inquisitor, help is on its way."

"That's a shame," mumbled the inquisitor. 

Cassandra was confused. "How do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing I was used to having you all to myself. For another, you just called me Inquisitor again. You have stopped calling me Tori now that we have company." It took a bit longer than it usually did, but a cheeky grin eventually appeared on the Inquisitor's face.

Cassandra returned the smile, somewhat relieved that, if the Inquisitor still had her sense of humour, then her injuries couldn't be all that bad after all. 

"I have every intention of continuing where we left off, Inquisitor," she emphasised the 'Inquisitor' part on purpose, "I would just rather we did so in private, if that is ok with you?"

"I get it," Tori said, "you think you know what you want. You just don't know you know what you want. So, in the meantime you wish to continue thinking until you know what you think. Or know what you know..."

"Your logic is impeccable, as always," Cassandra joked.

"Quite." said Tori. "If I were to be serious for a moment though, you have my word. What happened between us - what IS happening between us - it remains between us. I promise." The words took all her remaining breath, and it took all the strength she had to squeeze Cassandra's hand as she said it.

"Thank you," Cassandra smiled back, "now save your remaining strength. We're not out of here yet."

Tori nodded and buried her head back into Cassandra's shoulder. It took what seemed like an eternity for the workers to shore up the entranceway in order to start removing the rocks that blocked their exit. Cassandra could hear many voices, which she imagined was a chain gang of people removing the rockfall piece by piece. She had started nodding off when she was suddenly awoken by a bright light in her face. It was Solas' staff.

"Seeker...Inquisitor...are you alright?" he asked as he gingerly walked into the dark room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and green hue coming from the veilfire.

"Solas, thank Andraste. You need to help the Inquisitor, quickly."

He rushed to their sides and started examining his patient. He rummaged around in his knapsack and fished out a potion.

"Here, get her to drink this while we wait for the healer to find her way in." He handed the flask to the Seeker, who in turn tried to administer it to the Inquisitor.

"Tori, look at me. You need to drink this." She said as she helped the Inquisitor sit upright so she wouldn't choke on the liquid. She managed to get her coherant enough that she got most of the red fluid into her before she choked and coughed a bit.

"That should be enough," the healer said as she came closer to them both. "We will need to set the bone in this leg before it gets infected. Seeker, Solas, can you help the Inquisitor onto the floor?"

Cassandra recognised the woman. She was the healer that she and the Inquisitor had convinced to go to the Crossroads and help the refugees. It was a decision she was glad she had made, now that they needed her services. Cassandra put her arm around the Inquisitor and Solas went to her other side and did the same. They lifted her gently so that she was almost standing, then they each grabbed a thigh and lifted the Inquisitor onto the floor. This caused Tori a great deal of pain, but it was nothing like she was yet to experience.

"Inquisitor, I am going to apply a spell to your leg as the healer sets the bone," Solas explained to Tori. "It will help with the pain, but this is still going to hurt a great deal I'm afraid."

"I understand," said Tori softly, with not much strength left. She looked at the Seeker "Cass?"

"I am here, Inquisitor." Cassandra took the Inquisitor's left hand in her own, holding her like they were about to have an arm wrestling match. "When it hurts just squeeze my hand. I will be with you during the whole thing."

These words were great comfort to Tori, who now lay her head on the ground, bracing herself for what was to come. Solas and the healer got themselves into position, then Solas began waving his hand back and forth over Tori's shattered leg. He then counted backwards from three. "...two...one...". CRACK. As the bone reset itself to the position it should be, Cassandra flinched, expecting Tori to cry out in pain. There was no cry, however, only a squeeze of her hand - then something that felt strange and unfamiliar to the Seeker. She looked down to see the Inquisitor's left hand light up, green light emanating through the mark on her hand and into the Seeker's hand. She felt a warm, tingling sensation as the light travelled up her arm, then it dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. Tori had passed out from the pain and was now completely unconscious.

"Solas?!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"She will be fine now, Seeker." Solas reassured her with his words.

"Now that the Inquisitor has had medical attention she should be fine to rest, although she is not out of the woods yet," spoke the healer. "I would suggest getting her back to Skyhold as quickly as possible, just to be on the safe side."

Heeding her words, Cassandra stood and started to collect the Inquisitor into her arms.

"Lady Seeker, what are you doing?" asked Solas.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I am getting the Inquisitor out of here so we can get her home."

"I see that." Solas replied, "I mean, however, why do you not let one of the men outside help her out of here? You are exhausted and probably need medical attention yourself."

"No. The Inquisitor is my responsibility. I will get her back to Skyhold. Did you bring our horses with you?"

"They're outside, ready to go Seeker," A new voice to the conversation. It was Varric. "Chuckles is right, though. You should let us help the Inquisitor."

Ignoring Varric's words, Cassandra picked Tori up in her arms and headed towards the exit. "Get the Inquisitor's horse ready, Varric. It is the fastest horse we have and we must hurry."

Resigned to the fact that the Seeker would not listen to his words, Varric hurried after Cassandra up the stairs and helped ready the horse. She placed Tori onto the horse first, then expertly mounted it behind her, ensuring that she was secure before she headed for Skyhold.

"I will meet you all back at Skyhold," she called out as she took off as fast as she could.

 

Her mouth was dry and her head pounded. She felt as though she had been sleeping forever, and her stiff neck agreed with her. Tori awoke in a none-too-familiar room, but instantly saw a familiar face.

"Ahhh, returned to the land of the living I see." Tori knew the tone and timbre of the voice all too well.

"Dorian," she croaked, as she tried to sit up. 

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes," he quipped, "I thought we had lost you for a while there."

"Well, you know me, you can't kill weeds," she smiled. "Where am I?" Tori looked up at the ceiling and down the walls, searching for clues to her location.

"You're in the infirmary," Dorian explained.

"We're back in Skyhold?"

"Yes. Where did you think we were?"

Tori blinked a few times, then started remembering what had happened before she had passed out. She looked at Dorian with a sudden urgency in her voice. "Cassandra?!"

"Don't worry, Inquisitor, take a look at the bed next to you." He gestured to the bunk on Tori's left. She rolled over to see Cassandra sound asleep, looking very peaceful.

"Is she...?"

"She is fine, not a scratch on her. She insisted on staying by your side though. She would not leave you, even when I said I'd stay and watch over you."

Tori relaxed again now that she knew Cassandra was ok, and she lay her head back down on the pillow. She reached up to her forehead and felt a bandage there, smaller than the one that had preceeded it. It still hurt but most of the throbbing had gone now.

"You gave us quite a scare, you know. Solas sent a messenger to tell us what had happened. We all feared the worst when it took so long for you to return. I see now you were in good hands, though." He winked at Tori, who then blushed a little. She had promised not to say anything, and she would do her best to keep that promise, even if it meant not telling Dorian.

"Cassandra saved my life. She is a good friend."

"Mmmhmmm." Dorian said. Tori was sure his moustache was curling up at the edges. "You know she rode back to Skyhold with you on her own, then carried you herself all the way to the infirmary. Varric and Solas made it back some time later. They both agreed that you should've been dead given your injuries and the time it took to get you help."

Cassandra then started to wake. She sat upright as soon as she noticed that Tori was awake also.

"Tori - are you alright?" she said a little bit too enthusiastically, Dorian noted. She got out of bed and moved over to the Inquisitor's side.

"I'm fine, Cass. Dorian has been keeping me company." She nodded in the mage's direction. Cassandra looked at Dorian and nodded a 'thank you' nod to him, then looked back at the Inquisitor.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Do shout out should you need anything, won't you?" he said with a wink, aimed in Cassandra's direction, then he left the infirmary.

"You told him about us?" she queried the Herald.

"I didn't have to," said Tori, "I'm pretty sure he figured it out. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone."

Cassandra didn't have as much faith in Dorian as Tori did, but for now she would just have to trust him.

"Will you get me out of here, Cass? I'd like to go to my quarters."

"Of course," Cassandra agreed. "I will go find the healer to make sure she's happy for you to leave." As she went to stand, Tori grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her side.

"There is no hurry. Stay with me a little bit longer?"

"As you wish."


	10. Chapter 10

The healer had agreed that if the Inquisitor were to use a walking stick, and that she would take it easy, she would be allowed to return to her quarters. Tori could not wait to get out of there and back to her own bed. The bunk she was on was hard and lumpy; so uncomfortable it made her miss the pew in the dungeon.

"I will help you, Inquisitor," said Cassandra, still putting on her best "associate" voice so as not to arouse suspicion of their new romance.

"Just...walk beside me if that's alright Seeker? I have to walk through the whole of Skyhold and I would rather not give the impression that I am not fit for duty."

"You are not fit for duty." Cassandra said with her eyebrow raised and a disapproving look.

"Yes, but they don't know that. Gotta keep up morale!" With that, Tori opened the door and walked out into the bright light. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, as she had been in darkness for so long. She was greeted by what she thought was the whole camp, all lined up with a path down the middle leading to the stairs to the main hall. "What are they all doing here?" She asked, not aiming the question at anyone in particular.

A dark figure came out of the shadows, as if they had been waiting on cue. "They are all waiting to see you," it spoke. It was Leiliana. "They...we...have been holding a vigil, of sorts, all waiting for you to get better."

"A vigil? How long was I in there?"

"It has been two and a half days since Cassandra brought you home. Everyone feared the worst as we weren't sure you were going to wake up again. Everyone but Cassandra herself, that is."

Cassandra went to speak but thought better of it as she knew if she did it would not come out right.

"That is because Cassandra threatened me before I became unconscious. She told me if I died that she would kill me, and I know well enough not to mess with an angry Seeker." Tori deflected any and all attention away from Cassandra with her rapier wit. This was the first instance Cassandra could think of that she was glad of it.

As they walked across the courtyard people began clapping and cheering, or just coming up to the Inquisitor and patting her on the shoulder or squeezing her hand. They were all thanking her for coming home in one piece.

"I wish I got this kind of attention every time I returned home," she quipped.

"It can be arranged," Leliana retorted with a grin. It was good to have the Inquisitor back again. Not least of which because it took the pressure off her and the rest of the council.

They made it to the bottom of the staircase, then they all realised the difficulty this would pose to Tori with her injured leg. She spoke before either woman could get in first. 

"No-one is carrying me up these stairs, understand? Even if it takes me all day I must do this on my own."

"Very well, Inquisitor. We shall be right beside you, nonetheless," spoke the Seeker.

She made light work of it, even though it looked difficult. Stair after stair, step after step she made it all the way to the top. Once she made it there she was so relieved. She turned to see everyone still gazing upon her, almost like they were waiting for her to make a huge announcement.

"Thank you everyone!" She called out, and she waved her hand as a gesture to appease the crowd. They all clapped and cheered, then turned and went about their business.

"Have I ever told you how much I admire the fact you can have the audience eating out of your hand like that?" The voice was one Tori had been hoping to hear as she walked into the great hall.

"Varric! I believe I owe you a big thank you for what you did getting me out of that place. And you too Solas!"

The mage had been sitting at the table with Varric. It was as though they had both been waiting there for her, and truth be told they probably had been. They had both been so worried that they had not gotten to her in time to save her. It had been a harrowing experience for all involved.

"We are just glad you finally made it home in one piece. You as well, Seeker." Solas spoke as eloquently as ever.

Tori and Cassandra both nodded in unison to Solas, and Tori patted Varric on the shoulder.

"Hope you can make it to our weekly game of Wicked Grace tomorrow night, Inquisitor."

"Varric, I wouldn't miss it for all of Thedas."

They continued on walking through the hall until they came to the door to Josephine's office.

"This is where I make my leave," Leliana peeled off and headed through the door.

"Wait, Leliana - are you meeting with the other advisors at the war table?" The Inquisitor asked.

"I am, but do not worry yourself. We will get by without you for one day I'm sure."

"Indeed," agreed Cassandra, "you need to rest and not worry about anything today."

"How about a compromise then. Leliana, you and the others can meet me in my quarters. That way I can lie down AND listen to you argue amongst yourselves."

"Very well then, I will go get them and we will meet you there in, say, an hour?" Leliana disappeared behind the door and left Cassandra and Tori to continue to the Inquisitor's quarters. 

"This is not a good idea," objected Cassandra, "you are not well."

"Cassandra, Corypheus will not stop because I have a sore leg and a booboo on my head. Besides, I worry about what goes on in those meetings when I'm not there to mediate."

They stepped through the door that led to the Inquisitor's private chambers and were straight away faced with climbing another set of stairs. Tori stopped and sighed at the sight ahead of her.

"Allow me." Cassandra swooped in and scooped Tori up in her arms, then started ascending the staircase.

"Maker!" Exclaimed Tori. "I'm glad you didn't do that outside. What would the neighbours think?"

Cassandra chuckled then carried on her way, making it to the top of the stairs, almost effortlessly. Once inside she carried Tori over to her bed and placed her gently atop the blankets.

"Thank you, Seeker."

"You are welcome, Inquisitor."

They shared a smile, then Cassandra turned sideways, half facing the door. "I should...I should go now, let you get some rest before your meeting. Please do not overdo it."

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. Join me back here for dinner. That way I have an excuse to wrap up the meeting, and an excuse to see you again. You can use the time between to go get some proper rest. Inquisitor's orders."

"That sounds good," Cassandra replied, "although you do not need an excuse to see me again." The Seeker smiled and turned, heading out the door and down the stairs.

As Cassandra descended the staircase she met Dorian heading in the opposite direction.

"Ah, Seeker. Is the Inquisitor up for visitors? I wanted to make sure she is settling back in ok after her ordeal." 

"You are a good friend to her, Dorian," Cassandra said as she spun to a halt, "but you are a terrible liar." 

Dorian, wearing his cheekiest grin replied "Why, Lady Pentaghast, whatever do you mean?"

Cassandra chose not to dignify that with a response and turned and headed down the remainder of the stairs and into the Great Hall.

Dorian laughed to himself and carried on up the stairs. He knocked on the door and entered, not waiting to be invited in. It was his usual way of entering. He and Tori had become close enough that there was no need for pleasantries between them.

"So..." he started, "what did we do the pass the time in that dungeon then, hmmmm?" He sat himself down on the right hand side of the bed, making himself quite at home. 

"By all means, have a seat Lord Pavus," Tori mused.

"You're avoiding the question. "

"It was a stupid question."

"Come now. Surely you don't expect to get away with it that easy?"

"An Inquisitor doesn't kiss and tell." Finally the affirmation Dorian was waiting to hear. Despite feeling like she was being interrogated, Tori actually quite enjoyed saying those words.

"Well well, you were busy down there weren't you?"

"Dorian, I made a promise to Cassandra that it would remain between us for now. She is not sure how she feels about anything yet, and until she is..."

"Mum's the word. I understand completely. As long as you tell me everything...?"

"You just don't give up do you?" 

Tori continued to explain the events of what happened underground to Dorian, not in great detail but enough to give him the gist. An hour passed in no time and before they knew it, Leliana, Josephine, Morrigan and Cullen had made their way into the Inquisitor's quarters.

"Well, that is my cue to leave," Dorian said at the sight of the advisors setting up their makeshift desks to use for the afternoon.

"Dorian...please remember to do as I asked? Tori told moreso than asked the question.

"Of course." He replied, and with a smile to each of the advisors he made his leave.


	11. Chapter 11

The afternoon seemed to drag on and on. Tori was beginning to rue the suggestion of meeting with the advisors. Nothing overly important had happened while she was absent, nor did anything seem likely to happen in the foreseeable future. They didn't really need her after all, and most of what they discussed was political. Tori had neither the patience nor the stamina to last out the discussions they had planned for the rest of the session. 

Whilst Josephine, Cullen and Leliana argued over some minor details Tori had long since lost the gist of, Morrigan walked idly over to the bed, unnoticed by the advisors, and sat down next to the Inquisitor.

"This is all getting too much for you, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Tori nodded. 

"Me too," she said with a smile. "Let me see if I can get a word in sometime soon and get them to adjourn for the day."

"Perhaps you should turn yourself into a bear and chase them out of here," Tori mused.

Morrigan chuckled, which turned out to be enough to make the advisors stop and notice they had lost the attention of two of their colleagues.

"What are you two plotting?" Leliana asked with eyebrow raised.

"Our escape route out of here!" Tori laughed.

Josephine suddenly looked worried. "My goodness," she said, "we have worn you out Inquisitor. We will finish up for the day and let you rest."

The others nodded in agreement and started packing up their things. 

"Thank you, Ambassador. I am sorry I couldn't be more help today."

"Nonsense," interjected Cullen, "it is we that should be sorry for arguing in front of you all afternoon."

"Indeed," agreed Morrigan, "we will meet with you again on the morrow once you've had more rest." She rose from the corner of the bed and headed towards the door with the others.

"Ambassador Montileyet," Tori called out before they all left, "may I see you for a moment please?

"Of course, Lady Trevelyan," she replied politely. 

Tori waited until the others had left the room before she continued. "You know, you don't have to be so formal with me Josephine."

"Perhaps not, but it is what I do best, after all. What can I do for you, Inquisitor?"

Tori would take that. She preferred being called Inquisitor to being called by her family name. It was just a reminder of where she came from, and she hated thinking about that. 

"I need your help tracking down a...hard to find object. I believe you have contacts that may be able to help...?"

 

Cassandra had gone back to her room after leaving the Inquisitor's quarters, but she could not sleep. She had too many thoughts going through her head, not least of which included her dinner plans. It would be her first official date with Tori. Was it a date? If so, what would she wear? What should they talk about? Was Tori even fit for company? These thoughts went round and round in her head as she lay on her bedroll. She was over-thinking everything and she needed to clear her head. 

Nothing did that better than beating the living daylights out of something. She went down to the courtyard and started wailing on the training dummies. Every hit, every successful landing of a blow helped a little bit more. She was at it for what seemed like hours before she was paid a visit. She was glad of the break, but second-guessed that thought when she saw who it was interrupting her training.

"Cassandra...might I have a quick word with you?"

"That depends, Dorian."

"On what exactly?"

"On how quick and which word." Cassandra was worried. Worried that Dorian was going to tell everyone what had really happened in the dungeon. Worried that he would cause some sort of scene in front of eveyone.

"Don't worry, Seeker. I come in peace." Dorian gestured for Cassandra to sit down on the bench by the wall. She did as requested and Dorian sat alongside her.

"The Inquisitor has informed me of some of what happened whilst you were stuck underground."

Cassandra was instantly worried, terrified of how much Tori had told her friend. She wanted to interject, to object to where the conversation was going but the mage got in first. 

"Don't worry, she did not give me specifics. She only told me that she told you how she felt about you - finally - and that you were not yet sure about how you felt in return. I just wanted to let you know that I understand that you want to keep this quiet whilst you work it all out, and that your secret is quite safe with me."

"Thank you, Dorian, although...the Inquisitor already gave me this assurance. She trusts you, so that means I trust you too."

"Good," said Dorian "as there is one more thing I need to say to you, and please understand I mean no disrespect by saying this. If you really don't think you want to be with her, or don't think you can love her the way she loves you...tell her now. Please do not lead her on. She loves you more than I've ever seen anyone love before, and the longer she believes there is hope with you the harder it will be for her to get over you."

Cassandra was taken quite by surprise. She was completely lost for words, and it was most unlike her to feel this way when talking with Dorian. She normally could give him a run for his money when it came to waxing lyrical.

Dorian could see from the look in the Seeker's face that she had no clue what to say to him.

"Well, now that is said, I will make my leave. Have a wonderful dinner tonight." Dorian stood and walked away, no doubt headed back to the library to do more research.

Cassandra now felt more conflicted than before. She initially had only been worried about what to discuss at her dinner. Now she was beginning to doubt whether or not she even wanted to go. What if it turned out she couldn't return Tori's feelings? Dorian was right, it wouldn't be fair to lead her on. Perhaps she should cancel.

Cassandra had intended to change into something...less warrior-like...but she changed her mind. She got up from the bench and went straight to the Inquisitor's quarters. She wasn't sure of her intentions when she got there. Would she stay? Would she cancel? She was so torn about her feelings she almost turned around when she reached the door. She paused for what seemed like an eternity before she knocked.

"Come in!" came the voice from inside, but it was not the Inquisitor's.

Cassandra ascended the staircase into the room to find Tori's bed surrounded by visitors. Blackwall and The Iron Bull were standing at the foot of the bed, and Sera was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed by Tori's feet. Cassandra instantly felt nervous, though she knew she shouldn't. None of them had any idea what was going on, did they? For all they knew she was just there paying a visit as they were.

"We were just talking about you Seeker," Sera said with a cheeky grin on her face. Cassandra swallowed hard, dreading what had been said about her in her absence.

"Oh?" was all she managed to get out as she walked across the room to stand next to the other warriors.

"Yeah, Trevelyan here was telling us how she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I guess we all owe you a debt of gratitude, Seeker," said Bull proudly. He slapped her on the shoulder, harder than anyone else would normally do, which made her stumble forward a bit.

"Yes, thank you Seeker. I can't imagine going up against Corypheus without our fearless leader here," agreed Blackwall.

"You are making a big deal out of nothing," she replied, "it was the Inquisitor who saved my life, not the other way round. If it weren't for her I would've been crushed to death in the cave-in." It wasn't until she said the words that she realised how she felt about that. The doubt she had felt before she entered the room started to melt away, especially when she looked up to see Tori's eyes meet her's. 

"I guess you are both heroes then, as we all here already knew. We are all proud to be fighting by your sides." Blackwell said enthusiastically.

"I'll drink to that!" said Bull.

"Now you're talking," Sera interjected, "it's getting way too mushy in here for my liking. You fellas wanna go the the Herald's Rest and get right-royally sloshed?!"

"Perhaps it would be best to let the Inquisitor rest now, anyway. I was just coming to inform her that the cook will be sending up some dinner soon," Cassandra said in her best serious voice.

"Ooh what are we having?" Sera said, "I'm always up for food."

"Sera..." Cassandra gave her the evil eye.

"Fine, fine, we're going," Sera got up and ran round the end of the bed, in between the two men. She grabbed an arm from each and started pulling them towards the door. "C'mon boys, drink's not gonna drink itself is it? Bye Inqui!" 

Blackwall and Bull said their farewells and they all headed off down the stairs. Then they were alone. Tori and Cassandra. Well, Cassandra and her butterflies. She was dreadfully nervous, and didn't quite know where to begin.

"Cass...I'm glad you came," beamed Tori.

"Are you sure you are up for more company, I can come back another time if it is more convenient?"

"Are you kidding me? I have been looking forward to this all day," Tori said with a smile. She turned to stand up, wanting to get herself to the dining table that was set up in the corner. Josephine had kindly arranged for someone to have it sent up, given the circumstances.

"Here, let me help you," Cassandra rushed to her side and held out her arm for Tori to grab. The Inquisitor gladly grabbed hold of the Seeker's arm and pulled herself onto her feet. She let go of Cassandra's arm once she had stood and reached for her walking stick.

"I can make it the rest of the way, thank you," she said as she started walking slowly across the floor. Cassandra stood back and let her walk on her own, knowing that she wouldn't accept any more help than she needed to. She made it to the table and sat down. "Please, have a seat," she gestured to the chair opposite her.

Cassandra nodded a 'thank you' nod and sat down. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be alone, I don't mind going down to the food hall with everyone else,"

"Cass," Tori looked at the Seeker with an eyebrow raised "I know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra said defensively.

"You are in a situation you don't know how to control, so therefore you want to run. I know you too well."

Cassandra thought about that for a second, realising that Tori was right.

"Don't worry about what you think people are thinking. No-one knows anything, no-one suspects anything. As far as they're concerned you are only keeping me company as I cannot walk down the stairs to be with them. You are my friend and colleague. There is nothing untoward about it."

"So far as they know," Cassandra mimicked Tori.

"Exactly," Tori replied. She took Cassandra's right hand in her left. "Now would you please just relax? Perhaps some wine would help? I have a bottle over by my desk."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Cassandra, as she rose to fetch the bottle. She returned with it to the table then sat down again. She popped the cork and started pouring each of them a glass. Her hands were visibly shaking, and there were a few times where she almost spilled the wine.

"Cassandra, I understand you are nervous, but please don't waste it. That is a good vintage." She was trying to break the ice with humour.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra said as she put the bottle down and pulled her hands back onto her lap.

"Cassandra, what is wrong? You seem rattled."

"I...Dorian...said something to me earlier. I guess it is still playing on my mind, that's all."

Tori leaned in further "What did he say, exactly?"

"He..." maybe she shouldn't have said anything. "He basically just warned me not to break your heart. He was just looking out for you, that's all."

"So, no pressure or anything? Cassandra, he was just being a good friend. Do not worry about what he said, or read too much into it. Unless of course you intend on breaking my heart?"

"Of course not!" she replied defensively. "At least...not on purpose. But, well...what if this doesn't work out? I do not want to hurt you, but it may be unavoidable."

Tori did a bit of a chuckle to herself and sat back in her chair.

"I do not see how you could find that funny," Cassandra said accusingly.

"I am not laughing at you Cassandra, I am laughing at the situation. Cass, for all intents and purposes this is our first date. I'm not even sure we can call it that, given the circumstances, but at the end of the day it is just dinner. There is no pressure for you to make any decisions now, or even after our tenth date. Or our hundredth. I just want to eat a meal, enjoy your company, and hope that you enjoy mine in return. I am not going to propose marriage or anything."

Cassandra felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders all of sudden. "You are right. Of course you're right. I'm sorry, I guess...I guess I have just been over-thinking everything."

Before she could say anything more there was a knock at the door, and a kitchen hand entered with their dinners. She walked in, placed the meals in front of them on the table, bowed and then headed for the exit.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Tori called after her.

"You know her name?" Cassandra asked, quite surprised.

"Of course," Tori replied, "I make it a point of knowing the names of everyone who serves the Inquisition. They are no less important because they do not fight on the front line. Everyone does their bit. Does this surprise you?"

"I suppose it should not, I just never really thought about it I suppose. Ugh, that makes me sound like such a snob."

"Not at all, although it never hurts to learn the names of the people preparing one's food, hmm?"

They both laughed. Good, Tori thought. Finally the ice has been broken.

From that point on they both became more relaxed. They ate, drank and the conversation between them became easier. They talked about Tori's day and all the visitors she had had, as well as the plans for their travels over the next week or two. It was good, Cassandra thought, it felt like normal again. All the pressure had gone and she was finally letting herself enjoy the moment.

At the end of the meal Cassandra stood. "Thank you for the company tonight, but I believe I should now leave you to rest for the night."

"So soon?" Tori asked, obviously a little disappointed. "I guess you are right. It has been a long day."

"Indeed, and you need your rest. As do I."

"Very well." Tori stood and grabbed her walking stick. "Ordinarily, I would walk you to your quarters, but I hope you will settle for me walking you to the stairs?"

"Please do not go out of your way on my account, you need to rest."

"What I need to do is escort the beautiful lady from the dinner table, as is required when one is courting her." Tori grinned as she walked around the table and offered up her arm to Cassandra.

"Of course," Cassandra replied. They walked slowly across the room to the top of the stairs, mostly because Tori could not go any faster, but partly because neither of them really wanted the evening to end. They reached the top of the stairs far too quickly for Cassandra's liking. They stopped and Cassandra turned to face the Inquisitor.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. I had a good time, despite my earlier aprehention."

"As did I." Tori took Cassandra's hand and lifted it up, as she bowed down to meet it. She kissed Cassandra's hand then said "Sleep well, Cass. I will see you in the morning."

Cassandra smiled, nodded, then made her way down the stairs to the exit, as Tori made her way back to bed for the night.

 

Once outside, Cassandra felt a bit disappointed somehow. The word "courting" had thrown her a bit. She hadn't had that word mentioned in a sentence about her since she had lived with her uncle, and she hadn't thought to hear it again. She didn't dislike it, although she felt somewhat sad that Tori's kiss had only been on her hand. This in itself surprised her, given the conflict that had been coursing through her before the dinner started. She walked through the great hall and outside, down the stairs and into the armoury where her quarters were. She walked slowly up the stairs, sleep starting to take over her mind. She got to the floor where she slept and was eager for her head to touch the pillow. Her pillow, however, had something waiting on it for her. It was a single flower; a Crystal Grace - Cassandra's favourite. There was a note attached to it. Cassandra picked up the flower and opened the note. It read:

'Twas but a mere kiss on a beautiful hand  
But my heart, nonetheless, skipped a beat.  
I dream of your lips interwoven with mine  
And the smell of your skin close, so sweet.

I long for the day that I call you mine  
And you call me yours in return  
But til then, dear Seeker, my heart you shall have  
Whilst your's I endeavour to earn.

Cassandra was taken by surprise, to say the least. She tried to figure out how the Inquisitor could've gotten this into her room, given her current health situation. Dorian. Of course. Tori had gone to a lot of trouble to end her night on a good note, and it had worked a treat. 

Cassandra got into bed and read the poem over and over again until she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning came quickly for the Inquisitor. She had had the best night's sleep, better than she had done in many days. She had no nightmares for the first time since Haven, before she'd been to Redcliffe. It made a nice change, and she woke feeling refreshed. Her head felt better, her leg felt better. She couldn't wait to get up and face the day.

After she'd bathed, Tori made her way down to the great hall. People were gathering for breakfast so she went and joined them, at her usual seat. She had managed to walk all the way there without aid of her walking stick, and her leg only mildly hurt when she arrived at her destination.

"Well well, look what the wyvern dragged in," Dorian said as Tori made it to her usual seat next to him. "You look much better this morning."

"I feel much better this morning, thank you Dorian." She had never been so glad to sit at the table next to this rag-tag bunch of people. At first, at least, as there was still someone missing from their group. Tori carried on as normal and started helping herself to some of the bounty laid out before her. She noted that Sera's plate was piled high as always, as was Bull's. She didn't know where they put it all.

Ten minutes or so passed before Cassandra entered the hall. She walked gracefully in, Tori noticing that she barely made any noise on the concrete floor as she walked. Cassandra made straight for the empty seat next to the Inquisitor, her normal seat, and made her apologies.

"Forgive me for being late, I...seem to have overslept this morning."

"That is unlike you, Seeker," Josephine asked with genuine concern in her voice, "are you quite well?"

"I have never been better," she smiled as she made herself comfortable and started filling her plate. "I guess I just had a lot of catching up to do."

"You poor dear," said Vivienne in her best diplomatic voice, "you have been through a lot this week. You too, darling," she said as she focused her attention on the Inquisitor. 

"We've had better weeks, as far as injuries go yes, but it could've been much worse," replied Tori. Her right arm was under the table, she was only using her left to eat her food. She moved her right arm, slowly and unnoticeably, onto Cassandra's knee. She lightly stroked Cassandra's leg, hoping to be subtle enough that the Seeker wouldn't flinch. She did not. Was that a good thing? Or was it a bad thing? Perhaps Cassandra didn't want the attention she was receiving.

Tori stopped what she was doing and went to remove her hand, when suddenly she felt another hand on top of her's. It was holding her hand down on Cassandra's thigh, and then she felt fingers interlacing with hers. She couldn't help but crack a huge smile at the touch, and bowed her head down in the hopes that no-one else noticed. After a few moments she looked up around the table to see everyone very much concentrating on their food. She shot a glance at Cassandra whilst she had a chance and was rewarded with an enticing grin. Cassandra was happy; happier than Tori had ever seen her. It warmed her heart to think that she may be the one responsible for it. It was going to be hard to get through the rest of the meal without it showing on their faces.

Cassandra eventually removed her hand, which came with sweet sorrow for Tori. She was relieved that she could put her right hand on the table again, therefore not giving anything away, but she was sad that she no longer had any physical contact with the Seeker. That was, until she felt Cassandra's leg brush up against her own. It hurt a little at first, as it was the leg that she had broken, but it was so worth the pain.

They sat that way for the rest of the meal, even as people began to leave the table one by one. Tori did not want to get up as she knew as soon as she did she would be in meetings all day. As her advisors started standing to make their way to the war room she knew it was her cue to leave. 

"I will be with you shortly," she said to Leliana, as she was last of the advisors to leave the table. "I just wish to grab something from my quarters."

"Anything I can help you with, Inquisitor?" Cassandra asked, feigning sincerity all too well.

"If you would be so kind, Seeker, thank you." Tori stood to leave the table and Cassandra stood in turn. They headed towards the door to the Inquisitor's quarters as everyone else headed to the war room. Everyone except Sera, that is, who remained behind to clean up the leftovers.

"I swear that girl has hollow legs," Tori said, a little louder than expected.

"Oi! I heard that!" Sera called after her, as she picked up a bun and threw it at the Inquisitor. It didn't reach its target as Cassandra reached out and caught it, skilfully, in her left hand. She gave it to one of the non-descript servant boys waking past, as casually as you like.

"Smooth..." Tori quipped with a giggle.

Once they were on the other side of the door Cassandra stopped and said "What was it that you needed help with, Inquisitor?"

Tori turned to find Cassandra leaning with her back against the door, her hands behind her back.

"This..." Tori said, and stepped forward into the Seeker's personal space. She cupped her right hand under Cassandra's chin and leaned in, landing on the Seeker's lips. Cassandra leaned forward into Tori's grasp and they kissed passionately for what felt like an eternity. Tori removed her hand from Cassandra's chin, moving it down her body and slowly round the Seeker's hips, where it met with her left hand. Cassandra's hands moved out from behind her back and wrapped themselves around Tori's shoulders. Tori pinned the warrior against the door and they kissed more deeply, more intensely until neither of them had any breath left to spare. They parted momentarily and stared into each other's eyes.

"I have been wanting to do that all morning," Tori declared.

"So have I," Cassandra admitted with a smile. "Although, I have been wanting it all night as well. Especially since I found your gift waiting on my pillow in my quarters." Her eyebrows raised, almost as though she were accusing Tori of something.

"My dear Seeker, whatever do you mean?" Tori teased.

"You know very well what I mean. You planned that last night, didn't you? When I left your quarters I was so confused. I thought you didn't want me anymore. I thought the night must've gone badly for you to have only kissed me on the hand, like I was one of the dignitaries you greet on a daily basis. I had been confused enough before that happened, but the long walk back to my quarters was dreadful. I was doubting everything, analysing everything that had happened, wondering what had gone wrong...."

"Cassandra, I'm sor-"

"Let me finish." Cassandra was intent on finishing what she had to say. "First of all, Dorian had me doubting whether or not we should be together, then you did as well. And then..."

"Then what?"

"THEN....I arrived in my quarters to find a flower waiting for me on my pillow, and a note to go with it. A poem you had written just for me, which also made me realise you had planned the way our evening ended. You had no intention of kissing me goodnight, only to kiss me on the hand, just so your poem would have more effect."

Tori looked deep into the Seeker's big, brown eyes. "Did it work?" she asked, heart in her throat.

"I am here, am I not?" Cassandra's stern look turned into a huge smile, instantly telling Tori she had been messing with her through the whole lecture.

Tori exhaled, suddenly realising she had been holding her breath. She smiled from ear to ear then planted another kiss on the Seeker. 

When they parted once more, Cassandra spoke first. "I was so relieved when I found your note...and flattered. You went to all that trouble for me, and you were supposed to be resting. I must admit, putting Dorian up to the talking-to was a nice touch."

"I didn't ask him to do that," Tori said, looking puzzled for a moment, "that was all his doing, not mine."

"You mean you did not ask him to say those things to me just to put me on edge so that your plan would fall into place?"

"No, that was just an added bonus."

They both looked at each other blankly for a moment, then their heads fell on each other's shoulders in laughter.

When the laughter stopped, Tori was the first to lift her head, then she suddenly looked shocked. "Oh no, " she said.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea what to tell the advisors I was coming to get from my quarters."

They laughed again, then embraced once more before parting. "I have to go," Tori said, almost sadly.

"I know. Perhaps we can meet again for lunch?"

"I can't, we are meeting with a dignitary from Orlais."

"Dinner?"

"It is Wicked Grace night at the Herald's Rest, and I promised Varric I would be there."

"Well, I will be there also. Perhaps a walk along the battlements afterwards?"

"Perfect. I look forward to it. Now, I must get to the war room before they send out a search party for me."


	13. Chapter 13

After Cassandra left the great hall, and the Inquisitor behind her, she decided to go help train some of the soldiers. Cullen would be in the meetings with Tori all day, so it was an opportunity for her to step in and see what kind of recruits they were getting these days. Men and women were flocking from all over Thedas to do their bit in the fight against Corypheus. Not only would it give her the opportunity to share some of her immense fighting skills, it would also help her pass the time.

The day was long, despite the all the activity, and all the recruits were exhausted by the rigorous fighting Cassandra was putting them through. She was unrelenting, and often reminded the recruits that Corypheus would not be as forgiving as she. It was nearing late afternoon when Bull and Krem joined Cassandra in the training ring.

"How 'bout you let these kids get some rest, Seeker, and come fight some real men!" Bull challenged. 

"I was just about done here anyway," Cassandra conceded, "challenge accepted." She turned back to the soldiers "Men - you are dismissed." At that, there was a collective sigh of relief as the recruits departed and headed for their tents. No doubt they will all sleep well tonight, thought Bull.

Cassandra, Bull and Krem sparred for the rest of the afternoon, taking turns at fighting each other. They all had their own unique styles of fighting, yet they were all fairly equally matched. When it came to fitness, however, Cassandra could outlast them both. 

"I don't know where you get the stamina Seeker," Krem commented.

"Perhaps we up the stakes a little then, eh Krem? What do you say Seeker, join us for some drinks at the Herald's Rest? We'll be going there soon for Wicked Grace anyway, maybe we can get a head start? "

"Very well - loser buys," she challenged as she posed in a battle stance, awaiting her next victim. She made short work of both of them, ending up on their backs before they knew what hit them.

"Damn Chief," Krem said "we just got our arses handed to us." Cassandra helped Krem up as Bull arose on his own and dusted himself off. Cassandra gestured for the boys to lead the way to the pub, and off they went.

 

It was getting late and they were only now finally wrapping up all the issues they had to deal with. Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Morrigan had been at it all day with the Inquisitor, organising troops, plotting battle strategies and even right down to accepting or declining invitations to the next "must attend" party or ball. 

"Come on everyone, let's go unwind with a nice game of Wicked Grace," Tori suggested, with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

"Nice?" asked Cullen, "There is nothing nice about that game - especially when you play it with Antivan ambassadors."

They all had a giggle at Cullen's expense. "Just try to keep your clothes on this time, Curly." Tori said with her best Varric impersonation.

They all headed over to the Herald's Rest, where everyone else was mingling, waiting for Tori and her advisors to arrive before they started. When they got there, Tori announced to the room "Sorry we're late everyone. Let's get this game under way!"

Cassandra, standing at a bar leaner with Bull and Krem, was the first to respond. "Indeed! Let's get this party started! I'll get you a drink, Inquisitor!" Tori felt as though the Seeker was having trouble controlling the volume of her voice. Was she drunk?

As Cassandra walked to the bar to get more drinks, Tori walked over to Bull and half-whispered. "Just how many has she had exactly?"

"She's only on her second one so far," Bull replied.

"Only her second?! What on earth is she drinking?"

"Qunari ale."

"Qunari ale? Bull, are you trying to put chest on her chest too?"

Bulls eyes wandered to Cassandra, leaning against the bar waiting for her drinks, "Nah, she has plenty of chest already," he said seductively whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bull!" Tori punched him on the arm, "Tell me you're not trying to get the Seeker drunk so you can take advantage of her?!"

"Me?! Of course not!" Bull replied, "Krem, on the other hand..."

Tori's eyes widened. "What are you saying? Krem likes Cassandra?"

"He...has a bit of a crush, that's all. He's always had a thing for strong women."

Tori didn't know why, but she felt instantly insecure, and a little worried about Cassandra in her current state. Her train of thought was interrupted as the Seeker returned to her, drinks in hand.

"Here we are Inquisitor - one Qunari ale," she handed Tori the drink then began downing her own.

"Go easy on that stuff Seeker, it'll burn a hole in your gut," Varric commented as he walked past, making his way to the table. He started dealing, indicating to everyone that it was time to start the game.

Krem walked up to Tori and Cassandra, "Ladies...shall we sit?" he said, in a polite tone.

"Yes, let's..." Tori said, grabbing Cassandra's arm and pulling her towards two empty seats on the opposite side of the table from Krem. She wanted to make sure he was as far away as possible, just in case. She didn't really think he would try anything, he was a nice enough sort, but she couldn't help feeling just a little bit jealous. She put her drink down next to Cassandra's, but didn't drink from it. She thought she'd better stay sober just in case. Cassandra eventually drank it anyway; no need to let it go to waste!

They played through several hands of the game, some players better than others. Cassandra, surprisingly, was winning almost every hand. Tori didn't know how she was doing it as she wasn't even sure the Seeker could see straight. Or perhaps that was her secret...

As Cassandra finished off her fourth Qunari ale, she stood up to get another drink, but her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell back into her chair. 

"Alright, I think that's enough for you Seeker," Tori said as she helped Cassandra sit up straight in her seat again, just moments before she would've slid right off.

"But we aren't finished...and I'm on a roll..." Cassandra's voice trailed off as she was starting to fade out, the alcohol taking its told on her speech mechanics.

Krem stood from his chair and said "I will escort her back to her quarters."

"No, it's fine thank you Krem." Tori said, a little too quickly but shutting the young warrior down before he could make his way over to their side of the table. "I will make sure the Seeker makes it safely back to her quarters."

"In other words, sit down Krem," Bull said, and then under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear "ya horny bastard." There were laughs all around the table.

Tori put Cassandra's arm around her shoulder and helped her up, having to hold most of her weight as she walked her out of the pub. "I...don't feel...all that well...." Cassandra said sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here before we need to buy Cabot a new rug." They made it out of the door with just enough time for Cassandra to make it to the bushes. Bull would've thought it a waste of good ale, but Tori just called it "better out than in." Once Tori was satisfied that Cassandra had it all out of her system, she started walking her across the courtyard.

"Are we still going for our walk on the battlements?" the Seeker asked.

"No, I think we'll take a raincheck on that one, shall we?"

Once they made it inside the armoury, there was a new obstacle to overcome. "Cass, can you make it up the stairs?"

"Of course, I am not completely helpless." As she said it, almost as if on cue, Cassandra took the first step awkwardly, and would've fallen had the Inquisitor not been there to grab her in time.

"Alright, come here then," Tori said as she scooped the Seeker up. She walked up the stairs, Cassandra in her arms, all the way to the top floor where the Seeker's bedroll was. Cassandra wasn't too drunk to notice that the Inquisitor was very strong, despite being a lean mage. Tori was probably equally as fit as Cassandra, the Seeker thought, but she didn't know just how strong she was until now. She wondered for a moment what Tori's fitness regime was, but it wasn't long before her mind wandered again.

Tori placed Cassandra down gently onto her bedroll and got her a blanket. She then grabbed a bowl of water and a wash cloth and placed them down beside the bed. The water was ice cold, as was Cassandra after her walk in the cold - her ale blanket beginning to wear off. Tori held her hand under the bowl and generated some flame, instantly heating up the water. She dipped the cloth in the bowl and started cleaning off Cassandra's face. Thankfully, thought Tori, she hadn't managed to get any mess on her clothes. 

"You are too good to me," mumbled Cassandra.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm only giving you a dwarven bath," Tori joked. Cassandra thought about that for a second, and then the penny dropped. 

"That's funny because dwarves don't bathe," she chuckled away, stating the obvious of Tori's joke.

Satisfied that Cassandra was now second-hand ale free, she put away the bowl of water and pulled Cassandra's blanket up around her higher. 

"Goodnight, dear Seeker," she said as she kissed Cassandra on the forehead.

"Please, Tori, don't go....I don't want to be al...." then she passed out. Tori smiled to herself, taking pleasure in how peaceful Cassandra looked when she was asleep. She didn't have the heart to leave her, especially knowing she was more than likely going to be suffering the next day, so she got under the blanket behind the Seeker, laid down and wrapped her arms around her. She may have seemed unconscious, but Cassandra responded to Tori's touch by snuggling into her strong arms. 

The night hadn't exactly gone according to plan, however all things considered there could've been worse ends to it. Content that she had Cassandra in her arms, and safe from horny Chargers, it didn't take long for Tori to fall into a deep and happy sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When Cassandra awoke the next morning she felt as though her tongue had turned to sandpaper. Her mouth was so dry she was almost gagging, she would've done anything for a glass of water. She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. How did she get here? Was there someone in her bed last night? She was sure there had been someone else here. How much did she DRINK?! She couldn't remember much about the night before at all.

Her head was pounding, but she felt there may be some hope for her when she noticed a flask sitting on the stool next to her bedroll. It had a note attached to it: "Drink me" it said on the front, then on the back it said "courtesy of Madame de Fer." She recognised Tori's handwriting so she figured it would be ok to drink. She picked up the flask, removed the cork and downed the concoction. It tasted horrible and left an aftertaste far worse than that of her cotton mouth. 

Suddenly the pounding in her head got louder. And louder. Then she realised it wasn't just the blood pumping through her hungover veins - someone was approaching, footsteps on the staircase resonating through Cassandra's skull.

"Good morning," she heard before she saw who said it.

"No, it is not!" She replied, "and please do not shout."

"I'm not shouting, Cass," replied Tori, who had now come in to the Seeker's view, "I would not dare after the night you had." A smile broadened across her face, but then dissipated as she realised that the Seeker was in no mood.

"I do not remember much about 'the night I had'. Perhaps you need to fill in some blanks for me."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. "Was it THAT bad?" She asked rhetorically. "There is. ..one thing I am...unsure of..."

"Oh?" Tori cocked her head like a curious puppy. 

"There was...there was someone...in bed...in my bed...with me...?"

Tori placed her hand on Cassandra's arm as she sat down next to her. "That was me."

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief then exclaimed "Oh thank the Maker." Then she thought again for a moment, then seemed to panic. "Did we...did you and I...."

"We just slept, Cass, nothing more." 

Cassandra exhaled another sigh of relief, which left her wide open to a ribbing from Tori. 

"Is the thought of being with me THAT bad, huh?"

To Tori's surprise, Cassandra let out a laugh at that one. She instantly regretted it though and put her head into her hands in an attempt to dull the pain.

"Don't worry Cass, Vivienne's potion will kick in soon and you'll feel a hundred times better." In an effort to make Cassandra feel better, Tori shuffled backwards and slightly behind the Seeker. She placed her hands on Cassandra's shoulders and began to gently massage her neck. The Seeker did not object, but rather leaned into the massage, welcoming the relief it was bringing. 

"So..." Cassandra started, "if you were with me last night - where did you get to this morning, "

"I crept out just before sunrise, in a hope that no-one would see me leave your quarters. I went back to my room, grabbed the potion, snuck back in with it, then left again without anyone noticing. Even you."

"Leliana would be proud of you," Cassandra mused.

"Indeed she would, but let's hope she does not find out." Cassandra was feeling more and more relaxed as Tori worked on her tense body. When she felt that Cassandra had had enough, Tori removed her hands from her shoulders and slipped them round Cassandra's waist. Cassandra relaxed into the embrace and lay her head back on Tori's shoulder. Tori wasn't sure if it were affection or exhaustion. 

"I actually met with Leliana on my way to see you. She had some...urgent news. There has been a dragon sighting in the Hissing Wastes. I'm putting a team together to hunt it down before it hurts anyone"

"I see. When do we leave?"

"Cass, you are in no condition to travel. I figured I would let you sit this one out."

Cassandra pulled herself out of Tori's embrace and turned around to meet her face to face. "You are not seriously considering going without me?!" She regretted spinning around so fast as her head was swimming.

"Cassandra, you can barely stand. I do not expect you to go travelling in your condition."

"Hangover's are temporary. Being eaten by a dragon because I was not there to protect you is rather permanent." She exclaimed with one eyebrow raised. "You are NOT leaving me behind. I'm sure this potion will kick in soon."

Tori thought about the Seeker's words for a moment, then inspiration hit her. "I have an idea," she said as she stood and went across the other side of the room. She grabbed Cassandra's pack and threw it at her. "Grab a change of clothes and follow me."

Cassandra was confused, but she complied. She went to her dresser and grabbed all her essentials, stuffed them in her pack and followed Tori down the stairs. They exited the armoury and headed towards the door to the prison.

"Just where are we going?" inquired Cassandra.

"You will see. Trust me." said the Inquisitor.

They went through the door and headed down a long hallway, but cut to the left before they reached the cells. They went down another long hallway that Cassandra had never been down before and came to a door at the end of it. Tori stopped before she opened the door.

"I do not think anyone knows of this place but myself, so please keep this to yourself."

"Of course," promised the Seeker, still unaware of what awaited them on the other side.

The door opened to the outside, right onto the edge of the snowy mountains that surrounded Skyhold. Tori took Cassandra's hand and she led her slowly along a path that led round the corner of the large building. As they neared the corner, Cassandra heard the sound of rushing water. As they neared the source of the noise she realised it was water from the river that ran through Skyhold underground.

"I come here every morning after my run," Tori explained.

"You run every morning?" Cassandra did not know this about the Inquisitor.

"I do. I get up early and run through the mountain tracks. It is amazingly picturesque and is very refreshing, plus no-one knows about it. Well, no-one except me...and now you..."

"No-one? What if something happened to you on this run?! There would be no-one there to protect you should someone come after you." Cassandra's protective instincts kicked in again.

"It is alright, no-one can even get to these tracks without going through Skyhold, and since no-one knows about it but me - that would never happen. Besides, I rather like keeping secrets," she stepped towards Cassandra and grabbed both her hands, "and you - are my favourite secret."

Cassandra blushed, and suddenly she didn't feel so angry at the Inquisitor's admission of sneaking off into the mountains. She changed the subject back to a more pressing issue; "So, how is this place going to cure my hangover? Surely you do not expect me to go for a run with you?"

"Of course not. I brought you here for the waterfall."

"I don't understand..." she looked at Tori blankly.

"It is far better than a bath and will have you feeling better in no time." She grabbed Cassandra's pack off her shoulder and placed it over by a rock, a rock she subsequently sat down on. "Trust me. Take off your clothes and get in there, see for yourself."

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Take off my clothes?!"

"Don't worry, I will turn around. I'll stand guard to make sure no-one else sees."

"You said no-one else comes here but you,"

"That's right. So what are you waiting for?" Tori kept her word and spun around on the rock, facing the other way. Cassandra stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, then decided to comply. She removed her clothes and folded them into a pile. She then headed for the waterfall, but stopped when Tori spoke;

"Make sure to head towards that tall rock in the centre there, it will be the best spot,"

"Alright then," Cassandra did as directed and stepped into the waterfall in front of her. "Sweet mother of Andraste!" she exclaimed, as the ice cold water trickled down her face and over her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in the wet cold. She could hear Tori chuckling at her blasphemous outcry. "This is not funny, Tori, this is plain cruel!"

"I told you to trust me, and you've come this far. Tell me - do you feel any better yet?"

"Perhaps just a little," she conceded, "but now I am just freezing."

"It's alright - just do one more thing for me..."

"One more, if you make it quick," shivered Cassandra.

"Take two steps to your left."

Cassandra did as she was asked, and was pleasantly rewarded. "The water is warm here!"

"Yes, there is a thermal outlet in the rock beneath where the water comes through. I told you it was worth it, didn't I?"

Cassandra opened up her arms again and let the warm, fresh water run all over her cold body. "It seems I should not have doubted you. I only wish I had brought some soap with me."

Tori smiled to herself. "Reach out your hand to the rock ledge in front of you."

Cassandra reached out to find a bar of soap hidden in the gap in the rock. "My goodness. You have thought of everything, haven't you?!"

Cassandra stayed under the warm, soothing water for another ten minutes or so, until she was satisfied that she was not only clean, but sobering up as well. She hated to admit it but the waterwall had really done the trick. She was feeling immensely better. She moved out from under the water and headed for her pack, which was next to the rock that Tori was seated on. Once there she opened the pack and removed a towel, using it to dry herself off.

"I must say, Inquisitor, I am quite impressed. I feel so much better now than I did before. Also..."

"Also what, Cass?"

"Well. You have sat on that rock this whole time and not once turned around to look at me."

"Of course not," she said matter of factly, "I am not that sort of girl. Besides, how would earn your trust if I did not keep my word?"

"You already have my trust, Inquisitor, and certainly my respect. I must say though I am surprised you didn't try to sneak a small peek," Cassandra quipped, a jovial twang in her voice.

"Maker knows I wanted to. But I care more about you than I do about having some cheap thrill."

"Who are you calling cheap?!" Cassandra threw her towel at Tori's head. This made her turn around, grab the towel and throw it back in the Seeker's general direction. Then she realised that Cassandra was not yet fully dressed. She was wearing pants and a bra but nothing else.

"Sorry," Tori apologised nervously, "there goes eveything I said earlier." She turned away again, both trying to forget and trying to remember what she had seen. It wasn't really anything she hadn't seen before, and it's not like Cassandra was naked, but she was still in a vulnerable position and Tori did not want to make Cassandra feel awkward.

"It is alright. I have seen you with less on, it is no big deal," Cassandra said matter-of-factly.

"When?"

Cassandra suddenly realised she had let on more than she intended to. There was no way of explaining it that wouldn't sound wrong. 

"Ummm...well..."

"Cass - when have you seen me naked? 

"Not...not naked, as such...ok. You remember how you told me that when we shared a tent you would wait for me to change and go to sleep before you would enter and do the same?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"Well...the truth is, I wasn't always asleep yet."

"Wait...let me get this straight," Tori stood and turned around, walking round to Cassandra's side of the rock, Cassandra still without a top on. "You pretended to be asleep so that you could check me out?"

"No! At least, that was not my intention. I pretended to sleep so that you would be able to. You seemed to only go to bed once I had nodded off, and I didn't want you to lose any sleep because of me. The fact that I saw you changing on a couple of occasions was...purely accidental." Cassandra had gone a very bright shade of red.

"How much did you see," Tori was deliberately speaking in a serious tone to rattle the Seeker.

"Not...not much, I promise...enough to know you are very fit, and..."

"And what?"

Cassandra was admitting it more to herself than Tori, "and very attractive."

There was a long silence between the two of them, Tori milking the moment for all it was worth. Cassandra was terrified if what Tori would say next, but she didn't say anything. Instead she burst into laughter, then wrapped her arms around Cassandra.

"I'm sorry, but you should see your face,"

"You find this funny?" 

"Yes of course. Don't you?"

Cassandra thought about it for a moment, then burst into laughter too. She fell into Tori's embrace, then all of a sudden the laughter between them stopped. They looked into each other's eyes, then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Tori was the first to pull away;

"C'mon, put the rest of your clothes on. You're freezing. I can't have you catching a chill right before our big trip."

Cassandra did as suggested, as she was freezing, but she was a little disappointed that the moment had ended.

"If you wish to go back the way we came, I have another way to go to get back to my quarters. That way we don't risk being seen together."

"Very well," Cassandra agreed, "I will meet you at the stables."


	15. Chapter 15

When the Seeker arrived at the stables to meet the Inquisitor, she was instead greeted by Bull and Sera. They were busy saddling their horses, almost ready to move out. She wasn't exactly delighted to see Tori's choice of companions for this trip, but she had to admit they were the best they had at fighting dragons.

"Seeker! I didn't think you'd make it after the night you had!" Exclaimed Bull.

"I am fine," she replied, "thanks to one of Vivienne's potions." She didn't let on that she'd had other help also.

"Ugh, those things are disgusting! And they never work on me!" Sera said at the thought of the taste of the red elixirs.

"That's because you're normally still drunk when you drink them!" retorted Bull confidently.

Cassandra chose not to involve herself further in their conversation, as they started arguing about who could best hold their liquor. She saddled up her mount and was attaching her supply bag to the saddle when she was greeted by Tori.

"Good morning, Seeker. I'm glad you could make our trip," she said casually.

"Inquisitor. You know I would not miss the opportunity to help you slay a dragon, nor would I let you do so without sufficient help." She put emphasis on the sufficient part, causing both Sera and Bull to stop arguing and glare at her simultaneously. Good, she thought. Everything is as normal, no-one would suspect anything to the contrary.

They all said their goodbyes to Skyhold and headed out onto the road. They travelled by horse for almost a full day before they reached the hissing wastes, making camp at the Cove Camp for the night. They hadn't spoken much to each other whilst they were riding, especially as they neared the wastes and the winds increased. Once they had made camp and settled in, Tori pulled Bull aside while Cassandra and Sera started preparing dinner.

"Bull, I wondered if I might have a word for a moment?"

"Of course, Trevelyan - what's up?"

"I would appreciate it if you did not mention anything to Cassandra about last night; you know, about Krem?" she asked in earnest.

"You mean you don't want Cassandra to know Krem was trying to get into her pants. Got it Boss." He laughed a little.

"I mean it, Bull. She feels bad enough physically as it is, and she doesn't remember much about last night. I'd rather keep it that way so as not to complicate things for her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Mum's the word," he winked, as he wandered back to the campfire with the Inquisitor.

"So," Sera started, "Krem and Cassandra sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Sera!" interjected Tori.

"What? I'm only having a bit of fun, like Krem did last night, eh Seeker?" she nudged Cassandra with her elbow.

"Sera, what on earth are you talking about? Krem bought me a drink after losing to me during a sparring match, that is all."

"It didn't look like that was all, not from where I was sitting anyway," she persisted, then started making kissy faces.

"Sera, that's enough!" yelled Tori, "You and I both know nothing happened between Krem and Cassandra last night, so drop it please."

"Oooh, somebody's in a bad mood..." she muttered under her breath, then turned back to preparing her food.

Cassandra walked over to Tori and asked her quietly "What is she talking about? What happened last night?"

Apparently it wasn't quietly enough, as Bull heard every word and decided to answer for the Inquisitor. "Krem was hitting on you last night, that's all. Don't worry, he didn't get anywhere though, thanks to your bodyguard here." He pointed at Tori with his thumb.

Cassandra looked at Tori, waiting for some answers. "Look, it wasn't a big deal. When I got to the Herald's Rest you were already drunk, and it seems Krem was the one buying you the drinks. Bull told me that Krem had a bit of a crush on you, and I was worried that, being so drunk, you might end up doing something you regretted. So I made sure he didn't have the opportunity to try. That's the long and the short of it."

"I see," said Cassandra. She waited until Bull walked away, then she mouthed at the Inquisitor 'thank you'. Tori smiled, then they both proceeded to help with making dinner.

"Well, I think Krem's pretty cute. And sweet. For a boy..." Sera said aimlessly.

"Sera...you do know Krem's...not a man...right?" Tori asked.

"...what...?"

"Krem was born a woman. He is only passing as a man." 

Sera looked at Tori blankly for a minute and then said "Oh! Well that makes SO much more sense now...I think. Is that why Cassandra won't go out with him? Her? Sweet Andraste, what do I call him now?"

"You call him Krem," said Bull, "just like you did before. And the reason Cassandra won't go out with him is because he never asked. Right Seeker?"

Cassandra looked at Bull with a hint of panic on her face. She went to answer, but Sera got in first.

"Don't be silly, Bull, she won't go out with Krem because she doesn't like having any fun. They're a boring lot these two are."

"Wait-" said Tori, "who are you calling boring now?"

"Well, you. Y'know. On account of the fact you never date anyone either. You two never have ANY fun with ANYONE."

"Just who, exactly, should I be having fun with then, Sera, hmm? You?"

"You could do a lot worse y'know," Sera leaned in closer to the Inquisitor, "you and I could have a LOT of fun."

Tori could feel Cassandra's eyes on her, awaiting Tori's response to Sera's proposition. "Sera, as wonderful as you are, I...cannot have a relationship with you. Because I am already in a relationship."

Cassandra's eyes widened and she choked on her mouthful of food. Sera looked at the Inquisitor, puzzled at her admission. "Oh right. Wait. What do you mean, cause I've never seen you with anybody." She elbowed Cassandra again, "Do you know who she's talking about?"

Cassandra replied as honestly as she could, "I have no idea what the Inquisitor is talking about," shooting Tori a disapproving look.

"Let me explain. I am in a relationship with a man called Corypheus. He is tall, powerful, hell-bent on world domination. They say opposites attract you know. We have a bit of a love-hate relationship - I love to hate him, and he hates to love me. I'm thinking about introducing him to my parents actually." Tori heard what she thought was a snort come from Cassandra after the last line, then laughed to herself as she knew only Cass would know why she would want to introduce Corypheus to her parents.

"You know you could just say 'because I'm your boss', and that would've made your point."

"Would it stop you hitting on me though?"

"Maker, no, you're well fit. I wouldn't stop trying even if you WERE Corypheus."

Cassandra rolled her eyes an made a disapproving sound, then everyone laughed and carried on eating their meals.

 

After dinner they all decided to get an early night, since they had a long day ahead of them the next day. They had no information on where specifically the dragon would be, so that would mean a lot of walking until they could pick up the trail. They all retired to their tents, Bull in one, Sera in another and Tori and Cassandra sharing, as was the norm on their expeditions. Tori felt a little uncomfortable about that, given that this would be the first time sharing a tent together since she had started courting the Seeker. She wasn't sure it was appropriate, so she offered to sleep outside by the fire.

"You cannot do that, Inquisitor," Cassandra whispered to Tori. The others had already settled in for the night, "If we don't sleep in the same tent, they will get more suspicious than if we do. I made it quite clear to everyone that I would be responsible for your safety. I cannot very well look to be going back on my word, now, can I?"

Tori thought about the alternative for a moment. "Perhaps you're right. I will, however, wait out here until you have readied yourself for bed. I do not want to make you feel...uncomfortable."

"You do not make me feel uncomfortable but...thank you." Cassandra was touched by how respectful Tori was being of her personal space. She headed for the tent and proceeded to ready herself for bed. After ten minutes or so, Tori joined her. Cassandra was in bed, but she was still awake.

"Do you need me to give you more time, Seeker?" Tori asked respectfully.

"No thank you, Inquisitor, I am quite ready for bed." The Seeker had a sheepish grin on her face. "I was waiting up for my bodyguard to come protect me. You never know how many of Bull's Chargers are waiting for me to be alone to take advantage of me."

Tori felt a little embarrassed by the comment Bull had made earlier, and even more so now that Cassandra was teasing her about it. "I am sorry I didn't tell you about it, Cass. I just figured you would be better off not knowing, that's all, especially considering how you were feeling this morning." Tori began as she removed her armour and leathers, folding them up neatly at the foot of her bed. It was too cold to strip right down, so she didn't concern herself with modesty. Even though she knew Cassandra was teasing her, she didn't know what she was going to say next, so she surrendered herself into her bedroll and pulled her blanket up over herself.

"What? Is that it?" Cassandra teased some more. "I've waited all day to have you alone, and then you just go to bed?"

Tori sat up again, trying to read the Seeker's facial expressions. She was not used to being on the receiving end of teasing, she was normally the teaser, especially when it came to Cassandra. Somewhere along the way, Cassandra had gained a sense of humour. Tori didn't hate it, but she did not yet know how to read it. "Please put me out of my misery, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out if you're being serious or acting the clown."

"Ah-ha," said the Seeker, "now you know how I feel when I am with you." A big smile arose on her face, and she shuffled her bedroll over to be closer to the Inquisitor. "I am sorry, I'm just getting my own back on you. I am truly thankful that you made sure I didn't do anything stupid last night, and for you taking such good care of me afterwards."

"Well, I only have my best interests at heart you see. I am not sure I could survive a trip like this without you by my side. If you weren't here Sera would annoy ME and Bull would hit on ME. At least with you here, some of that is deflected your way." 

Cassandra knew that Tori's teasing was really hiding affection, and she leaned in a little closer. "I understand. There would also be no-one here to do this..." she leaned in and kissed Tori lightly on the lips. It was a slow, delicate kiss that got Tori's heart all a-flutter. They stared into each other's eyes a moment then embraced each other, kissing more passionately this time. It was still slow and gentle, but had a lot more feeling behind it. Tori lowered Cassandra onto her back, now lying half on top of her on Cassandra's bedroll. She stroked Cassandra's hair with her left hand, casting a soft green glow over the Seeker's face. 

"You are so beautiful," she exhaled as her left hand moved down Cassandra's face and cupped her chin. She leaned down and kissed her once more, Cassandra wrapping her arms around Tori's neck and pulling her in close. The kiss was one of such intensity. They had both waited all day to be alone with each other, and it was getting harder and harder not to show affection for one another in front of their colleagues. Tori felt herself starting to lose control, so she pulled back and sat up, stopping for a breath. "I think we should get some sleep," she breathed, heavily and deliberately.

Cassandra felt more disappointed than she thought she would, but agreed that stopping was the best idea. "Yes, we should. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Tori rolled back over to her bedroll, onto her back, frustrated that moving such a small distance felt like she was running a mile from the Seeker. She hadn't wanted to stop, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Cassandra, however, was not yet ready to be alone. She rolled over on to her side and asked "Would you...would you hold me?"

Tori felt the disappointment wash away at the sound of the words and replied "Absolutely. I thought you would never ask." She pulled her bedroll right over to Cassandra's so that they were touching, and she lifted her arm, wrapping it around the Seeker. Cassandra lifted herself onto Tori's shoulder and snuggled into her, wrapping her right arm over Tori's stomach. In turn, Tori wrapped her left arm over the Seeker, holding her close, so tight nothing could make her let go. She kissed Cassandra on the forehead, and they both relaxed, content in each other's safe arms.

For the next three days, things seemed to pretty much go as they had on the first day. They did a lot of walking during the day, and a lot of sleeping at night. Every now and then, when Bull and Sera had gotten ahead of the group, Tori and Cassandra would steal a kiss, or a touch or even just a glance at each other. It didn't matter if there was no actual physical touching, it was something that was being shared by them alone. No-one knew about them. No-one even suspected. They liked it this way, as it seemed to add to the thrill of it all. Each night as they camped they repeated the same routine. Tori would wait outside until Cassandra was ready for bed, then once she entered the tent they could not stop kissing each other; for a short while at least, then they held each other through the night until they both woke up. For Tori, it was like heaven. In the time she had spent with Cassandra she had not had one bad dream, not even about the rifts or the fade and especially not about the Cassandra from the future. She had put this vision completely from her mind and was now focusing on the present. It was like her favourite dream coming true.

On the fifth day, however, something had changed. They had started the day normally, so far as Tori knew, and she felt as though they must be getting closer to the dragon. They were walking along, single file, Bull at the front and Cassandra at the rear, when Bull saw it.

"Dragon tracks!" He shouted, and ran ahead in front of the group, round a corner and through a rock archway.

"Bull, slow down!" Tori shouted after him as she ran along behind him. Sera and Cassandra picked up their pace also, following in the Inquisitor's footsteps. They rounded a corner and ran through the archway to see Bull, standing at the ready with his axe, and a rather large High Dragon sleeping in front of him. They all stopped dead, none of them wanting to wake the beast unnecessarily. Sera was the first to break the silence.

"Caw, would you look at that?" she exclaimed, as she whistled approvingly.

"Do not make any sudden movements," Tori whispered to all of them, "we need to be smart about this."

"The Inquisitor is right, we need to approach this correctly so that we have the advantage." Cassandra agreed.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Bull.

"How about we bore it to death with the Chant of Light?" suggested Sera.

Cassandra made a disapproving grunt in Sera's direction.

"How about we each target a sensitive area and attack all at the same time," Tori suggested. "Bull, you go for he back leg, Sera you go for the wing, I will climb up on top of it and go for the neck and Cassandra - when it startles, stab it through the heart."

"An excellent plan, Inquisitor, however perhaps Sera should go for the neck? Surely she is more nimble, she would have a greater chance of not waking the beast. Not to mention the fact that it is dangerous."

"Oh that's right, of course the elf is expendable." Sera rolled her eyes. The dragon startled and almost woke up when Sera spoke.

"There is no time, everyone move...NOW!" Cried Tori.

They all took their places and made their attack. For the most part it was successful, Bull and Sera causing some serious damage and slowing down the beast, however when Tori sliced her magical blade across the dragon's neck it flinched when she hit a nerve, causing it to fling its head up suddenly. Cassandra was unable to stab it in the heart, having to settle for attacking a front leg instead. She did some damage, but not enough to take it down. Tori was holding on for dear life as the dragon swung its head up again. Tori dug her blade right into its eye, but before it gave in to the damage inflicted upon it, it shook its head. There was nothing left to hold on to and Tori went flying towards the ground. She managed to duck and roll as she hit the ground, but a terrified Cassandra noticed that she didnt get up again.

"Inquisitor!" She cried. Furious at the dragon for hurting Tori, furious at herself for letting her get up there in the first place, Cassandra let all her fury rain down on the dragon. She made slice after slice to the front leg of the creature, eventually making it topple forwards. Seeing the opportunity she had been looking for, she plunged her sword right into the heart of the beast. It stopped dead for a moment, as if in pure shock that something so small could cause it such harm, then it fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. The dragon was dead.

Cassandra was less concerned with the condition of the dragon and more concerned with that of Tori's. She ran to her side as quickly as she could. The Inquisitor was lying still, lifeless. Cassandra shook her, with no response.

"Dammit, Tori! Wake up! Please wake up!" She cried. Bull and Sera had finished with the dragon, now realising the plight of their leader. They had been on the other side of the dragon during battle and had not seen what had happened.

Cassandra leaned in closer to Tori to see if she could feel her breathing. Once she had her ear hovering over the Inquisitor's mouth she felt a slight breath, then a voice say "did we win?"

"Thank the Maker! I thought you were dead."

"Not dead; just stunned, " she said. Cassandra offered up a hand, which Tori gladly took, and the Seeker helped her to her feet.

Sera ran up to her and threw her arms around the Inquisitor. "I thought we'd lost you for a moment there, Inqui!"

"Don't worry Sera, I would never leave you."

"Did you see that boss! The Seeker finished that dragon off nicely. Nice job Cass!"

"It was a team effort, we all played our part," Cassandra said.

"Well it was a beautiful thing. It was better than sex, right Trevelyan?"

"Better than sex with you, Bull? I'd find that hard to believe."

 

They finished looting the dragon then made their way back to the closest camp. Bull and Sera were on a huge high, and the banter was flowing between them and Tori. Cassandra, on the other hand, barely spoke during the entire journey. It was almost dark when they reached camp, so they got stuck straight into preparing their food. Tori helped Sera get things organised, then she started a fire. She looked up to see a member of their party was absent.

"Bull, where is Cassandra?"

"She said she wasn't feeling all that well, and she went for a walk."

"Which direction?" Bull pointed in the direction of a cliff face, over a small hill. "I'll be right back," she said, and she walked off in the same direction as the Seeker. She walked over the small hill and came to a cliff edge, finding Cassandra sitting on the edge, feet dangling over.

"Cass? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Inquisitor." Tori could tell from her voice that everything was not fine. She sat down next to the Seeker, then she could tell she had been crying.

"Cassandra - what's wrong?" she placed a hand on the Seeker's shoulder.

"Nothing, I told you I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a while."

"You're far from fine, Cass. Please tell me what's wrong...have I done something to upset you?"

"No...yes...I..." she struggled to find the words. "I thought you were dead! I watched that dragon throw you like a rag doll, and when you hit the ground you didn't get up! How can I protect you if you do not listen to me?"

"Cass, I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. I know you asked me to let Sera do it, but it was a spur of the moment thing. I just saw something that needed to be done and I did it. I guess I just didn't think of the consequences. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You do not need to apologise to me, I am not your keeper," Cassandra stood up and turned back towards the camp, "I am not feeling quite well, Inquisitor. Please excuse me, I am turning in early." Cassandra left Tori sitting on the cliff face and walked back to camp, ignoring Bull and Sera at the camp as she entered her tent.

"What crawled up her arse and died? Sera asked Bull. Bull shrugged, and they continued on eating their dinner.

About 15 minutes later, Tori got two plates of food and took them into her tent, hoping that Cassandra had had enough time to calm down. She knew that what she had done was reckless, but she thought there surely must be more that was upsetting the Seeker. She entered the tent and saw that Cassandra was lying on her bedroll, facing the tent wall. She didn't even flinch when Tori entered.

"Cass, I've brought you some dinner. You must eat something, we have a long day of travelling ahead of us tomorrow." Cassandra didn't move. "Cassandra, please talk to me. I know there is more bothering you and I don't know how to make it right if you don't tell me what I've done wrong."

"No, if anyone has made a mistake here it is me. I should never have thought you and I could be an item. I am sorry, Inquisitor, but I need to call this off."

"What?!" Tori was dumbfounded. "Cass...why?"

"Because I see now you are not ready for a relationship with me. You have too many...wild oats to sew."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Tori asked, completely lost.

"Bull, Sera...you have been flirting with both of them all week. It is obvious to me that you do not yet want to settle down with me. It was a mistake to think we could be together."

Tori shook her head. "Cass, you have it all wrong," the Inquisitor let out a large sigh, "there is only one reason I have been flirting with them. It's because they are used to it." Tori put the food down on the floor and moved closer to Cassandra, sitting right beside her. 

"What do you mean 'used to it'?" she sat upright.

"I mean...Bull and Sera, and all of our companions for that matter, are used to me flirting with them, as much as they flirt with me. Were I to stop all of a sudden, they would know for sure that there was something up. I've been flirting with them in order to draw attention away from our relationship. I swear to you, Cass, you are the only one I want to be with." She grabbed Cassandra's hand and squeezed it.

"If that is so, then how do you explain the past few nights?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have been alone with me for several nights now and...I'm not sure how to say this. You...have not shown any interest in taking our relationship to the next level."

The penny dropped. Tori finally realised what was going on. "So you think that because I've been flirting with Sera and Bull, and because I haven't tried to get into your bed, that I don't want to be with you?"

Cassandra didn't say anything, which was the same thing as agreeing with what Tori had just said.

"Oh, Cassandra, please let me explain," she squeezed the Seeker's hand a bit tighter. "Cass, I have been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Since then I have only grown more and more in love with you as time has gone by. They past few days have been the best days of my life. As for not trying to take our relationship to the next level, well...first of all, I didn't think you were ready for that yet. I promised you right from the beginning that I would take things slow and at your pace. That doesn't mean that I don't want to make love to you. I have actually been holding myself back from trying. For more than one reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not only do I want to make sure you are ready, I don't want your first time - OUR first time - to be in a smelly old tent on a floor made of sand in the middle of a barren wasteland. I want everything to be perfect, romantic, warm and comfortable. I want to make it special and memorable. I want to do it right, Cassandra. Please, don't think it's because I do not love you or find you attractive. You are everything to me."

Cassandra teared up again, but for a different reason this time. "You mean you aren't having second thoughts about us?"

"No! Far from it. If anything the ONLY thoughts I have been having are about us. I haven't been having any nightmares since we have been together. I finally feel, for the first time in my life, that I'm where I am supposed to be, with who I am supposed to be with. Nothing else matters to me. I just want to be with you."

Cassandra threw her arms around the Inquisitor. "Oh Tori I am so sorry, I have been such a fool!"

"Nonsense. You are just trying to figure it all out, as am I. But we are going to do this together, do you hear me? Please don't bottle anything up again - just talk to me, yeah?"

Cassandra nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's a deal." Tori brushed Cassandra's cheek with her thumb, then leaned in for what would be the first kiss of many that night.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning, Tori awoke first. She couldn't actually remember falling asleep, but she did remember getting herself into the position she was in now. Cassandra was lying in her arms, and Tori thought to herself that she had never looked so peaceful. It was a shame that they would have to get up soon, but it did mean they would soon be headed home.

Tori lightly stroked Cassandra's hair as she lay there, just staring at her, wondering how she got so lucky. Part of her was still worried about how Cassandra had reacted the night before, but she told herself that Cassandra wouldn't have reacted that way had she not had real feelings for her. They had come a long way in such a short amount of time, given the circumstances in which they had gotten together. Tori couldn't bear the thought of losing Cassandra now.

The Seeker stirred a little but didn't wake up; she just rolled into her left side, leaning more into Tori's embrace. It was the best feeling in the world, as far as Tori was concerned, and she didn't want it to end. Cassandra's hand had landed on Tori's abdomen, which was exposed as her undershirt had ridden up whilst she slept. The hand was cold and it was a bit of a shock at first, as their skin met. The Seeker's hand was moving ever so slowly, tracing the outline of Tori's abdominal muscles. It tickled a bit, but it also made her spine tingle. It was an intimate touch, one that she hadn't felt in a long time, and never from someone she cared about so deeply. She was just starting to get used to the touching when the Seeker's hand started moving. She gradually slid her hand upwards, moving gently over the mage's slender, muscular body. Tori looked down at Cassandra's face - surely she had awoken - but no. She still had her eyes closed and there was no change in her expression.

Perhaps I should wake her up, thought Tori, but before she could make a decision it had been made for her. Cassandra started blinking awake, slowly regaining consciousness. She looked up at the piercing blue eyes staring down at her, a smile forming on the beautiful face above her.

"Good morning, Inquisitor," she smiled, sharing the enthusiasm that Tori was exuding. 

"It is a wonderful morning," Tori replied, her smile turning into a subtle laugh.

Cassandra didn't know what she could possibly find funny this early in the morning. And then she realised. Her hand. It was on the Inquisitor. Under her shirt. Holding her breast. "Maker preserve us, please forgive me!" She exhaled as she pulled her hand back to her own stomach. 

Tori cracked up, then kissed Cassandra on the forehead. "There is nothing to forgive, Seeker. That was the best thing I've awoken to in a long time."

Cassandra went beetroot red, then tried to pull herself out of Tori's embrace. Tori, however, held her in place, not letting her escape her grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked in a teasing tone. "You are not getting away from me that easily."

"I...I just thought...oh Sweet Andraste, there is no getting out of this one is there?" she surrendered and lay back down again, now seeing the funny side of things. "I'm sorry, that was not deliberate."

"Perhaps not, but you enjoyed every moment of it, didn't you?" Tori winked down at her.

"Ugh, you have been spending too much time with Sera."

They both laughed. Tori then thought it was a good time to ask a more serious question. "How are you this morning? I mean, how do you feel after everything that happened last night?"

"I feel...a little embarrassed that I got so upset. I am sorry that I behaved as I did, I really don't know what came over me."

"I think I have an idea," Tori said, "You are dealing with emotions that you are not used to, coupled with the fact that we are trying so hard to keep our relationship a secret. It is hard to juggle all that, especially since you have no-one to talk to about it. Except me, of course."

"Are you saying we need to tell people about us? I'm not certain I am ready for that yet."

"No, not at all. I just mean that it can be hard to try to work things out when the only person you can talk to about me is, well, me. You might want to consider telling someone about us. Like Leliana maybe?"

Cassandra thought about the suggestion for a moment. "Perhaps you are right. I will consider your words."

"Good. Then while you're at it, I want you to consider this too: I meant it when I said that advancing our relationship will happen on your terms. I don't care if it's tomorrow, a week from now, a month, a year. I do not want you doing anything you are not ready for, emotionally and physically. I love you, no matter what." She leaned down and kissed Cassandra on the forehead.

"Thank you," was all Cassandra needed to say, then she leaned up and kissed Tori on the cheek.

"Feel free to feel my breasts whenever you feel like, though," Tori laughed.

Cassandra made a disapproving grunt.

They rose shortly afterwards, after hearing the others walking around outside. Sera was the first to question what had happened the night before. She and Bull had been speculating all night.

"So, Seeker, what happened to you last night? I was afraid we were going to find the Inquisitor dead in your tent this morning,"

"Sera!" yelled the Inquisitor.

"No, it is alright," Cassandra reassured her, "I believe I owe them an explanation. I was not well last night. I...think I may have overdone things when fighting the dragon yesterday. I was in pain, uncomfortable and irritable. The Inquisitor was kind enough to comfort me and help me with some healing spells she recently learnt from Solas."

"Yes, I thought it wise to get Solas to teach me a thing or two after we became stuck underground. I really could've benefited from some of his wisdom then, and I'm glad I was able to offer Cassandra some relief last night because of it."

"Right, so, you could've summed that up in two words really. Y'know, saved us all a bit of time." Sera said matter-of-factly.

"Two words?" Bull asked.

"Yeah. Women's problems."

Tori and Cassandra both sighed in unison, but neither of them argued. Let her think what she likes, they thought, as she didn't know the real truth and that was the main thing.

 

They were on the road before they knew it, headed back to Skyhold. They were all excited to get home, Bull more-so than anyone so that he could tell tales of the mighty dragon's demise in the Herald's Rest to anyone who would listen. The journey home seemed to take a lot less time than their journey there. They rode into Skyhold not long after lunchtime. They were all so relieved to be home. They could all finally have a bath and wash all the sand from the places it had accumulated.

They had saddled their horses and were all about to retire to their quarters when they were joined by Josephine.

"Inquisitor, Seeker, welcome home," she spoke as she neared the stables. "Might I have a word with you, Inquisitor?

"Of course, Ambassador." she replied.

"In private, if I may?"

Tori gestured for Josephine to lead the way to where she wished to talk. She nodded a goodbye to Cassandra and then followed the Ambassador. They walked along through the markets, then ascended a flight of stairs up onto the battlements. There was no-one else around up there. The recruits were all training with Cullen, so they had the wall to themselves.

"Inquisitor, I have some news about the item you asked me to hunt down."

"That quickly? What have you discovered?"

"Well, an old acquaintance of mine has a friend that knows someone who knew of someone who owed them a favour..."

"Josie - the point?"

"Right. I have discovered a weapons collector in Val Royeaux. I have been told that if he does not have something, he is the man that will know how to find it. I believe we should pay him a visit"

"Excellent Josephine, good work. When do you wish to go?"

"Well, that's the thing..." she said a little urgently, "I have been told that he travels a lot, hunting down wares and such. He is due to leave Val Royeaux the day after tomorrow, and he may not be back for some time."

"So we will need to leave - "

"Now." Josephine said. "If we have any hope to catch him before he leaves town, we will need to leave soon in order to catch him. I know that you just arrived home, but..."

"No that's fine, Ambassador. I think we should leave as soon as possible. This cannot wait."

"Very well. I will give you time to clean up and gather what you need. Shall we meet back at the stables in, say, one hour?"

"Indeed, I will see you then."

Tori was disappointed that she had to leave again so soon, but she was excited at the possibility of finding what she was looking for. Tori had set Josephine the task of trying to locate Anthony Pentaghast's sword. She knew it was a long shot to track it down after such a long time, but she felt as thought she had to try. Plus, if anyone could find it, it would be Josephine. The young woman was awfully resourceful for her age and had many contacts. 

Now, Tori had to go tell Cassandra what was happening, but she paid a couple of people a visit along the way, arranging for some companions to accompany them on their journey. She finally reached the armoury, and slowly ascended the stairs up to Cassandra's quarters. This was not a conversation she was looking forward to.

"Missed me already did you?" The Seeker said as Tori neared the top of the stairs.

"Of course, Cass, but that's not why I am here." She walked up to her and took her hands in her own. "I have to go away for a few days."

"What do you mean? Josephine - has something happened?"

"No, no it's nothing serious. Josephine just needs me for a...delicate...diplomatic meeting in Val Royeaux. I'm afraid I have to leave right away."

"Then I am coming with you," she announced.

"Cass, I want nothing more than for you to come with me, but I already have Blackwall and Dorian coming with us. You need to stay here and recover from our journey."

"I see. May I ask why you chose them?"

"Well, Dorian loves shopping, and he would absolutely kill me if I went to Val Royeaux and did not take him. Blackwall...Blackwall is another story."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I asked him to come. I mean, he's great protection, no doubt, but I have an ulterior motive for bringing him, I must admit."

"And that would be?" There was that raised eyebrow again. She would have to come clean on this one.

"Josephine. Blackwall and Josephine obviously like each other, but neither of them has made a move. I thought it would be a good opportunity for them to spend a bit of time together. You know, give them a nudge in the right direction."

"Blackwall and Josephine?! I had no idea! I understand your motives, and I think it is sweet of you to do so."

"I just think that if they have a shot at true love then why not do everything I can to make them realise it?"

"You old romantic, you," Cassandra teased, "you just won't sleep until everyone is as happy as us, will you?

"Ahhh...so you admit you are happy?"

"Of course I am, but I am not happy that I will be without you for a few days. I...I will miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more," said Tori, with a slight tear in her eye. "When I get back, we will have a nice romantic dinner. I promise you."

They held each other and kissed each other goodbye. Cassandra wanted the kiss to last forever, but eventually Tori pulled away and walked down the stairs, out of sight.


	17. Chapter 17

The Inquisitor had left instructions for Cassandra to join the War Room meetings with her advisors in her and the Ambassador's absence. Cassandra didn't see why it was necessary, especially since she stopped going to the meetings because of all the politics, but she was glad of the distraction. 

It had been two long nights alone since Tori left with the others. She hadn't realised how much she had become accustomed to sharing the night with someone else. It was always something she had to get used to after returning from a long journey, but this time it was different. She had no-one to hold, no-one to talk to about their day. She had thought about spending her nights in the Herald's Rest, but then thought better of it after her last experience. There was, after all, no Tori there to look out for her this time.

The first day of meetings had been long and filled most of the day, but on the second day they were finished around noon. Cassandra had been distracted for a lot of it anyway, unsure she was really contributing anything by being there. When the meeting broke up, Morrigan and Cullen both left the room but Leliana stayed behind, sensing something was troubling her friend.

"Cassandra, is there something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if perhaps you would like to have lunch with me? Maybe we could catch up? I feel as though we never seem to make any time to just...talk...anymore." Cassandra said gingerly. 

Leliana walked to the door and closed it. She turned around and walked over to Cassandra and leant against the table in front of her. "Alright, Cass, spit it out. Something is clearly on your mind."

Cassandra huffed, knowing full well that she was transparent to Leliana. Not only was she very good at her job as a Spymaster, she had known Cassandra for a long time. "I need to ask you for some...advice."

"Well, it has been a long time since I have heard you say those words. In fact, now that I think of it, I don't believe you have ever needed to ask for my advice before." Leliana said, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Perhaps you are right, but then I have never had to ask anyone this question before."

"Alright...you have my full attention Cass. Ask away."

Cassandra started pacing backwards and forwards across the floor. She clasped her hands behind her back to keep them busy. She took a deep breath, and then another, words escaping her. Leliana wasn't pressuring her to get it out though, which comforted her enough to know that she was truly listening, really letting Cassandra gather her thoughts. She finally found the strength to get the words out.

"When you met the Hero of Ferelden, how did you first know you were in love with her?"

Leliana didn't even flinch, as if she knew what the Seeker was going to ask her. "Well, we travelled side by side for a long time, fighting for a cause we both believed in greatly. She was instantly someone I admired, a great leader and warrior and, eventually, a great friend. One day we both realised that the friendship had evolved into something more and, lucky for me, she took the first step to act on it."

"Neither of you ever regretted it? I mean, was there a time when you thought you could be losing a great friend and comrade if something went wrong?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said neither of us had ever had any doubts, but in the end it all worked out very well for both of us. Even though she is a thousand miles away, my heart is still with her, and her's with me."

Cassandra paused in thought for a few moments, thinking on Leliana's words.

"I'm sure you're doing the right thing, Cass. You and the Inquisitor seem to be making each other very happy."

Cassandra was taken aback instantly, "How did you...what...what are you talking about?" She said defensively.

"Cassandra, please, I am the Spymaster. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out that there was something going on between the two of you?"

"I..." Cassandra tried to object then thought better of it, "I suppose you're right," she stopped her pacing finally and leant against the windowsill. "Leliana I...I am not good at relationships. How do I know if I am doing the right thing? I do not want to hurt her."

"Not wanting to hurt somebody because you love them, or not wanting to hurt somebody because you don't - these are two very different things." Leliana said wisely.

"How do I know the difference?"

"Well, I guess you really need to ask yourself two things. One: how do you feel when you are around her, and two: how do you feel when you are apart?"

"Well, I can answer the last one easily enough. I miss her. Dreadfully. I do not like this feeling. It's like I am constantly worried about her, worried that I'll receive a messenger delivering bad news. Worried that she will not return. The longer we are apart, the harder it becomes."

"What about when you are with her, then? How does that make you feel?"

"Well...when we are together I feel like...ugh...it is hard to explain," she huffed, exasperated by tring to describe her feelings.

"Try." Said Leliana, a bit more forcefully. She wasn't going to let Cassandra talk herself out of this one. "Tell me how you felt when Tori first told you of her feelings."

There was no point in Cassandra trying to deflect the question by asking Leliana how she knew Tori made the first move. She would already have known this.

"She told me of her feelings when we were trapped together, in the Hinterlands. It completely blind-sided me. I really had no idea she was even interested in me, let alone in love with me. It took me some time to get my head around it, and I hate to admit that I was so shocked by it that she almost fell unconscious because I was too busy trying to work it all out in my head."

"But you did, work it out that is? I mean, you are together now are you not?"

"Well...yes..." Cassandra was still searching for the right words to say.

"Well, from what I am hearing it sounds to me like you love her very much. How are things...you know, in the bedroom?"

Cassandra was horrified at this question. It had been hard enough trying to talk about feelings, but sex? She was not at all accustomed to this line of questioning. It quite clearly showed in the look of pure dread on her face, and the fact the words escaped her.

"You have not yet slept together, have you?" Leliana rephrased her question, but it was no less intrusive to the Seeker.

"Slept...yes, but...nothing more." She went bright red and suddenly felt like she would rather be anywhere else than having this conversation. "I...Tori has been very respectful and very understanding. She has not pressured me to...take things further...she is happy to wait until I am ready." 

Leliana looked at Cassandra with a puzzled look on her face, trying to understand what the big deal would be. Cassandra didn't want to tell her the whole truth, so she offered up some of it at least.

"I...have never...been with a woman before."

"Ahhhh," Leliana nodded in understanding. "I see. It sounds at though I do not need to pay the Inquisitor a visit then."

Cassandra was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she cleary loves you enough to not want to take advantage of you. I know a little about Tori's history, and let's say she wasn't exactly a living paragon when it came to relationships."

Cassandra looked even more worried now at her friend's words. Was Tori really that bad in her life before the Inquisition?

Leliana realised her words weren't as comforting as she had intended. "What I mean, Cass, is you seem to have turned her life right around. Tori was well known for being the rebellious Trevelyan, the black sheep of the family. For her to have done what she has with her life after the conclave...well, I suspect it was your influence on her that has helped her end up where she is. She loves you very much. Which means I do not need to threaten her to make sure she treats you right. It seems she is doing so already."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "I think maybe you have helped me a great deal in figuring out what I needed to."

"Oh? I am glad. Just remember Tori is happy to wait for you. Do not do anything you are uncomfortable with just because you feel you should. You will know in your heart when you are ready. I am always here should you need to discuss anything else."

"Well, maybe there is one more thing you can help me with?" Cassandra couldn't believe she was about to ask this.

"Fire away Seeker, I am at your disposal."

"Well, I mentioned I have never been with a woman before. I...am not sure I know...how. I mean, I know HOW, I just don't...oh Maker, forget I asked." She was now redder than the Qunari banner.

"You want pointers on how to make love to a woman? Cassandra my dear, you have come to the right place!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Perhaps we should call it a day and try again tomorrow. We have been wandering through stores all day yet we have gotten nowhere." Josephine was starting to feel like she had led the Inquisitor on a wild fennic chase.

"It only takes one store to be the right one, Josie, and then we won't have to look anymore. Come on, we're close now, I feel it in my bones." Tori wasn't giving up that easily, despite starting to feel a bit disheartened herself.

They went from shop to shop for the next two hours, asking every shopkeeper if they knew of the man they were searching for. No-one had known anything, or at least if they had they weren't letting on. This man was beginning to become a bit of an enigma.

"This is it, Inquisitor, the last shop." Josephine said, a sense of resignation in her voice.

"Well, you know what they say Ambassador - save the best for last."

Tori stepped foot inside the store, mentally crossing her fingers and saying a prayer to the Maker that this one would be the one they were looking for. She walked up to the shopkeeper, a woman. This was already a bad sign, she thought, but persisted with her questioning nonetheless.

"Good day to you. I am wondering if you might know of a weapons trader by the name of William Ramsay?"

"Sorry, never heard of him. There are no weapons traders in these parts love."

"Are you sure his name doesn't ring any bells? We've heard he lives in the area," Tori persisted.

"Like I said, no-one by that name around here. Now if you're not buying, you'll have to leave. It's time to close up shop."

Tori went to ask another question but Josephine grabbed her arm and intervened. "Thank you for your time, m'lady," she said to the shopkeeper, then all but dragged Tori out of the store.

"What are you doing, Josie, I wasn't done questioning that woman."

"Yes you were, Inquisitor. She clearly did not know anything, and you are getting frustrated."

"Fine, fine, but please stop calling me Inquisitor. We don't want anyone here to know who we are, plus I really wish you would call me Tori."

"Lady Trevelyan, it would not be appropriate for me to be so casual with you in such a setting."

"Josie, this is the perfect setting. We don't want to alert anyone to my presence, remember? We're just two ladies looking for a man. Wait...that didn't come out quite as I'd meant it..."

Josephine laughed a hearty laugh, and it was music to Tori's ears. Finally she was getting the Ambassador to unwind a bit. "Come on then, TORI, let's meet up with Lord Pavus and Blackwall in the tavern and have a drink. We will continue our search again on the morrow."

They made their way through streets and alleys to Dorian's tavern of choice. He had been here for half the day, after he had shopped 'til he almost dropped, as he called it. Blackwall had joined him after he gave up playing cards in another tavern. He had been on a winning streak - and then he hadn't - so he decided to drown his sorrows.

"Tori! Come! Sit! Join us for a round of Orlesian ale. Your shout!" Dorian managed to slur the words out legibly.

"Very well," agreed Tori, "barkeep!" She tapped her fingers on the bar twice, instructing the barman to make it snappy.

"Long day?" Blackwall asked Josephine. 

"You don't even know the half of it." She quipped back with a smile. When the drinks arrived, she was the first to grab a pint and downed it in one mouthful. The other three all stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "What? Just because I'm an Ambassador I don't know how to drink? Please, how do you think I'm so successful in my negotiations?"

They all laughed and drunk up, but secretly Tori was bitterly disappointed. Had she got her hopes so high in finding the sword? It had felt like almost a sure thing.

They ordered some food, or what barely passed as food Josephine thought, and everyone dug in. Everyone but Tori. She finished off what was left of her drink and then stood.

"I hope none of you mind, I am going to make my way to bed. It has been a long day."

"What?!" Shouted a very drunk Dorian, "But you've only had one drink, and you've only been talking all day. Stay and have another one!"

"Thank you, Dorian, but I'm afraid I won't be very good company. Here," she placed a coin bag on the table, "the rest of the night is on me."

Tori nodded to Josephine and Blackwall then left the tavern and headed for the quarters she was sharing with the Ambassador. It wasn't far from the tavern so she wasn't worried about safety. Blackwall knew that she could take care of herself so he wouldn't be needed for bodyguard duties.

Josephine was concerned for her friend, so after a few minutes she decided to adjourn for the night too. Dorian was now too drunk to object, but Blackwall was still mostly coherant. The Ambassador announced her retirement and stood to leave the table. Blackwell stood too, as a gentleman should.

"Please, Lady Montilyet, allow me to escort you to your quarters." He held out his arm for her to hold, but before she took it she gestured towards Dorian.

"What of Lord Pavus?"

"Do not worry, M'lady, I will return for him and take him to his room. I don't think he will go far in his condition." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Very well," she decided, and took Blackwall's arm as he led her out of the tavern.

Even thought it wasn't a long walk, they walked slowly to make the most of the time they had together. Neither of them were prepared to admit it, but there was an attraction between the two of them, yet neither party had wanted to act on first. Josephine thought it inappropriate, given that the Inquisition had just pardoned Blackwell...Thom Rainier...for his crimes. Blackwell had thought he would tarnish Lady Montilyet's good name should he court her, so he had thought better of it. Yet, neither of them could deny their feelings for each other - except TO each other.

"Lady Montilyet..."

"Josephine," she corrected.

"Josephine...what is it you and the Inquisitor are really doing here in Val Royeux? I do not believe any negotiations you have attended have ever lasted more than two days, especially when you have needed the Inquisitor to attend."

"I...am helping the Inquisitor with a...personal errand. That is all I can say on the matter I'm afraid." What she didn't tell Blackwell was that was pretty much all she actually knew.

"I understand. Mum's the word, eh? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Well, I believe this is your room," he said, as they reached the place she and Tori were staying. "Please, sleep well M'lady."

"Thank you Blackwell, I will see you in the morning. Please take good care of Lord Pavus."

"Your wish is my command, M'lady," he turned and started walking away.

"Josephine!" she called after him.

He turned and looked at her whilst walking backwards, "Josephine..." he said as he took a slight bow, then turned and walked on back to the tavern.

Josephine headed up a flight of stairs towards the room she was sharing with the Inquisitor and when she reached the door she found it slightly ajar. She thought it a bit odd at first, but she had left only just after Tori. She figured the Inquisitor had seen her coming and left the door open for her. She entered the room slowly, as the room was still dark. She went to call out Tori's name, but before she could someone grabbed her from behind and stuck a knife to her throat.

"Don't. Move." came a deep women's voice, "tell me who sent you."

"I...I am here on a...diplomatic mission...for the Inquisition..." she stumbled to get the words out, fearful that the knife would pierce her skin. Suddenly the knife was removed from her throat, and the arm that had been around her waist was removed.

"Josephine?" There was a sudden flash as the wall lights lit up from a fireball, then she turned to see who had accosted her.

"Tori?! What in the Maker's name are you doing?" she exclaimed as she rubbed her throat.

Tori looked absolutely horrified, "Josie, Maker I am so sorry. Please, forgive me," she sheathed her knife and put her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I am fine, just...a little frightened I guess. What is going on?"

Satisfied that her friend was okay, she guided her to the table and helped her sit down, then sat down next to her. "When I arrived at our quarters, the door was open. Someone has been in here...and...I found this." She handed the Ambassador a note that she had found on the table.

Josephine open up the note and read from it. " 'I hear you have been asking questions all over Val Royeaux. Be at the upper levels above the market at dawn if you want to find what you are looking for.' Well, this is good, is it not? Perhaps it is the missing piece we have been looking for."

"Josie, whomever left this note has been following us, and knew where we were staying. He was in our room! You do not find this at all...unusual?"

"No more unusual than having a knife shoved in my face when I walk in a room," she said smoothly.

Tori stood, visibly upset by everything that had happened, and began pacing the room, closing all the doors and windows and checking the locks twice. "I am so sorry, Josephine. I shouldn't have dragged you into all of this. You are right, as always. Perhaps this is a good thing. I just wish I hadn't put you in danger by bringing you here. Other than the danger I posed to you myself." She managed a wry smile.

"Tori..." it still felt odd calling her that, but she thought it best given the circumstances, "what is so important about this sword? It seems to have you awfully worked up."

"I...I am trying to find it for a friend, that's all. It's a long story and I cannot really go into details. Suffice it to say, I made a promise to find it, and I won't sleep until I do."

Tori wasn't exaggerating about the last line of her statement. She didn't sleep a wink that night. Despite the fact she was worried about being attacked in her sleep, or worse someone attacking Josephine, she was missing Cassandra terribly. She had gone from spending all day and all night with the Seeker by her side, to suddenly being hundreds of miles away in the company of another woman. Granted, it was not romantic company, but it wasn't Cassandra.

She watched over the Ambassador all night, who slept quite peacefully given the events of the evening. Come morning she was champing at the bit to get to their meeting place. She was getting ready to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You're not leaving without me, I hope?"

"Josephine, I think it best I do this on my own. I do not wish to put you in any further danger."

"Tori, I can take care of myself. I was a bard before I was an Ambassador remember? I'm not so bad with a knife myself. I am going with you, and I will not take no for an answer."

Tori decided she was beaten, so offered a compromise. "Very well, but you are to take this - " she held out the knife, handle first, to the Antivan woman; the same knife she had held at her throat just hours before.

"Fine," Josephine replied, "but what are you to use as a weapon?" 

"Josie, I am a mage remember? I am a weapon." She smiled at the younger woman and lifted the hood on her black cloak over her head. Josephine did the same, and they headed out into the city streets. It was still slightly dark, but they knew exactly where they were headed. The two women made their way to the upper levels of the city and walked slowly around the balcony, looking for a sign to indicate the person, or people, they were looking for. As they walked past door after door, all of a sudden one of them opened up in front of them and a light shone out into their path.

"Perhaps this is it?" Josephine offered.

"Only one way to find out I suppose." Tori stepped into the light, and then the building, with Josephine in her wake. "Stay close to me," she instructed.

The hallway was unexpectedly long. Who had opened the door? Tori thought. Eventually they came to a closed door. Tori swallowed hard, and opened the door slowly. As the door opened it became apparent that they were in the right place. They were greeted with walls of weapons; swords, knives, and bows of all shapes, sizes and colours. It was exquisite. 

"Wow, look at this place," Josephine was blown away by what was appearing in front of her eyes. "I have never seen anything of its like."

"Thank you," a man's voice spoke. Tori instinctively took a step back and stood in front of the Ambassador, shielding her from any possible attack. "I have spent all of my life building this collection."

"Who are you?" Tori asked quite brashly, defensively.

"You have been spreading my name all over town to every two-bit wheeler and dealer, and now you have the nerve to ask me who I am?"

"You are William Ramsay?" Tori asked again, but this time a but more courteously.

"I am. I believe you have gone to great lengths to find me too. Tell me...what is it you seek?"

Tori, now sure that Josephine was quite safe, at least for the time being, stepped forward to the counter in front of her. "Please, sir, I meant no disrespect. I am looking for a sword."

"Well now," Ramsay spoke, "you are going to have to be a bit more specific than that. As you can see, I have many swords in my collection. None of which I am willing to part with, by the way."

"Well, this sword...it has a lion's head on the end of the shaft and the blade is made of obsidian. That is all I know, but I believe it to be quite unique."

The dealer went quite pale and suddenly became more interested in what the Inquisitor had to say. "Tell me...what makes you think I would have this sword, and what makes it so special that I should help you find it?"

"Well, sir, the sword rightfully belongs to a friend of mine. It is a family heirloom that was wrongly taken from her a long time ago, and I intend to return it to its rightful owner."

Ramsay thought on her words for a few minutes, then left the room. 

"Wait...where are you going?" Tori called after him. "Great. I've scared him off."

"Inquisitor, I am sorry. Had I known it would be this difficult I would not have recommended we come here." Josephine was now feeling terrible that she had gotten Tori's hopes up.

"Well, I guess we should head home then and..." before she could finish the sentence, Ramsay came back, this time with a long box in his hands.

"I believe this may be what you are looking for, messere," he said as he put the box down onto the counter. He opened it, peeled back several layers of silk and lifted the sword into the air for them to see. It was magnificent, Tori thought, and appeared to have all the features that Cassandra had described. Josephine stepped up to the counter beside Tori to get a better look.

"Those markings on the hilt - that is the Pentaghast family crest!" she exclaimed, with a hint of confusion.

Ramsay held the sword out for Tori to take in her hands, but before she took it he pulled it backwards. "Before I hand this to you, I think you'd better explain the story to me in a bit more detail."

"Yes, please do," Josephine looked at Tori with a quizzical look on her face. She was demanding answers also. They were answers Tori had not wanted to give, but she feared she must if she were to get her hands on the sword. Plus, Josephine had been through so much to get her here.

"This is not really my story to tell, so please do not let this go any further than this room," she asked. Josephine nodded in agreement. "This sword belonged to Anthony Pentaghast, Cassandra's older brother. The day he was killed, one of the mages that killed him took his sword. This sword. Cassandra was devastated that day. They not only took her brother away from her, but also the one thing that was his that she dearly wanted to have to remember him by. This sword was a family heirloom passed down from Pentaghast to Pentaghast. She told me this story when we were trapped together underground. I made a promise to myself to find it and return it to her. She has had so much pain in her life, losing her parents so young and then her brother, I...just wanted her to have something that would bring her closer to them again." Tori realised she had tears welling in her eyes, so she tried discreetly to wipe them away and continued, looking at Josephine for the rest of her story. "Cassandra saved my life that day and I owe her more than I can ever repay. I just wanted to do something nice for her in return." She hoped that the explanation was enough so as not to arouse any further suspicion.

"Inq....Tori. You saved Cassandra's life that day too, remember. I'm sure she didn't expect you to go to all this trouble to find this sword."

"Regardless of this, here you are," spoke Ramsay. "I have waited a long time for someone to come through those doors and tell me that story."

Tori was confused and looked at him as such, one eyebrow cocked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, a long time ago a young man brought me this sword. He begged me to take it from him, told me it was cursed. He said that he and his friend had done terrible things the day he acquired it, and that ever since that day bad things had been happening to them. His friend had died at the hands of a templar after he had been possessed by a demon, and he was so terrified that it was the sword getting revenge on them. I didn't believe his story, of course, but it was a beautiful sword and I was happy enough to take it off his hands. Then..."

"Then what?" Tori asked with baited breath.

"Then he ran from the building, straight into the path of five templars. He panicked and attacked them using magic, and they cut him down right out there on that pavement."

Tori could not believe what she was hearing. "They...they're both dead?" she asked intently.

"Indeed. I don't normally believe in curses, but I thought it best not to have this sword on display, so I put it into this box and stashed it out the back. I have not thought of it since until this day. Somehow, I always thought the rightful owner would come to claim it. Now, here you are. I did not think, however, that the leader of the Inquisition would be the one to do so."

"How did you...how do you know who I am?"

"Please, I am not a fool. Plus, everyone in Val Royeaux knows of Lady Pentaghast, the Right Hand of the Divine. I never knew that this sword was rightfully hers, else I would have returned it to her years ago. Please, consider this my donation to your cause." He handed the sword to Tori, who gladly took it, turning it over and over, admiring its beauty.

"Sir, I cannot accept this without some form of payment -"

"Nonsense. What you are doing for Thedas is more than payment enough. I will suggest, however, that you perform a cleansing ritual on the sword. Perhaps give it a new name? I don't believe in curses, but I know what I saw with my own two eyes. I would not take any chances."

On their way back to their quarters, Tori stopped for a moment. "Please, go ahead Josephine. I will join you soon. There is...something else I must do before I leave Val Royeaux."

"As you wish, my friend."

 

It was late the next day that they rode into Skyhold. It had been a longer trip than expected, but it certainly had been a rewarding one, at least as far as Tori was concerned. Dorian came away with some good bargains as well, but things hadn't really progressed between Blackwall and Josephine. That was something she would need to work on, Tori thought to herself. As they were leaving the stables, Tori had one more favour to ask of the Ambassador.

"Josie...will you please keep this in a safe place for me?" She handed her the sword. "Cassandra's birthday is in a few weeks and I would like to give it to her then. I would appreciate it if you would keep it in the Inquisition safe until then?"

"Of course, Inquisitor," she said, back to formalities now that they had company again. "I know she is going to absolutely love it!"

"I hope so..."

Tori waited behind until everyone else had retired. It was late at night now and the only people still up in Skyhold were the guards on duty. Tori thought it was the perfect opportunity to sneak into Cassandra's quarters. She wanted to see her again so badly, she could not wait until the morning. She did not want to take the direct approach, so she went into the Great Hall, then through a side door into the garden. She had two reasons for doing so, one was to take a lesser known route to the armoury, the other so she could pick Cassandra some flowers to take with her. She found some beautiful Dawn Lotus flowers and decided they would make an excellent bouquet. Flowers in hand, she made her way through a few hallways and came out by the entrance to the armoury. She quietly opened the door, then ascended the stairs, careful not to make a sound as she did so. When she neared the top of the stairs she saw the sight she was hoping to see. There was Cassandra, laid out under a blanket on her bedroll, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful she did not have the heart to wake her. Instead, she crept over to the table where there was paper and an inkwell. She left Cassandra a note, with the flowers, in the centre of the table. As much as she was dying to go over and kiss her beloved, she thought letting her rest was the better option. She had seen her, reassured herself that she was safe, and perhaps that would be enough. Tori left as quietly as she entered and then continued on to her quarters.


	19. Chapter 19

Cassandra woke as she had done the previous three mornings - alone in her quarters. She thought she'd be used to it by now, as she used to look forward to her alone time, but as it happened nothing had changed. She rose from her bedroll and instantly saw it - there was a beautiful bouquet of white flowers waiting for her, and a note. Her heart skipped a beat, and she instantly had butterflies in her stomach. Was Tori home?

She snatched up the note, eager to read its contents, and sat down at the table. The sweet fragrance of the flowers filled the air, and her heart, as she began to read:

 

"My dearest Cassandra,

I returned to Skyhold late last night and I wanted more than anything to see you again, however you were already asleep. You looked so peaceful and I did not want to wake you.

I want to tell you how much I missed you, but I fear there are no words to describe it. I also fear that I will be predisposed for most of the day, so we will again be forced to wait until we can be together.

I wish to cordially invite you to my quarters this evening for dinner, as I promised to you before I left. It seems like so many nights ago now, yet at the same time like it was only just yesterday.

Please know that you will be in my heart all day and I cannot wait to see you again.

With love, as always  
Tori"

 

Cassandra felt a mix of emotions. Tori was home and had been in her quarters, and she had slept right through it! She felt disappointment, yet relief that she knew Tori was home safe and sound. She picked up the flowers and smelled their sweet scent, then placed them back in the centre-piece on the table. The thought struck her that she should make her way quickly to breakfast. Perhaps Tori would be there before she started her day.

Cassandra threw on her clothes and raced down the stairs as fast as she could. She headed out into the courtyard and strained to hold herself back to her usual pace. She was filled with adrenaline at the thought of seeing Tori again, but she had to try hard not to show it. She went up the stairs to the Great Hall with lightning speed and as she entered into the room it took her eyes a few moments to adjust. She could make out the outlines of people, but she couldn't tell who they were at first. She slowed her pace as she waited for her eyes to adjust. As she approached the table where they all eat, not everyone had arrived yet. but there was one conspicuous absence. She stopped for a moment as she realised Tori was not there, but continued on so as not to alert anyone to her disappointment.

"Good morning everyone," she said, hopefully in a casual tone. "Welcome back, Lady Montilyet. I trust everything went well on your trip?"

"Indeed, thank you Lady Pehtaghast, although I fear Lord Pavus and Ser Blackwall would not agree with me." She sniggered a bit as she made the comment.

"Oh? I trust everything is alright?" Cassandra replied.

"Oh it's nothing they cannot sleep off. I think between them they drank Orlais dry! I doubt we will see them for breakfast this morning."

"What about Trevelyan? Let me guess - she drunk more than both of them combined, right?" Bull exclaimed as he banged on the table to emphasise his point. Cassandra was relieved that someone else had asked about Tori so that it let her off the hook.

"No, she was quite sober I can assure you, although I'm sure she felt like a drink after all the politics I made her discuss this week."

"So where is her highness this morning then?" joked Varric, calling Tori by the nickname he had coined for her.

"I believe she has a very busy schedule today and wanted to get started early. I'm afraid she will probably not be available until tomorrow." Josephine did not know of anything pressing in the Inquisitor's schedule, but she had promised her that she would ensure no-one knew to bother her. She figured that, after everything they had just been through, she just needed some time to herself. The Ambassador knew what this was like, so she was more than happy to oblige.

After hearing all she needed to know, Cassandra grabbed a bread roll and excused herself from the table. She hadn't been lucky enough to find Tori, and she didn't want to remain until Leliana joined them to eat. That was an awkwardness she wanted to avoid if at all possible. She knew Leliana would be discreet, however she didn't think she would be able to look her in the eye for at least a few more days yet.

 

Cassandra spent most of the day training again to try to make the time pass. That and she had so much adrenaline coursing through her she needed an outlet to rid herself of it. She would already be very nervous when it came to dinner with the Inquisitor; she did not want to make it worse by being jumpy as well. By the late afternoon she decided she would retire to her quarters and ready herself for her evening. She had a bath and changed into an outfit she had purchased in Orlais once with Leliana, but not yet worn. She had been saving it for a special occasion, and tonight was as special as she could imagine.

Late afternoon turned into early evening and it was now time that Cassandra could make her way to the Inquisitor's quarters. She decided to take the back way that Tori has shown her the week before, so as not to let anyone see where she was going - especially all dressed up. She waited until she could see that no-one was in the courtyard outside the armoury and made a dash through the door that led to the prison. She went down corridors and halls, then out into the base of the mountains, past the waterfall, into another door then worked her way up the staircase that led right to the Inquisitor's door. Standing in front of the door she lifted her hand to knock, then hesitated as she felt the butterflies welling up in her stomach. She was excited to see Tori again, but very nervous as well. She knew that this night was going to be a special one and she didn't want to mess it up from the beginning.

Finding a new wave of courage, Cassandra knocked on the door and waited. 

"Who is it?" came a familiar voice from inside.

"It is Seeker Pentaghast...Cassandra..." Cassandra could've kicked herself as she was already stumbling over her own words. She expected the door to open, but instead the Inquisitor spoke again.

"This may sound a little weird, but may I ask you to close your eyes and turn around please?"

Cassandra was a bit puzzled, but decided to play along anyway. "Alright then," she said hesitantly. She did as asked and closed her eyes and turned around.

The door opened behind her and she felt the presence of Tori at her back. She leaned in to Cassandra's ear and spoke the words softly: "Trust me."

"I do," Cassandra replied, even though she was unsure of what she was getting herself into. The feeling of the warm breath on her ear as Tori spoke was enough to send shivers down her spine. That was exacerbated by the fact that she felt Tori reach around her, then tie a piece of cloth around her head, covering her eyes.

"Can you see anything now?" Tori asked.

"I cannot. I wish I could see the look on your face though - what are you up to?"

"Never mind, you will see. Come..." Tori put her left arm around the Seeker's waist then took her right hand in her own to guide her. She walked her up the short stairwell, taking care to point out every step as they went, then once they were in the room she guided her across to the other side and through the doors onto the balcony. "Wait here one moment."

Cassandra did as told, but took the opportunity to throw in a cheeky comment, "Where else would I go?"

Tori laughed as she drew the curtains in her quarters then closed the doors. She turned back to the Seeker and began undoing the blindfold around her eyes. "You may look now."

Cassandra drew in a deep breath as her eyes adjusted to the light again and she saw before her a dining table, beautifully adorned with an exquisite setting. There were two plates covered with steel lids, obviously there to keep the food warm. The Seeker was filled with anticipation for what awaited her.

Tori walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out from the table. "Please, have a seat m'lady," she said as she gestured for Cassandra to sit at the table. "Might I also say that you look positively stunning this evening." Cassandra was wearing a subtle red coloured leather suit. The jacket was very form fitting and was full length, down to Cassandra's knees. Tori knew that Cassandra wasn't a fan of dresses, and neither was she, but she thought to herself that she had never seen the Seeker look so feminine. The colour was also very flattering on her, making her radiate a certain glow.

Cassandra suddenly realised that she had been so focused on the mystery and the setting that she hadn't stopped to look at Tori herself yet. Tori was wearing all white. Her coat was of her typical style, a real mage's coat, but somehow in white it made her look much more attractive. "Thank you, Inquisitor. You are looking particularly lovely yourself." Lovely didn't begin to describe it, she thought to herself, but the evening had started off so formally that she simply just followed suit.

"I do hope you are hungry," Tori said as she lifted the lids off their plates and placed them on the serving trolley behind the table. The contents of their plates appeared very familiar to the Seeker.

"Pheasant a l'orange?!" Cassandra said a little more enthusiastically than she intended, "How did you...that is my absolute favourite! I have not had it since my parents were alive."

"You may have mentioned that to me once, on one of our journeys," Tori said casually, like it was no big deal. "I thought perhaps you might like it, for old time's sake." She took a bottle of wine from the trolley and popped the cork. "Wine?"

"Please," Cassandra said, practically drooling at the feast set before her. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast as she had been too nervous. She was not, however, going to let this meal go uneaten, especially since the last time she ate it was when her mother made it for her. 

After Tori poured both their glasses and placed the bottle back on the tray, she seated herself at the table across from the Seeker. She lifted her glass, urging Cassandra to do the same, and raised it into the air. "Salute," she said in her best Orlesian accent.

Cassandra raised her glass in kind. "Salute." They both took a sip from their wine, Cassandra considerably more than Tori, she noted. She wanted a bit of Antivan courage to help her get through the meal. They both began eating, but it wasn't long before Cassandra stopped to compliment the food. "Maker, this is the best Pheasant a l'orange I have ever eaten. Please remind me to give my compliments to the cook."

"Well, you could try," Tori said, "but I'm afraid he wouldn't quite know what you are talking about." She smiled, her grin so cunning her face could be mistaken for a fennic.

"What are you saying?" Cassandra was confused.

"I'm saying that this is not the cook's handiwork."

"You cooked this meal?" Cassandra was taken aback, and also very impressed. She didn't realise how much more impressed she would become.

"I did. It is an old family recipe. I thought it was time I dusted off my culinary skills.

"Where did you manage to get the pheasant from, if you don't mind me asking?" Tori noticed the Seeker was speaking in between mouthfuls. A good sign, she figured.

"Well, do you remember when you walked across the courtyard this morning - a hooded figure with a bow walked past you and said good morning?"

"Yes, how - how did you know that? Wait - that was you?"

"The one and only."

"With a bow?"

"Yes. I headed out into the mountains and hunted for half the day. What you see here before you is the bounty of my hunt."

"But...but you are a mage..." Cassandra realised that her statement probably came across quite small-minded. "That is to say, I did not know you were proficient with a bow."

"Well, not many people know that about me. It was one of my pass-times in the circle, one of many. The years go by so slowly when you are locked away from the outside world, but it did give me a lot of time to pursue other...interests."

Cassandra didn't think it possible to raise her opinion of Tori any higher, but it had just happened. "Well, I am very impressed, and flattered that you went to so much trouble just for me."

Tori put down her cutlery and took Cassandra's hand in her own. "Please do not say it like it is a chore. It is my great pleasure to be able to have to opportunity to do such things for you."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, neither one of them wanting to break from the pleasantries of the evening. The truth is, they were both quite enjoying the semi-formal tone that Tori had set for them with the effort she had put in. They continued on with their meal until it was done, all the while making small talk, discussing things that had happened at Skyhold, and out in the field, whilst Tori had been away. When they were done Tori cleared away their plates. When she returned, she replaced them with dessert bowls. "I do hope you enjoy creme brulee? I hope you don't mind that I indulged in making this, but it is my favourite dish."

Cassandra was again impressed, and again almost salivating at the decadent sight in front of her. "I do not believe I have ever tried it," she said honestly.

Tori was surprised by that admission. "You have not? Oh well, you are in for a treat then dear Seeker." Tori took a bowl of sugar, dipped a spoon into it and sprinkled it all over the top of both desserts. Then came the piece de resistance of the dish. "You might want to sit back for this," she said with a wink. Cassandra obeyed, moving her hands away from the table and down to her thighs. Tori held out both her hands, one over each bowel. All of a sudden, a burst of flame came out of each hand. Cassandra felt the heat against her face as Tori appeared to be burning the desserts.

"What is it you are doing?" she inquired.

"See for yourself," Tori handed Cassandra a spoon and urged her to try her dessert. Cassandra sheepishly went to place the spoon into the dessert, but the top was now hard. "Like this," Tori demonstrated on her own, cracking the top of her dessert - revealing a soft, warm layer underneath a hard shell of caramalised sugar. Cassandra imitated Tori's actions and gingerly tried some of each texture. It was like there was a party in her mouth and everyone was dancing.

"Sweet Andraste! This is the best thing I have ever tasted!" she exclaimed. Tori was so happy to hear those words, as she was worried the Seeker would not like it.

Dessert did not last long, as it was so divine it went down very quickly and easily. Tori again cleared away the empty plates, then topped up their wine glasses when she returned to the table. They both had another drink, then Tori took Cassandra's hand again. "I have missed you so much, Cassandra Pentaghast."

"As have I," Cassandra replied, "although I am beginning to think it was worth the wait, given the effort you have put into this evening."

"Oh my dear Seeker...you haven't seen anything yet..." she said with a wicked grin. Tori stood and went to the end of the balcony, overlooking the garden below. She lifted her arm, then a firebolt shot from her hand, lighting up a pyre on a lower level. Cassandra got a fright and wanted to ask what in Thedas was going on, but everything so far this evening had gone so well, she trusted that the Inquisitor knew what she was doing. Tori walked back towards her and held out her hand.

"Lady Pentaghast - would you care to dance?"

Cassandra began to object, "But I do not hear any mus-" she was cut off by the sound of Maryden playing from the garden. "Well, in that case..." she said, "I would be delighted." She took Tori's hand and walked with her further along the balcony where there was more room. The music that was playing was a waltz, but it wasn't a song that Cassandra recognised. Tori turned her left hand around to go from leading Cassandra to the dance floor to leading the dance. She placed her right arm around the Seeker's waist, expertly readying them for the dance to start. As the introduction ended and the song began, Tori started to lead Cassandra around the floor. Cassandra was impressed yet again with Tori's skill on the dance floor, replicating what she had seen at Halamshiral. As focused as she was on the dance itself, she began to focus more on the words of the song.

"Come dance with me  
Beloved one  
The night is ours alone  
I give my heart  
To you my love  
No longer will it roam

Come dance with me  
I'll hold you close  
Our two hearts beat as one  
The feeling of  
The cool night air  
The setting of the sun

Come dance with me  
A lover's waltz  
We'll dance the night away  
And in this perfect  
Dance of love  
Forever we shall stay"

Cassandra was completely swept up in the moment. Not only was Tori a fabulous dancer, the song was absolutely perfect for the circumstances. It was like someone had collected all her thoughts and put them into song. The song ended and they parted slightly and bowed to each other, both amazed that they had remembered all the steps from the dance training they had had when they were younger. Another song started and Tori leaned in and wrapped her arms around Cassandra's waist, which made the Seeker wrap her arms around the Inquisitor's neck. They were still dancing, but this time it was slow dancing. There was no particular skill involved in this kind of dance, and it was a lot more intimate.

"I have never heard that song before - is it one of Maryden's new ones?" Cassandra asked.

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it! I think her songwriting is getting better all the time."

"Well..." Tori started, "she didn't actually write that one, although I think she did it a lot of justice."

Cassandra started out intending to tease the Inquisitor; "Let me guess, you wrote the song too? Ha ha ha," she laughed at what she thought was a witty joke. Tori just looked at Cassandra and smiled a guilty looking smile. "You did not!" Cassandra shouted, but in a rhetorical way rather than an accusing way.

"What can I say? I'm a woman of many talents." Tori smiled, a little self-consciously. She had never bared this side of herself to anyone before.

"Many HIDDEN talents, it would seem. I cannot believe you wrote that song, it was so beautiful."

"Well, so is my muse," she replied, "I have been musical since a young age, and I think my parents always suspected I would become a bard. Those plans changed when I developed my magic though. Still, I kept it up in the circle, but it was only ever for myself. I guess I would've done more about it had I had a better subject to write about...as I do now." Tori was blushing despite all the self confidence she had portrayed through the evening so far. Cassandra couldn't help enjoying seeing a more vulnerable side to the mage. She suddenly thought to herself that she had never felt so happy in all her years.

They just held each other for the next song, happy to stay in a silent embrace, swaying to the timing of the music. When the song ended, Cassandra pulled away slightly and looked deep into Tori's eyes. Tori felt strangely nervous about the look and had to ask. "A Sovereign for your thoughts, Seeker?"

Cassandra smiled. "I was just thinking about how much my life has changed over the past few weeks. Had we not been stuck in that dungeon our lives may have been very different. I do not know where we would have been now had that not happened."

"Probably playing Wicked Grace, getting fleeced by the Ambassador again," Tori joked. "You do not wish things had been different, do you?" She was unsure she should've asked that as soon as it came out of her mouth."

"On the contrary," Cassandra replied, "I do not think things could be any better than they are right now." This made Tori's heart pound harder than she thought it ever had before. "In fact, I have come to realise something that, if you had asked me a month ago, I never would've thought possible." 

"Oh?" Tori questioned, heart in her mouth.

"Yes. I..." Cassandra took a deep breath and let it all out, "I am in love with you, Victoria Trevelyan!"

That was it. Her heart just exploded. This was how she was going to die. Oh well, at least she would die happy. These were the thoughts that rushed through Tori's head as she tried to process every consequence of what Cassandra had just admitted. "You...you are?" she finally got out.

"Yes. Very much. So much more than I ever imagined."

Tori could feel herself welling up. The moment she had dreamed of for so long had finally come, and she suddenly realised she hadn't prepared herself for it. She had only thought to prepare herself for rejection. This...this was totally unexpected. Yet it shouldn't have been. They had been growing so close to each other, even though they had had so much distance between them lately.

Cassandra was a little concerned, to say the least, when Tori didn't respond for quite some time. "Have I said something wrong?" she asked.

Tori snapped out of it then, suddenly realising she wasn't dreaming after all. "Oh Cassandra...you have said everything right!" she tightened her grip around the Seeker's waist and pulled her in to kiss her. It was a magical kiss, one filled with so much love but also so much relief as both women finally relaxed into each other for the first time all night. Tori pulled herself away for a fleeting moment, just to say one thing; "I love you so, so much," then leaned in again to continue where they had left off.

It was, perhaps, the longest kiss they had yet shared. The mood was perfect. The sun was low, casting a beautiful sunset as their backdrop, there was romantic music playing, and there was a slight chill in the air but just enough to make them appreciate each other's warm embrace just that little bit more. It had perhaps been two more songs before they finally parted from their loving embrace. They had stopped kissing for the moment, but their eyes were still locked onto each other. They were both so wrapped up in the moment, yet somehow just content to merely stare into each other's eyes, now knowing that they both felt the same way about each other. That is, until Cassandra spoke four words that changed everything. She leaned in to Tori's ear and spoke in a low, seductive tone;

"Take me to bed."


	20. Chapter 20

"Cassandra...are you sure?" Tori wanted so badly to do as asked, but she had to be certain Cassandra was ready.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life," replied the Seeker. 

Tori squeezed her tighter and lifted her into the air, turning a full 360 degrees then put her down again. They kissed all the way to the door, but when they got there Tori stopped. "Close your eyes," she asked again of the Seeker.

"What are you up to this time?" she replied wryly.

"You will see..." Tori waited for Cassandra to close her eyes, which the Seeker did with mock indignation, then she opened the door and curtains and went inside, pulling Cassandra inside and closing the door again behind them. Cassandra heard a whoomp sound echo all round the room. She had no idea what was going on. "OK...you may open your eyes," Tori said as she revealed her last surprise of the night. Cassandra opened her eyes slowly, gradually revealing the room surrounding her. The fireplace was lit with a roaring fire and there were candles all over the room. The bed, and the floor surrounding it, were covered in red wildflower petals. It was exquisite and romantic. Tori had created an ambiance like she had never seen before.

"Maker's breath..." Cassandra started, then had a sudden realisation, "Wait - you planned this, didn't you?" Her eyebrows made her "disapproving" face.

"I prepared it 'just in case' - I did not expect anything of you. That is why I blindfolded you earlier, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." 

"I am just having you on, I think it is amazing and beautiful."

"Oh yeah? You know what I think is amazing and beautiful?" Tori swept the Seeker off her feet and carried her over to the bed. She placed her down gently then lay down over top of her, her legs straddling Cassandra's, propping herself up as she leaned down to kiss her. As they kissed, slowly and passionately, Tori gradually moved lower and lower until she ended up wrapping her arms around the Seeker. She pulled back from the kiss and stared intently into Cassandra's eyes.

"Cassandra, I just want you to know that whatever happens we're doing this on your terms and we will take it nice and slow. If at any time you feel uncomfortable please just let me know and we will stop."

Cassandra was so comforted by Tori's words. If she had had any doubts, which she didn't think she did, this would have washed them all away. "Thank you for being so wonderful," she said, as she pulled Tori down to kiss her.

Tori kissed down Cassandra's neck until she got to the neckline of her jacket. She slowly peeled the jacket off the Seeker and threw it over the bed. In turn, she sat up and removed her own jacket, throwing it with the other, taking care not to let them land on any candles. That was not the kind of flame she wanted to ignite tonight. The next thing to come off was their boots, Tori's first, then she removed Cassandra's. Now they were both a lot less weighed down, she headed back up to Cassandra's neck and started kissing her down her throat and neckline. Her hands got busy undoing Cassandra's shirt, and at the same time she positioned herself in such a way that her knee moved in between Cassandra's legs. Her hands were busy on the shirt fastenings, eventually exposing Cassandra's chest and stomach. Her body was muscular yet still feminine and her curves were all in the right places. Tori slowly kissed down lower, into Cassandra's cleavage. She kept going lower, kissing all over rippling abs as she worked Cassandra's shirt right off then moved on to her bra. She expertly undid the fastenings, which surprised Cassandra. She figured it was because she was a woman so she knew first hand how things worked. In no time at all, Cassandra was now completely topless. 

"Maker's breath, you are stunning!" It took Tori's breath away to see the Seeker now half naked beneath her. She had dreamed of this moment for so long and she couldn't believe it was finally here. She had imagined so many times what Cassandra would look like under her armour - she was not disappointed.

Cassandra sat up, Tori still straddling her, and she started undoing Tori's shirt. The sensation was foreign to her, touching someone else so intimately. Her hands were shaking, but it helped to be able to follow Tori's lead. She also really wanted to get Tori's shirt off - quid pro quo, she thought. While Cassandra worked on the shirt, Tori's hands ran up and down her body, front and back. She hadn't yet touched Cassandra's breasts, but when she did it elicited a slight moan from the Seeker. With her left hand around her, Tori's right hand cupped Cassandra's left breast, her thumb teasing Cassandra's nipple by rubbing it in circles. Cassandra could barely concentrate on de-clothing the Inquisitor with all the pleasure it was creating. Finally Tori's shirt was undone, and Cassandra slowly peeled it off her shoulders. Tori wasn't wearing a bra, which in itself was impressive given how amazing she'd looked when she had her shirt on. Once she was exposed, Tori pushed Cassandra back down to the pillow. She kissed her way down Cassandra's neck and down to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. She teased her for a while, lightly biting and licking, driving Cassandra crazy. She kissed down further and further, taking care to kiss every inch of skin on her way. She reached the top of Cassandra's pants and began to undo them. She started to pull them down, slowly and carefully. As they lowered she revealed Cassandra's underwear. She stopped for a minute and looked up at the Seeker, a cheeky look on her face. 

"You lied," she accused jokingly.

"What do you mean?"

"You lied. To Sera. When you told her you don't wear underwear," she said as she raised an eyebrow. 

Cassandra chuckled, "I always lie to Sera. It's much more fun that way."

"Well, just when I thought I couldn't love you any more than I already did." Tori had slid Cassandra's pants off whilst they were exchanging wit. She was now undoing her own and removing them and her underwear. Once she was completely naked she slid back up Cassandra's body again. She settled at Cassandra's face again and rubbed her cheek, thumb running over Cassandra's scar.

"How are you doing? Are you ok?"

"I am. Please...do not stop." She had had her first glance at the Inquisitor's naked body and she was more than impressed. Despite her mostly using magic in their battles, the Inquisitor was very fit and shapely, lean muscles rippling in the candlelight. She couldn't help noticing the Tori was smooth and clean shaven, and she was now relieved she had taken Leliana's advice and done the same.

Tori put her hand between Cassandra's legs and began rubbing her gently, causing Cassandra to buck her hips slightly. Tori could feel her getting wet beneath her. She slowly removed Cassandra's underwear and now, for the first time they were both totally naked. Tori felt brief panic as she realised the moment she had been longing for was finally here. She wanted this moment so badly, but only if Cassandra was completely ready. Then the thought dawned on her that she hoped SHE was ready. This was a big responsibility, she felt, given Cassandra's history. She wanted to check one more time that Cassandra was ok before she went any further. Face to face after another long, passionate kiss Tori looked Cassandra deep in the eyes. "Are you ready for this?" 

"I am ready," she breathed, her eyes melting into Tori's. Tori leaned in and kissed her hard, left arm embracing Cassandra around her shoulders, right arm feeling down the shape of Cassandra's body. She stopped at first at the Seeker's breast, squeezing and rubbing it gently, eliciting another slight moan from her lover. Her hand travelled down lower and lower until eventually she reached Cassandra's thigh. She slid her hand down the outside of the thigh, then back up slowly on the inside. Her fingers slipped between Cassandra's lips, feeling her way to her clit. She started rubbing it gently, moving her fingers expertly in slow circles. Cassandra threw her head back slightly as the sensation hit her. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Tori kept kissing her and holding her tightly with her left hand, making sure to show she was right there with her through the whole experience. She moved her fingers and began rubbing Cassandra's clit with her thumb, freeing up her fingers to move down lower. She ran her fingers up and down through the folds, making Cassandra more wet than before. She slowly moved one finger inside Cassandra, causing the Seeker to breathe in sharply. She moved it in and out slowly, still rubbing her thumb in time. After a minute or so she added another finger and began moving a little faster. Cassandra's hips bucked into her and she threw her head back harder this time. Tori pulled her left hand out from behind the Seeker and instead grabbed Cassandra's cheek, leaning in again to reclaim the kiss that had broken between them. She could see the pleasure arising on Cassandra's face, and felt from the bucking beneath her that she was close to climaxing. She pulled her fingers out and stopped everything she was doing except the kissing. Cassandra was taken aback by this, not knowing what was wrong.

"Why..." trying to gain her breath, "why did you stop?"

"Trust me, you will thank me later." Tori was grinning intently at the Seeker and leaned in again to shower her mouth with kisses. Cassandra rode out the waves that had been building, feeling totally unfulfilled. She was confused, but she also trusted that Tori knew what she was doing. When Cassandra's breathing returned to normal, Tori again began kissing down Cassandra's neckline, then over her breasts, taking care to envelop them both with her mouth one by one. The pleasure was starting to rise again in Cassandra as Tori worked her way down her body. She kissed over her stomach slowly and ran her hands down Cassandra's slender body. She stopped at Cassandra's hips, holding her steady as she kissed downwards until her tongue was now on Cassandra's clit. She began the same rhythm of pleasuring as he had done before with her thumb, but this time holding Cassandra's hips steady as she tried to buck beneath her. Pleasure was welling in the Seeker once more, and once more the waves started rolling through her body. Tori pulled her tongue free and began kissing the Seeker's body again, but this time moving upwards. Cassandra again felt unfulfilled as the Inquisitor now teased her nipples with her teeth. 

When Tori had moved her way upwards to look the Seeker in the eye, she received a cocked eyebrow in return - a look that told her that Cassandra was completely confused by her constant teasing. "I told you to trust me, it'll all be worth it soon I promise..." Before Cassandra had a chance to object Tori's mouth was again on hers, and her hand had now moved back in between her legs. She put her thumb back onto her clit and then moved two fingers back inside. She rubbed a little harder now, in time with the pumping fingers. Tori moved her fingers in circles as she moved them in and out, sending shockwaves through Cassandra as she hit a tender spot every time. The Seeker was tight around Tori's fingers, but there was room enough for a third finger, so Tori added the extra digit. Cassandra was starting to lose control now as she was filled completely. Her hips now thrusting wildly into Tori's hand, she started moaning a little louder and harder with every thrust. The waves of pleasure were building again, higher than they ever had before and Tori knew what was to happen next. She thrust her lips onto Cassandra's as the moans began turning into screams. She did not want the whole keep to hear what they were up to, after all. She helped Cassandra ride through the tremors until she came, surpressing her screams with her own mouth as she climaxed hard. Tori kept moving her fingers in and out until Cassandra had ridden through all the waves. She then pulled out and moved her hand up, settling it on the pillow behind the Seeker, as she lay face to face with her love once more. 

"Maker's breath..." was all Cassandra could say at first as she tried to regain her breath. 

Tori smiled down at her, immensely happy at what had just occurred between them. "Congratulations, Seeker," her words were met with a look of confusion from below her, "you have now had sex with a woman," she beamed.

They shared a smile between them, then Cassandra found the strength to speak again. "And it was truly amazing!" she cried, still in euphoria from the rush. "Please remind me why we waited so long to do that," she laughed up at Tori.

"Well, I can promise you one thing," Tori mused, "there will not be as long to wait before the next time." Cassandra laughed again, thinking Tori was joking, but in no time at all she felt the Inquisitor's mouth moving down her body again. This time, Tori used only her mouth on the Seeker, Cassandra's hands running through Tori's hair, guiding her and letting her know when she did something she liked. Cassandra was gaining in confidence with every bolt of pleasure that shot through her. Tori's tongue was as magic as her hands, literally and figuratively. It didn't take long before Cassandra was moaning in pleasure again, coming over and over as Tori licked and caressed her body. An hour or so had gone by before they spoke again, in between Cassandra's orgasms, when Cassandra had again caught her breath.

"You are amazing, did I tell you that you are amazing?" she panted to the Inquisitor.

"You may have implied it once or twice," Tori laughed.

"Well, I don't believe I implied it enough," she laughed back. Tori was now lying beside the Seeker, arms around her, having a much earned rest. Cassandra looked Tori up an down, her body glistening in the candlelight. She was wondering how Tori had held it together so long, pleasuring her without any thought of herself. Cassandra reached over to Tori and started caressing her breasts. At first it was just light playing while they lay there holding each other, but then she started rubbing a bit harder, finding great pleasure in feeling the other woman in her grasp. She moved her hand and started running her hand down Tori's stomach. Tori grabbed her wrist and pushed her backwards, down onto the bed, and held her down.

"What do you think you're doing Seeker?" she said in a menacing tone, a tone that then turned playful. "This night is about you, not me," as she pushed Cassandra down again and held her in place. She was straddled over Cassandra's left leg, grinding Cassandra with her knee. 

"Surely you cannot expect me to..." Cassandra was cut off by shockwave that rattled through her body. Little did she realise it was literally a shockwave, as Tori's left hand was hovering over her groin, glowing in green and sending sparks into her body. Tori was using her skills to her advantage, channeling energy carefully through the mark on her hand and combining it with her magic. She had done this before with other partners, but never since she had the mark. Somehow the emanations from the mark, combined with the tiny bolts of lightning, made for a wonderful combination. She was going to have much fun with this, she thought. Cassandra thought the same thing, as Tori entered her body again but this time fully charged with energy. Cassandra was at the beginnings of another orgasm when, in thinking about her lover before her, raised her own knee to settle in between the legs straddling her. Tori was caught quite by surprise, but was too caught up in the thrill of it all to object. As Tori pumped into Cassandra's body, Cassandra rubbed her knee into Tori's clit. Before long they were in unison with each other, in more ways than one. Tori hadn't realised, but she was grinding on the Seeker's knee as it was thrust into her over and over again. She hadn't realised how aroused she had become from the activities of the night, but as Cassandra let go and came for what she thought was the tenth time that night, Tori climaxed right along with her. They were both moaning and writhing in pleasure as they rode out each other's waves this time. Once it was over, Tori collapsed into Cassandra.

"Well that was unexpected," she said with a laugh.

"A good kind of unexpected, or...?" Cassandra asked, pleased that she had finally returned some of the pleasure she had been experiencing all night.

"The best kind of unexpected," Tori beamed. She had no idea what was about to happen next. Cassandra grabbed hold of her and flipped her over onto her back, now straddling her as she had done to the Seeker before. 

"I believe I can do better than that..." she promised, as she pinned Tori down on the bed and started licking her breasts. Tori tried to sit up, but the Seeker was strong and held her down quite easily. "You forget I am a warrior," she whispered seductively into Tori's ear, then went back to kissing Tori all over. Once Tori resigned herself to the fact that the shoe was now on the other foot, she relaxed into the pleasure now coursing through her body. She was still expecting to wake up from a dream, but she rather hoped if it were a dream that she would never wake up. Cassandra was satisfied that Tori would no longer resist her, so her hand now carried on moving down her body. She longed to return the pleasure Tori had been eliciting in her all evening, and as such found her way to Tori's clit. She knew she was in the right place when Tori thrust her pelvis toward her. She focused her attention on this spot, rolling her fingers back and forward, round and round and occasionally squeezing and twisting it, not hard, but hard enough to send pulses through the mage's body. Cassandra glided up to Tori's mouth and kissed her deeply, and at the same time she slipped two fingers deep into her. She started out slowly and gradually increased her pace and force. She pushed in deep, pressing upwards as she thrusted in, finding a tender spot that incited great pleasure in the Inquisitor. 

"Andraste's tits! Where did you learn to do that?" Tori screamed as she writhed in the pleasure Cassandra was providing her. Cassandra just smiled and kissed her, carrying on with her manoeuvres, eventually making Tori come hard around her. Tori was panting heavily, complete blown away by the skill shown by the Seeker. She desperately wanted to give her the third degree to find out how she knew how to touch her in such a way, but she could not catch her breath.

Seeing the questioning look on her face, Cassandra decided to put her out of her misery. "I may have gotten one or two pointers from Leliana..." she confessed.

Tori looked at her, horrified for a moment, "Leliana knows about us?" Cassandra's look said everything, she didn't need to persist. "Of course she knows about us, she's the Spymaster," she laughed. "Well. Please remind me to send Leliana a huge thank you basket!"

Cassandra was quite surprised by Tori's reaction to what had just happened. "Was it really that good? I mean, I know I surely was not as good as you, but I'm sure I'll get better with a bit more practice..."

"Cass...you were amazing...and perfect...and" she pulled her down close, as if to tell her a secret, "and honestly...you are the best I've ever had." Her smiled beamed from ear to ear and she rolled Cassandra over onto her back again, kissing her softly. Tori could see that Cassandra was about to object to her statement. "I am not just saying it for your benefit, if that's what you're wondering. I love you so much, Cassandra Pentaghast, and I think that's what was always missing in my life before. Everything with you is just...better...in every way." Cassandra agreed with her, but silently as they had now embraced for another round of love-making, one of many still to come that night.


	21. Chapter 21

At first light, Cassandra was the first to stir. Neither of them had slept all night, but they didn't feel tired. For the last hour they had just been lying there, holding each other and making meaningless small talk. It was heaven, like the whole world around them had stopped just to give them time to themselves.

"You know I will have to leave soon," Cassandra said it, but made no attempt to actually get up.

"Can't you stay just a little bit longer? I do not want this night to end."

"Neither do I, but the night ended some hours ago, just quietly."

They both laughed but it soon faded into a morose feeling as they knew they had to soon part.

"If I do not leave soon someone is bound to see me and start asking questions. We cannot afford to take that chance." Cassandra pragmatically reminded the Inquisitor.

"Would it really be such a bad thing if people found out about us?"

"Oh no, it's absolutely fine for the leader of the foremost military in Thedas, and the Herald of Andraste, to be caught fraternising with the Right Hand of the Divine who, for all intents and purposes, is her second in command. It's also a grand idea to give the likes of Varric and Sera more ammunition to throw at me when we're out on expeditions." She raised her eyebrow as she did when she thought something was a bad idea.

"You make a valid point, Seeker, I'll give you that. See I was thinking more along the lines of announcing to the whole of Thedas that I, a humble mage, have fallen in love with the most beautiful woman in all the lands, a woman who just happens to be a Nevarran princess, and that for some crazy reason she seems to love me too. Yet you always see things in the big picture though, don't you Cass?" 

The Seeker seemed to miss the humour in that statement and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Cass? A sovereign for your thoughts?" Tori propped herself up onto her elbow, staring down at the vacant Seeker.

"I was...just thinking about the 'big picture'. In a manner of speaking, that is..."

"Go on..." Tori said, hoping she wasn't poking a bear with a stick.

"Well...we have shared a tent on every expedition we have been on in recent times, and up until recently it had been for no other reason than for me to help you deal with your nightmares. Then, things changed, and I fear I have now grown accustomed to being with you. When you went to Val Royeaux...well...I found myself at a loss of what to do with myself without you."

"Cass, are you trying to tell me you miss me when I'm not around?"

"I...am...and I...do..."

"And you don't think I feel exactly the same way?" Tori stroked Cassandra's scar softly, then took her chin, turning her head so that she could look her in the eyes. "Cass, if we are smart about this we can spend every night together. It'll just take some planning, and some...stealth. You can spend some nights in my quarters, and I in yours. As long as we are where we should be in the morning, no-one will be any the wiser."

Cassandra thought about that for a moment, eventually deciding that it seemed logical, except for one thing. "There is a small flaw in your plan," she pointed out, "I do not even have a bed in my quarters, plus there is barely even enough room for one."

"Well we cannot have that, can we. We will spend every night in my quarters then; you are more than welcome and there is plenty of room."

"We could do that I suppose," she thought again for a moment, "It would mean having to go to and fro to change and bathe, but I'm sure I can live with that." She smiled up at the Inquisitor at the thought of spending her nights with her.

Tori thought she could do one better than than. "Well...what if all your stuff was here?"

Cassandra sat bolt upright. "Are you saying...?"

"Move in with me. No-one would have to know but us, as long as you left through the exit that took you back to the armoury every morning. I'm sure no-one would suspect a thing. Unless...unless of course you feel it is too soon..."

Cassandra put her finger on Tori's lips to stop her talking. "Nothing would make me happier." She removed her finger and leaned up to steal a kiss before she rolled out of the bed and started dressing.

Tori couldn't believe her luck. Not only had she just had the most amazing night with the love of her life, she had also just agreed to move in with her. She didn't think anything today could wipe the smile off her face. It was going to be hard to act normal around everyone else. She got out of bed as well, but instead of dressing she did her best to try to make sure Cassandra could not. She put her arms around her waist from behind, kissing her behind her ear, running her hands over Cassandra's breasts and stomach.

"You know you are making things difficult don't you?"

"That was the plan. Is it working?" 

Cassandra couldn't see the smirk on Tori's face, but she knew it was there. She took Tori's hand and pushed it down lower. "I suppose I don't have to leave JUST yet," she said seductively.

It was another hour before they managed to part ways, and they only managed to do so with a promise that they would meet up in the Inquisitor's private library after breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

Tori went for her usual run in the mountains, despite not having slept all night. She felt unusually invigorated, hardly even breaking a sweat. She got a bit carried away as a result and ended up being late for breakfast. Everyone was already half way through their meal by the time she'd showered under the waterfall, dried and changed. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so good, and was relieved that her leg injury was certainly a thing of the past.

Tori walked into the Great Hall, greeted everyone and sat down in her usual place, taking care not to make too much eye contact with the Seeker. She'd walked in on a conversation about dragons. It was hardly surprising, as Bull and Sera were still on a high from slaying the one in the Hissing Wastes. They were arguing with each other over who had done the most damage, what skill they had that made them the ultimate dragon slayer and which among them had made the final blow that took the beast down. Tori couldn't help but notice Cassandra was trying to keep out of it. Either that or she was too bashful about speaking up. She decided it was her duty to put the record straight.

"From what I recall of the events of that day, it was Cassandra that took the beast down in the end. If it weren't for her we'd all be dead."

Sera shot back a verbal arrow, "What would you know, Inqui, that thing put you on your arse, out cold!"

"That's true boss," Bull agreed, "that thing threw you to the ground before the real fight even started!"

Cassandra finally decided it was time to throw her two sovereigns in. "I think you'll all remember that the Inquisitor made the first blow, slicing into the dragon's neck after climbing up onto the beast's shoulders. After that the dragon was never going to recover, it was an easy target."

Cassandra had not approved of those actions at the time, but she was more invested now than ever and certainly wasn't going to let either Bull or Sera win this argument. 

"Well then, shall we all agree that it was a team effort and move on?" Tori suggested. They all nodded, reluctantly and continued on eating. No-one seemed to be any the wiser to what had gone on the night before. Tori was relieved about this and was able to relax more throughout breakfast.

When the meal was done, the Inquisitor announced that she would be in her library should anyone need her, then she excused herself from the table. She made her way downstairs to where, she hoped, it wouldn't be long before Cassandra joined her. As it happened, she would be waiting a while.

The first person to come see her was Josephine. She wanted to run through the daily agenda with her, keep her up to speed with all the comings and goings of Skyhold. Thankfully it didn't take long, and there was no need for the advisors to meet today. After Josephine had left, she was paid a visit by Cullen, who was suggesting a new strategy for training the troops. He went into way more detail than Tori felt necessary, but it did sound like a good plan, so she gave him the thumbs up and sent him on his way. This would keep him busy for days, he thought. Nearly an hour had passed already just dealing with the two advisors, then she had another visitor join her in the library. Dorian. Tori felt bad as it had been a while since she was able to spend any time with him.

"Dorian," she greeted him as she looked over the top of the book she was almost reading, "Please, come in, sit."

"Well well," he said as he sat on the edge of the desk, "someone's in a good mood this morning."

"I had a great run this morning, it really energised me," she said almost convincingly.

"Oh? Was that before or after all the sex?"

"What?!" Tori didn't know quite what to say next.

"Don't play coy with me, Inquisitor. I saw the look between you and Cassandra this morning. Your dinner last night went well I take it?"

Tori resigned herself to the fact he wasn't going to stop until he got some details, so she threw him a bone. "Fine, fine. Yes we had dinner last night and it went well."

"It went well? My dear Tori, you are going to have to do better than that. After everything you and I have been through, you owe me a bit more than 'it went well'."

"Dorian, you know you're my very dear friend, and your support in recent times has been invaluable, to say the least. I just don't feel it would be proper to discuss details of our relationship with you without Cassandra's knowledge."

"I see..." Dorian tweaked his moustache as he spoke, "I knew you had it bad for this girl, but I did not realise it was quite THAT bad. You really are the smitten kitten aren't you?"

Tori couldn't help but smile, and it made her feel as though her lips were betraying her. No matter how hard she tried to hold her emotions back, they were just bursting at the seams. The thought occurred to her that it was better for it to happen with Dorian than anyone else. At least he already knew what was going on, and who else could she confide in? 

"Alright, I'll tell you more, but you have to PROMISE not to speak a word of this to anyone," she warned.

Dorian crossed his heart. "I swear on my life, no-one else will hear anything from me." Tori knew he meant it, and it was good enough for her.

"OK, well, something pretty amazing happened last night actually..." Dorian was waiting with baited breath, "Cassandra told me that she's in love with me!" Dorian looked a tad disappointed, almost like he had missed something in Tori's words.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Dorian, I have spent months pining after her, loving her from afar whilst being a close friend to her, and the last few weeks I have been doing my absolute best to court her. This really could have gone either way, but in the end - she loves me, Dorian. This is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Of course, of course, I apologise," he said, realising that his reaction was probably quite harsh, "I am truly happy for you. Disappointed that you no longer need me to be your drinking buddy when you want to drown your sorrows. I will miss that, at least. But nonetheless, you really deserve all the happiness that she will bring to you. She's a good woman, and she's lucky to have you."

"Thank you Dorian, but I really am the lucky one. She is amazing, and beautiful, smart and sexy..."

"Sexy?" Dorian interjected, "So we DID have a good time last night, hmmm?" Tori sighed deeply. "That wasn't a no," Dorian teased. "So, how was it?"

"Dorian!"

"Oh come on, Tori, live a little. You are allowed to talk about it you know. You don't have to give me in-depth details, I'm not like Bull, I couldn't care less what two women do in a bedroom..."

That made Tori laugh. It was true, it's not like it was Bull trying to get details so that he could picture them later when he was alone. "Fine, if you really must know I will tell you this much. It was mind-blowing, earth-shattering and game-changing. That is all you need to know."

"Hmmm. If I didn't know better, I'd say there is something more you want to tell me. I can see it in your eyes - I know full well when you're hiding something from me, you know. It's your tell, and it's why I always beat you at Wicked Grace."

Tori went silent for a moment, her hand running over the drawer to her desk. It was a subtle movement, but it was enough to confirm Dorian's suspicions. 

"What's in the drawer?" he asked in a low tone, as he swooped in to open it.

"Nothing...I...it's nothing. Leave it alone."

"Come on, Inquisitor. Put a man - a gorgeous man that is - out of his misery would you? You are clearly hiding something."

"It's nothing, really. Just a...gift...for Cassandra...it's nothing you need worry about."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with our mystery trip to Val Royeaux now, would it? I know you weren't there on diplomatic duties," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"It...was not the main reason for our trip, no, but I did pick it up while I was there. I saw it in a shop that I visited with Josephine and I just had to go back and buy it."

"Well, now you absolutely must show me what it is or I will burst from anticipation," Tori thought Dorian was behaving like a school girl, and it was actually quite endearing.

She sighed once more, resigned to the fact the Dorian would never let up. She opened up the drawer and pulled out a small box, then opened it to show Dorian the contents.

"Maker's breath!" he expressed with surprise, "Is that what I think it is?"


	23. Chapter 23

Dorian left pretty quickly once he saw Morrigan walking down the hall towards the library. How many more visitors will there be, thought Tori. It had been non-stop since breakfast.

"Inquisitor, I shall not keep you long," Morrigan said as she glided into the room, "I fear there is something we must discuss."

Tori gestured to the chair in front of her, as she rested against the edge of her desk. Morrigan sat down, a serious look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Morrigan?"

"Not exactly. I...just wanted to offer you some...friendly advice."

Tori was confused. "Oh? Advice about what?"

"Well, how do I put this delicately? I have noticed certain...things, things that no-one else has noticed as of yet. I feel it is my duty to point out that, should you wish to remain discreet, you would need to be more careful."

Tori looked blankly at the other mage for a moment, trying to play dumb, "Just what exactly are we talking about?"

"Inquisitor, you and I both know what we are talking about. Do not worry, I have no intention of telling anybody. I just felt it wise that I point out that you are perhaps not hiding things as well as you think you are. The way you look at her, a touch of a hand under the table...people will eventually notice. Let alone the fact that you are both so...happy...all the time." Tori thought she could detect a hint of disgust in the tone of her voice. "Anyway, I just thought you should know." Morrigan stood and turned to leave the room, but stopped and turned back to look over her shoulder. "Oh, and, if I might say one more thing..." she added, "It is about time, Inquisitor," she said with a wink.

As Tori was left pondering that revelation, there was little time before there was another person walking down the hall to the library. Perhaps this time it would be Cassandra, she hoped. The hope faded as she caught a glimpse of a shadow, a shadow too small to be that of the Seeker's. 

"Inquisitor, might I have a moment?" It was Leliana.

"Of course, Leliana, please...have a seat." Tori's heart started pounding faster at the sight of the Spymaster. She feared she was in for a grilling, now that she knew Leliana knew about her relationship with Cassandra.

"Thank you, Inquisitor, however I would prefer to stand. I will not take up too much of your time." This scared Tori even more. "Actually, I wanted to thank you."

"Oh?" Now Tori was just plain confused, and it wasn't for the first time today. "What exactly are you thankful for?"

"Well...firstly, I am thankful that you finally had the courage to tell Cassandra how you feel about her. It has been rather...painful, to say the least, over the past few months, watching you love her from afar." She paused for a moment and walked around the desk Tori was sitting on, causing her to turn around. "Secondly, I am thankful that Cassandra has come to share your feelings. I have never seen her this happy before, and I have known her for a long time."

Tori went to speak, but the Spymaster cut her off.

"I am also thankful that it is you she has fallen for. You are a dear friend to her, and to me. I know you well enough to know you would never hurt her. Never let anyone else hurt her. Never break her heart. I am thankful that it is you, for I know that I do not have to tell you what I would do to anyone that hurt Cassandra..." she had now walked full circle around the desk and was now standing in front of Tori again, eye to eye. "If it were anyone else, well...who knows what kind of warnings I would have to give them. Were they in your shoes, of course."

"Of course," Tori repeated, as she swallowed the rather large lump in her throat, "that is a lot to be thankful for indeed." She plucked up a bit more courage from somewhere deep down. "I am thankful also that Cassandra has such a good friend like you, looking out for her. And I am thankful that we are such good friends, Leliana, as you know me well enough to know there is nothing I wouldn't do for Cassandra. I would do anything and everything for her. Should the need arise, I would die for her."

"Die for her? You know she would disapprove of letting the Herald of Andraste give her life so that she might live. You would truly do this for her, even if it were against her wishes?"

"If it meant she were to continue on a long, happy life?" Leliana nodded to her, "in a heartbeat" she said.

Leliana turned and headed for the exit and as she did turned she said one more word to the Inquisitor; "Good."

She was almost to the door when Tori stopped her; "Oh, Leliana, there is one more thing that I am very thankful for..."

Leliana stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Oh?"

"I am thankful that you give Cassandra such...good advice." 

Leliana smiled a wry smile then turned and walked from the library.

More time went by and there were no more visitors. Not even Cassandra. Tori decided she would leave the library and go look for her. She figured, after walking through the Great Hall and not seeing her, that the most likely place she would be was in the courtyard training. She was not wrong. As she walked down the staircase she could see the Seeker in the distance, pummelling a training dummy. She walked over to Cassandra, whom immediately put down her sword for a rest.

"Don't tell me you are finally all out of visitors," Cassandra said dryly.

"I do not believe there is anyone I haven't spoken to this morning," Tori said.

"It is no longer morning, and hasn't been for some time." Tori sensed a touch of annoyance in the Seeker's voice.

"Cass, I'm sorry. I guess I just had a lot of catching up to do since my time away from Skyhold."

"I got stuck talking to Vivienne for two hours!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Tori had a bit of a giggle, knowing that the Seeker has a hard time remaining patient with Madame De Fer. She doesn't care much for the games Vivienne is so fond of playing. 

"I'm sure it can't be all that bad, " Tori replied, "What did you talk about?"

"You, mostly. She started off talking about fashion and what we were all to wear at the next function we are to attend. It was...riveting." Tori chuckled. "I managed to turn the conversation to your training as a Knight Enchanter. At least I got some information on the fighting style and how you could best train with a warrior to hone your skills."

"Oh? Care to go a few rounds then, share some of your wisdom?"

"Now?"

"It is as good a time as any, is it not? Clearly we won't be awarded an privacy today, but at least we would be together."

Cassandra thought about that for a moment. "I would like that," she said, then walked over to the training weapons rack, grabbing a sword and a staff. She walked back over to Tori and handed her the weapons, but leaned in closer as she did and spoke softly into the Inquisitor's ear, "I had a bit of extra time on my hands also, so I took the liberty of moving my belongings to your quarters."

Tori smiled. "You mean - our - quarters,"

Cassandra smiled back, a broader smile than she expected to show. "Indeed. Our quarters. "

In a split second, Tori used the staff she had just been handed to sweep Cassandra's legs out from under her, and she fell flat on her back onto the ground.

"My dear Seeker," Tori spoke condescendingly, but mostly sarcastically, "that is defence 101 - never let your guard down, no matter how safe you think you are."

"I will remember that," she retorted in the same tone as she grabbed Tori's outstretched hand. As she did, she didn't pull herself up. Instead she scissored her legs around the mage, pulled her downwards and flipped her onto her back, with Cassandra ending up straddling her, sword at her throat. "Is that better?"

"Much." Tori struggled to get out the words as her vocal chords were crushed.

Cassandra rolled off Tori and sprung to her feet in one move.

"Impressive," Tori said, then in a similarly impressive way she curled her back up and, with a hop, jumped to her feet, also in one move. 

"I see you have more skill in the martial arts than you have previously let on, Inquisitor."

"Oh I think you'll find, Seeker, that I have plenty of moves you haven't yet seen." She winked at Cassandra as she said it, causing the Seeker to lose focus, but only for a second. Tori took the opportunity to make an aggressive move and made an attack at Cassandra with her sword in her left hand, expertly spinning her staff with her right hand and swinging in for a second blow. Cassandra wasn't about to be bested this time, however, and she skilfully blocked the first blow and countered the second, ducking and rolling to safety.

Their dueling continued for some time before they realised that they had drawn a crowd. People from all over Skyhold had stopped what they were doing to come see the fight between the Inquisitor and the Seeker. Most of them were used to seeing Cassandra train, or duel with Bull or Krem, but to see Tori showing off her skills was a rarity indeed. The thing that fascinated Bull the most, who was front and centre of the crowd, was that Tori was using no magic. It was all martial art and acrobatic skill that she was utilising. He had never seen her fight this way before. Nor had Cassandra, and it took her by surprise on a number of occasions.

The crowd had now divided into halves, one side chanting and whooping for Cassandra, the other for Tori. It was an absolute battle royale. Bull was on Tori's side, rooting for the Inquisitor, and Krem in the other, quite obviously showing where his loyalties lay.

Taking the opportunity to bet on, what was essentially, anything to make a quick buck, Bull and Krem had placed a wager on who would win, and people in the crowd started joining in. This didn't go unnoticed by the Inquisitor, and it made her feel under more pressure to perform. This was compounded when she looked up to see Blackwell and Josephine had joined her half of the crowd (at least she was giving them the opportunity to spend some time together, she thought), along with Sera and Dorian. When she got the opportunity to look at Cassandra's side she had Leliana, Cullen and Vivienne rooting for her. Lost in thought, she didn't see a sweeping leg coming her way, and for the second time today she hit the deck, with a Seeker straddling her, holding a sword at her throat. This time, however, she'd managed to put her hand on Cassandra's wrist, holding her back and therefore not letting her have the upper hand. Literally and figuratively. She took the opportunity to speak candidly.

"It appears we have drawn quite a lot of attention to ourselves, Seeker," she said, as they "struggled" with each other to buy themselves some talking time.

"Indeed we have. What shall we do?" Cassandra replied.

"Well, I know there is one thing I wish to do right now, and it would certainly get the crowd talking," she winked. The sword at her throat pressed ever closer.

"You would not dare!" Cassandra challenged.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But it is fun to think about it nonetheless." With that, she wrapped one leg around the Seeker and flipped them both over, sword now at Cassandra's throat. Half the crowd cheered.

"We need to end this, but the crowd clearly wants a champion to emerge. We cannot simply just...stop." Cassandra pulled her knees to her chest, dug her feet into Tori's abdomen and pushed her off. They both got to their feet and stood in challenging stances again. Tori used her peripheral vision to look around the crowd. She had never seen the people of Skyhold all come together in such a manner. This was doing wonders for morale.

Again engaged in parries and thrusts, Tori quickly realised this was an un-winnable fight for either of them as they were too evenly matched. This was much to Tori's dismay, as Cassandra was such a skilled fighter. She did the only thing she thought she could, which was to engage in an all out offensive against the Seeker. Up until now it had been mostly her defensive and acrobatic skills getting her through. As she threw blow after blow at Cassandra, every blow was met with a block or a counter and eventually Cassandra had her on her back, sword placed right over her heart, foot on her abdomen.

"I yield," she yelled, as the crowd around her erupted into both cheers and groans. Cassandra removed her sword and held her hand down to help Tori up. As Tori stood she didn't let go of Cassandra's hand. Instead, she held it high in the air, graciously declaring the Seeker as the winner of their bout. Everyone cheered and clapped, but this was quickly replaced with sighs as people from Tori's camp started paying up their debts. The crowd mingled for a while, but had essentially dispersed, removing them, finally, from the spotlight.

"You let me win," Cassandra grunted into Tori's ear, as they were putting their weapons away.

Tori shook her head. "The best warrior in Skyhold won that bout, fair and square. Had I used my magic however..."

Cassandra smiled at her, a knowing smile that said "Thank you", but it was quickly wiped off her face as she was grabbed from behind and thrown into the air. Several of the Chargers had hold of her, Krem as their ringleader, and lifted her onto their shoulders as they began parading her round the courtyard, showing off the people's victor.

Tori soon had a familiar voice in her ear. "You seem awfully happy with yourself for someone who just lost in front of her whole army," Dorian stated.

"Did I?" she replied. "Look at how happy she is," she said as she nodded her head in Cassandra's direction. The Seeker was lapping up all the attention she was getting from the crowd.

"Why, Inquisitor, if I didn't know better I would say you threw the fight in order to let Cassandra win." There was a pause between them for a few moments, then Dorian slapped Tori on the shoulder, "Well done," he said as he walked away.

Dinner that night was held in the Herald's rest, with everyone in good spirits and full of ale. Tori and Cassandra had inadvertently created a party atmosphere for the whole of Skyhold. They did enjoy it while it lasted, but couldn't wait for the time they would both be alone in their quarters together.

Their quarters, Tori repeated in her mind as she stoked up the fire and lay down bedding in front of it. She went to her cellar and picked one of her best bottles of wine, ready for the night ahead. They had parted ways at the Rest almost an hour earlier, and Tori could not wait to see Cassandra again.

She heard a familiar 'click' of her door opening, and then being closed and locked from the inside, followed by light footsteps coming up the half flight of stairs.

"Wow, this is quite the setting you have arranged whilst you waited," Cassandra commented as she reached the top of the stairs. "Apologies for taking so long. There were so many people still milling around in the courtyard I could not make a clean break."

"Do not apologise, Cass. As always, you are worth the wait. Wine?" Tori held a glass up to the rim of the bottle.

"Please," Cassandra replied. "After the day we have had I am looking forward to it." She had not drunk anything alcoholic so far that night, much to Krem's disappointment, Tori noticed. He still hadn't gotten over his crush on the Seeker it would seem.

Tori poured wine for both of them, and they both drank a mouthful or so. That was all that was to be drunk, however, as they simultaneously placed their glasses down and dived onto the bedding in each other's arms. They had waited all day for the opportunity to be together and now they were eager to make up for lost time. The setting was magical and warm, and they made love all night right in front of the fireplace, giving Tori the chance to show off some of those moves she had bragged about earlier in the day.

 

When the morning came, they had managed to get some sleep. They had both been tired not only from the bout they fought with each other, but from the lack of sleep from the night before. This didn't stop them from making passionate love for hours beforehand though. When Tori awoke, Cassandra was already awake and staring at her.

"Good morning, Seeker."

"It is, isn't it? I just love waking up next to you. And I love you," she purred into Tori's ear.

Tori grabbed onto Cassandra's shoulder and threw her leg around her, using the momentum to pull herself on top of the Seeker, positioning herself in between Cassandra's legs. Cassandra wrapped her legs around her and they delved into a kiss that was designed to set their world on fire for the first time this morning. Tori had her arms either side of Cassandra's shoulders, leaning in whilst the Seeker had her arms wrapped around her neck. Tori pulled back and said "I love you too, Cass. So much." They were lost in each other, and must have been oblivious to the world around them, as Tori only recognised the familiar 'click' of her door after it was already too late. Footsteps were coming up the stairs, two sets, and the first one spoke first.

"Good morning, Inquisitor, I am sorry to just barge in like this, however - oh my goodness!" Tori didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The Ambassador had looked up from her clipboard only too late to see the scene in front of her, Leliana on her heels with, what could only be described as, a naughty smile on her face.

"I am so sorry, I...I should have knocked, please forgive me..." Josephine turned on her toes and crashed straight into Leliana, who grabbed her and steadied her as she charged off down the stairs and out of the quarters again. 

Tori looked down at Cassandra, who had a horrified look on her, now beetroot coloured, face. Tori did a bit of a giggle to herself. "Do not worry, there's no way she could've seen it was you, Cass."

"Nevertheless, this will no doubt cause a scandal for you. Josephine is a terrible gossip."

"Don't worry, I will talk to her. Come on, I think it's time we got back to the real world."

Outside the door, Josephine was almost having kittens. "I told you not to barge into her quarters like that, Josie. The Inquisitor is entitled to some privacy too, you know." Leliana wasn't exactly making things better for the Ambassador.

"You're right I should've listened to you. Oh, how embarrassing!" she exclaimed, then her expression changed from horrified to mischievous. "Who do you suppose it was...?"

"You did not see?" Leliana was genuinely surprised, and a tad relieved at the admission.

"No, I didn't see a face. Only bodies. Naked bodies, oh maker. The Inquisitor will never forgive me! I'm pretty sure it was a woman, though...it looked like women's legs, didn't it? Did you get a good look Leliana?"

"Me? No, I was too busy almost falling down the stairs what with you crashing into me and everything. I hadn't yet reached the top, so I didn't get a good glimpse." Yes. That was a logical enough explanation for not knowing who it was, she thought. "I do not believe it is something you should go spreading round, either," she warned with her eyebrow raised.

"Of course not," Josephine complied, "although I must go order her a gift basket to make up for my indescretions."

"I'm sure the Inquisitor doesn't wish for you to go to any trouble, although I'm sure there is probably one thing she would like you to give her."

"Oh, what is that?"

"Her spare key."


	24. Chapter 24

Tori dressed after washing and headed to Josephine's office as her first port of call. At first she didn't know how she was going to get herself out of this mess, but she hoped Leliana would help her out with some of the finer details if necessary.

As she entered the office, thankfully Leliana was there, and she was the only one there other than Josephine. Good. She did not want to have to explain herself to anyone else.

"Josephine, I believe there was something urgent you wished to discuss with me?" She thought she'd get straight to the point, perhaps it would deflect some of the questions she imagined were going round and round the Ambassador's head.

"Ahhh...yes...yes, of course Inquisitor. One of Leliana's spys has sent word from the Storm Coast. Another rift has opened there, and it seems to be a large one. They are hoping you could head there straight away to take care of it."

"Of course, Lady Montilyet," Tori said, using her formal title as she felt best appropriate under the circumstances. "I will assemble a team right away."

Tori felt she could've gotten away with leaving it at that, but decided it was in her best interests to persist with discussing the elephant in the room.

"I...feel I also owe both of you an apology."

"An apology?" Leliana queried, "What in Thedas for?" Tori shot her a glance that only she would've understood. She was enjoying this, Tori thought, and she was going to use every bit of it to her advantage.

"Indeed," agreed Josephine, "It was I who did not knock. I just barged in, large as life. I forgot for a moment, Inquisitor, that you are entitled to a life too. I am sorry we interrupted your...ahh...I am...sorry we interrupted..." she said awkwardly.

"Do not be sorry, Josephine, you were only doing your job, and a fine job you do too. I trust I can rely on your discretion though? I would hate for it to get round that the Inquisitor is easy." She threw a joke in and tried keeping it more casual this time, hoping Josephine would keep her mouth shut, out of loyalty if nothing else.

"Of course, Inquisitor. My lips are sealed," she replied. Leliana nodded in agreement, although Tori already knew she would tell no-one out of loyalty to Cassandra.

Tori turned and left, heading off to put her team together for her next journey. Josephine was left standing there, red-faced, not sure what to say, or indeed even do, next.

"Don't worry, Josie. She will get over it. It was probably some meaningless fling anyway, someone she picked up at the pub last night."

"Probably..." Josephine trailed off into thought. It was going to bug her all day though, she thought.

 

Tori readied the rest of her team before finding Cassandra in the armoury. She had done well to get back there before the armourers arrived for the day, thereby making it look as though she had been there all night.

"This is going to be hard to keep up, you know." Cassandra was already feeling the stress of trying to live in two places at once.

"Well, if it's any consolation you won't have to for the next week or two," Tori offered as reassurance.

"We are going on a mission?" Cassandra queried, rightly assuming that Tori would take her with her should she go anywhere. "Where to this time?"

"The Storm Coast. Leliana's men have discovered a new rift, a rather large one apparently."

"Great. It couldn't have been somewhere nice. It just had to be somewhere damp and miserable."

Tori laughed at the Seeker. "At least you can't say I never take you anywhere. Plus, it has a beach," she stepped in close and put her arms around Cassandra's waist, "and we will have a tent all to ourselves."

Cassandra leaned into the embrace, even though she started to object, "We should not do this here..."

"No we should not..." Tori kissed her, hard, and pushed her backwards into the wall behind them. "Someone could walk in at any time. Oh wait, that's already happened once today..."

Cassandra made a disgruntled noise, obviously not seeing the humour in the situation that Tori could.

"Sorry, Cass. I just figured it would be easier to see the light side rather than dwell on it. Don't worry, no-one will find out about us. I've spoken with Josephine and she has promised to stay discreet. She has no idea it was you with me. Besides, in here there are three flights of stairs, not one. That will give me more time to hide should someone come in." She looked at Cassandra, innocently, trying to elicit a smile. She was successful.

"Why do I listen to you?" she said as she repositioned her hands around Tori's neck.

"Because you love me," she said back with a big grin. "Blackwell and Sera are gearing up for our trip; they will probably be half an hour or so. I think that gives us enough time to pick up where we left off, yes?"

Cassandra did not have to answer, her lips were on Tori faster than you could say "Maker, may I?". Tori knew they did not have enough time to undress completely, so she slid her hand straight into Cassandra's pants. Thankfully she wasn't wearing her armour yet, so access was easy. Tori normally liked to take her time when it came to the Seeker, but under the circumstances, both of them were in a hurry.

Before they knew it, Tori. Cassandra, Sera and Blackwall were on the road to the Storm Coast. Tori figured that Blackwall was the best option to bring along as he knew the area well. Sera...well, Sera was just comic relief really, always fun for Tori to play off. Plus she was dynamite with a bow, always buying Tori time when she's trying to close a rift.

They reached the first camp before nightfall and settled in for the night. Tori no longer felt the need to give Cassandra privacy before entering their tent with her. After all, what could she possibly see now that she hadn't already? All the same, she gave her a few minutes head start out of habit. She didn't want to break from any routine that would arouse suspicion.

When Tori entered the tent, she expected to find Cassandra in bed already, as per normal. Instead she found her in her underwear and a t-shirt, kneeling on her bedroll, praying.

Tori entered more carefully when she realised, then sat down, cross-legged, on the end of her bedroll and bowed her head. After a few minutes Cassandra broke from the prayer and turned around.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted, Cass. I didn't realise you were praying."

"Do not apologise, I normally pray every night before bed, when I get a chance, or if not in the morning. I have missed the past few days so I thought I'd better catch up. I apologise if this makes you feel uncomfortable."

Tori took Cassandra's hand and pulled her over closer. "Why would that make me uncomfortable? Your pious nature is a big part of what I love about you, and I want to share that with you."

"Even if you do not believe as I do?"

"Cass, it's not so much about believing as it is understanding. You cannot have one without the other in my opinion, and in the time I have known you, you have made me understand a great deal. The strength of your faith helps me to believe also. You are an amazing role model for how the chantry should be."

Cassandra snuggled in closer. "You honour me with your words," she said as she stared dreamily into Tori's eyes. 

Tori cracked a devilish grin, "I can dishonour you with my hands if you like?" she said as she grabbed Cassandra and pushed her down to the bedroll. They both laughed for a few moments, taking care not to make too much noise in doing so.

"As far as I recall," Cassandra said, "I owe you from this morning. We never did get round to your turn..."

"Aahhhh, keeping score, are we? If that's the case I must be way in the lead, as I get pleasure from everything I do with you."

"Oooh smooth answer, Trevelyan..." With that, she pulled the Inquisitor towards her, into a passionate kiss, then rolled them over so she was on top. She kissed Tori down her neckline and began to undress her as she did so. She kissed down Tori's body as she exposed her flesh, taking her time and taking care not to miss a single inch. Cassandra was becoming somewhat of an expert in the art of pleasure, Tori thought.

As the Seeker moved lower down the Inquisitor's body, Tori heard loud whispers in the distance, coming from another tent.

"Oi!...Blackwall!..." It was Sera.

The next thing Tori heard was a huge sigh. "...What is it Sera?"

"What do you think they're up to in there?"

"What who're up to in where?"

"Vicky and Cassandra Allegro Porteous whatsherface. I bet they're doing it!"

Tori intervened with a raspy whisper, trying to sound normal while she was being pleasured by Cassandra. The Seeker had been startled by the talking, but Tori pushed her head back down, indicating to her to keep going. 

"You know I can hear you, right?" As she said it, Cassandra slid two fingers into her, taking her by surprise but her voice didn't waver 

"Who can hear what now?" Sara's voice came back at her, as vague as ever.

"I...can hear...you...Sera." It sounded as though Tori was emphasising her words to get her point across, but in reality she was reacting to the pumping rhythm of Cassandra entering her and exiting. "We are NOT doing it, and Cassandra isn't even awake. Go back to sleep." The last sentence was expertly done. 

There was silence for a moment. "Right. Sorry," came an apology from the elf.

"Oh and, Sera?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't call me Vicky."

There was silence for a couple of seconds, then Blackwall let out a "heh heh heh."

"Shut it, you!" and that was the last the Inquisitor heard of Sera for the night.

Meanwhile, Tori managed to get out the whole last sentence whilst she was coming. She managed to stifle her moans, instead gripping the ground beneath her hard.

Cassandra kissed her way back up to Tori's face until she was eye to eye with her. "Well, that was very impressive. Chalk up another skill to the Inquisitor," she whispered jovially.

"Tell that to the ground beneath me," Tori replied as she lifted her hands, revealing burnt marks where flames had escaped her hands as she climaxed.

They both had a good laugh before they continued making love, uninterrupted for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

There was a long hallway ahead of her. The door at the end was closed, but Trevelyan could see red light emanating through the gaps around the door frame. When she was half way down the corridor she heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Why are you doing this?! You, of all people?'"

Then the red light merged with green.

"Somebody help me!" the voice cried again.

Trevelyan picked up her pace and ran to the door. She pushed open the double doors, and was astounded by the scene unravelling before her eyes. There were several mages creating a barrier of red light, binding a figure in robes, holding her in the air. She could not see her face, but judging by the robes she was wearing Trevelyan surmised it was the Divine herself. In front of the Divine was a tall figure, half man half darkspawn, holding in his hand a glowing green orb. The orb appeared to be radiating some sort of field that was hurting the Divine.

"What's going on here?!" Trevelyan cried out. Both the Divine and the darkspawn turned to look at her. The Divine took the opportunity, whilst the figure was distracted, to knock the orb from his hand, hurtling it through the air. It hit the ground in front of Trevelyan and rolled towards her. Out of instinct she reached for it and picked it up. As she did so, great power, as well as green energy, coursed through her body causing her left hand to glow brighter than the sun. The darkspawn, enraged at what had happened, charged towards her. He did not make it though, as suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the very world around them. 

The next thing Trevelyan knew she was standing at the bottom of a steep rockface, the Divine standing at the top beckoning for her to climb to safety. Once she realised she was surrounded by giant spiders, her ascent became faster than she could imagine. Before she knew it she was at the top of the rockface, running with the Divine by her side, towards a green rift in front of them. It was the way out of this mad place, she thought. Although she had still not seen her face, Trevelyan knew she had to get the Divine to safety.

Trevelyan reached the rift first, and as she did she turned to help The Divine through before herself. As she turned she noticed the Divine being pulled away, caught in the clutches of the giant spiders on their heels. The Divine called out for her to go without her, but Trevelyan reached out and grabbed her hand. The hand. It was the hand of a younger woman, not one of the age she knew the Divine to be. It also felt strangely familiar. As she tried to hold on for dear life, she felt resistance as the Divine was slipping from her grip. It all happened so fast, yet felt like an eternity, as she could feel the Divine being pulled away. In her last moments the Divine looked up at Trevelyan for the first time. She looked her in the eye and cried "Go!".

It was in that moment, Trevelyan realised who it was staring back at her. Her heart filled with terror as she felt the woman slip from her grip and plunge into the depths of despair beneath them. Trevelyan screamed out, helpless to do anything else.

"Cassandra! No.......!"

 

Tori awoke voilently, sitting bolt upright on her bedroll. Examining her surroundings she realised she was in her tent, far from where she had been a moment ago. She felt familiar hands on her shoulders, which startled her at first.

"Tori, what is happening? Are you alright?" Cassandra spoke with great concern.

Tori was dripping with sweat and had tears pouring down her face. The tent was awash with green as her hand glowed brightly, brighter than she had seen in a long time. It hurt too. There was great pain coursing through Tori's hand. All she wanted to do was get out of there.

She said nothing to the Seeker, she only pulled out of her grip and grabbed her clothes. She threw on a shirt and opened the tent flaps, pulling on pants as she stood and charged away from the tent.

Cassandra dressed also, not content to leave Tori be. She was worried about her, as this was the first night terror Tori had had in the whole time they had been in a relationship. As she exited the tent, she saw Blackwall and Sera both poking their heads out of their tents. Cassandra called out to both of them;

"It's alright, nothing to worry about. The Inquisitor has just had a nightmare, it is nothing to be concerned over."

Neither of the companions believed this to be true, but resigned themselves back to their tents, content in knowing that the Seeker would handle the situation.

Cassandra looked around and couldn't see Tori anywhere. She did notice fresh tracks, however, and followed them down the hillside towards the beach. As she got down low enough she saw, on the beach in the distance, a figure sitting cross-legged in the sand. It was raining steadily and she suddenly realised how cold it was in the early morning air. She walked slowly to Tori's side and sat beside her, cross-legged also.

She said nothing, waiting for the Inquisitor to speak first. After a few moments of silence, Cassandra pulled herself closer to Tori and put her arm around Tori's shoulder. She expected Tori to lean into her, however she received no response this time, only hearing a sniff. Tori was crying, moreso than Cassandra had ever seen before. Cassandra started rubbing her hand up and down Tori's back, trying to comfort her, and with this movement Tori buried her head into her hands and wailed, tears flowing like a river.

Cassandra was at a loss of what to do next, as she had never seen Tori so vulnerable. She did the only thing her instincts guided her to, and moved so she sat face to face with the Inquisitor, rather than side by side. She put her hand under Tori's chin and lifted her head out of her hands, leaned in closer and embrace her tightly. Tori welcomed it and held onto the Seeker for dear life. Cassandra could feel the heat resonating from Tori's left hand on her back, as well as tears on her neck that were settling there as Tori wept.

They sat like that for several minutes, feeling like an eternity, as Cassandra let Tori get everything out of her system. Tori was the first to break the embrace as her crying subsided. They had remained in silence for a long time, but Cassandra was the first to speak, as she ran her thumb over Tori's cheek, wiping away her tears. It was a nice gesture, however fruitless, as for every tear she wiped away it was replaced by two drops of rain.

"Talk to me...tell me what you saw."

Tori tried to speak but looked lost for words. Cassandra tried to help, now stroking Tori's upper arms, trying to relax her.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, then you screamed my name and cried out at the top of your lungs, then you sat bolt upright as you awoke. I have never seen you have a dream so violent. I'm afraid it awoke the rest of the camp also."

Normally that revelation would've concerned both of them, however on this occasion it was the thing furthest from their minds.

"I...this rift we are looking for...it is a very powerful one. I can feel its power surging through me, and it's so painful." She held out her left hand, revealing the chaos within her fist as she straightened out her hand. It wasn't too dissimilar to the first time they met, thought Cassandra, when she thought the breach was going to kill the Inquisitor. It was crackling and sparking with energy, and Cassandra could see Tori's veins pulsing as the energy flowed through them.

Cassandra took her hand and closed it up, holding both her own hands around the now closed fist. "This caused another nightmare like before...about me in the future?"

Tori shook her head. "This time was different. I was back at the conclave, when I first got the mark. Then I was trying to get the Divine to safety through the breach, only..."

Cassandra squeezed her a little bit tighter; "Only what? What happened?"

Tori took a deep breath. "When I tried to get the Divine through the breach and she slipped from my grasp...she looked up at me and it wasn't Divine Justinia..."

Cassandra looked a bit puzzled. "Who was it?" then she thought about it for a few seconds as Tori struggled with her answer. "It was me...wasn't it?"

Tori nodded, as another wave of tears flowed into her eyes. Cassandra wrapped her arms around her again and spoke softer this time, into Tori's ear.

"I'm ok, it wasn't really me. I'm still here, and I do not plan on going anywhere."

Tori should've been comforted by this, but she still had more issues troubling her. 

"That's just it though, Cass. You cannot promise me that. How can I know you will not leave - you are a strong candidate to be the next Divine and I cannot stand in your way should you be chosen."

Cassandra hadn't given much thought to it lately as she had been so wrapped up in being in love, but Tori was right. If she were chosen to be the next Divine their relationship could not continue. 

"I had not really thought it through, as I don't feel I am the best choice. Surely the chantry clerics will see that also."

"They will see what I saw last night; a strong, honourable, devoted woman with great faith that never falters. I could not think of a better candidate."

"What about Leliana? She is still very much in the running. I think Divine Leliana has a better ring to it than Divine Cassandra, do you not?"

Tori thought for a moment. "What about Divine Vivienne?" she offered as a compromise. 

Cassandra looked a bit surprised. "I wasn't aware she was in the running - do you think she makes a good candidate?"

"I have spoken to her about it at length, mostly at her request, and she seems very determined that she is right for the job. I have to admit, I do agree with her standpoint on the circles."

"You want her to bring back the circles?!" Cassandra couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially knowing as she did some of the experiences Tori had had in Ostwick.

"Vivienne believes, as I do, that mages should be free and considered equals. However she wants the circles to remain and be more like academies instead of prisons, and I'm inclined to agree. I dread to think what I would have been capable of had I not had guidance on how to control my powers, and my temper."

"That is a fair point, I suppose," Cassandra agreed.

"None if that matters, however, if it is you that is chosen. My biggest fear is it may come down to my vote, and I do not even know how you feel about it. Do you even want to be Divine?"

Cassandra paused for a moment before she spoke. "Should I be chosen for the job, I would serve as expected and requested to the absolute best of my abilities. It is not about what I want. It is about what is wanted of me."

"Even if it means sacrificing your own life, your own wants?"

"That is how it has to be. I want nothing more than to be by your side, but should I be chosen...I will have no choice but to leave." She paused again before continuing. "Besides, what would I do once Corypheus is defeated otherwise?"

"Personally, I think Lord Seeker Pentaghast has a nice ring to it."

"What are you saying...that I should take charge of the Seekers?"

"I could think of no-one better, or more qualified. You have been serving other people your whole life, but you are a born leader, Cassandra. You even relinquished control of the Inquisition to me, and it should rightfully have been yours. I think it is about time you were in charge of something for a change." 

Tori took a breath, trying not to get too carried away. "But, in the end, it comes down to what you want. At least if you remained a Seeker we could still be together. You could make Skyhold the new home of the Seekers, and I could get the men to build a chantry. Actually, I think we should do that anyway, it may improve morale to have a bit if spiritual guidance around the place. I think Mother Giselle would agree."

Cassandra had obviously not considered her options before and only now realised the repercussions set before her.

"I...will need some time to decidewhat it is that I want, if indeed I am afforded that luxury. I do not consider myself a leader, as you do. It is a lot to think about, but for now, you are the only thing I truly want. I want to be by your side, no matter where that is."

Tori wiped Cassandra's face, suddenly realising they were both soaked to the bone.

"Then let us go find this rift and close it, before it drives me completely mad," she said with a laugh. "We should go change into some dry clothes and have some hot food."

"Agreed," Cassandra replied, as they walked hand in hand back to camp.

They heard voices as they neared the top of the hill, and Tori let go, reluctantly, of the Seeker's hand. They walked towards the tent Sera and Blackwall were both inhabiting, trying to keep out of the rain as they ate.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" Blackwall offered, as they approached.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. I apologise for my outburst, I'm afraid this rift is having a serious effect on me," she held her hand out, turning it over and back again, looking at the damage it was causing. It hurt her more as each minute passed. "I am fine. I'll..be fine..."

"It's a bit odd though, innit. Screaming out the Seeker's name like that," Sera laughed.

"You would not have thought so were you in my shoes, believe me," Tori replied without expression, as she went into her tent to change. 

Sera's smile disappeared from her face, realising that humour was not going to help in this circumstance.

"Oi," she loudly whispered to Cassandra, "she's not alright, is she?"

"No, I'm afraid not Sera. This rift is really taking its toll on her. We must close it quickly or I do not believe she will survive another night like the last one." Cassandra was talking, but not really directing it at Sera. She was so pre-occupied with Tori and how she could make things right.

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Blackwell stood and exited the tent. "Let's go find that bloody thing and close it, rain or no rain!"

"Yeah!" yelled Sera in agreement.

"Agreed." Cassandra stood and entered her tent to change. She found Tori dressed, and mostly dry, but sitting staring at her hand.

"Come on, Inquisitor. Your friends are going to help us close this thing once and for all."

Tori snapped out of it and nodded in agreement. 

"Are you ready for this?" Cassandra asked. 

"I am...as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." 

Cassandra moved closer to Tori and took her hand. "This will all be over soon and we can go home." 

"Perhaps you're right."

Once Cassandra had changed out of her wet clothes and dried off, Tori helped her put on her armour, then they all headed out to find the rift.

 

It didn't take long. The closer they got, the more animated Tori's hand became. As they neared the rift, which was on the beach, the pain was almost crippling. They could see it in the distance now and it was bigger than they had ever seen. They were almost onto the beach when the rift sent out a pulse, sending a massive shock wave through Tori's arm. She fell to the ground, holding left arm in her right, as sparks and lightening flew in all directions. She yelled out at the pain it caused her.

Cassandra ran to her side to help. She just held her arm around her until the pain subsided, then helped her to her feet once Tori was again able to move. "Are you alright, Inquisitor?"

"I will be," she said confidently, "Let's get down there and close this thing."

They all continued on down to the beach, but with a lot more determination than before. It was now apparent what this rift was doing to Tori and they all wanted it dealt to as soon as possible.

Once they were in range the rift charged up and cracked open, sending several shades through from the fade for them to deal with. As it opened, Tori fell to the ground again as the pain took its toll. Once she was able, she sat up on her knees and aimed her hand at the rift, green light flowing through her as she caused damage to the rift. This weakened the creatures surrounding them enabling her companions to finish them off quickly.

Tori was panting, out of breath already as the rift took its toll on her. 

Cassandra called out to the others, as she ran to Tori's side, "Whatever happens we must protect the Inquisitor!"

Blackwall and Sera nodded in agreement as they readied themselves for the next wave. It wasn't long before the rift cracked open again, causing Tori to again collapse. Cassandra desperately wanted to help her, but she knew protecting her was more important for now.

As the next wave of creatures came through, Tori managed to drag herself up enough to again cause damage to the rift and stun the monsters attacking her friends. They were all headed in her direction, as if the rift knew where to send them to stop the damage she was causing. None of them made it, however, as they were all cut down expertly. Once they were dead, Cassandra leaned down to Tori, "Are you alright? How are you holding up?"

Tori was panting for air, clearly in trouble. "I don't...I don't think...I can take...much more...Cass..."

Cassandra was really worried now. She didn't know what they'd do if Tori couldn't close the rift. "You will be fine. One more go and it should close, I'm sure." Cassandra wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure Tori, or herself.

The rift cracked open for a third time, this time spitting out wraiths and rage demons, as well as a huge pride demon.

"Oh shite!" Sera cried out.

"Sera, Blackwall...you take out the wraiths and demons, I will keep the pride demon busy, then you take over so I can help the Inquisitor close this thing!"

They followed directions as Cassandra ran away from Tori, drawing the demon's attention. She didn't want to leave Tori vulnerable, but she had little choice.

Tori did her best to get to her feet, and managed to get as far as kneeling on one knee. She took the staff from her back and began sending fireballs at the wraiths, knowing the were weakened by fire. This took some of the heat off Blackwall as he was knee-deep in demons.

Once the demon's numbers had halved, Tori held her left arm up and tried once more to close the rift. The pain surging through her was so great that she could not see it through to the end, instead falling to the ground. Cassandra saw what happened and began heading to her side.

"Blackwall! Take over for me!"

He did as asked and ran towards the pride demon, drawing it in the opposite direction, away from Cassandra. When Cassandra reached Tori's side she grabbed her left arm and held it in the air, hoping she could help close the rift by doing so. It began working, green light pulsing through Tori's hand towards the fade tear. Cassandra felt something whistle by her ear and looked up just in time to see an arrow hit a rage demon that was about to attack them, the demon disintegrating in front of her eyes. She turned back to see Sera standing there with a grin on her face. Cassandra would have to thank her for that one later, she thought.

The rift popped as it stunned all the remaining creatures and Cassandra got to her feet; "I'll be back soon," she said to Tori, who was now almost spent. She raced to Blackwell's side, helping him finish off the pride demon, as Sera picked off the remaining demons one by one. In no time at all there were no more creatures and Cassandra made her way quickly back to Tori's side, Blackwall and Sera in tow.

She knelt down and grabbed Tori's left hand; "Have you got one more in you?" she asked.

Tori nodded and eeked out a breathy "Yes," as Cassandra helped her sit up. With her right arm around the Inquisitor's torso propping her up and her left arm holding Tori's left wrist, she took a deep breath and held Tori's arm in the air. The energy surging through Tori this time was stronger than anything any of them had seen before. As the rift was mending, green energy was shooting not only through Tori but through Cassandra as well. It was like being hit by an electrical bolt from a mage, and it was all Cassandra could do to hold it together.

All of a sudden there was an explosion of green light as the rift closed in front of them, the force from the explosion sending both Tori and Cassandra hurtling backwards. Cassandra hit the ground hard, with Tori landing mostly on top of her.

Blackwall and Sera raced to their aid.

"Seeker...Inquisitor...are you alright?" Blackwell asked as he began shaking them. Cassandra was the first to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she could still feel electrical current residue coursing through her. She sat up quickly as she noticed Tori hadn't yet awoken.

"I'm ok, what about the Inquisitor?" she rolled out from under Tori then knelt by her side, searching for signs of life. Tori's hand was no longer glowing, and she didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad sign.

Suddenly the hand reached up and squeezed her own, as the Inquisitor opened her eyes.

"Did we win?" she asked.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and had a small chuckle, as they realised their leader was alright.

"You had us worried there for a minute, Inquisitor," Blackwall stated.

Cassandra helped her to her feet and they both brushed themselves off. Tori had a hard time standing at first, but once she was up a lot of the pain she had experienced was now gone.

"Well done everybody," she said, "Now...shall we find a tavern on the way home? I think I need a drink."

"Now you're talking!" Sera cheered. 

"The nearest pub is miles away," stated Blackwall, "Why don't we camp the night with the Blades of Hessarian? They always have plenty of ale."

"Blackwall...you're a frigging genius, you know that?" Sera gave him a big hug then grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the hill. "C'mon, get the lead out!"

Tori and Cassandra followed, slowly, and held back a little as they still licked their wounds.

"Are you alright, Cass? That was one hell of a charge I sent coursing through you."

"I admit it is not something I would care to repeat in a hurry, but I am fine. I think my head hurts more from hitting the ground."

Tori stopped and grabbed Cassandra's shoulder, turning her around; "Let me take a look at it."

"I'm fine, honestly, it's nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." 

"Or a mage who has learnt some healing powers. Hold still." Tori placed her hand over the bump on the back of the Seeker's head and it began to glow. She held it there for maybe 10 seconds before Cassandra started to feel the effects. "Better?"

"Much, thank you. You have learnt a lot from Solas since...since the Hinterlands."

They continued on up the hill behind the others, still in sight but out of ear shot.

"So, Cass, do you believe me now?"

"About what exactly?" she asked, feeling slightly confused. Perhaps Tori hadn't healed her head wound so well after all.

"About the fact that you are a natural leader."

"And how do you figure that from everything that just happened?"

"Cass, the instant I was disabled you took charge of the situation. You had everyone right where they needed to be, you kept calm and collected and you did what needed to be done. You selflessly put yourself at risk to close that rift even though the odds were against us. If we were in the military I would recommend you for a medal for the way you acted today. You were a true hero, and I'm not just saying that."

Cassandra was clearly blushing and taken aback by the accusations. She had not considered herself to be a hero. "Me? I was just doing what needed to be done. Sera was the real hero, she saved both of our lives by taking down that rage demon."

"Indeed, she did well, and I will thank her for that later, but at the end of the day Sera and Blackwell performed as they did because of your guidance. Had you not stepped up, who knows what could have happened."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few moments.

"All I'm saying is don't write yourself off as being a good soldier only. You are capable of so much and I just want you to consider that before you make any decisions about your future."

"OUR future," she corrected with a smile. It made Tori's heart sing to hear it

"OUR future." Tori repeated.


	26. Chapter 26

The party was in full swing in no time. The Blades never needed an excuse for a party, but a visit from the Inquisitor herself was as good an excuse as any. 

Sera and Blackwall weren't afraid to dive headlong into a mug, or a keg, as the case may be. They were dancing and telling stories with the Blades, having mock arguments over who had fought the biggest foe. Tori and Cassandra, as per usual, were much more reserved. They drank, but slowly as they sat at a table together, mostly making small talk. Once the party had become loud enough they were a bit more free to speak candidly without anyone overhearing.

"I've been thinking about what you said, Tori."

"Oh? Which part exactly? I say a lot of things," she laughed her usual "humour as a defense mechanism" laugh.

"The part about the future. Our future. I think the first step towards making decisions would be to...tell more people...about us." The Seeker was coy, but deliberate with her words.

"Really?" Tori said with a smile, "I can tell Sera if you like, then the whole of Thedas will know by morning."

Cassandra laughed, proving how far she had come and how much she had relaxed around Tori now. A few months ago, even a few weeks ago, she would've been mortified by a comment like that.

"Perhaps we tell a few closer friends first. Leliana and Dorian already know, but I was thinking maybe Josephine and Morrigan."

"Well...you can scratch one of those off the list," Cassandra looked at Tori with a surprised, blank look. "Morrigan. She already knows about us."

"You told her?!" The Seeker was rather more loud than she had intended, which drew a few glances from the crowd.

"I didn't have to," Tori said more reserved and calm than her counterpart, "she's a smart woman you know, she figured it out on her own. Apparently we are not as good at hiding it as we thought."

Cassandra let out a slightly disgusted noise. "Apparently not. Well, I guess that just leaves Josephine for now then. We really should put the girl out of her misery I guess, as embarrassing as that conversation may be..."

"Embarrassing for you? It wasn't your bare arse she saw sprawled all over the rug she commissioned especially for you." 

"Haha. That is true. I am thankful you were chivalrous enough to ensure I was covered up as least."

Out of the blue, Sera came skipping over to their table and grabbed for some of the snacks laid out in front of her.

"Did I hear someone talking about arse?" she said enthusiastically.

"Typical Sera, hears the word "arse" and comes running," ribbed the Inquisitor.

"Oh ha ha, that's right, talk about all the fun stuff without the elf," Sera pouted.

"If you must know, Sera, we were just discussing how you saved our arses on the battlefield today. We wanted to thank you, and to compliment your skill and composure under fire." Cassandra to the rescue again, thought Tori.

"You what?" Sera asked, confused. "Inquisitor...how much have you let her drink?" 

"The Seeker's right, Sera. You did a great job today. You all did." Tori raised her mug in a toast and sculled back the remainder of her ale.

As Sera and Cassandra drank with her, a handsome young Blade came up to the Seeker and asked her to dance.

"Thank you, no. I don't dance." She said.

"Cassandra Pentaghast, you liar. Get out there and show them how it's really done!" Tori bellowed.

Reluctantly Cassandra agreed and took the young man's hand. He instantly swept her up into a jig and they danced across to the crowd of other drunk patrons who were kicking up their heels. Tori watched with a smile on her face, but the smile eventually faded into a thoughtful stare as she again started thinking about the conversation they had not been able to finish.

"Wishing it were you?" asked Sera.

Tori snapped out of her daze. "What?"

"Out there, on the dance floor with Cassandra. C'mon, everyone knows you're hot for Seeker." Sera winked as she said it.

"I...what are you talking about?" Tori started blushing.

"I'm not stupid, y'know. I know the look of someone with a broken heart, and it's all over your face right now. You love her, she doesn't love you, same ol' story. I've seen it a thousand times. My question to you is, what are you gonna do about it?"

Tori was quite amused by Sera's revelation, but quite relieved also that she only had one end of the stick, and it wasn't entirely the right one. "Alright, you got me. How did you figure it out?"

"Well, you never flirt with her. Like, ever. But you flirt with me and everyone else under the sun all the time. Dead give-away that. You don't flirt because you're afraid she'll shoot you down. I can save you the time there. She will shoot you down cause she's not like us."

"'Not like us?'"

"Yeah, y'know. Into women. I'm not even sure she's into men though either, so...yeah. I dunno. Are you gonna tell her?"

Tori looked back at Cassandra adoringly. "She already knows." Tori thought twice for a moment about what she'd just said, "What I mean to say is, of course she must know. If you've figured it out, how could she have not?"

"Shite, you're probably right. No wonder you're having bad dreams about her eh? Still. Could be worse. At least she's still friends with you, yeah?"

"Best friends..." There was a pause between them for a moment, moreso a dramatic pause on Tori's part. The less she said the better, she thought.

"You don't need her..." Sera put down her drink and walked closer to Tori, "What's say you and I find a room together? I'll show you a good time, make you wake up tomorrow and say "Seeker who?". No strings attached. Unless you want that. Whatever, it's all good yeah?"

Tori suddenly realised this had backfired on her. "Sera...I'm flattered, really, and also very tempted..."

Sera sighed a huge sigh, "But...?!"

"Well, for one I'm your commanding officer. It wouldn't be appropriate. And two...my heart...it belongs to her." She nodded in Cassandra's direction, "I can't be with anyone else."

"Even if you know there's no chance with her? That's mental that is. You have to have some fun in your life, right?

"What's not fun about fighting demons and closing rifts?" she replied.

Sera chuckled an evil chuckle. "Oooh I have an idea to make the evening more fun. Let's make a bet."

Tori looked worried. "I'm not sure I like where this is going..."

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Much. Alright, so if you can get the Seeker to dance with you I'll leave you alone, and buy the next round."

Tori looked at Sera with one eyebrow raised, "and if I can't...?"

"Then you spend the night with me. Win win!"

If only Sera knew the whole story, Tori thought. Still, that was no guarantee Cassandra would go along with it.

"You're on."

Tori sculled back the remainder of her drink and headed towards the make-shift dance floor. She noticed Cassandra had changed partners, now dancing with a different, good looking man.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked.

"Not at all," replied the man, assuming she meant to dance with him, not Cassandra. A bit bewildered, he wandered away and found a new dance partner. Tori assumed the position to dance with Cassandra, but she just stood there.

"What are you doing?" she asked, clearly confused at the public display the Inquisitor was making.

"Just dance with me, I'll explain I promise."

Cassandra reluctantly accepted and gripped Tori's hands. "Very well..."

They started dancing, the music changing from fast to slow, somewhat conveniently Tori thought to herself.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on now, or do I have to guess?"

"I made a bet with Sera that I could get you to dance with me."

"Because...?"

"Because she thinks I'm in love with you."

"But you ARE in love with me."

"Yes but she doesn't know that you know that, or that you reciprocate."

Cassandra still wasn't quite understanding the full picture. "So what do you get out of this, considering you have obviously won this...bet?"

"I get to dance with the prettiest girl at the party, and in front of everyone. I don't need anything more than that." It sounded like a cheesy line, but Tori meant every word of it.

Cassandra didn't let any of it phase her. "Alright, so what would Sera have received had I refused to dance?"

"You...don't want to know..." Tori grinned away, deflecting the question and dipped Cassandra to the music.

In the background, Sera watched on and Blackwall walked across and joined her.

"Shite." She said.

"Problem there, Sera?" Blackwall asked.

"Nah, not really. I just lost a bet is all. I would've loved to have won though." She turned her attention back to her mug. "Right, must be your shout then, eh Blackwall?" she asked, elbowing him I'm the ribs.

Blackwall sighed. "Your command is my wish, m'lady." He went off to get them more ale.

Meanwhile, the song that Tori and Cassandra were dancing to came to an end, and they were accosted by what, at first, appeared to be a Blade keen on cutting in for a dance, but it was actually the young man who had taken over leading the Blades after Tori had killed his predecessor in a challenge. Tori went off with him to talk business, leaving Cassandra on the dance floor, swamped by suitors lining up to have the next dance.

Tori and the Blade had discussed several pressing issues that night, which ended up in the group staying on in the Storm Coast for almost two weeks. By the end of it, they were a sick and tired of the wet, damp surroundings. They were all looking forward to heading home to Skyhold, not least of which the Inquisitor. She had plans she had to put into motion, and their extended stay was bringing the deadline ever closer.

It took a little over a day to travel home, being stopped on the way a few times for one thing or another. It was a sight to behold as they rode into Skyhold's courtyard. After dismounting and stabling their horses, Tori and Cassandra headed towards the war room to debrief with the Inquisition advisors. As they entered Josephine's office, they found Josephine's her desk, with Morrigan and Leliana accompanying her. They were all glad to see the sight walking through the door.

"Inquisitor, Seeker, it is good to see you both safe and well," Josephine beamed at them as she stood from her desk, "We heard news that you had a rough timing closing the rift and we feared the worst for your safety."

"It was a challenge, I will say that much," Cassandra replied, "But we made it back safe and sound." 

"We are glad to be back too," Tori added. "I am SO looking forward to a nice, hot bath," she grinned.

"If you like, Inquisitor, I can send someone up to your quarters to get one ready for you? Ahhh...which reminds me, I...meant to give this back to you on your return." Josephine reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a key, handing it over to the Inquisitor. "I don't believe I need this any longer." Her cheeks flushed a little as she remembered back to the awkward moment.

"Thank you, Josephine," Tori replied. "I would normally tell you to hold onto it, however...there is someone that I wish to give it to that I believe needs it more."

"Oh?" Morrigan interjected, "Do tell everything, Inquisitor, who will you be giving it to, hmm?"

Tori shot her a disapproving look, to which Morrigan only smiled in reply, then Leliana started as well, "Yes, do tell. Who is this mystery person that needs a key to your quarters?" They were enjoying this too much, Tori thought

Cassandra took a step forward and announced. "Me. The key is for me."

Tori handed the key over to the Seeker, and as she did Josephine asked "You, Lady Pentaghast? Why would you need a key to the Inquisitor's quarters?" She was completely oblivious to what had just transpired. 

Tori tried to spell it out for a little bit more, not too much though as this was the first time she'd voluntarily told anyone about Cassandra. She wanted to savour the moment. "Well, Josephine. You do remember the morning before we left, yes?"

Josephine's breathing went from short to deep in anticipation. "I...remember it all too well, yes. A thousand apologies again for that morning. I..." then you could almost hear the sovereign drop. "Wait...that - that was you?!" She directed her question to the Seeker, still quite confused over the situation.

Tori put her arm around Cassandra's waist. "Indeed, it was Cassandra that was with me that morning, and has been with me every morning since." Cassandra moved her arm to reciprocate the embrace, eagerly awaiting some sort of reaction to their news.

Josephine looked down, and all around her, as she tried to put all the pieces together. "You two are...an item?" she asked, almost as if it were incredulous. "I mean, I knew the Inquisitor had feelings for you, Cassandra, however I did not know you reciprocated them. This...is..." she searched for the right word, "wonderful! This is wonderful news, is it not?" Josephine looked around the room at Leliana and Morrigan, both looking considerably less enthusiastic than she was. "Wait...you both knew already, didn't you? So I am the last to know?"

"Hey, I didn't know Morrigan knew," Leliana admitted.

"Oh please, you're not the only observant person in Skyhold you know," Morrigan quipped.

Tori burst into laughter at the madness going on around her.

"Inquisitor, what could you possibly find so funny?" Josephine asked, arms crossed like an angry school teacher.

"You. All of you. We just admitted to you all the scariest thing we've ever told anyone, and you're sitting there arguing over who knew what and when. It seems we never really had anything to worry about." Cassandra gave her a squeeze and smiled in agreement, happy to have eased some of her burden by admitting their relationship out loud. 

"Of course, Inquisitor," Leliana said, "we're all truly happy for you, both of you."

"Indeed," agreed Morrigan.

"I am sorry, Inquisitor, Seeker. It was just a bit of a shock, I guess. I had not imagined it was Cassandra in your quarters...it...it will take some getting used to "

Just then they heard the door to the war room open and heavy-booted footsteps walking down the hallway. Tori and Cassandra parted ways, just in time before Cullen entered the room 

"Ahh.. Inquisitor, Seeker - you are back. Cassandra, I don't suppose you would help me organise some troop movements? I am having a few...logistical problems."

"Of course, Commander," she replied as she followed Cullen back through the door he had just entered from and headed to the war room. 

Once Cassandra was out of earshot, Tori moved in closer to the other women and started whispering to them.

"Right, now that Cassandra's gone for a while, I need to talk to you all for some help to arrange a special day... "


	27. Chapter 27

Tori awoke three days later. It was the day she had been waiting for for a long time. She felt relieved she was able to get everything prepared, at least as far as she was aware, and nothing had cropped up to ruin it so far.

It was Cassandra's birthday, although The Seeker didn't know that Tori was aware of that fact. Tori lay in bed watching Cassandra sleep for a while. It was still early, but she wasn't able to sleep any longer.

Cassandra was so peaceful, and beautiful and still very naked from the night before. Their nights together had been good again after closing the rift in the Storm Coast. Tori had had no more dreams, although there were still a few residual feelings of that night for both of them. Tori was hopeful that after the events of the day ahead everything would be a lot more certain.

For now though, all she could think about was how stunning the figure laying beside her was. She leaned over carefully and started lightly kissing Cassandra's neck, slowly moving down her body and gradually increasing the intensity of her kisses. When she reached Cassandra's breasts she added a hand on her stomach, running her fingers over chiselled abs. The Seeker's exterior image was tough, but underneath it all she was so soft and smooth. As Tori wrapped her mouth around one breast and began gently sucking, Cassandra's eyes opened.

"Well, this is a new way to wake up in the morning," she breathed, awaking into instant arousal. Tori lifted her head up and leaned into Cassandra's mouth, kissing her fiercely. The Seeker returned the passion by pulling Tori down closer so they were kissing hard. A fire ignited instantly between them, and Tori moved her left hand down from Cassandra's stomach, then brushed it down the outside of her right thigh. Her thighs were strong and they tensed to the touch. When Tori's hand reached her knee she moved her hand between the Seeker's legs. She slowly slid it up the inside of Cassandra's left leg, all the while leaning heavily into the kiss. Cassandra's hands were now in her hair, holding her close. They had made love all night, but the intensity was nothing like this. Cassandra needed Tori now, and Tori was more than happy to oblige. As she reached the top of the Seeker's leg she could feel the heat emanating off her. Tori created a heat of her own as she made her hand glow green, channelling energy through it and towards the wet flesh awaiting her. As she ran her fingers over Cassandra's clit she bucked her hips into Tori's hand, moaning into Tori's mouth.

"Maker's breath!" She cried, as she broke from the kiss and threw her head back. Tori's fingers entered her, sending shockwaves through her body, rift energy mixed with a hint of shock magic, pulsating through her body as she rocked with the motion of Tori's hand. Tori's palm and thumb stimulated her clit while fingers pumped inside her. It wasn't long before she felt The Seeker tense around her hand, Cassandra moaning loudly in ecstacy. Then, as her moans dissipated, so did the tension as she relaxed into complete bliss. 

"I think we may have woken the neighbours," Tori joked, now straddling Cassandra, leaning down over her as she played with her hair. Cassandra laughed, but secretly hoped it weren't true. She was confident there were enough walls between them and the nearest resident. Mostly.

As Tori traced her right hand over Cassandra's scar she leaned closer and looked her right in the eye and said "Happy birthday, Cass." She smiled from ear to ear, but was a little concerned that it wasn't, at first, reciprocated.

"How...how did you know?" Cassandra asked gingerly.

"I am the Inquisitor," she replied, "I make it my business to know such things." Cassandra looked blank for a few moments, then Tori spoke again. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...yes, of course. Sorry. I was just trying to remember the last time I actually felt happy on my birthday. I...do not remember such a time."

Tori thought for a moment about all the hardship Cassandra had been through in her past. She'd never really had anyone to celebrate with, she surmised. "Then today is a day of new beginnings, and we shall make new memories that will change that forever."

Cassandra smiled, finally, then said "I can think of nothing I would rather do, or no-one I would rather do it with." They kissed again, which eventually let to another hour or so of sex. It was still early, so Tori knew they still had time.

After they eventually got out of bed and washed up and dressed, Tori was kissing Cassandra goodbye as she was headed on her usual path back to the armoury. More people knew about them now, but not enough to warrant being seen leaving the Inquisitor's quarters.

"Meet me in Josephine's office in an hour," Tori said, as they parted ways.

"Oh? What for?" Cassandra asked.

"You will see..." Tori teased.

 

An hour went by and Tori had now joined Josephine in her office, along with Leliana and Morrigan. Josephine had gone all out with the breakfast spread. There were fresh sweets and pastries from all over Thedas awaiting them. Tori was getting nervous now, as the moment she had waited weeks for was finally here.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Cassandra finally joined them, entering gingerly, wondering what was awaiting her. As she made her way through the door she was greeted by her closest friends.

"Good morning, Cassandra," Leliana spoke first, ushering her through the door, "Happy birthday to you." She bowed slightly to the Seeker.

"Yes, happy birthday Lady Pentaghast!" Josephine rushed up to her and gave her a hug, which Cassandra returned awkwardly.

She walked further into the room and sat down next to Morrigan. Cassandra had not considered Morrigan a friend in the beginning; she had not trusted her, but Tori did. This eventually led to Cassandra liking her too, after giving her the benefit of the doubt. She found Morrigan to be quite wise beyond her years.

"Seeker," the mage nodded as she sat down beside her. "It is good to be able to celebrate something for a change, is it not?"

"I...have never really considered my birthday to be a cause for celebration..." she turned her head to look at Tori, who was busy with Josephine preparing plates of food for everyone, "until today, that is. Yes. It is a good day." It was the first time in a long while she actually believed her positive words. She had no doubt that she had Tori to thank for that.

They ate and drank merrily, swapping stories and discussing this and that about the Inquisition, but the mood remained happy, which delighted Tori immensely. She had thought today may have been a hard day for Cassandra, and it may yet become that way, but it was so far so good.

After they had had their fill, Tori stood and nodded to Josephine. The Ambassador left the room and Tori followed behind her. They returned a few moments later, with Tori carrying a long box, which she placed on Josephine's desk. She walked around the desk and leant on the front of it. She now had the full attention of the room, Josephine the only one aware of what was happening.

"Cassandra, I have a confession to make. I am afraid I have lied to you, and I wish to beg for your forgiveness."

Cassandra's stomach dropped as she dreaded what Tori was about to say. She suddenly felt as though her happy feelings of earlier were but a ruse. "What...do you mean?"

"When I went to Val Royeaux a few weeks ago with Josephine, we were not there for diplomatic purposes. Josephine accompanied me at my request to help me find this..." she turned and gestured towards the box on the desk. "Come, open it Cass." She stood and walked around the other side of the desk again, waiting for Cassandra to join her.

Cassandra did as such, but cautiously. She stood and paced slowly across the room, a concerned look on her face. She finally reached Tori's side. "What is it?" Her tone was now more curious.

"Open it and see." Tori could see that Cassandra was apprehensive about opening the box, and that made her feel more nervous herself. She crossed her fingers mentally that this would go well.

"Very well." Cassandra gently opened the latches on the box and extended the lid backwards. It was a beautifully crafted box, lined with royal Nevarran coloured silk. There were several layers of silk she had to peel back before the contents would reveal themselves. Tori and Josephine both breathed in deeply as the last layer was removed. Cassandra sighed loudly and stepped backwards, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Surely it cannot be!" She cried, staring in the direction of the box, trying to figure out what just happened. "Is this...is it a replica?" she turned to Tori and asked.

Tori shook her head, then stepped a step closer and put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "It's the real thing."

Tears were welling up in Cassandra's eyes as she reached out to again pull back the silks that had fallen back over the sword when she'd stepped away. "How?! How did you...where did you...how did you get this!?"

Leliana interrupted before Tori could answer. "Cassandra, what is it?"

Swallowing back tears she composed herself enough to answer. She removed the sword from the box, carefully holding it at each end. It was every bit as magnificent as she remembered.

"This...is a Pentaghast family heirloom and...and it belonged to my brother, Anthony." She paused for a moment, and everyone was silent in reverence. She continued, "This sword has killed more dragons than any other in the whole of Thedas. From the day my father first showed me this sword I have dreamed it would be my own. Of course, when my parents died, Anthony inherited it and took on the Pentaghast legacy. He always promised me one day he would train me how to use it, and when I was worthy he would let me hold it. I believe this is the first time in my life that I have actually done so..." she trailed off into intense thought, staring at the sword, shifting it in her hands and feeling the weight of it.

Morrigan was unaware of much of Cassandra's history and she asked the question that was on the lips of Leliana and Josephine, who were too afraid to ask it, "So, what happened to your brother, how did he come to lose such a magnificent possession?" It was such a beautiful sword, even the mage was impressed by it.

Cassandra didn't know quite how to answer at first, tears welling up in her eyes again. Unable to speak, Tori stepped in and said, "That is a long story, perhaps not one Cassandra is willing to tell today." She rubbed Cassandra's shoulder in comfort, letting her know she was there for her. Cassandra put down the sword and moved her right hand up to her left shoulder, placing her hand on Tori's, "It is alright," she said as she turned to Tori, "I think maybe now it is time for this story to be told."

Cassandra took a deep breath and started to speak. Josephine and Leliana both knew of Anthony's fate, of course, however she had never told either of them the whole story. "I have only told this story in its entirety once in my whole life.

"After my parents were executed, Anthony became my whole world. He was my only close family and, more than that, he was my best friend. My uncle raised us, and he was not the easiest man to live with, but Anthony made it bearable. And fun. When he became a man he followed in my family's footsteps and became a dragon hunter. I wanted so desperately to be like him. One day, he and I were travelling together when we were accosted by two blood mages. They knew of his prowess against dragons and tried to make him fight one in order to bring them dragon's blood. Anthony refused, and because of that they killed him, right in front of me."

Tori heard Morrigan sigh, then noticed the look on her face as she realised she had inadvertently helped open a deep wound. Cassandra continued;

"One of the two mages...he took Anthony's sword as if it were a trophy. I desperately tried to get it off him, but the mage that killed Anthony...dragged me away. I never saw the sword again...until now, that is."

"What happened to the mages?" Leliana asked, "That is to say, blood mages are not known for showing mercy. How is it you got away from them unharmed?"

It was then Cassandra said something Tori didn't expect. "I did not."

Tori stepped closer in to Cassandra and put her arms around her waist from behind, letting her know she had all her support

"Anthony wasn't the only thing that mage took away from me that day." She remained strong while she said it, but everyone could see she was holding back the tears. "I tried to get free from him but he was too strong." She didn't need to say anything more than that. They all knew what she meant, and their expressions on their faces said it all. They were both shocked and saddened for her.

"My life changed that day. I lost Anthony, I lost my innocence and I lost everything that tied me to my family. I became hateful and wanted revenge. I tried to join the templars so I could hunt blood mages, but they saw the anger in me and led me to join the Seekers instead. I did not realise it at the time but it saved my life. It made me calmer, and gave me a purpose greater than revenge. I never sought a relationship with anyone because of that mage. I could never trust another man, and even when I met men that had potential I would shut them out.

"I had never told anyone about that day until Tori and I became trapped underground together. Not only did it help to get it off my chest after all this time, once Tori told me she had feelings for me...everything made more sense. I could not be with a man...but I could be with a woman...this woman whom loved me so much, whom I love so much in return. My best friend." She turned around in the embrace and kissed Tori lightly. The tears she had been holding back started to flow a bit and Tori wiped them away for her. She turned back to the other women. "I never did find out what happened to the blood mages...or Anthony's sword. How, in Andraste's name, did you find it?"

Tori took her hand and led her to sit back down again. She sat her on the couch and sat beside her.

"After we came home from the Hinterlands I had Josephine ask around her contacts to see what she could find. Josie is surprisingly well connected, as you can imagine, and it didn't take very long before she had a name of a weapons collector, a Mr Willam Ramsay, in Val Royeaux. Josephine helped me keep the trip under wraps by inventing a 'diplomatic' situation we needed to attend, even though she did not know why I was looking for the sword. It was all Josephine's hard work, not mine, that helped track it down."

"That is not entirely true, Inquisitor. You kept looking for this man long after I would've given up," she turned to Cassandra, "I think we knocked on literally every door in Val Royeaux." That elicited a smile, from Leliana and Morrigan too.

"Well, at the end of the day we found him. We were only hoping to get information from him about the sword. Little did we know he had it in his possession," Tori put her hand on Cassandra's knee, "Cass, he told us how he came to possess it, and it is something you need to hear."

Cassandra was listening intently. "Go on."

"Well, he told us a man came to see him one day, a mage. He was in a panic, wanting to get rid of the sword as he claimed it was cursed."

"Cursed?" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Yes, well...apparently he told Mr Ramsay that he had done terrible things the day he had taken the sword and that bad luck had followed him ever since. He couldn't wait to get rid of it. You see, the thing is Cass, he told Mr Ramsay that the man he was with that day...was killed shotly afterwards by a Templar, after he was possessed by a demon."

"What?!" Cassandra didn't know whether to be shocked or elated. She was, perhaps, a little of both.

"There's more. Ramsay said that as soon as the mage left his shop he too was accosted by Templars. He panicked and attacked them, and he was killed also. Cassandra, the blood mages - they're both dead."

Cassandra suddenly realised she wasn't breathing. She didn't know how to react. She stood and walked back over to the sword, one hand on her forehead, clearly trying to process everything that had just been told to her. She was pacing backwards and forwards between the desk and the couch.

"Dead...they're both...dead, you say?"

Tori stood and walked up to her, taking her hands and holding them in her own. "Yes, Cass. It's over. You no longer have to worry about the fate of those two men, or whether or not they got away with what they did that day. I believe Anthony had a hand in making sure they got the justice they deserved."

Cassandra burst in tears, but it was release of years of pent up emotion being set free. Tori wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly as she got it all out.

"Thank you...thank you...a thousand times, thank you," she cried into Tori's shoulder, then she pulled back and looked at Josephine who was now standing, "and thank you also. I cannot believe you both went to so much trouble to do this for me." Josephine walked up to her and put her arms around her, then Leliana and even Morrigan stood and joined them all, standing in a five-way embrace. Once the hug was over Cassandra walked back over to the sword and picked it up in her right hand.

"Lady Pentaghast, there is one more thing we must tell you about the sword," Josephine added, before she forgot.

"Go on."

"Mr Ramsay performed a cleansing ritual on the blade. As part of that ritual, we gave the sword a new name - so that any of the bad from the past associated with it would be gone forever."

Cassandra looked at the sword with curiousity, "A wise idea - may I ask what you called it?"

Tori stepped in, "Justice. We called it Justice."

Cassandra looked at Tori, then back at the sword again. "I cannot think of a more fitting name. It is perfect. Thank you both so much again. And thank you everyone for being so supportive. You have made this the most memorable birthday I have ever had, thank you all so much."

"Oh, Cassandra, it is not over yet..." Leliana stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we got you a little something else for your birthday that we are hoping you will enjoy." said Morrigan.

Cassandra looked at Tori, and Tori shrugged. "Don't look at me, that was the extent of my plans for the day."

Josephine walked around her desk and opened her top drawer, removing a set of keys.

"We know that it has been hard for you both, keeping your relationship a secret from everybody, sneaking around Skyhold just to be with each other. So, we all got together and prepared a little something for the both of you. "Officially, you are both being called away on a secret mission. Leliana has instructed her agents that you will both be passing through, but that there are to be no questions asked and it will be do not disturb." Josephine walked over to the Inquisitor and gave her the set of keys. "You will be staying in Chateau d'Onterre, in the Emerald Graves. Since you cleaned it out we have been using it as a temporary residence for dignitaries travelling to Skyhold. We have sent ahead plenty of food, supplies and firewood and you will have the place completely to yourselves. I'm afraid it will be for one night only, but we are hoping that it will be a nice way to spend the rest of your birthday, Lady Pentaghast."

Cassandra was completely taken aback, as was Tori as she had no idea that her advisors had anything like this in mind.

"That is wonderful Josephine, thank you all so very much," Tori said.

"Indeed, that is very generous of you," agreed Cassandra, "I am very much looking forward to it."

They went straight to their quarters and packed for their trip, and were on the road with the hour. Cassandra made sure that the sword was the first thing she carried with her, trading places with her current sword in her battle kit. With any luck, she would get a chance to test it out on the way.


	28. Chapter 28

The first stop on the way was Direstone camp. They'd travelled for several hours on horseback, but now they were leaving their horses with Leliana's men and walking the rest of the way. Nobody asked any questions, they just tied the horses off as asked and went about their business. If anyone was curious about where the Inquisitor and the Seeker were going, they didn't let on.

It was only another half hour or so of walking before they reached their destination. It instantly brought back memories of the first time they'd entered the Chateau.

"I hope this place doesn't still give you the creeps, Cass. I know it wasn't exactly home sweet home last time we were here," Tori smiled.

"On the contrary, I am confident we put to rest the spirits of this place, and I always thought this place was magnificent. Besides, Josephine wouldn't let anyone important stay here if it were still haunted."

Tori unlocked the gate and they went inside, noticing the place was a lot more homely than their first visit. 

"Well, no lamps lit on their own. That has to be a good sign," Tori laughed.

Cassandra put down her shield and removed her weapons belt, then stepped into Tori's personal space. "Have I ever told you I love your sense of humour?" she said as she wrapped her arms around the Inquisitor's neck. Tori dropped her pack and her staff and grabbed Cassandra around her waist.

"If I remember correctly," she said, "the master bedroom is up these stairs." She gestured with her head towards the large staircase behind her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, then Tori grabbed Cassandra behind her thighs and lifted her up, the Seeker wrapping her legs around Tori's waist. They kissed fiercely as the Inquisitor carried her beloved up the staircase, through the library and into the bedchambers. 

They entered the first room on their left, where there was another small staircase leading to an extravagant bed. Cassandra was more than impressed that Tori had been able to carry her so far, armour and all, without even breaking into a sweat. Tori lay her down on the bed then turned to the wall. With a flick of her wrist the fireplace was lit, the room now awash with warmth and romantic lighting. The bed was comfortable and luxurious and silky to the touch. There were many other rooms in the Chateau, but this one became their residence for several hours to come as they made love time and time again.

When it became twilight they were beginning to get hungry. After resting for half an hour or so in each other's arms, after a marathon of activity, Tori rose first.

"How about I go to the kitchen and find us some food, and I'll meet you out on the balcony."

"That sounds wonderful," the Seeker replied.

Tori left, returning 10 minutes or so later with a platter of food containing meats, cheeses, breads and fruit in one hand, and a bottle of champagne and two glasses in the other. She headed through the doorway to the balcony where Cassandra had laid out a blanket for them to lie on. It was a beautiful, crystal clear night and the stars were shining brightly. Tori leant down and kissed Cassandra's forehead as she placed the food on the rug. They both realised just how hungry they really were and were glad of a good meal.

A glass of wine or two later, they were both starting to feel a lot better, their spent energy replenished.

"Thank you," Cassandra said.

"What for, exactly?" inquired Tori.

"For making today so wonderful. I cannot remember ever having a better birthday."

"Even though I upset you and you went through a traumatic conversation...again?"

"You did not upset me," Cassandra said matter-of-factly, "I was emotional, yes, because you gave me back a parts of my life I thought I would never have again. Having Anthony's sword in my possession is something I never dreamed possible, let alone the fact you gave me closure on a chapter of my life I have never been able to get over."

"I must admit, I am surprised you spoke of it so openly today. You have come a long way, Cassandra Pentaghast," Tori stroked the Seeker's shoulder as she said it.

"I have only you to thank for that," she replied. "You gave me the strength to do so, and helped me deal with it in a way I never thought possible. My life has changed so much since we first met. I never would've dreamed a year ago that I would be sitting here now, in a relationship - with a woman, no less - finding myself planning a future with her."

Tori sat up a little, somewhat startled by what she had just heard.

"Does that mean you have made a decision about your future?" she asked with hope.

"Indeed," Cassandra replied, "I wish to do as you suggested; I wish to restart the Seekers and recruit more people, but this time without all of the false pretences."

"That's wonderful, Cass. And in regards to who will be the next Divine?"

"I think you might be right...I have spoken with Vivienne about her intentions. I do not believe she is entirely without hope of personal gain, but...she does have some good ideas. Plus she already has the Orlesian court wrapped around her little finger. I believe the Inquisition should give her its support."

Tori nodded in approval. "So, I'm almost afraid to ask but..."

"Yes, I wish to stay at Skyhold. With you, of course. You asked me once where I considered my home, and I said that home was wherever I happened to be. That has now changed. Skyhold is my home. YOU are my home."

Tori was holding back the tears as she started getting emotional at hearing the Seeker's words. She tried to alleviate that by making light of the situation, as usual.

"I dunno, Cass. This place is pretty swanky. Perhaps we should move here and live out our days in pure luxury!"

Cassandra laughed. "Perhaps we should."

Tori sat in silence forward few moments before she plucked up the courage to speak again, with a certain purpose in mind.

"Cass, it makes me so happy to hear your words tonight. I actually have one more gift I'd like to give you, something else I picked up in Val Royeaux."

"Oh? You do not need to give me anything else, the sword was the most amazing gift you could've gotten me."

"Well, I wasn't sure I would actually give it to you tonight, but after everything you just told me I believe it to be the perfect time."

Cassandra was now looking puzzled, unsure where Tori was going with this.

"Cass, I too cannot believe how my life has changed in the past year. I did not realise until I met you how...broken...my life was before. I wasn't living, I was merely existing. Sure I was learning magic in the circle but it was never for any particular purpose. I was selfish. I looked at every situation and thought 'what can I get out of this'. I never dreamt of doing anything to help anyone else.

"The day we met, my life finally, and suddenly, had purpose beyond that I could imagine. The Inquisition needed a leader. The people needed a hero. I had no idea I was capable of doing either one of those things, let alone put my hand up to try. Throughout everything that has happened there has been one thing motivating me, a driving force behind everything I - we - have achieved. Do you know what that is?"

"I...no, tell me Tori..."

Tori took Cassandra's hands in her own looked into her eyes.

"It was you, Cass. Every time. The moment I laid eyes on you my life changed, and so much for the better. You made, and constantly make, me want to be a better person."

Tori stood and held out her hand, gesturing for Cassandra to take it. She did as much and Tori helped her up. She guided her the the edge of the balcony where they stood in the moonlight reflecting off the pond below. "You gave me light where there was only darkness, hope where there was none. You gave me a reason to live, not just exist. Cass, you make me happier than I ever could have possibly imagined, and I wish to spend the rest of my trying to make you feel the same way."

Tori reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it up, as she bent down onto one knee, to reveal the second gift she had bought in Val Royeaux. 

"Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast...will you marry me?"


	29. Chapter 29

To say Cassandra was shocked would've been an understatement. Her gasp was so loud it echoed throughout the Chateau, even though she clasped her hand over her mouth as she did it. After a few, somewhat uncomfortable, seconds or so Tori bowed her head and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Cass, I seem to have misread the situation. Please forgive me..." she tried to stand up but the Seeker put her hand on her shoulder and held her down. Tori was strong, but a persistent Cassandra was even stronger.

"No," she said. This left Tori reeling and feeling like a fool. For a split second she thought she actually heard the crack of her heart breaking. She went to speak, but Cassandra got in first.

"No...you did not misread the situation. I...am just...shocked I guess. I had never considered marriage to be in our future. I have never considered marriage to be in MY future. I just wasn't expecting it, that is all."

Tori was now more confused than before. "So...where does that leave us now then? I don't wish to rush you on a decision, but my knee is about to give out and you're kind of hurting my shoulder."

Cassandra chuckled and removed her hand. That was classic Tori, she thought to herself, wangle her way out of a tight spot using humour.

"I apologise," she said, as Tori got to her feet. "I guess I made a mess of that, didn't I?"

"Well, as it's the only time I've ever proposed to anyone, I have nothing to compare it to I guess. I was kind of hoping it would also be the last time, though..."

Cassandra grinned. "Perhaps, for me, you could do it just one more time?"

Tori grinned in return, both elated and relieved. She took the Seeker's hand and said more simply this time, "Cass, will you marry me?" She took the ring from the box and placed it on Cassandra's left ring finger. It was an exquisite ring made of platinum with a dark blue stone in the setting, flanked either side by flawless diamonds.

"Yes. Of course yes!" Cassandra exclaimed as she threw her arms around Tori's neck, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." 

They kissed passionately in the moonlight, the perfect end to the perfect day, yet also the perfect beginning of their new life together.

The next morning they awoke to the sunlight beaming through the windows. Tori sat half up, resting her head on one arm, and looked deeply into Cassandra's eyes. "Good morning, fiance," she said seductively.

"Fiance, huh?" Cassandra replied, "I think I could get used to the sound of that." Tori wrapped her arms around her and they basked in the sunlight together while they had the chance.

"You know, we have to return to the real world soon," the Inquisitor pointed out, her sense of duty kicking in. 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. "I wish we could stay here forever, just you and I. No-one interrupting us, no Corypheus, no Darkspawn."

"Agreed. Once we get back to Skyhold we'll have to go back to sneaking around again." Tori said with a resigned tone.

"Well, not if we tell everyone about us..."

Tori didn't believe what she just heard. "Come again?"

"I think we should tell everyone about us. Or at least the rest of our close circle."

"Are you...are you sure?"

"Are you kidding me? The love of my life asked me to marry her last night. I want to tell the whole of Thedas!"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Even Varric?"

Cassandra sounded a little more enthusiastic than Tori expected when she said "Especially Varric."

 

They left the Chateau fairly early in the morning, neither of them as keen to linger as before, now that they had something to look forward to. It was to be Wicked Grace night when they returned, so it was the perfect opportunity to tell everyone their big news.

They started their walk through the green surroundings, not walking as quickly as they had done on their way there. They wanted to get home but that didn't mean they had to hurry about it.

They made it about half way to the camp where their horses were when all of a sudden Cassandra heard a twig snap. She stopped dead and put her hand out in front of Tori, forcing her to stop. In a split second Cassandra grabbed the shield from her back and in one fluid motion spun around and grabbed Tori, pulling her down into a crouch as they both ducked behind the shield for shelter.

A hail of arrows swiftly pelted the shield, each one creating a small impact that forced the Seeker against the Inquisitor. Once the last arrow hit, Tori stood and faced their assailant, firing fireballs from her left hand as she grabbed her staff from her back and sent a chain of lightning into the would-be assassin. He fell to the ground, the barrage of magic cutting him down. Tori quickly scanned around them to assess if there was anyone else waiting to accost them. To her relief there was no-one else there.

"An assassin. An unsuccessful assassin however, thanks to your quick reflexes Cass. I am lucky to have you by my side, as always."

She looked down at Cassandra, who had not yet gotten up. "Yes...lucky..." she said, right before she fell backwards, Tori catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Cass...?!"

Cassandra let go of her shield, which fell to the ground, several arrows sticking out of it. It was then Tori realised that not all of the arrows fired at her had hit the shield.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Yuri and Roan for their epic comments on the last chapter. Sorry for keeping you in suspense so long! I hope this chapter will put some fears to rest, but it may create some more! :)

Tori was horrified at what she saw before her. Cassandra lay in her arms, an arrow sticking out her side. It had entered through the tiny gap between her breastplate and her backplate. 

"Cass, stay with me! I'm gonna get you back to Direstone camp and get you some help." She lay the Seeker on the ground gently to assess the damage.

Cassandra's breathing was shallow. "Maker...get it out of me!" she cried in pain.

"I can't, Cass. If I pull out the arrow you'll bleed to death in no time. Bear with me though, this is going to hurt a bit."

"What...are you doing?" Cassandra panted.

Tori didn't answer her. "Hold still..." she said, then she grabbed onto the end of the arrow, her other hand lighting up in flames, searing straight through the wooden spine of the arrow, shortening it so it would make Cassandra more comfortable. She yelled out in agony as the arrow shifted slightly due to the weight change.

"Sorry, but it'll make it easier to carry you without making your injury worse."

"Carry...me...? You must...leave me and...go get help..."

"Cass, there is no way I'm leaving you here. You'll die, either from the wound or from another assassin." Tori had kicked into survival mode. There was no time for tears, she just had to get to a healer. "I'm sorry, this kind of injury is beyond my capabilities to heal."

Tori took off Cassandra's weapons belt next. She wrapped it around her own waist, then drew Cassandra's sword. Anthony's sword. She felt guilty that she would be the first one to use it but she had no other choice. She picked up the shield then swung the sword over it in a downwards motion, slicing through all the arrows imbedded in it. Then she strapped the shield to her back atop her staff. Not only did she not want to leave it behind, it would be good protection in case she was approached from behind.

"Tori..." Cassandra breathed, "don't...leave...the sword..."

"Of course not, and you must stop talking and save your breath." Tori sheathed the sword as she stood, then she readjusted herself so that everything was balanced. "OK, I'm going to pick you up now. This is going to hurt, Cass, I'm so sorry." Tori walked around to Cassandra's other side and crouched down. "Put your arm around my neck, if you can." Cassandra did as asked, as painful as it was, as Tori slid her left hand around her waist and her right hand under her knees. Tori lifted Cassandra up, causing a yelp from her lover as she did so.

"Alright, let's get you to that camp," she said as she turned and broke into a run. If Cassandra had been impressed that Tori had carried her so far the night before, she was even more so now with the added weight of a shield, a sword and the dead weight of Cassandra herself. She would've said as much had she been in any condition to do so.

After five minutes or so, Tori spoke, moreso to determine Cassandra's condition, but disguising it as one of her funny quips. "See, I bet you don't mind so much now that I run through the mountains so often." She got a wry smile, but that was all the Seeker was capable of. She needed to get to the camp fast or she was going to lose her.

It was another 10 or 15 minutes before she made it there, but it seemed an eternity. As she neared the camp she called out;

"Help! I need help!" As she ran into the camp, several soldiers came running to her aid. She stopped and carefully lay Cassandra down onto the ground. Her breathing was still shallow and she was losing the colour in her face. "Where is the healer?! Get the healer!" she cried. It took a few seconds before someone stepped forward.

"Begging your pardon, m'lady. We don't have a healer." said the soldier.

Tori's heart sank. "What do you mean you don't have a healer? There must be someone here who can help!"

Another soldier came running over, a woman this time. "We have some healing potions Inquisitor, but that is all."

Tori could feel the anger welling up inside her, or was it desperation? She took a healing potion from the soldier and lifted Cassandra's head to administer it to her.

"Here Cass, drink this. It will buy us some time until we can get to the next camp."

The soldiers suddenly looked uncomfortable, looking at each other but no-one saying anything.

"What? What is it?!" Tori exclaimed.

The female soldier stepped forward again. "Inquisitor, I am sorry but there are no healers at all in the Emerald Graves. They were all reassigned once we took hold of this area.

Tori wanted to scream, but for Cassandra. She did not want to alarm her. She took a deep breath and went into survival mode again. "Right, give me the remaining healing potion," she commanded the soldier, taking the potion and attaching it to her belt. "Can you ride?"

"Yes, m'lady." replied the soldier loyally.

That was something at least, Tori thought. She removed the shield, the weapons belt, her pack and her staff and placed them on the ground in front of her. "Ok, here's what I need you to do. Load my gear onto my horse and ride back to Skyhold as fast as you can. I will take Lady Pentaghast's horse as she is faster than mine."

"Inquisitor, forgive me for mentioning it, but that will leave you defenseless. What if you are attacked on the way?" the other soldier asked her.

"I don't intend to stick around long enough to give them a chance. Besides, I'm a mage. I don't need a weapon. What I need is speed and I cannot take any excess weight."

The soldier nodded in acknowledgement and ran to get Cassandra's horse. Tori turned back to Cassandra, who looked as though she was beginning to lose consciousness. She bent down and started taking off Cassandra's armour. "We need to make you lighter," she mumbled, Cassandra nodding slightly in agreement. Once she had stripped the Seeker down to her leathers she turned to see the horse waiting beside her.

"Help me get her onto the horse," she barked at the soldier holding the reigns.

"Yes, m'lady,"

Tori lifted Cassandra gently then passed her to the soldier, his outstretched arms waiting anxiously. She mounted the horse then reached out to take the Seeker again. The easiest way to position her on the horse was straddled in front of her. She held Cassandra around the waist to hold her up, letting her lean her head into her left shoulder. She grabbed the reigns with her right hand and commanded the horse into a gallop.

They made their way swiftly across the Graves. Cassandra's horse was the fastest in the stables, and Tori was now more glad than ever that she'd recruited Master Dennett. If they kept this pace up they could be back at Skyhold in half the time they had left. But would it be enough, Tori thought.

"Cassandra, you must stay awake. I know it hurts but you must keep talking to me now," she spoke into the Seeker's ear. Cassandra opened her eyes and became a little more lucid. It appeared the healing potion had had some effect.

"What...shall we...talk about..?" she breathed.

Tori thought for a few moments, trying to find a suitable topic. "How about the wedding? We're engaged now you know, we have to start making plans." Tori tried to keep the conversation as normal as possible, but her voice wavered as she choked back the tears.

"Wedding...yes..." Cassandra strained the words out.

"I guess we will need a venue. Is there anywhere in particular you would prefer?" They were climbing up hill now, Skyhold surely wouldn't be very far away.

"I...do not know...where...do you suggest?"

Tori's left hand was feeling extra cold all of a sudden, and as she looked down she realised why. It was covered in blood. She grabbed tighter around the wounded area, hoping to stave some of the blood flow, without hurting the Seeker. Then she kept talking to try to distract her.

"Well, I have always thought maybe the Forbidden Oasis...I know how much you loved the waterfall when we first went there. I believe your exact words were 'breathtaking'. I remember it well because at the same moment I was thinking exactly the same thing about you..." Tori was finding it harder to contain the tears now, and a few of them rolled down her cheek.

"I can...see it...now," Cassandra said as she turned her head to look Tori in the face, "I...Cass...andra...Pentaghast...take thee...Victoria...Trev...elyan..." Cassandra was finding it harder and harder to put words into a sentence now, "until...death...parts us."

Tori burst into tears. This couldn't be the end. She had only just found happiness for the first time in her life. How could the Maker be so cruel?

"Death will not part us!" she cried, shaking Cassandra awake as she closed her eyes. "You hear me?! Not this day!"

"Tori...know that I...love you...it would...have been...fun..."

Tori pulled on the reigns and the horse came to a grinding halt. Cassandra had slumped into her arms, lifeless. Tori felt for a pulse, but found none.

"No! Dammit, no!" she screamed. It was then she did the only thing she could think of to try to revive her fallen lover. Tori placed her hand over Cassandra's heart and sent a large jolt of lightning energy surging into her. It made her whole body jump, and even startled the horse into taking a few steps backwards.

Tori shook her again and checked again for a pulse. She found one, albeit faint. Relieved, bit still worried, she pulled the remaining potion from her belt and administered it. It was harder to get down the Seeker's throat now she was unconscious, but she had to try.

After an agonising few minutes Tori was satisfied that she had done all should could for now, and she kicked the horse into action again. She pushed it as hard as she could, traversing the mountainside headed for Skyhold. It would not be long now. She just had to have faith that Cassandra would hold out.

"Maker!" she called out, "If you truly exist, if I am truly Andraste's Herald...help me now, I beg of you!"

Tori raced up the path as fast as the horse could carry her. The horse was almost spent, but she pushed it to its limits. She made the right choice in which horse to take. She rode through the tents and barracks at the outskirts of Skyhold and through the portcullis into the courtyard.

Once she was inside the boundaries she halted the horse and dismounted carefully, taking care to hold onto the Seeker as she landed.

"I need a healer!" she cried. "Solas! Dorian! Someone get them quickly please!" Tori had tears streaming down her face now as she placed Cassandra onto the ground, yet again checking for a pulse.

Blackwell had seen what was happening from the stables and came running over. "Inquisitor what happened?!" He knelt down beside her to try to help, placing his hands around the arrow shaft and pressing down hard, trying to stop the bleeding.

Tori didn't acknowledge him at first as she was too busy trying to find signs of life. She found none, and in desperation she decided to try the shock method again. "Stand back, unless you want to get burned," she called out. With that, Blackball pulled back and she sent a shock even bigger than before coursing into the Seeker's chest. Solas arrived just in time to see it happen.

"Inquisitor, what are you doing?" he cried as all he saw was Tori electrocuting Cassandra. As he came to rest opposite her he saw the severity of the situation.

"Her heart has stopped again," Tori said through gritted teeth and tears, "I must...get it...going." Solas looked on with curiousity as Tori pumped one more bolt of current directly into Cassandra's heart. After the shocks had cleared Solas leaned in to check for a pulse.

"She's back. Well done Inquisitor. Now, we must get her to the infirmary, and quickly."

Tori nodded, then moved to pick Cassandra up again, but Blackwall held her back.

"Allow me, m'lady," he said with chivalrous intent, but Tori pulled his hand away and went for Cassandra anyway.

"No! She is my responsibility!" She picked up her fallen lover and carried her as quickly as she could. She was met by Dorian half way there, who instantly knew the scene before him was a grim one. He opened the door to the infirmary for her, then cleared off the bed in front of him. Tori placed Cassandra down, then the healer came over to assess the damage. 

Solas and Dorian began working some magic, but the healer stopped them.

"She is going to need surgery, and fast," she said. Both mages nodded in agreement and Solas started helping the preparations, while Dorian walked over to Tori.

"Inquisitor, it would be best if you went outside," he said placing his hand on her shoulder to guide her out.

"No! I am not leaving! She has already died in my arms twice, I...I cannot leave... "

"She is in good hands now, Tori. I promise we'll take good care of her, but we need to work, and quickly."

Tori reluctantly agreed by nodding her head and left the room. She found herself back in the sunlight of the courtyard, a small crowd gathering. Blackwell came up to her first and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Inquisitor, should you need anything..."

She looked past him to the onlooking crowd. "You could make them leave, it's making me nervous," she replied through a wave of tears. Blackwell nodded and did as instructed, encouraging the crowd to go about their business, telling them everything would be alright.

But would it? Tori stood there, unsure what to do with herself. She looked down at her hands to see they were covered in blood, and this time it was not the blood of her enemies. She was in shock and couldn't move, her breathing getting faster with panic starting to kick in. Just then she saw a figure approaching her at a rapid pace.

"Inquisitor, I have just heard," she heard the voice say as it approached. The next she knew there was an arm on her shoulder, guiding her towards a bench to sit down. It was the bench Cassandra uses sometimes when she's reading. Once she sat down she thought the arm would leave her, but it did not. It was Josephine's, and she was well versed in comforting people.

"Tori, what happened?" she asked in a more personal manner.

Through tears Tori managed "We were ambushed by an assassin. Cassandra...took an arrow. She...saved my life."

"An assassin?" came another voice. She hadn't even realised Leliana was there too. It was not for long though, as she left in a hurry, presumably to find out more information. 

Tori was looking at her hands again. "Come, Inquisitor. Let's get you cleaned up," Josephine said as she stood, urging the mage to do the same. Tori only shook her head.

"No. I am not leaving," she cried.

Josephine nodded and sat down again, putting her arm again around Tori's shoulders. "Very well," she said softly, pulling the Inquisitor in closer, letting her cry on her shoulder as she wrapped her other arm around her too.

They sat that way for some time, until Tori had no more tears left to cry. She sat up and let the Ambassador have her arms back.

"What is taking them so long?" she asked impatiently.

"Surgery is delicate work, Inquisitor. You have to give it time."

And time they gave it. Another hour went by, then another. Josephine had given up trying to take the Inquisitor away to wash the blood off her, so she'd brought a basin of water to her. It made Tori feel better to not have to constantly see her lover's blood on her, but she was still anxiously pacing backwards and forwards now outside the infirmary.

Josephine made her sit down again as the pacing was making her anxious too. They hadn't been sitting long though when a door opened and Dorian approached. They both stood as he neared.

"Dorian what is happening?!" Tori exclaimed.

As he neared he put a hand on her shoulder, making her sit down again. He did the same, as well as the Ambassador.

"The surgeon is finishing up now. You need to know she lost a lot of blood. The arrow punctured her lung and it narrowly missed her heart. We have repaired what damage we can, but..."

Tori felt the air go from her own lungs. "But what?"

Dorian placed a hand on hers. "She died twice and we have no way of knowing what damage that has done. We will not know until she awakes. If...she awakes. She has a chance thanks to you though, the lightening bolt idea to restart her heart was ingenious. If it weren't for you she'd already be long dead."

Tori shifted as if to stand, but Dorian put his hand on her, again holding her down.

"I...took this from Cassandra as we removed her clothing....I thought you should hold onto it before anyone sees it." He took her hand and placed the engagement ring on her palm, then closed her hand around it. Tori burst into tears, Dorian wrapping an arm around her to comfort her. Josephine saw the ring and couldn't help but ask.

"Was that what I think it was?"

Tori regrouped herself long enough to answer. "I...asked her last night, and.. she said yes." She cried again, now realising the futility of it all. "I need to see her, Dorian." He nodded and helped his friend stand. She placed the ring in her pocket and walked with her mage friend on one side, the Ambassador on the other, to the infirmary door.

As the door opened she could see Cassandra lying there, a drip in her arm, still but for her breathing. She walked in and sat down beside her and held her hand. The colour had started returning to her face, which was at least something, she thought. Dorian gave the healer a look, and she nodded in return.

"I will be right next-door should you need me, Inquisitor," the woman said as she and Dorian left, Josephine too. There were no other patients in the infirmary at the moment so they were all alone.

Tori stayed by Cassandra's side through the night, and the next. There had been no change in the Seeker's condition, which Tori could only hope was a good sign. She didn't leave her side. Josephine brought her clothes to change and water to bathe, but she never left the room.

It was the third day of recovery when Tori saw eyes opening slowly. Her heart started again, for it had stopped the instant Cassandra had been hurt. Hope was returning, and her face lit up.

Cassandra's eyes fixed on the ceiling at first as she blinked back into reality, then she started scanning her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she spoke hoarsely.

"Hey, welcome back," Tori spoke softly, "You are in the infirmary."

"The infirmary? Which infirmary? What happened?"

"You are back home, at Skyhold. You were injured, hit by an arrow, but the surgeon fixed you up, and Solas and Dorian helped."

Cassandra tried to sit up. "Who? Where am I again? I do not know of this 'Skyhold' as you call it"

Cassandra looked at Tori and saw she was holding onto her hand. She pulled her hand away as if her life depended on it.

"Who are you?!"


	31. Chapter 31

"It's me...Tori." This was not a good sign, she thought.

Cassandra looked at her again, still puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you know me, I'm your...friend..." she thought twice about saying fiance. "Cass, what is the last thing you remember?"

The Seeker thought hard for a moment trying to figure out the answer. "I...I was on the boat from Kirkwall, headed for the conclave. Did that little shit Varric get us into some kind of trouble? Have I missed the conclave? Ugh I will kill the little..." she trailed off.

Tori was now really worried. She didn't quite know how to approach it. "The conclave...that was almost a year ago..."

"A year ago?! How...? What are you talking about? It can't have been more than three days ago that I left Kirkwall." 

It was then Cassandra saw the green glow emanating from Tori's left hand. "What is this? Am I being held captive by rebel mages?'" She tried to sit up but it hurt so much she fell down again.

"Take it easy, Cass, you've just had major surgery," Tori spat out more forcefully than intended. "Perhaps I should go get Leliana - she will be able to explain things to you."

"Leliana is here too? Who is taking care of the Divine?" Cassandra's face was sharp, her eyebrows furrowed, clearly just as frustrated as Tori.

Tori didn't know how to break the news to her that the Divine was dead. She didn't even know what was going on. It was all very disconcerting.

"I...will be right back, Cass, I'll bring Leliana," she said as she stood to leave.

"Very well," she barked back, "But stop calling me Cass. My name is Cassandra, or Seeker Pentaghast to you."

Tori left the infirmary, leaving the Seeker with the healer to assess her situation. She was expecting to walk into sunlight, but the day was drawing to an end and the shadows were long. She couldn't help feeling that it was a metaphor for her life right now. Just when everything was finally going well, another curveball was thrown at her. She took a deep breath and hurried to the rookery where she found Leliana, alone and reading. When Leliana looked up and saw Tori enter she slammed the book shut and stood up in a hurry. 

"What is it? Is Cassandra alright?" she said with concern, knowing it would have taken something dire for her to leave the Seeker's side.

Tori held up a hand, signifying her to relax. "Yes, and no. Cassandra is awake but...."

"But what? What has happened?"

"She doesn't remember me, Leliana," Tori slumped down in the seat in front of the Spymaster and tears began flowing from her eyes. She felt a hand on her own in comfort.

"Start from the beginning, what do you mean she doesn't remember you?"

"She thinks that she just left Kirkwall and was on her way to the conclave. Leliana, she doesn't know the Divine is dead, she doesn't know where Skyhold is and she doesn't even remember...that she's my fiance."

That last piece of information startled the spymaster, and there wasn't much that could do that.

"Fiance? When did that happen?" then she realised there were more pressing issues at hand. "I will go talk to her. She should remember me, at least?"

"Yes, I think she is eager for you to explain everything to her. She thinks I'm a rebel mage..." Tori stuck her head in her hands, "Ugh, this can't be happening!"

Leliana stood and patted her hand on Tori's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get this sorted out." Tori stood and followed Leliana back to the infirmary, drying her eyes before they got there. Before they went back inside they were met by the healer at the door.

"Inquisitor, I need to talk to you about Lady Cassandra's condition. I do not as yet know what is causing her memory loss. It could be due to the length of time her heart was stopped, or perhaps there was some type of poison on the arrow. I cannot say, but for now I believe the best course of action is to wait it out. I feel we should be careful how much we tell her, as remembering things for herself can be part of the healing process."

Tori and Leliana both nodded in understanding. "I will fill her in on what she needs to know and nothing more," Leliana stated as she entered the infirmary. Tori waited outside, giving the left and right hands some privacy. 

It was a long wait, pacing backwards and forwards in the courtyard yet again. Tori was sure she had worn a path into the ground by now, so decided to go pace in Josephine's office instead. The Ambassador was a good friend now, and good comfort to Tori. After a while Leliana joined them with an update on Cassandra's situation. She had explained everything, in a nutshell, that had happened in the almost year that was missing from the Seeker's memory.

"Cassandra is very confused, to say the least, but...she did at least hear me out. She was devastated at the news of Justinia. I had hoped I would never have to go through that conversation again."

Tori nodded in understanding. "Can I go see her now?"

Leliana hesitated for a moment. "I...do not believe that to be wise, for tonight at least. I believe we need to let her rest and give her time for everything to sink in." Tori was naturally devastated, but she reluctantly agreed.

They all parted ways as the night drew in, but Tori didn't go to bed. Instead she went to the Herald's Rest to drown her sorrows. Dorian met her at the bar where she had just downed one Qunari ale and ordered another.

"That bad huh?" he said, as he slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Worse," she replied, "I don't believe Skyhold has enough ale for this one."

"Alright, come sit down and tell Dorian all about it," he said slightly condescendingly, yet affectionately.

"Actually," Tori replied, "Do you want to get out of here? I don't feel much like being around other people tonight."

"I believe I do, Inquisitor, but only because you implied that I am not 'other people'," he said glibly.

Tori took a bottle of ale from the bar and headed out into the courtyard. She led Dorian up onto the battlements where it was more private to talk. She filled him in on everything that had happened as they drank in the moonlight.

"I can't believe this has happened, Tori. I am so sorry. To think you finally plucked up the courage to ask her to marry you, and she says yes no less, only for her to forget everything the next day. I'm beginning to think you have the worst luck in all of Thedas." Dorian regretted his words as soon as they left his lips as he saw Tori dip her head in sorrow. He stepped closer to her so they were standing hip to hip, leaning on the wall overlooking the mountains. "I'm sure it's just temporary. There's no way the Seeker would let this beat her."

Tori nodded reluctantly. "I hope you're right." She sculled back the remainder of her drink, handed the empty bottle to Dorian, then started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To be with Cassandra. She may not remember me but I remember her, and I am not giving up on her."

"That's my girl." Dorian said under his breath.

 

Tori stayed the night in the infirmary again, this time sleeping in the bed next to Cassandra rather than on the chair beside her. Intoxication had gotten better of her, and it had been three nights since she had slept properly, and even then it hadn't been for long. She was awoken in the morning by familiar voices, voices she had slept through for some time.

"Ahh, good morning Inquisitor," came the voice of the Ambassador, "I was just explaining to Lady Pentaghast that you have kindy offered your quarters for her to recuperate in. I had some of her belongings moved there to make her feel more at home." Josephine, ever the pragmatist, had a solution to every problem. Cassandra would not have understood the real explanation for all her worldly possessions to be in her quarters, and Tori preferred the one Josephine kindly disguised with her logical, yet highly false, explanation. She would have to remember to thank her for that later.

"That is most kind if you...Inquisitor," Cassandra said, surrendering the hostility of the day preceding.

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do, given that the reason you are in this condition is because you saved my life. Besides, it's the sunniest room in the hold and closest to all the facilities." Yes. That sounded genuine, she thought.

"From what Leliana tells me, I would not be alive if it weren't for you. I think that makes us more than even." She smiled politely. The familiarity had gone from her eyes, but the sincerely was there nonetheless.

"The healer says you are free to leave the infirmary whenever you choose, so I will arrange for you to be transported to your quarters," Josephine said as she turned and left. That left Cassandra and Tori all alone.

"I...wanted to apologise also, Inquisitor," Cassandra said after a few moments.

"What on earth for?" Tori asked.

"For the way I spoke to you yesterday. I did not realise who you were," she said, Tori's mind running wild trying to figure out how much Leliana had told her. "Had I known you were the Inquisitor I would not have been so...harsh. I...judged you unfairly and I am sorry . "

Tori laughed to herself.

"What is so funny?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just...the same thing happened the first time we met. You apologised to me straight afterwards then as well."

They shared a smile, but nothing more before the door opened wide, a figure shadowing them in darkness despite the bright light.

"Someone ordered transportation?" Bull said as he entered.

Cassandra was startled by the sheer size of the man, or by the fact he was a Qunari. Tori couldn't tell.

"Surely you cannot be serious?" she exclaimed. "You mean to carry me?"

"Oh don't worry," Tori tried to reassure her, "Bull is the best in the business."

"I promise I'll be gentle with you," he said. "Of course I say that to all the ladies."

"Ugh," Cassandra said with disgust. Tori started laughing, but stopped again as soon as Cassandra shot her a dirty look. Bull swept in and scooped Cassandra up once she had readied herself. He carried her to the Inquisitor's quarters, eliciting a few stares on the way, but they were mainly borne out of concern. Once they entered the quarters Bull headed for the bed to place her down.

"Not the right side," Tori commanded, "Cassandra prefers the left."

Bull turned and looked at her with a blank face, causing Tori to panic somewhat.

"That is to say, Lady Pentaghast is left handed, like me. I prefer the left so I presume... "

Cassandra gave a small nod of acknowledgement, as did Bull. This was going to be harder than anticipated, she thought. Bull lay her down and bowed slightly as he stepped away.

"Thank you...Bull," Cassandra said, a little hesitantly.

"No problem Seeker," then he turned to the Inquisitor, "Anything else you need boss, just let me know." Then he left the room.

Tori helped Cassandra settle herself with pillows and blankets until she was comfortable, then she grabbed one of her arm chairs and pulled it closer to the bed.

"You do not need to babysit me, Inquisitor. You surely have better things to do than to sit with me."

"On the contrary, my dear Seeker. Part of having you here in these quarters was so you could be cared for around the clock. More casualties are reportedly coming in today so the infirmary will be full, as will the healer's hands. Looking after you is the least I can do"

"Surely you have more pressing issues than to run around after me all day?"

"Not at all," Tori replied, "Besides I normally do all my paperwork from my desk in here. I can easily do both. Josephine has had a cot set up for me on the balcony above so I will be nearby should you need me at night, but you will also have some privacy."

It was an acceptable set-up for both of them, and for the next few days it worked out well. Tori was there for Cassandra as she recovered every step of the way. She helped her take her first steps, taking her only as far as the balcony, but it was a big improvement. They spent their time talking, playing chess, reading and, on occasion, Tori reading to Cassandra.

After five days Cassandra was beginning to get cabin fever. She convinced Tori to take her downstairs to the great hall so that she could join breakfast with everyone else. As much as she was enjoying Tori's company, which was more than she had expected, she needed to get back to some normalcy of life. Of course, she didn't really know what that meant for her anymore.

They took the stairs slowly, one by one descending to their destination. Cassandra became frustrated with how long it was taking her.

"Ugh, I apologise Inquisitor. I did not realise I would be so unfit that I could not even walk down some stupid stairs."

"Cassandra, you need to stop apologising and celebrate the small victory. The fact you are able to walk down these stairs, not matter how slow, is a testament to how quickly you have recovered."

"You always see the silver lining in everything, don't you?" she asked, as she gripped Tori's arm tighter for support, starting to wear out as they neared the bottom flight of stairs.

"I wouldn't be able to lead the Inquisition if I didn't," she laughed, "Have you seen who we have working alongside us?"

Cassandra laughed too. "I guess I will find out fairly shortly," she said as they reached the bottom. "Thank you for your patience, Inquisitor."

"Not at all," Tori noticed that Cassandra didn't let go of her arm. Perhaps it was because she was worn out, but Tori didn't mind.

As they entered the Great Hall Tori could see that everyone else had arrived for breakfast. As they neared the table it became obvious that they were all surprised to see the Seeker up and about. The men all stood politely as they took their seats, and everyone greeted her, offering their sentiments of how good it was to see her up and about. It was a little overwhelming for Cassandra as she remembered very few of the people before her. She remembered Leliana, of course, then scanning round the table there was Josephine, whom she had already met, then Cullen - he was a familiar face.

"Good morning, Cullen," she spoke first, then continued scanning round the table. Tori stepped in the introduce the rest.

"Cassandra, this is Blackwall, Bull you've already met, Then Solas," the men nodded one by one in acknowledgement, "Then Madame De Fer," Cassandra cut in then.

"Vivienne. I believe we have met once before, a long time ago." Vivienne nodded.

"Then there is -" Tori continued but was cut off again.

"Sera! And don't you forget it this time, Seeker!"

"Somehow I do not see that happening," Cassandra replied under her breath, causing Tori to laugh and lose her place. She didn't need to continue, however, as the next person didn't need an introduction.

"Varric," Cassandra said, like she was spitting out rotten food, eyebrows furrowed.

"Now now, Seeker, don't look at me like that. We buried the hatchet a long time ago."

Cassandra looked to Tori for confirmation. "It's true, you're civil to each other now and everything." Her lips curled up at the ends as she said it. There was an awkward silence for a moment, when Dorian stood and introduced himself to help out.

"Dorian Pavus, at your service. Saving the best til last, as always." He sat down again, looking very happy with himself. Cassandra and Tori sat too, and began the feast that was set before them.

Tori felt weird that she had gone through all the introductions given that they were all like family. Cassandra looked satisfied for now that she was in safe company and sat there happily listening to all the conversations going on around her. Cullen and Bull were discussing their plans for the day, putting the Chargers and Cullen's men through their paces in the courtyard. Cassandra seemed interested in their conversation and decided to join in. 

"Commander, would you mind if I joined you, to watch that is? I am going stir crazy sitting inside all day. No offence, Inquisitor."

"None taken. I think that is a good idea, as long as you don't overdo things," Tori agreed.

"We would be happy to have you, Seeker," said Cullen.

After breakfast Tori helped Cassandra out to the courtyard and sat her down where she could watch the happenings of the day. "Now if you need anything please send for me. I will be in meetings most of the day, but nothing too important that it can't be interrupted."

"She'll be fine, Boss," interrupted Bull, "Krem and I will take care of her, won't we Krem?" He got an enthusiastic nod, which satisfied Tori enough to leave Cassandra to her own devices.

 

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" asked Leliana once Tori was in Josephine's office.

"More than I could ever have imagined," she replied, "but at least Cassandra is alright. That is the main thing."

"We are all here for you, Inquisitor, you do not have to carry this burden on your own." said Josephine.

"It is not a burden, far from it. It's just really hard being in the same room as her and not being able to hold her, comfort her, tell her that everything will be alright. What if it isn't? What if she never remembers what we had?"

"You mustn't think like that, Tori. She will come through this. She said herself you were meant to be together, and I have no doubt in my mind you will again." Leliana's words should've been more comforting, she wished they were more comforting, but Tori was still finding it hard to get her head around.

"Perhaps we should just get on with business and not think about it for now."

 

In the courtyard the men were putting on an impressive display. The Chargers were training closer to where Cassandra was sitting, and she felt she had the best seat in Skyhold.

"Your men are very skilled, Bull," she said matter-of-factly.

"Coming from you Seeker, that is high praise indeed," Bull retorted. "Don't let it go to your head, Krem."

"Oh come on chief, let me have one moment would you?" Krem replied cheekily. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Cassandra giggled to herself at his comment. He lowered his sword and walked closer to the Seeker. "You're missing this, aren't you? Getting amongst it, that is."

"I am. It is hard sitting around feeling useless when there is so much to be done. I want to help Cullen train his men in particular, he seems to have quite a sorry bunch in those new recruits he was parading around before."

Krem laughed and nodded his head. "Aye, they're a bit green but we can use all the soldiers we can get our hands on."

"I am very impressed by your technique, actually. Where did you learn to fight?" she asked, genuinely too which surprised Krem. She had never taken an interest in his fighting style before.

"I was in the Tevinter army for a time, but working with Bull has honed my skills somewhat."

"Tevinter? The people in this place never cease to surprise me," she said.

"That's not even the half of it!" Krem said tongue in cheek.

"Oh?" Cassandra asked, somewhat naively, "perhaps you could enlighten me some day."

Krem took this as an opportunity, one that he had not had the chance to take before now. "How about over dinner?" he said looking her in the eyes.

"Dinner? I...why not?" she agreed, somewhat unsure of what she'd just agreed to. "I'm afraid I am not very mobile yet so our options will be limited.

"How about I come to you then, in your quarters? Just dinner, I promise."

Cassandra nodded. "Very well."

 

Several hours went by and Tori had finished all the business she needed to attend to for the day. She went out to the courtyard to find Cassandra was no longer there. Cullen was putting away some of the training weapons in Cassandra's usual training spot.

"Looking for the Seeker?" he queried.

"Yes...where did she go?" Tori asked in return.

"Bull took her back to her quarters about an hour ago. He said something about making sure she'd be ready in time for her date?"

"Date?!" Tori was astounded by that piece of news. "What do you mean date?!"

"I...believe she is having dinner with Krem. Sorry, I thought you knew. I saw him headed to your quarters not very long ago."

Tori stood there like a stunned mabari for what seemed like an eternity. Cullen kept talking to her, but she heard nothing he said. She turned on her heels and headed straight back to the Great Hall. She reached the door to her quarters, but didn't know quite what to do. She stood for a few minutes trying to decide whether or not to open the door and enter. All of a sudden Morrigan was standing next to her, and it gave her quite a fright.

"Feeling a bit like the third wheel are we?" Morrigan questioned. Tori, still in a state of shock, turned to look at her but was more looking through her, not knowing what to say. "Come on, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"It is Wicked Grace night at the Rest. Or have you forgotten?"

"Morrigan, do you seriously expect me to go play cards when Cassandra is up there," she pointed in the direction of her quarters, "doing Maker knows what?" 

"Alright, you need to think about this rationally. Do you really think Cassandra is going to do anything with Krem? You know her well enough to know that's not her style."

Tori thought about it for a moment. She took one more look at the door, then resigned herself to going with Morrigan. "Perhaps you're right," she said as she reluctantly left with the witch.

 

Tori didn't go back to her quarters after the game. She decided to sleep in the armoury. It wasn't that she thought Cassandra needed the privacy. It was more that she didn't know how to face the Seeker or what to say. In the morning she went back to her own room to change. She crept in early and dressed herself in her running gear, and she had almost made it out the door before Cassandra awoke.

"You didn't come home last night." It was not a question.

"No...I...had a bit to drink, so I slept in your quarters in the armoury. I...trust you had a pleasant evening?" Why did she ask that? Please don't answer, she thought.

"It was...fine," Cassandra replied, not giving anything away. Tori didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I...am just going for my morning run. I will be back shortly to help you get ready for breakfast."

"There is no need," said the Seeker, "I don't believe I require your help any longer. I am feeling much better today."

And there it was. Cassandra didn't need her anymore. She left the room without saying anything more and went into the mountains for her run. She ran hard and fast, but not fast enough for the cold wind to hold back the tears. When she returned to her quarters some time later, Cassandra hadn't left yet.

"I fear I may have spoken too soon," said the Seeker, "I may have popped some stitches when I was changing."

Tori rushed to her side to tend to the bleeding wound. "It doesn't look that bad, but we'd better get you to the healer all the same." She helped the Seeker up and escorted her down the stairs, into the courtyard and across to the infirmary to get her some looked at. It was bittersweet for Tori; she did not wish any harm on the Seeker, but this did mean it would buy her some time to be with her. And time is what it bought them - several more days of laughing, crying, reading. Just being together. Tori made the most of every minute of it, not wanting it to end, fearing each day might be the last.

Tori was in meetings with her advisors all day, one week later. Cassandra thought this was the best opportunity for her to make an exit from the Inquisitor's quarters. It was strange to be leaving, as this place had been the only home she had known for as long as she could remember. She didn't remember her quarters above the armoury, but she felt that she had outstayed her welcome and it was time to go. She no longer needed physical help and she could think of no other reason to stay.

She grabbed a pack and began to fill it with her belongings, looking through drawers to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She didn't own much but she didn't want to leave anything behind, lest she have to return for it and put the Inquisitor out. She went over to Tori's desk and started checking the drawers there too. When she opened the third drawer something piqued her curiousity. She reached in and pulled out a small box, and with it a letter. She knew she shouldn't, but she opened the box first, curious as to what it beheld. Inside was a stunning engagement ring, which made her even more curious to read the letter. Tori had not mentioned a fiance - had she been holding out on her? She unfolded the letter and began to read. She felt that the writing looked vaguely familiar;

"My dear Inquisitor. It has been some time since I have heard from my dear niece, Cassandra, so to hear from you that she is doing well comforts me. I must say I was surprised by your request - I spent many years trying to find Cassandra a suitable husband, and now I realise why I was not successful. To hear she is in a loving relationship warms an old man's heart, however I did not expect it to be with someone of such a position, let alone a woman. To answer your question, yes I do give my permission for you to ask for Cassandra's hand in marriage. Nothing would make me happier, Inquisitor. Best wishes and I look forward to meeting you at the wedding. Kindest regards, Vestalus Pentaghast."

Cassandra's mouth dropped, as did her hands. What was the meaning of this, she thought. She stomped as fast as her feet would carry her out of the quarters, down the stairs, through the Great Hall and into the War Room. She flung open the door, where inside the advisors were all gathered around the war table. She walked right up to the table, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"I need to speak to the Inquisitor," Leliana went to speak, but Cassandra interjected, "Now!"


	32. Chapter 32

Cullen, Morrigan, Leliana and Josephine all left the War Room quietly, not wanting to argue with the Seeker. They had all felt her wrath at one point in time so knew better than to argue with her. Once they had all left the room and the door closed, Cassandra slammed her hand down on the table, depositing the ring box and letter.

"Explain this!"

Tori looked on in horror, finding herself unusually speechless. She tried to speak several times but nothing came out.

"Well...?" Cassandra demanded impatiently.

Tori sighed. "I'm guessing you have already read the letter then. What more is there left to say?"

Cassandra's expression changed from angry to incredulous. "Are you kidding me? You have written to my uncle to ask for my hand in marriage - I think there is plenty more to say, do you not?"

Tori nodded in slow resignation. "I suppose you are right..." Tori didn't get an opportunity to say much more before the Seeker interjected.

"You suppose?! What is this?" she said waving the letter, "Is this some kind of joke, or some kind of bet?! Tell me what is going on!"

"Fine, fine, I will tell you, but you must promise to remain calm."

Cassandra snorted a disgusted noise. "I promise nothing, but...I will hear you out. This letter...it says I am in a relationship...with you..."

"That's because you are, or rather...you were...before..."

Cassandra was shocked, even though she already knew the answer to be true from the letter. "I do not understand. Why did you not mention this to me before now?"

"I wanted to, I...have wanted to every moment of every day..."

"Then why did you not?! I cannot believe you would have Leliana tell me about the conclave, about the Divine, but neither of you thought it important enough to tell me I am supposed to be seeing someone? Let alone you - the Inquisitor - a WOMAN. You expect me to just believe all this?!"

Tori was starting to get hot under the collar now, mostly because she was kicking herself that she had not said anything before. "What was I supposed to do? The healer told us we were to let you remember things on your own."

"Then what? As soon as I remembered you, you were to ask me to marry you?"

Tori shook her head. "Cass, I already did that, and...you said yes. The night before you were injured, in fact."

"I agreed to this?!" Cassandra said, waving the letter. "This story becomes more preposterous by the minute. Surely were we engaged you would think it important enough to tell me outright?"

"Oh, and when exactly was that to happen? You have been otherwise preoccupied with a certain Charger, have you not?!" She regretted saying that as soon as it came out of her mouth, for more than one reason.

Cassandra huffed a loud huff, "Clearly this is pointless. I will be gone from your quarters by the end of the day." She turned on her heels and stormed out of the War Room. As she did she passed Josephine in the hallway, who conveniently, and for some reason, hadn't yet made it all the way to her office. Josephine made her way hurriedly to the War Room before the door slammed, entering just in time to see the Inquisitor swipe all of the pieces off the war table in a fit of rage, bellowing out in anger as she did. Josephine could see Tori's hands glowing with fire as she neared her.

"Inquisitor, you need to calm down..."

Tori looked up at her with a look she had never seen the Inquisitor make before. Josephine could only describe it as a look of pure rage and dread. She walked closer to her, braving the fear she had of being burnt, and she placed her hands, arms outstretched, onto Tori's shoulders.

"Tori...stop what you're doing and breathe. You are scaring me." Tori looked for a moment at her hands, then looked up into the Ambassador's eyes. As she did a sense of realisation washed over her.

"Josie...I'm so sorry, I...I don't know what came over me." Her hands returned to normal, and tears started streaming down her face. 

"I do," Josephine replied, "You are in shock and you are heartbroken." Josephine pulled her in closer and hugged her tightly, Tori leaning her head on Josephine's shoulders as she wept. After a few moments of comforting her, Josephine pulled back and looked her in the eyes again. "Cassandra is in shock too. You must stay strong; she will come around. You just need to give her some time to get her head around the situation. It must be very overwhelming for her."

Tori nodded her head in understanding, but for now it didn't make her feel any better. "I...I think I need to be alone for a while." She pulled away from her friend and left the room, leaving Josephine there to clean up the mess she had left in her wake.

 

Cassandra had left the Inquisitor in a fit of rage, but by the time she had reached the Inquisitor's quarters the rage had turned to confusion and regret. She had behaved badly, regardless of what happened from here on in. She decided to sit on the balcony for a while to try to clear her head before doing anything else rash.

Half an hour or so went by before there was a knock at the door. Cassandra didn't get up to let anyone in, nor did she make any acknowledgement of the knock. That did not stop the door opening and somebody entering. She was joined on the balcony by Josephine a few seconds later, which only meant one thing, she thought.

"If you are here to give me a lecture I do not want to hear it," she said somewhat harshly.

"Lady Pentaghast, I am not here to get involved. I just wanted to return this to you," she placed a long box down on the table Cassandra was sitting at and took a step backwards.

"What is this?" the Seeker asked, raising an eyebrow to the Ambassador.

"It is your sword, Lady Cassandra. One of the soldiers from the Emerald Graves returned it to the armoury for you, along with your armour, the day you were injured. I thought now that you were getting better you would like to have it back."

Cassandra seemed disinterested at first. "Why now of all times, Ambassador? I do have more...pressing...issues to be concerned about."

"I am aware of this, this is why I brought it here. I thought it may help."

Cassandra reached out to open the box as she faced Josephine. "I fail to see how this could possibly..." she stopped dead as she turned her head to the open box, "How?' How is this possible? I have not seen this sword since..." she trailed off, her voice the softest it had been all day. Josephine finished her sentence for her.

"Since the day you lost your brother."

"Yes, that's right," Cassandra said as she picked up the sword and examined it, a slight tear in her eye.

"After you told the Inquisitor about this sword she went to great lengths tracking it down for you. I can personally vouch for that." Josephine paused for a moment to give Cassandra time to come to terms with what was in front of her. "Tori gave this to you on your birthday. She loves you, Cassandra, more than I have ever seen anyone love before, and on your birthday...it became clear to me that you felt the same way about her." Cassandra put the sword down and focussed her attention on the Ambassador. She was silent, however, unsure what to say, listening intently to the younger woman's words. "She did not mean to hurt you by keeping your relationship from you. It was killing her to refrain from telling you everything. She honestly thought she was doing the right thing."

Cassandra nodded, but that was all she could manage as she was so lost in thought.

"Anyway," Josephine said as she began to leave, "I just thought you should see the whole picture." Josephine left the quarters, leaving Cassandra deep in thought. She picked up the sword again, turning it over and over in her hands as she pondered everything that had happened.

Some time later, Cassandra stood and walked out to the other balcony, overlooking the gardens, hoping that she would see Tori somewhere. She had decided that sitting there stewing about everything was getting her nowhere. She needed to talk it all out face to face with Tori. As she leaned on the rails she scoured the grounds below, looking for any sign of the Inquisitor. There was little light as the evening was creeping in and the sun setting for the day. There were very few people around, but she did spot someone on the battlements that looked vaguely like the Inquisitor.

Cassandra thought about it for a moment, then bit the bullet and headed down to the courtyard. By the time she reached the battlements the figure was sitting down on the ground, leaning up against the wall. As she neared it, the Seeker realised it was indeed the Inquisitor.

"Oh look...something wicked this way comes..." Tori spoke, almost incoherently. As Cassandra got closer she knew why, as she saw the bottle in her hand.

"You are drunk!" she said accusingly, leaning down and taking the bottle from her.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that yet," Tori slurred, "I haven't yet drunk enough to forget everything like you have!" Tori tried to get to her feet to repossess the bottle, but she fell rather awkwardly onto the ground instead.

Cassandra helped her up and stuck Tori's arm around her shoulder, holding Tori upright so she could help her walk.

"Come on, let's get you back to your quarters before anyone sees you like this." She virtually carried Tori all the way down the battlements and through the door to the cells, taking Tori through the back way so as not to let anyone see them. The last thing she needed was everyone questioning why the Inquisitor was in this kind of state.

When they reached the waterfall, a thought dawned on Tori that she felt compelled to vocalise. "How did you...how did you remember this way to our quarters?"

Cassandra stopped for a moment, unsure if she was more surprised by the question or by hearing the words 'our quarters'. "I...do not know," she said as she continued on. Climbing the stairs is an interesting experience when you're guiding someone who is inebriated, so in the end Cassandra collected the Inquisitor up and carried her the rest of the way. Once they were in the bedroom, Cassandra lay Tori down on the bed gently.

"Well, this is new," Tori said coyly.

"What is?" Cassandra asked.

"You...carrying ME to bed for a change." A blush came over the Seeker's face, but Tori did not see it as she fell back on the pillow, the room spinning around her.

Cassandra went through the drawers of Tori's night stand, looking for the potion she had seen earlier. She knew it to be one of Vivienne's hangover cures. She didn't know how she knew this, but she'd seen it earlier in the day when she was packing.

"Here, drink this," she said as she found the flask, then placed her arm around Tori's shoulder and lifted her so she could consume the potion. Tori drank it down then lay down again to let the potion take its course. She fell asleep for a while, which helped stave off the headache she would otherwise have had when she awoke. It was almost an hour later when she did awaken, and when she did she sat up and looked around the room, trying to find Cassandra.

"Looking for something?" Cassandra spoke, frightening the life out of Tori. She turned to see that the Seeker was on the bed next to her, cross-legged and reading a book.

"I...yes...I thought you would've left by now. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"No matter, I think it did you some good. How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thank you for helping me back here. I am sorry for my behaviour earlier, on the battlements and in the War Room. It was most unbecoming, I'm sure." Tori laughed a little at herself outwardly, trying to lighten the moment some. 

"This situation has been hard on you also, Tori. I too apologise for my behaviour."

Tori smiled a great beaming smile.

"What? What are you smirking at?"

"You. You called me Tori. That is the first time since...since your injury."

There was a silence between them for a moment, then Cassandra spoke first. "I wanted to talk with you, actually. That is why I went looking for you..."

"And found me collapsed in a great mess of my own doing. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Cassandra looked as though she were giving it careful thought before she spoke again. "I wish to talk about...us."

"Oh?" Tori was taken aback. She had figured the Seeker had nothing more to say on the matter. "Please, tell me what's on your mind."

"Well...I had a visit from Josephine this afternoon. She told me a few things, made me realise I had been hasty in giving up on discussing...well, us. She returned to me the sword. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am you went to so much trouble to find it for me."

Tori was relieved that the Seeker's demeanour had changed considerably from several hours ago. "Cass, you don't have to thank me...you already did that. I am just glad you are talking to me again."

"Tell me...how did you know? About the sword, I mean? I have never told anyone that story before in my life."

"Well, you told me - the whole story, too," Tori said as she placed a hand on Cassandra's knee, "You told me that you trusted me enough to tell me, of all people. In fact, it was your faith and trust in me that day that made me tell you how I felt about you, after months of keeping it a secret."

Cassandra was suddenly interested in everything the Inquisitor had to tell her. "Tell me...tell me everything, from the beginning?"

And so Tori did. She told her of the aftermath of.the conclave, closing the first rift, Redcliffe and the mages, of her nightmares, of their time trapped underground in the Hinterlands together, and she told her of their time spent together since. Cassandra listened intently throughout the whole conversation, giving Tori the patience she hadn't done, and should have, she thought, earlier in the day.

"And that pretty much leads us back to here. Although where here is for us I am not sure."

Cassandra was still trying to process everything she had just heard. "Nor am I."

"May I ask one thing, Cass? And I wish you to be honest with me "

"I will do my best," Cassandra replied.

"Do you..." Tori sighed, not sure she was going to like the answer, "Do you feel anything for me? I mean, I don't know...perhaps you and Krem...?"

Cassandra smiled a little before she replied. "There is no 'me and Krem'," Cassandra replied, "I cancelled our dinner together. I told him I felt unwell."

Tori outwardly showed more surprise than she intended to. "Really? I mean, why? Were you unwell?"

"I may have exaggerated the truth somewhat. It just didn't feel right. When he came to our quarters, I," Cassandra let out a sigh, "I felt as though I was betraying your trust somehow, so I called it off."

"But that was before you knew we were involved," Tori said, confused at the timeline. "That would mean..."

"That I had feelings for you? I do not know. All I know is I came to value our friendship greatly, and the time we had spent together during my rehabilitation. You have been most caring and kind, and generous with your time. When it came to spending time with someone else, I..."

Cassandra hesitated. "You what?" Tori asked as she inched herself closer to the Seeker.

"It just felt wrong somehow. I did not want my time with you to end. I...felt the same way this afternoon, after I told you I was going to move out. I sat here and could not think of another place I would go." It was then Tori thought she could see tears welling in the Seeker's eyes. "I remember nothing of the past year, yet this room has felt more like home to me than any other place I have been in my entire life. I do not know how to explain it, nor do I know what I am supposed to do from here"

"Wait," Tori interjected, "this afternoon you said you couldn't understand how we could be in a relationship because I am a woman - what has changed all of a sudden?"

"I have," Cassandra replied, "that is, I realised that I was afraid to admit this to myself. I think that is why I got so angry at you. I was deflecting my own insecurities onto you and taking it out on you. I am sorry if I made you feel unwanted."

Tori felt a glimmer of hope in her heart as she heard the Seeker's words. "I understand. This wasn't easy for you to get your head round the first time either, you know."

"So, tell me then - what happened before that made me take a chance on you - on us?"

Tori spider crawled over the bed and settled down in front of Cassandra, legs wrapping around the Seeker's. "This..." she said, as she took Cassandra's face in her right hand and leaned in for a passionate kiss. She felt resistance at first, but then the Seeker relaxed into it and let all her inhibitions go. After a few more moments they broke apart, a smile appearing on both their faces.

"Wow, I can see now it was a chance worth taking," Cassandra beamed.

"Well, last time I courted you for several weeks before anything went any further. If you will allow it, I would very much like to do so again." Tori was happier now than she had been in weeks, since the night she proposed. That is, until the Seeker spoke again.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" asked Tori, now feeling devastated again.

"I mean no, I do not wish for you to court me."

Tori felt as though the Seeker had just ripped out her heart and crushed it before her eyes. Before she could speak, Cassandra got in first.

"We are already technically engaged, are we not? I do not wish to go through all the dating again. At least, not just the dating."

Ok, now Tori was super confused. "What is it you are saying exactly? "

"I am saying this..." she said as she rolled Tori over onto her back and began kissing her deeply. Tori was taken quite by surprise but nonetheless pulled Cassandra down into her, holding her tightly as they kissed. She had missed this so much and she wanted to make sure she did it right. She rolled Cassandra back onto her back and broke apart the kiss. Looking deep into the Seeker's eyes she said;

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this because you feel obligated."

"I do not want this out of obligation. I want this because of the way I feel about you. I trust you and I...I think I love you..."

Tori felt her heart flutter to hear the words. If you had asked her several hours ago she would've said there was no chance Cassandra would ever love her again. 

"I love you with all that I am, Cassandra Pentaghast, " she replied, eliciting a rare smile from the woman below her. She leaned down again, enveloping the Seeker's lips as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity, making up for lost time. Eventually Tori's hands moved lower to undo Cassandra's clothes. Cassandra reciprocated the act on the Inquisitor and very soon they were down to their small clothes.

"You are so beautiful," Tori said as she sat up, enjoying the view below her. "How in Thedas did I get so lucky?" Cassandra sat up, so that she was placed between Tori's thighs and she wrapped her arms around Tori's neck. 

"I never imagined myself to fall in love with a woman," she admitted, "But of all the women I could've fallen for - you are by far the most stunning I have ever met."

Their lips met again as Tori removed Cassandra's breast band, and then her own. She pushed Cassandra gently back down onto the bed and began running her hands over her body. She removed her lips from the Seeker's mouth and began kissing down her neck, then her chest then suddenly she had one of Cassandra's nipples in her mouth, sucking and twisting it with her tongue. This drew out a slight moan from Cassandra and made her hips buck towards the Inquisitor's. Tori moved her leg in between Cassandra's legs, forcing them apart so that she could settle her knee against her, giving her something to buck into. Tori could feel how wet Cassandra was through her panties as she rubbed her knee against her in time with her nipple teasing. She moved to the other breast, eliciting another moan as her hand began moving lower, over toned muscles, eventually gripping a thigh. As she felt a bucking harder than before she pulled her knee back and let go of Cassandra's nipple, now kissing down the line her hand had traced. When she reached the top of Cassandra's underwear she asked "May I?"

Cassandra looked up to see what she was doing. "If you do not I will be forced to hurt you." They both had a laugh as Tori pulled the underwear down, exposing all of the Seeker to her. Before going any further she crawled back up to kiss her lover again 

"You are such a tease," Cassandra said wryly.

"And you love it," she smiled back. It was then she felt Cassandra's hands on her own underwear, then felt them go tense as she tore them off her and threw them on the floor. "Hey, that was my favourite pair," she joked.

"So I will buy you another," Cassandra smiled back at her, briefly before she again claimed her lips. 

Tori ran her hand back down the Seeker's outer thigh, then up slowly on the inside until she found her wet folds. As she ran her fingers through them she felt Cassandra buck into her wildly. Knowing she couldn't take much more she moved her fingers deeper, running up and down over her clit then back to her entrance over and over again.

"Andraste's tears!" the Seeker cried out below her.

"Does that mean you want more, Cass?" Tori teased.

"Yes," Cassandra panted, "I want all of you. Now."

With that, Tori pushed two fingers deep into her, causing her to moan loudly. As Tori moved in and out at a steady pace she leaned down and took Cassandra's clit into her mouth. Shockwaves rippled through Cassandra's body and for a moment she didn't think anything could ever feel that good. That was until Tori pulled her fingers out, lit up her hand with sparks and entered her again, this time with three fingers, filling her completely as she writhed in electric pleasure. Tori pumped in and out and she licked at her clit, causing screams and moans as she finally drove her over the edge to completion. 

Tori settled back down beside the Seeker as they both regained their breath and composure.

"That has been far too long since we've done that!" Tori exclaimed. 

"We? What about me? So far as I recall, I've never done that before!" Cassandra retaliated in jest.

"And...?"

"And it was wonderful!" she cried as she placed a hand on Tori's midriff. 

"Good," Tori said, "You won't mind if we do it again then," she laughed as she pushed Cassandra back down onto her back.

They made love all night and into the early morning before they were both too exhausted to stay awake. In the morning, Tori woke first, disbelieving what she saw next to her. Cassandra was lying in her arms, impossibly beautiful. She had thought she had dreamt the night before but was elated to find it had all been real. She started playing with the nape of Cassandra's neck, as she used to do every morning before they were attacked. Cassandra's eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning," she spoke dreamily as she opened her eyes.

"Indeed it is," smiled Tori. As far as she was concerned it could not be a better morning.

Cassandra was now aware of the hand caressing her neck. "Mmm I love it when you do that," she said without thought.

Tori stopped instantly and sat bolt upright.

"Why did you stop? What is wrong?" the Seeker asked.

"Cass...don't you see? You said 'I love it when you do that'. So far as you would know, that is the first time I have done that...unless..."

"I...I remember. Sweet Andraste, I remember everything!" Cassandra cried. She sat upright too, overjoyed at her own revelation.

"You do?! Are you sure?!" Tori had never sounded so excited.

"Yes...I think so. I remember the conclave, I remember Halamshiral, I remember the Hinterlands, everything. I...I remember US!" Overcome with emotion she grabbed hold of Tori and squeezed as hard as she could. Tori didn't care that she was squeezing the life out of her. This was the best news she could've heard.

"So...we're getting married?" she asked with trepidation.

"We're getting married!" Cassandra confirmed.


	33. Chapter 33

"You know, we could have some fun with this," Cassandra mused on their way down the stairs to the Great Hall. Breakfast was awaiting, and they had both stayed in bed longer than usual. They hadn't been sleeping.

"Oh? How-so?"

"Well, no-one knows I have my memory back do they? Just follow my lead."

"Alright then..." Tori replied with trepidation. Cassandra wasn't exactly well known for her sense of humour. This would be interesting indeed.

As they neared the table where everyone was seated, happily eating their morning meal, Cassandra's pace hastened. She stormed over to where Varric was sitting and threw her hands down with a thud on the table in front of him.

"Seeker? If you're that hungry you have only to ask..."

"Shut your mouth, you little shit!" she exclaimed, as she stood again and crossed her arms. The whole table went silent as everyone watched on in horrified awe.

"What have I done now, Seeker? Clearly something has ruffled your feathers." Varric wasn't sure what was happening, but he wasn't about to back down from a fight, even if he didn't know what they were fighting about.

"You! You knew, all along!" Varric looked at her with a quizzical look, then shrugged his shoulders. "Hawke. You knew where to find Hawke all along, yet you had me believe she was missing! And now we're faced with defeating Corypheus, with only this...this...so-called "Herald of Andraste" to save us. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Varric stood and started backing away, heading towards the Inquisitor for shelter. Cassandra matched him step for step, bearing down on him with a look of pure evil.

"Seeker...we have been through this already. Hawke helped us, remember? In the fade...of course you don't remember..." Varric tripped on chair legs and feet as he rounded the table, Seeker in tow, now almost back to where he started. As he reached the seat he had been sitting in he fell backwards into it, Cassandra throwing her hands on the arms of the chair, straddling him as she leaned in close.

"There is only one thing I have to say to you dwarf, then you and I are done!" she cried. Varric's heart was in his mouth, trying to look around him for support but unable to move his head for the fear. Cassandra leaned right in until their noses were almost touching;

"Gotcha!" she said in a low seductive tone, then took a step back to watch the aftermath of her handiwork unfold.

Everyone at the table began to breathe again, then their silence turned into laughter, starting with Sera, then Dorian, then everyone else joined in. All except Varric. 

"Seeker, you really had me going there. That...was just plain mean."

"Oh come on, you love it," Cassandra retorted as she moved back round the table to resume her usual spot.

Leliana was the next to speak up. "So, does this mean..."

"Yes," Tori said between chuckles. "Cassandra has her memory back."

"Goodness, when did that happen?" Josephine asked with surprise.

"When I awoke this morning, everything suddenly came flooding back," Cassandra explained with a smile, "I remember everything." At that moment her hand that was under the table moved to Tori's thigh. It was such a good feeling, Tori thought, to again feel the Seeker's touch, and to be able to touch her in return.

"That's wonderful news!" Leliana exclaimed as she lifted her drink, "A toast to that!"

Everyone else raised their drinks to toast the Seeker, even Varric eventually, the frown on his face turning into a smile when Cassandra, unexpectedly, winked at him. He could see the funny side now, and was glad to have her back. Perhaps now she would stop giving him the evil eye every day.

Once everyone continued eating, Tori leaned in a little closer to Cassandra and said "So..."so-called Herald of Andraste'?"

Cassandra smiled again. "For dramatic licence only, I swear." They laughed amongst themselves for a few moments, and in those moments Tori remembered what it was like to be truly happy. Little did she know her happiness for today would be short-lived. 

One of Leliana's messengers came running into the hall and went straight to the Spymaster with an urgent message. Leliana read it, then dismissed the messenger.

"Leliana, what is it?" Tori asked.

"Darkspawn. There're darkspawn attacking in Orlais. It appears a new entrance to the Deep Roads has opened up, and they are attacking villages all over the countryside. We must send soldiers immediately."

"Agreed," Tori said, "Blackwell, have you ever heard of darkspawn activity in this area before?"

"I haven't, m'lady, although I must admit I haven't spent much time in Orlais. If this is a new entrance, we must move quickly to close it up."

"Indeed. Blackwall, you're with me. Varric, Sera, you're with me too. We leave as soon as we can."

As Tori stood to leave the table, Cassandra stood too. "I will be coming too, Inquisitor."

Tori thought carefully before she spoke. "As much as I want you with us, Seeker, you are still recovering from your wounds. I cannot take you this time I'm sorry."

"I am perfectly fine, Inquisitor. You cannot leave me behind."

Tori could see the hurt behind Cassandra's eyes, even if her expression was stern. "Cassandra, I understand you feel responsible for my safety, however you haven't so much as trained in the past few weeks. You cannot help if you are not at the top of your game."

Seeing that there was need for a compromise, Dorian stood and offered his services. "I will go, Seeker. I will personally make sure nothing happens to the Inquisitor. You have my word."

Eyebrows furrowed, Cassandra contemplated the offer for a few moments. "Very well," she said, "That will be acceptable."

Tori gave Dorian a nod in thanks, then left the table with the others to go pack for their journey. She went to her quarters to gather her belongings and, after a few minutes, was joined by Cassandra.

"If you're here to protest again, my answer is still no," she smiled wryly at the Seeker.

"I am not here to cause trouble," she smiled, "I understand why you cannot take me with you. I would only be endangering everyone if I did. I hate to admit it, but I am not yet fit enough to fight." She walked around the bed to the dresser where Tori was packing her bags and wrapped her arms around the mage's waist from behind. "I came to say goodbye to you whilst I had the chance to have you all to myself. It seems cruel we have to be apart so soon after everything that happened last night."

Tori put down her pack and spun round, wrapping her arms around Cassandra's waist so they were arm in arm. "I agree, it's not fair. But, an Inquisitor's work is never done." She leaned in and gave Cassandra a short kiss. "You know what will get me through being apart from you for so long?"

"What is that?" Cassandra asked.

"The knowledge that even though you forgot everything we'd been through, you fell in love with me all over again anyway. Now if that isn't true love, nothing is."

Cassandra smiled and pulled her in closer. "That is true, and it was wonderful experiencing that with you twice." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Promise me there won't have to be a third time. You must come home in one piece so we can finally tell everyone about us. I cannot lose you."

"Cass, no amount of darkspawn, or templars, or fade demons, or apostates, or anything for that matter, could keep me from marrying you. I will miss you dreadfully, though. This will be our first expedition apart since...well, I can't remember ever being apart."

"Nor can I, and I do not wish to. Please do not take long."

"I won't. I will be home as soon as I can, I promise."

They embraced for some time, neither of them wanting to let go, but when they did it was Cassandra that pulled away first. 

"I have something I want you to take with you," she said, as she walked towards her bedside table. She opened the drawer and took something out. "I have carried this with me on every mission I've been on and it has always brought me luck." She walked over to Tori and held her hand out, and Tori held out her own hand to accept it. 

"A dragon tooth?"

"Yes. It was my father's. He gave it to me when I was very small and told me it would always bring me luck. I am still alive, and I have you, so I guess there must be some truth to that."

Tori smiled. "Are you sure you want me to take this? What if you need it?"

Cassandra sighed lightly. "If you do not come home, then no amount of luck will help me."

Tori could see tears welling up in Cassandra's eyes. "Well, look at you all sentimental and shit. Who'd have thought we'd see the day?" Tori teased.

"I love you too..." Cassandra replied as she leaned in for their final kiss before Tori had to leave.

Tori dressed in her armour then went down to the courtyard to meet with the others. They said their final goodbyes, but Tori sent one last look in Cassandra's direction before they headed out. There was no need for words between them, even though they could not speak anyway. They knew what each other meant just with a glance. Once Tori felt she could no longer look without crying, she turned her horse and took off out the gate with the rest if her team.

Cassandra stood frozen to the ground long after Tori had left her view. Leliana walked over to her and spoke, which snapped her out of it.

"She will be fine, you know."

"I know. I just hate the thought of not being with her, especially should something happen." Cassandra turned on her heels and made a disgusted sound. "What has become of me, Leliana? I can barely hold myself together anymore." They walked together back into the keep.

"Love, my dear Seeker. Love has become of you, and you wear it well."


	34. Chapter 34

It was two weeks, three days and seven villages later before the Inquisitor and her team found the new entrance to the Deep Roads. They had already killed hundreds of darkspawn on their way there, saving many lives in the process. Whilst that made Tori feel proud of her team's efforts, she was still concerned about what waited ahead.

"Well Princess, here we are again - the Deep Roads. You always take me to the most wonderful places." Varric said sarcastically. 

"Just don't say I never take you anywhere, Varric. Besides, I thought all these ruins would make you feel nostalgic about home."

"Nostalgic, nauseous...it's all the same."

Tori laughed to herself as they made their way through the entrance and descended into the old dwarven ruins. It wasn't long before they were met by a hoard of darkspawn, hellbent on making their way to the surface. They made light work of the first wave then ventured further underground before they came to the second wave.

"There're too many of them!" Dorian called as they fought their way into almost darkness.

"We need to flank them," cried the Inquisitor, "Dorian, you go round the left side, Sera go up there on the right. When you get there - give them all you've got!"

Blackwall and Tori took the lead, charging their way into the masses, with Varric holding back to cover the rear. Tori had never been more relieved that she had trained as a Knight Enchanter, with her magical sword freeing her to fight as very few mages could. She relished being in the front-line rather than holding back casting spells. Not to demean the skills of Dorian and the other mages they fought alongside, but she had always felt like she was doing less than she was capable of. Now, her skills were making a real impact.

Dorian was right about one thing though - there were too many of them, despite their best efforts. Tori was never one to panic, always keeping a cool head in the face of danger, but to say she was concerned about their current situation was somewhat of an understatement.

With several darkspawn bearing down on them, Tori was about to call for a retreat, when all of a sudden several fireballs and icicles came shooting past her, followed by a wave of arrows, taking down several of the darkspawn surrounding them. She wanted to stop and see where they'd come from, but instead stayed focused on the beasts in front if her, quickening her pace to cut them down. In no time at all she was joined by a rogue brandishing blades, helping her make light work of the darkspawn that remained. What had seemed an almost impossible fight to win had very quickly changed to victory, as all of a sudden there were no more darkspawn ahead of them. At least for now.

Tori turned to see who it was that had joined them just in the nick of time, but wasn't expecting who she saw in front of her at all.

"Hawke!" she cried, "What're you doing here?"

"Andraste's tits, Hawke!" Varric cried in excitement.

The smaller woman sheathed her bow and walked rapidly to the Dwarf, throwing her arms around him in a friendly embrace, then broke away and hugged the Inquisitor as well. "Tori! It is good to see you. I figured it had been far too long since my life was in danger, you see, so I thought I'd track you down," the rogue teased.

"Well, trouble does seem to follow me," Tori retorted.

"Hawke, you never told me the Inquisitor was so...hot!" came a voice from over Tori's shoulder, from the rogue with the blades, and she felt a light hand running over her shoulder.

Hawke sighed with amusement. "Inquisitor...this is Isabela."

Tori turned to face the other rogue, a beautifully buxom woman, she noted, who was now sauntering to Hawke's side. "Ahh, it's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Isabela."

"Oh, sweetness, you haven't had the pleasure...yet..."

"Isabela, behave!" Hawke scalded, although with a cheeky smile. 

Then another woman walked towards them from her distant stance. She was strikingly beautiful, and looked very much like Hawke, Tori thought to herself.

"Tori, this is Bethany, my sister."

Tori extended her hand to the fellow mage and was met in return with Bethany's hand. "Nice to meet you, Bethany."

"Sunshine!" Varric cried out, and almost ran to her to give her a hug.

"What, no hug for me, dwarf?" Isabela teased.

Varric smiled wryly at Isabela and was just about to move to where she stood when a fourth figure walked into view, somewhat sheepishly. Varric's smile turned to a frown rather rapidly, which suddenly made Tori feel uneasy about the situation. She kept one hand hovering over her staff just in case.

"Inquisitor...allow me to introduce my final companion," said Hawke, "This...is Anders."

Tori's eyes widened and a look of shock came over her face. No wonder Varric had looked worried, she thought.

"THE Anders?" was all she could say.

At that moment, Sera made her way down from her high flanking position, having been out of earshot and vision for most of the introductions. She came to rest just behind Anders, with a devilish grin on her face. 

"Inquisitor, where did you find all these gorgeous women? Did you get us one each? You got us one each, didn't you?" She made her way along the path and spoke again before Tori could say anything. "Can I have the blonde one?" she asked as she made her way to Anders' side. As she reached him she turned to look at his face, and he in turn looked down at her.

"Andraste's balls!" she cried out in disgust, as she realised it was not a woman standing before her. "Either you're one ugly woman or you need to cut off that ponytail - it's right misleading that is!"

"Oh I like her," mused Isabela, "can we keep her, Hawke?"

Sera was about to interact with Isabela but Tori stepped forward in order to put herself between Anders and the rest of her team, almost instinctively.

"I hope we are not to expect any trouble here?"

"No trouble," Hawke spoke before Anders could, "we came here to help. We heard of the darkspawn outbreak all the way in Weissupt. Bethany has recently been made a Warden Commander, so it was a good opportunity for her to command her first mission, and for us to work together again. So here we are, together again, just like old times"

"From what I remember Hawke, 'old times' weren't all that much to write home about," Varric mused. "So, how do you explain Blondie here, then?" He pointed his thumb in the mage's direction as he spoke.

Bethany spoke instead of Hawke. "Since Adamant, the Grey Wardens took a major hit in numbers. We need all the help we can get to rebuild, and the Wardens are generally forgiving of crimes when recruiting."

"But Anders was already a Grey Warden, and his crimes were a bit more serious than the average petty crimes the Wardens usually forgive," Tori spoke knowledgeably. "What makes Anders so special that they went the extra mile? Surely it is not just to do with numbers?"

Anders spoke for the first time. "I...had someone kindly vouch for me, and they decided to give me another chance."

"Hawke, you didn't?" asked Varric with an element of shock.

"You're right, she didn't," Bethany replied, "I did."

"You, Sunshine? Why?" Bethany walked over towards Anders and linked her arm around his. Varric was shocked to his core. "Oh, Sunshine, what have you done?"

"Bethany and I have been together for almost a year, Varric. I love her, and she loves me."

For the first time since she'd known him, Tori thought to herself, Varric was speechless. Bethany continued explaining.

"If it weren't for Anders when we were on the Deep Roads expedition, I would have died. When Sam brought him to Weissupt looking for a place to hide him, the least I could do was vouch for him to the rest of the Grey Wardens. I owed him my life. Little did I realise my gratitude had developed into other feelings...for both of us it seems."

"Wait," said Sera with one eyebrow raised, "I'm confused - who's Sam now?"

"I am," said Hawke.

"But you're Hawke?"

"Yes. Sam Hawke."

"So, let me get this straight then. The pretty one is your sister, and she's dating girly-man over there, you're Sam AND you're Hawke and your dating...?"

"Isabela."

"Who's Isabela?"

"I'm Isabela, sweetness," said the pirate seductively.

"Right. So Hawkes's with pretty pirate wench. Well that doesn't leave anyone left does it. Inquisitor, I'm out. Thank you and goodnight."

Tori had a good chuckle to herself as Sera walked past her and away from the crowd of people. At least she had broken some of the tension. You could almost cut the air with a dagger.

"Anyway..." began Anders, "It is good to finally meet you. Inquisitor. I have heard many good things about your fight for mage's rights. I have long wanted to discuss this with you."

Tori looked puzzled. "My 'fight for mage's rights'?"

"Yes. You have done great things for the movement of the freedom of mages. From what I gather, you and I share a lot of the same ideals in our fight for mage equality."

Now Tori was moving from confusion to mild anger. "Let me get one thing straight...Anders...I am not 'fighting for mage equality'. I am fighting against Corypheus for the freedom of ALL of the people of Thedas, regardless of race, religion, creed, abilities. I am not fighting for mage's specifically, or anyone for that matter. I fight for peace in general."

"If that is true then why did you recruit the mages into the Inquisition?" Anders asked, almost as if he were daring the Inquisitor into a battle of words.

"I...we...recruited the mages because they were the best people to help us close the breach at that given time. We could just have easily enlisted the help of the Templars." Tori remained calm despite the surge she felt bubbling beneath her surface.

Anders sighed. "So it's true then. You are just a puppet for the Chantry." Bethany dropped Anders' arm and stepped back a pace, almost as if expecting a fight.

"Oh? And how do you figure that?" Tori stepped forward, ready to join a fight should the need arise.

"They have you wrapped around their little fingers. The Left Hand of the Divine, who manipulates people through espionage and sex. How anyone so promiscuous became involved with the Divine of all people I'll never know." 

Tori's demeanour had now changed as she grew increasingly irritated by the man in front of her. She did not tolerate anyone bad mouthing her friends. She showed great restraint in that she hadn't yet reacted to him.

"And then there's the Right Hand of the Divine. You know I met her once, in Kirkwall. She didn't know who I was, or she would've killed me where I stood, but I knew who she was. The so-called 'Hero of Orlais." Zero of Orlais if you ask me. I've never met a more uptight, frigid bitch in all my days. I bet she's even a virgin too-"

Anders was unable to say anything further, as he now had Tori's hand wrapped around his throat and was being forced up against the wall behind him.

"You. Will. Not. Say. One. More. Word." Tori articulated as she almost squeezed the life out of the mage in her grip. "Do I make myself clear?" Even if Anders wanted to answer there was no way he could. "I said, do I make myself clear?!"

Bethany stepped close to Anders again. "Please, stop! You're hurting him!"

Tori looked at the young mage and then back at the one in her grip. He was looking back at her with terror in his eyes as he realised what a mistake he had made challenging the Inquisitor. He managed to squeak out one word; "Crystal." It was enough to get him off the hook as Tori let go of of him and turned on her heels, storming down the path ahead of them. As Anders gasped air back into his lungs again, Tori charged off into the distance alone. Dorian was the first to head after her, however Hawke stepped in and stopped him.

"I've got this," she said, looking Dorian in the eye, "You stay here and set up camp, have something to eat." He dropped back and allowed Hawke to catch up to the Inquisitor, even though he felt it was his duty to look out for her. 

Hawke caught up to Tori and matched her pace. "So...you're still in love with Cassandra, then?"

Tori's pace slowed as she was taken aback by the statement, but she continued on walking all the same.

"What are you talking about, Hawke?"

"Oh come on, Tori. Everyone knows you're in love with her, and if they didn't before they sure will after that outburst."

Tori stopped dead. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Well, you do try to hide it the best you can, but your actions speak louder than your words ever could."

"What do you mean by that?" Tori asked, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Adamant - when we were in the fade you finally got all your memories back, finally found out what had happened to you at the conclave, and what did you spend all your time worrying about? Whether or not Cassandra was alright after seeing the Divine again."

Tori thought about Hawke's words for a moment, then Hawke continued.

"Then there was the fear demon. He played on everyone's fears but yours. No-one thought it odd but me, and then I realised why he was leaving you alone. Your biggest fear was for Cassandra to find out how you feel about her. The demon was unable to expose your fear as if he did it would no longer be a fear because Cassandra was there. Instead, he played on your next biggest fear - Cassandra's safety. He constantly put her life at risk, therefore causing your fear to escalate. Thankfully Cassandra is a skilled warrior, and you know it, or else your fear of losing her could've cost us dearly."

Tori's silence was more damning than any admission of truth would've been.

"Tell me Inquisitor...have you told the Seeker how you feel about her yet?"

"I...have actually, yes."

"Really?! And how, pray tell, did that go?"

"Well, better than I ever could have imagined. It's not exactly common knowledge yet, but...we're engaged to be married."

Hawke's eyes lit up at the news but before she could speak, someone else beat her to it.

"Well, well...the Inquisitor and the Seeker. I think I've found the title of Varric's next book." Isabela swaggered her way into view, catching the eyes of both Hawke and Tori. They both stared intently at her, wondering how she had crept up on them so easily. "What? You know I'm am expert at sneaking in and out of places. Plus you know I can't resist a good scandal." Tori went to object, to try to tell Isabela to keep her secret but Isabela held up her hand to silence her. "Don't worry, sweetness, Hawke would've told me later anyway. Your secret is quite safe with me." Tori looked to Hawke for confirmation.

"It's true, I would've told her," she chuckled, "But don't worry, we can trust her not to tell anyone. Although I'm not sure why you wouldn't want to share such wonderful news."

"Are you kidding me? I want to tell the whole of Thedas about us! Cassandra is the most beautiful, kind, compassionate, intelligent, faithful human being I have ever met. I knew from the moment I saw her that there would never be anyone else I could ever love as much."

"So why are you keeping it such a secret then?" Hawke asked.

"Because I do not to want to put her life in danger. I am the Inquisitor, a huge target for a lot of dangerous people. Having people know she is my betrothed would only put her in more danger than she is already in. I could not live with myself if anything were to happen to her."

"I don't think that's an excuse Cassandra would accept, Tori. She's more than capable of taking care of herself." Hawke stated. 

"Perhaps, however there is another reason also. I do not wish to rush her. Cassandra is not used to being in a serious relationship yet, let alone with a woman. She has only just got to the point where she is comfortable telling people about us, but we have not yet had the opportunity. We wish to tell only our closest friends, just to be safe."

"I don't understand the need to make such a fuss anyway," Isabela said, playing devil's advocate, "why can't people just be with who they want and not make such a big deal out of it."

"You do not wish to marry, Isabela? How do you feel about that Hawke?" Now it was Tori's turn to play devil's advocate, she thought. 

"I have been with Isabela long enough to know she doesn't do marriage. I'm okay with that, as long as I have her by my side."

"So, neither of you ever wanted to stand up in front of your friends and family and declare your love for each other officially?"

"Tori, stop putting ideas in Hawke's head. You'll get her all confused about how things are again."

"Well, would it be such a bad thing? What if it's what Sam has always wanted, ever since she was a little girl, to have a dream wedding with the person she loves more than any other?" Tori used Hawke's first name so as to make her question have a more personal affect.

Isabela shifted uncomfortably as she could see Hawke carefully thinking about the Inquisitor's words. "You want to, don't you Hawke? After all these years, knowing how I feel about marriage, you still want to."

Now it was Hawke's turn to feel uncomfortable. "I..." she sighed, "Fine, yes, I've always wanted to marry you, Isabela, but I understand your feelings on the matter."

"So why have you never asked me?!"

"What? What do you mean 'why'? You know why." Hawke was now getting visibly upset. Tori felt bad now that her teasing had turned into a rather serious confrontation.

"See, I knew you'd never actually ask me," said Isabela, "that is why I bought you this..." she reached into her tunic where, Tori assumed, she had a hidden pocket, and pulled out a ring.

Hawke stood there like a stunned mabari looking at the ring for a few moments before she spoke. "Isabela...what are you saying, exactly?"

"I'm saying that the Inquisitor here possibly ruined my surprise, or she possibly made me go ahead with it in a moment of doubt. Either way, I'm asking you, Sam Hawke, to marry me."

Even Tori was dumbfounded as the moment unfolded in front of her. Hawke took the ring gingerly and inspected it, almost as if checking to see if it were real.

"I assure you, Sam, this is no joke. The ring is not a fake, and neither is my question. Despite what I may have told you in the past, I am ready for marriage. With you, at least."

"I...I don't know what to say..." Hawke stalled. "What changed, Bela?"

Isabela thought of her next words carefully before she spoke. "I did. Because of you. You made me able to trust again, able to...love. After my husband died I vowed I'd never marry again, yes, but that marriage was never my choice. HE was never my choice. You came along, Sam, and you changed everything for me. You loved me for who I am, never tried to change me or make me do anything I never wanted to - especially marriage. Then walking into your conversation a few moments and hearing the way the Inquisitor spoke of the Seeker...well, that sealed the deal for me. I want that, Hawke. I want the happy ever after - with you, and only you."

"Wait a minute," Tori interjected, "A moment ago you were saying that you didn't understand what all the fuss was about. How are you now standing there, proposing?"

"It's called lying, Inquisitor, you should try it some time. I didn't want to do this if Hawke had no interest in marrying me. Now I'm wondering if I did the right thing, because she clearly hasn't said yes yet." Isabela's voice raised as she was clearly trying to make a point.

"Oh Isabela..." Hawke started, "What do you think my answer is? Of course it's a yes!" she put the ring on, which fit perfectly, then wrapped her arms around the rogue's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After a few moments her hands moved down to Isabela's bum and she lifted Isabela up, with the rogue wrapping her legs around her in the same motion.

"Right...well..." Tori said awkwardly, "I...guess I'll head back to the others then and help them make camp..."

Tori knew no-one was actually listening to her, so she left quietly and headed back in the direction from which they'd come.


	35. Chapter 35

"Inquisitor, please accept my sincerest apology for earlier, I should not have spoken so badly of your friends."

Tori had been back at camp for half an hour or so, helping Dorian prepare food, before Anders made his plea for forgiveness.

"I know you probably had little regard for me before that happened, and that did nothing to help matters. I just want you to know I am truly sorry. I wish for us to fight side by side, not against each other."

Tori considered his words carefully before replying, then she shook her head. "It is not all your fault, Anders. I apologise also for reacting the way I did. I, too, wish for us to get along. All of us," she shot a glance at Bethany; a glance that said 'I know this is your influence on him, and thank you'. "We have a long road ahead of us if we want to close this deep roads entrance once and for all. We will need all the help we can get."

Anders nodded in satisfied acknowledgement and returned to sit with Bethany. Tori continued on with her food preparation, but smiled to herself as she felt relief that the air was cleared. She hated conflict, especially when there was a mission at stake.

Hawke and Isabela eventually returned, looking very happy with themselves, and they ate and drank their way into the night. No-one questioned where they had been as everyone knew them well enough to know what they were doing. It was business as usual once they returned, however. No announcements were made. Eventually they all nodded off one by one, but Tori, Hawke and Dorian were the last ones standing.

"Sam...I.need to ask you a favour, and Dorian...I want you to hear this too."

"Inquisitor, you have me intrigued once again," spoke Dorian glibly, "Just when I thought you couldn't make things anymore interesting."

Hawke smiled at Dorian, clearly enjoying his company as much as Tori did. She always had been partial to sarcastic wit, and Dorian never failed to deliver. "Ignore him Tori, go ahead."

"Well, as you know, before the conclave Cassandra was searching for you. She wanted you to lead the Inquisition, not me."

"Yes, but a lot has changed since then. You were never an option until the events at the conclave unfolded. It all worked out for the best in the end though, did it not?"

"Thankfully," Tori continued, "however... I am always worried about what would occur should something happen to me."

Dorian scoffed. "As if anything is going to happen to you, Tori. You're the Herald of Andraste after all."

"I wish I had your confidence, Dorian, then we wouldn't need to have this conversation."

"Just exactly what are you trying to say, Tori?" Hawke asked.

Tori sighed. "I'm trying to say that should anything happen to me, Maker forbid, I want you to take my place as Inquisitor, Hawke. Dorian you're my witness to that."

Hawke's eyes widened at the revelation, suddenly feeling panic enter her chest. "So, no pressure or anything then? How could you possibly think I would be the right person if you were gone? I cannot even close fade rifts, let alone command an army!" Hawke stood and walked away from the camp, visibly upset by the request. Both Dorian and Tori stood and followed.

"No offence Hawke, but you cannot be serious Tori," Dorian exclaimed, "Surely Cassandra should be the one to lead us should...should the unthinkable happen."

"Dorian's right, she's your second in command, even if not in name. She started the Inquisition, it should be her." Hawke agreed.

Tori shook her head. "If it had been three months ago I'd have agreed with you completely, but now I fear what the consequences would be for her should something happen to me. Which, coincidentally, leads me to my next request..."

"No, Inquisitor, I'm going to stop you right there," Dorian stepped forward and grabbed Tori's arm, "You have to stop talking like something is going to happen to you. Everything will be fine, and you will be home with Cassandra soon enough."

"I know, Dorian, I...just want to make sure we are prepared...just in case. Please, just say you will take care of Cassandra and the Inquisition, both of you?" Tori looked at them both with pleading eyes. Hawke could see this meant a great deal to her.

"Of course, should the worst happen - which it won't - I will take charge of the Inquisition and, between the three of us, we will take care of Cassandra."

"The three of us?" Dorian enquired.

"Yes, you, me and Isabela. She will gladly help me take care of the Seeker," she said with a wink in Tori's direction. This made Tori laugh. "Now come on. Stop being so bloody morbid and let's go to bed already."

"Agreed," said Dorian, "on all counts, Inquisitor. Except the insinuation of "taking care" of Cassandra. You know she's not my type..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra had spent almost every waking hour of the Inquisitor's journey training, almost four weeks now, fighting to get back her fitness. She trained alone, with the Chargers, or with Cullen and his men at every opportunity she could. The only time she wasn't spending training was when she was taking Tori's place in the War Room for their tactical meetings. Perhaps she couldn't help Tori out in the field, but this she could do this in her absence to at least feel like she was making a difference.

After their meeting in the War Room, Cassandra would make her way to the courtyard and train the day away. Today was an exception, however, as she had something more pressing on her mind. After they dispersed from the meeting, Cassandra stopped in Josephine's office where she was meeting with Leliana to discuss the next wave of expected guests.

"Is there something on your mind, Lady Pentaghast?" Josephine spoke with concern, as Cassandra rarely spent time in her office.

"You could say that," she breathed, "I...need to ask you both something ..."

"Oh?" questioned Leliana, "If it is to do with when the Inquisitor is due to return, I'm afraid neither of us know that answer, Cass."

Cassandra shook her head, then reached into her tunic, removing a small leather pouch. She opened it up and held up a ring; an engagement ring, to be exact, with a ruby in the centrepiece, flanked either side by a diamond, and set into a ring of platinum.

"Well, Cass, we're flattered you're asking us, but first of all I don't think three people can get married, and second of all - I thought you were betrothed to Tori," Leliana teased.

Cassandra let out a disgruntled huff. "You never make anything easy, do you Leliana?"

"I do try..."

Josephine interjected. "Cassandra, clearly you have something very important to ask us, so do please ignore her and ask away. You have our FULL undivided attention, isn't that right Leliana?" she emphasised the last few words and kicked Leliana's leg under the desk where she stood.

"Of course, please Cass, do go on."

Cassandra sighed again. "This ring...it was my mother's engagement ring. When she died, it went to Anthony. He was to give it to whomever he was to marry, in order to carry on the Pentaghast tradition. After he died, I thought it would never again be on the hand of a Pentaghast woman. Whilst that is correct, I guess, I thought, maybe... "

"You thought to give it to Tori?" Josephine asked.

Cassandra nodded. "It is inappropriate, isn't it? I...I know a traditional engagement involves the man buying the woman a ring, and the man doesn't wear a ring until his wedding day. Tori, however, is no man and...I thought..." Cassandra huffed again, "The ring she gave me is a symbol of her love for me, and whilst it is only a thing, it means everything to me. I wish to give her something in return that makes her feel the same, and..."

Sensing that Cassandra was losing her confidence in the idea, Leliana stepped in. "I think it is perfect."

"I agree, wholeheartedly," said Josephine, "I am certain she will love it."

"You really think so? Both of you?"

They both nodded, but Leliana spoke first. "Did you know ruby is Tori's birthstone? I always thought it appropriate given the Pentaghast colours are predominantly red, as well as the fact she is a Leo and the Pentaghast symbol is a lion. It's like you were both meant for each other right from the day she was born."

Cassandra looked down at the ring in her hands and shook her head as she spoke. "I did not think about this before. I guess, now you say it, this is a better gift than I had anticipated."

"It is a wonderful gift, Cassandra," agreed Josephine, "and I know Tori will love it. I believe your mother and brother would have approved also."

With a smile on her face now, Cassandra put the ring back in its pouch and placed it back in her tunic for safe keeping. She went to thank her counterparts for their help, however was interrupted by a frantic messenger.

"Apologies for interrupting, m'ladies, however Sister Nightingale said she wished to know at once."

"Know what at once?" Cassandra asked in Leliana's direction.

"Of the return of the Inquisitor's party," Leliana said with a smile, as she knew this would be good news for Cassandra.

As expected, Cassandra's face lit up, and they all made their way into the Great Hall and beyond, Cassandra in the lead as expected, charging her way down the stairs to the main gate. She took the stairs faster than she had ever before, two at a time, but managed to regroup herself as she reached the bottom. The party was just entering the far gate as she got there, although there were more of them than she had anticipated. More or less.

They all walked beside their mounts, none of them riding. This made Cassandra feel a little uneasy, then this was followed up by the bad gut feeling she got when she saw them all looking towards their feet as they walked. One by one they entered Skyhold; Blackwall, Sera, Varric, Dorian, then - Hawke. What were Hawke and and her followers doing here?

"Hawke!" she shouted as she neared the group, "Why are you here?" and then she realised. "Where is the Inquisitor?" A moment of panic hit her as she realised who was missing from their party.

"Cassandra...we need to talk. Is there somewhere private we can go?"

Cassandra furrowed her eyebrows. "Whatever you need to tell me, Hawke, you can tell me here."

Hawke nodded a resigned nod, then looked around at her fellow companions. They were all looking at her, knowing what it was she was about to share, feeling for her as she was about to tell Cassandra the inevitable.

"The Inquisitor...it's about the Inquisitor..." a tear now rolling down her cheek. 

"Spit it out, Hawke!" Cassandra barked, out of fear more than anything.

"We...we lost her. Cassandra - Tori...Tori died."


	36. Chapter 36

Skyhold had never been so silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood in silence, disbelieving what they had just heard, not least of which Cassandra. But, she wasn't becoming emotional like everyone around her. Sera was a mess, crumpled on the ground and crying into her hands. Josephine, who had caught up to Cassandra with Leliana just in time to hear the news, had found her way into Blackwall's arms, crying on his shoulder. Bethany and Anders were arm in arm, Dorian was beside himself with grief, and Isabela moved to put her arms around Hawke's waist, bracing her for the assault of words she was sure she was about to receive.

"I do not understand. Tell me what happened," Cassandra said calmly, "from the beginning."

Hawke looked blankly at her for a moment before she started speaking, unsure of why the Seeker was so unnerved by the news she had just delivered. "We met up in the Deep Roads and began working together. We were several days into our descent when we were surrounded by a large hoard of darkspawn."

Hawke became emotional, so Isabela continued for her. "We were fighting on a large precipice overlooking the bottom of the cavern below us, where all there was was rock and lava. It was a very long way down."

Before Isabela could continue, Sera jumped up and started ranting. "It was my fault, alright, I'm to blame! It was because of me...she died because of me..." 

Dorian grabbed her from behind and held her arms to steady her and calm her down. "It was not your fault, Sera, you must stop thinking that. It was my fault, I was supposed to be taking care of her!"

Cassandra was now more confused and becoming angrier by the minute. "Will somebody just tell me what in Andraste's name actually happened?!"

Hawke had now regrouped herself and had moved to Cassandra's side, placing her hand on the Seeker's arm.

"There were Genlocks riding Brontos everywhere. One of them charged and it was headed straight for Sera, but she didn't see it. Tori called out to her but she had no time to get out of the way. So...Tori jumped onto the Bronto and steered it away from Sera...straight over the edge of the path we stood on. Cassandra, I'm so, so sorry. Tori fell to her death saving Sera's life."

"No. It cannot be true. It is not possible!" Cassandra exclaimed, "Where is her body? Did you find her body?"

Varric spoke for the first time since their arrival home. "We searched for days, Seeker, but the cave was too deep and we couldn't get that far down. Even if we could have reached it, it was all lava. There was nothing we could have done."

Cassandra nodded, then stormed over to Master Dennett, who was tending to the returned horses after their journey. "Ready my horse, I will be leaving immediately!"

"Yes, m'lady," he replied and doubled his efforts.

Leliana walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cass. What are you doing? Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to look for Tori," she explained as if it was no big deal, "there was no body so therefore she is not dead."

"Cassandra... " Leliana started.

"Either come with me, or get out of my way!" 

Her ultimatum set something aflame in Leliana. "Master Dennett, ready my horse also please. I am going too."

Hawke stormed over to the left and right hands and tried to talk some sense into them. "Please, I understand this news is hurting everyone, but going to the Deep Roads, to where it happened, is not going to bring her back," Her words were falling on deaf ears. "You don't even know the way there, let alone the fact we sealed the entrance as we left."

"Then we will un-seal it," Morrigan was now at their side, with what appeared to be a tear in her eye. Leliana was startled; she had never seen Morrigan emotional before. "You will need a mage for that," she volunteered. 

"As for finding our way there, one of you can show us, guide us there," Leliana looked around the group of returned for a volunteer.

"I will go," spoke Dorian, "she was my friend, it should be me."

"You will do no such thing!" snapped Cassandra, "You were supposed to be taking care of her. You promised me, and now look what has happened!"

"I will go," Hawke interjected before Cassandra could say anything more hurtful to Dorian, "I will go."

Cassandra looked satisfied with that, but Dorian did not. "Hawke, you cannot go...not now. You are needed here."

"What are you talking about, mage? What could Hawke possibly be needed here for?" Cassandra snapped.

"Dorian, this is not the time..."

"When will there be another time more suitable, Hawke, hmmm? You made her a promise."

"Hawke, sweetness, what is he talking about?" Isabela queried.

Hawke sighed as Dorian explained. "The Inquisitor...she made Hawke promise to take over the Inquisition should anything happen to her. Now that she's gone..."

"What?!" Cassandra exclaimed. "The Inquisitor is not gone, and no-one will be replacing anybody, least of all you - do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," Hawke nodded in agreement, "I will, however, help you in any way I can."

"If you're going back, then I'm going too," Isabela said as she stepped up to Hawke's side.

"So are we," said Bethany, hand in hand with Anders.

"No!" Morrigan commanded the attention of everyone with her unexpected outburst. "All mages will stay here and work with Solas to find a way to close fade rifts. If, Maker forbid, we have lost the Inquisitor we need to be prepared." When everyone nodded she continued. "Leliana, Hawke and myself will join Cassandra on the search. Isabela, come if you must, but everyone else will stay here. Cullen is in charge in our absence."

Cullen. They'd forgotten about Cullen. He had been on the battlements above and had heard everything. He was now walking down the stairs to join them, but took a few moments to regroup himself before he did so.

"I will do my best," his voice wavered as he spoke through tears. Morrigan was the only one who had realised Cullen's feelings for the Inquisitor. He did well to keep them in check, but she was a very perceptive woman.

"Good. Then we will head out as soon as we're armoured." Cassandra commanded. 

She had still not shed a single tear, determined that this news couldn't be true. They left within the hour, leaving behind a very solemn keep.

Getting to their destination would be faster than the trip the Inquisitor and her team had taken, given they had disposed of all the darkspawn on the way, however it would still be a few days before they would reach the thaig. That meant there would be a few nights also - a prospect Cassandra didn't like facing without Tori. It was one thing to be alone in Skyhold at night, it was quite another being out on the road. At least in Skyhold she was surrounded by the Inquisitor's things, even if she still had to keep sneaking into their quarters at night unseen. Regardless of how this journey was going to end, Cassandra missed Tori dreadfully. Even though she remained strong and stoic on the outside, on the inside her heart was in flames - a constant burning feeling in her chest that wouldn't let up. She had never felt this feeling before, and she did not like it.

When the first night came it was decided she was to share a tent with Leliana, since they had done so many times in the past, Hawke and Isabela would share and Morrigan would sleep on her own. In theory this was the best arrangement, but Cassandra somehow wished she were on her own so she could have time to gather her thoughts.

Sleep didn't come easily this night, and when it finally did her mind was plagued with nightmares. Over and over again she saw images of Tori flashing before her eyes; images of battles and death and falling. She woke herself many times from the intensity of it all. She now finally understood how Tori felt when she was experiencing her nightmares about Redcliffe.

When morning came she was relieved that it was all over. They continued on their journey and still she spoke very little with the women she travelled. They barely even spoke amongst themselves, not knowing what to say or talk about. They were all feeling the loss, but at the same time trying to keep their spirits up for Cassandra's sake. Hawke felt particularly bad that she had not been able to stop what had happened. She knew she wasn't responsible for the Inquisitor's actions, but one small thing could've made all the difference. She kept replaying the moment over and over in her head, trying to find some reason for what had happened. She came up short every time.

The next few nights were no more uneventful than the first. As soon as Cassandra's head hit the pillow the nightmares began again and repeated over and over until she woke. By the fourth night she was sadly getting used to her vivid dreams, only this time things had started to change. She dreamed she was alone in a chasm, searching for Tori but not finding anything. It was all rock and empty space. It was eerily quiet and there was no-one else around her. In her mind's eye she wandered around for what felt like hours, calling for Tori, desperately hoping to find some signs of life. She had all but given up hope when she heard a faint, indecipherable cry. She waited and waited to see if she would hear it again. And then it happended. 'Cassandra.....". It was barely a whisper of a sound, and she could not tell from which direction it had come. She spun around on her heels, looking in every direction but there was still nothing. 'Cassandra...." it happened again.

"Cassandra!" Cassandra sat bolt upright as Leliana called out to her in the tent, a hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly.

"Maker's breath, Leliana - what are you doing?" she cried.

"Cass, you were talking in your sleep, calling out for Tori. You were tossing and turning...I thought I should wake you as you seemed distressed."

"I'm fine..." she replied, "I...I'll be fine, it was just a bad dream that's all." Cassandra was visibly shaken and Leliana could tell that she wouldn't be fine at all. It was still early, but Cassandra rose and dressed, leaving the tent. Leliana followed in the hopes she could get her to open up to her.

"Cassandra - you need to talk to me, tell me what you're feeling," she started.

"What I'm feeling?" the Seeker replied, her tone incredulous, "what is it you think I am feeling? I am angry, I am sad, confused, tired...hollow...yet I do not know what it is I am feeling exactly. I have never before felt this way, so...conflicted. Leliana, I do not know what is wrong with me and it scares me. I cannot stop dreaming about Tori, and none of the dreams end well. I do not understand what is happening to me." She turned and walked away from Leliana, leaning on a nearby wall looking into a field. Leliana walked up beside her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Cass, what you are experiencing is grief. You do not know how to feel because you do not have all the answers. You area having nightmares because your mind is trying to help you cope with all the emotions you are experiencing. If you wish for them to stop, then you need to stop. You need to take a break and let yourself grieve. You need to let out all the bad that is inside."

Cassandra nodded. "I understand what you're saying, however I do not wish to let myself do that just yet. I know in my heart of hearts I have not lost her. She would not leave me so easily, Leliana, she could not! I will not accept these emotions that I am feeling. I will not let them get the better of me."

"Cass, you are only feeling this way because you are so much in love with Tori. Your feelings do you credit, they are nothing to be ashamed of."

Cassandra turned to face the smaller woman, a scowl coming across her face as she furrowed her eyebrows. "If this is love then I do not want it!" She stormed past Leliana and walked half way down a small hill, stopping and collapsing onto the ground cross-legged. It wasn't long before she felt the presence of her friend beside her. Leliana wrapped her arm around Cassandra and pulled her into her shoulder. It was at that moment that Cassandra could no longer hold back all the hurt and she let it all go, crying into Leliana's shoulder. "I miss her so much, Leliana!" Leliana wrapped her other arm around her and held her tightly, not letting go, as she let her friend get everything out of her system. Cassandra had not cried this much in her entire life, and certainly never in front of anybody before. She didn't even remember crying this much when her parents or Anthony died. It took a long time for her to get it all out and eventually she had just fallen asleep on Leliana's shoulder. As bad as she felt for her, Leliana was glad she had finally showed some emotion. Perhaps now she could help her through the rest of her journey. It was only going to get harder from here on in as they neared their destination.

They arrived at the entrance to the thaig on the sixth day. Still very little had been spoken amongst them but everything could tell Cassandra wasn't as tense with emotion anymore. Something has changed. They didn't ask, but they were glad for her.

They tied their horses of and made their way to the entrancewa. It was indeed blocked with rubble, caused by a cave-in created by Bethany and Anders. It was nothing Morrigan couldn't undo with the right magic, and in no time at all they were through into the thaig. The journey taking them to the spot Tori had fallen from barely took any time without the need for fighting all the way. It was nearly evening when they approached the area, the familiar precipice causing nerves to well up inside Hawke.

"This is it..." she spoke softly, gently in order not to alarm the Seeker, "This is the spot."

Cassandra stopped dead for a moment, then continued on slowly, quietly, to the edge of the ground they stood on. There was a barrier, so falling from this height would not have been easy. She leant on the barrier and looked over the side. Isabela hadn't exaggerated - it was a long way down. Tears began to well in her eyes as she imagined Tori falling from here. Now that she saw it for herself she couldn't imagine anyone surviving a fall from that height. 

Leliana came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Cass?" she asked softly.

Cassandra didn't answer for a short while, regathering her thoughts. "We must continue on, reach the bottom so we can...so we can find her..."

They all bowed their heads in silence. Unexpectedly, Cassandra spoke again before they moved on;

"In the long hours of the night  
When hope has abandoned me,  
I will see the stars and know  
Your Light remains."

She turned and headed on her way along the path ahead. The rest of them followed but gave her a head start in order to give her some space. They walked for another hour or so in complete silence, before they reached their next camp-site. 

Cassandra was driven to continue, but Hawke talked her into staying and getting some rest. The road ahead was not as easy as they had previously travelled and they would need their strength to traverse it.

Eventually they all got some sleep, but once again Cassandra's was interrupted. This time it wasn't nightmares or abandonment feeling's that were plaguing her. It was warmth. A whisper of a breath in her ear, a familiar feeling lying beside her. She looked around but there was no-one there. Then she felt it. A hand moving over her shoulder and up to her face, tracing her scar in the most familiar way. Still she could see no-one, but there was no mistaking the feeling. She knew she was dreaming, but she did not want to wake. She had missed this feeling, yearned for it for weeks upon weeks.

Just when she was becoming lost in it, she heard an echo of a voice, very faintly.

'Cassandra...I'm not here...you will not find me here...'

"Tori?!" she cried, "Is that you? Where are you?!"

'Leave this place...you will not find me here..."

Cassandra was filled with hope and terror all at the same time. "What do you mean?"

'You must return to Skyhold...you are needed there..."

Cassandra felt the hand remove itself from her face and the voice drifted into the distance. "Tori! Wait! Don't leave me!"

It was then she realised she was awake and she had cried that last sentence out loud. It startled the whole camp, and Leliana sat bolt upright to check on her friend.

"Cass...what is it? Are you alright?"

Cassandra sat up and began to dress. "Everything is fine. We are going home."


	37. Chapter 37

"What do you mean 'we are going home'? Cass, it's the middle of the night and you've been having nightmares again, let alone the fact we only just got here." Leliana was not only confused, but concerned for her friend's well-being. She had been through a lot and, even though she had let some of her grief out, she was by no means healed.

Cassandra didn't reply to her, she just continued on packing up her things.

"Cass - stop for a minute. Please?"

Cassandra paused and turned to Leliana, who was looking at her in a most confused fashion. "We have to get back to Skyhold. They need us."

"How could you possibly know that?" Cassandra went back to her packing, which would've infuriated Leliana had she not been so worried. "What about searching for Tori, hmmm? How are you ever to get closure unless you find her b-....unless you find her...?"

Cassandra stopped again, this time looking Leliana straight in the eye. "We will not find Tori here, because she is not here. Alive or otherwise. We must go back to Skyhold because she told me that we are needed there."

"Who told you we were needed there?"

Cassandra sighed. "Tori did. I...cannot explain, but you must trust me. Skyhold is in trouble and we must get there as soon as we can." She stood and exited the tent and Leliana heard her start packing the rest of their gear. 

"What in Andraste's name is going on out here?" Hawke exclaimed as she crawled out of her tent.

"We're going back to Skyhold, apparently," Leliana said with a touch of sarcasm.

"May I ask why?" Hawke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the Seeker's gone crazy, that's why," Isabela interjected as she crawled out behind Hawke. She was wearing very little. "She must be crazy to be up at this hour," Isabela yawned.

"We must return to Skyhold, they need our help. We need to leave as soon as possible." Cassandra spoke without looking at the women standing around her, she just carried on packing up their camp-site, which she had almost done single handedly.

Before anyone could object any further, Morrigan emerged gracefully from her tent, fully clothed. Leliana didn't know how she did it, but she never had a hair out of place and always looked elegant. It had been that way since she first met her during the fifth blight.

"Cassandra is indeed correct, we need to return to Skyhold," she said calmly but firmly, "I too received a message whilst I was asleep."

"You mean...in the fade?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, although I cannot vouch for what Cassandra heard, she is not a mage. I do not believe she could have the same connection to the fade as I. Regardless of that, I know what I heard. A voice told me Skyhold is in trouble and we need to return as soon as possible."

Leliana paused in thought for a few moments before continuing. "Are you sure you want to do this, Cassandra? We may never have another opportunity to come back here again."

"Leliana, have you ever known me to be impulsive? We must do this, even if I cannot explain why."

"Agreed," spoke Morrigan. "I also am not inclined to take such things lightly, as you well know Leliana."

They were both right, and it was a rare occurrence indeed for that to happen. "Very well," Leliana agreed. "Hawke, Isabela - let's get packing."

Isabela let out a whimper at the thought of not being able to return to bed, but Hawke embraced her and kissed her on the nose. "We will make up for it, I promise. Right now, Cassandra is our main concern. I made a promise to Tori I would take care of her, and right now she needs us more than ever."

"I know, you're right as always. You just have to promise me you'll get us a good room when we get to Skyhold - one with a big bed!"

Before they knew it they were headed out of the thaig and back on their mounts. Cassandra had renewed determination to get back to Skyhold and pushed them all harder than they had travelled a few days earlier. They battled rain on the way, which didn't make it any easier, but even then they were making good time.

They made it back to the base of the mountain on the fourth day of their journey home. They didn't know what would await them, if anything, but the anticipation was palpable. Cassandra halted her horse before heading up the path. The others caught up to her and they all stopped and waited with the Seeker.

"C'mon Cass, we're almost there," encouraged Leliana.

"Indeed," agreed Morrigan, "and if the message we received is correct we have no time to waste."

Cassandra took a deep breath and encouraged her horse to lead on. As they neared the top of the path they made their way through all the soldier's tents, which were all eerily unoccupied.

"Alright, does this look weird to anyone else?" Hawke asked.

"Indeed," Morrigan agreed, "something here is definitely afoot."

All of a sudden there was a pulse of green light visible over the top of Skyhold in the distance. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but there was no mistaking what it was.

"Sweet Maker! There's a rift in Skyhold!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"You were right to bring us home, Cass. Move it everybody! We must go help!" Leliana took charge, as she so often did. Their horses broke into gallops and in no time they were crossing the bridge to the main gate.

As they entered Skyhold they dismounted, seeing before them the rest of the inner circle, The Chargers and a handful of mages and soldiers. The mages were all helping hold the rift at bay, taking turns at casting magic at the rift, trying to keep it sealed. As they neared everyone Cullen came running over to them.

"Thank the Maker you're here!" He cried as he neared their group. "Please tell me you have good news?"

They all stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then Leliana sadly shook her head. Cassandra changed the subject almost instantly.

"How long has this rift been here?"

"A little over four days," he replied, "we have been trying to hold it at bay but every now and then a demon or two squeezes through. It is keeping our soldiers and mages very busy. We sent all the civilians into the mountains with more than half of our soldiers. I have them on a rotation so we are getting fresh soldiers every eight hours."

"Good thinking Cullen," Leliana praised. "Have Solas and the other mages made any progress in finding a way to seal this rift?"

"Very little," Solas himself spoke as he neared them from the side. "I had hoped to find a solution by now, but I'm afraid we keep coming up short. I do not know how much longer we can sustain keeping this rift at bay. It is barely working as it is." 

He had hardly finished speaking when the rift cracked open a little and two rage demons skulked out. Cassandra drew her sword and headed straight into the action, determined to end this latest threat. Hawke and Isabela followed suit, while Leliana and Morrigan held back with Cullen, soon joined by Josephine, who was brandishing two daggers of her own. She wasn't in her normal attire, rather in more practical clothing ready for battle.

"Josie, I did not expect you to be in amongst the fight," Leliana admitted.

"Well, it is not like I am not trained in combat after all. I have just chosen to only use my skills when absolutely necessary. I deemed this situation to be one of those times."

The rift whipped closed again as the mages gave it all they had. Dorian, Vivienne, Bethany and Anders were doing the most work, taking turns two at a time so they could take breaks in-between to stock up on lyrium. They all looked exhausted however, as they had been at it for such a long period of time.

"I take it there was no sign of the Inquisitor on your journeys, then?" Josephine asked with trepidation, grief forming on her face. Cullen, too, became visibly upset at the question, knowing the answer was not one he wanted to hear.

"None, I'm afraid. I fear we are all that stands in Corypheus' way now, and that scares me greatly," Leliana admitted. "I do not see how we can beat him now if we are having such trouble closing one rift."

"I would not write us off just yet," Morrigan warned, "You may yet be surprised." She said the last line like she knew something no-one else did. Before anyone could question her further on it, however, the rift cracked open again, a little further this time and four demons came out. Cassandra and the Chargers made light work of them before the mages returned to trying to seal the rift.

Before they managed to do so, something small came flying through, landing a few metres in front of Cassandra. Intrigued, she stepped forward and went to see what it was. She bent down and picked it up.

"A dragon's tooth..." she spoke quietly to herself, "MY dragon's tooth..." She stood bolt upright at the realisation of what this meant. She charged over to where the mages stood, trying to close the rift.

"Stop! You must stop what you are doing! Let the rift open!"

The mages all looked at her like she was mad. "Seeker, what are you talking about? If we let the rift open all number of demons are going to pour out of it!" Dorian exclaimed.

"I know, but we must do this. Cullen!" she cried in his direction, "Ready your men - we are about to have a whole lot of trouble on our hands!"

The Inquisitor's council all stepped forward toward the rift as Cassandra spoke, worried about the consequences of what she was suggesting. "Seeker, what is going on? We cannot just let this rift open - it could mean the end of Skyhold!"

"Cullen, we must let it open. It is our only chance! You have to trust me," she looked each and every one of the advisors in the eye as she pleaded.

"Do it," Morrigan said in agreement with the Seeker, "She knows what she is doing."

"I sincerely hope so..." Cullen muttered. "Alright men, steel yourselves! We are about to get overrun with demons and you must be at your best!" He nodded to Cassandra that they were ready. She in turn nodded to the mages, who reluctantly stopped the spells they were casting.

"I hope you know what you're doing, darling," Vivienne called out.

"So do I," Cassandra replied under her breath, "So do I..."

Almost immediately the rift burst open, casting green light in every direction. It wasn't long before the first wave of demons came through; there were just four at first, then four more followed. Eventually they were almost overrun as many more came through. Without the Inquisitor there to keep the rift in check, the tear was just getting bigger and bigger. It was then something considerably larger came through.

"Ogre!" Sera cried out. She shifted her hail of arrows in the direction of the giant beast, but Cassandra called out to her almost immediately.

"Hold your fire, Sera! There is something...somebody on its back!" They could see a figure dressed all in black with a hood over their head. It was climbing onto the ogre's shoulders as it flailed about. The ogre turned and Cassandra could no longer see the figure, but after a few moments she saw two daggers being wielded above the beast's head and driven downwards with intense force.

The ogre fell to its knees before collapsing onto the ground, meanwhile the figure had jumped off and rolled along the courtyard. Cassandra fought her way through the three demons in front of her in order to get a better view. Could it be...?

All of a sudden the figure raised its left hand, sending out a massive shock wave that knocked everyone off balance, causing them all to fall to the ground. As if it were in slow motion, all the demon's began to burn with green flame, then with a flick of a wrist they all disintegrated into oblivion. The figure then extended its hand and shot a green energy pulse towards the rift, closing it once and for all.

Cassandra was the first to get to her feet, as she was eager to approach the figure that had saved Skyhold from the rift. She knew who it was.

The figure walked forward and slowly removed her hood, revealing her identity to everyone now scrambling to their feet.

"Tori!" Cassandra cried as she ran into her arms. They embraced fiercely as they were so happy to again be in each other's arms. They could hear voices and whispers going on around them as everyone realised what was unfolding before them. The Inquisitor was alive!

Cassandra pulled away from the hug just long enough to extend her arm and slap Tori hard across the face.

"Owww! What in Andraste's name was that for?!" Tori exclaimed - the first words she had spoken to the Seeker in weeks.

"That...was for leaving me, and for making me think you were dead!"

Once Tori had finished rubbing her face, Cassandra flung her arms around Tori's neck. "This...this is for coming back to me..." she purred as she leaned in and pressed the Inquisitor's lips onto her own, kissing her with all her might. Tori followed suit and wrapped her arms around Cassandra's waist, pulling her in tight, not wanting to let her go. Never wanting to let her go.

Those of whom had no idea about the relationship between the two women were completely aghast at the scene before them. It was a shock enough that Tori was indeed alive let alone the fact Cassandra was kissing her.

Once everyone was on their feet they started to close in on the Inquisitor's position, eager to see her again. She looked different from the last time they'd seen her. She was gaunt and emaciated as she had, after all, spent close to two weeks in the fade. As everyone neared Tori and Cassandra they broke their kiss. 

"You know everyone can see us, right?" Tori asked with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Let them," Cassandra replied, smiling back at her, "I thought you were dead and now you're here with me again. I love you with all that I am and I don't care who knows!"

"Maker, woman, I love you so much!" Tori said with exasperation as she pulled Cassandra in for another short, but fierce, kiss.

"Well, well, The Seeker and The Inquisitor. My next book practically writes itself," Varric jibed as he strode up to Tori and wrapped his arms around her. Cassandra didn't want to let go, but there were plenty more people waiting to have their time with Tori, to welcome her home. One after another they hugged her and told her how happy they were to see her alive and well. Even Morrigan was elated that her friend was back, hugging her for longer than Tori had expected.

"Missed me, huh?" she ribbed the mage.

"What do you think? I do have a heart you know," Morrigan replied, "despite the fact everyone seems to think the contrary."

"Nonsense, Morrigan. If it weren't for you, and Cass, I might never have made my way back here."

"How did you get back here, hmmm?" Dorian asked as he waited in line to see his friend. He had held back as he knew his welcome would likely be as prolonged and emotional as Cassandra's - without all the kissing, that is. Tori was about to answer by telling her story, but before she could she saw Sera in the corner of her eye, sitting cross-legged on the grass facing her. "I'll be right back..."

Tori moved to sit beside her friend, sitting cross-legged in front of her. Once she was closer she could see how emotional Sera was, with tears streaming down her face. "Hey, buttercup, how're you doing?"

"Don't call me that. Varric calls me that." she snapped back.

"Ok. Sera, are you mad at me? If you are I am truly sorry for whatever it was I did."

"'Whatever it was you did'?! You died, that's what you did! And worst of all you died because of me, and I hate you for it. And I love you for it. And...stuff. And now you're back. Not dead. But it's still all my fault, innit?

"Sera, how was any of this your fault?"

"Because I wasn't watching the stupid darkspawn when I should've been. No, darkspawn wasn't stupid. I'm stupid. Stupid stupid stupid...." she started banging the palm of her hand against her forehead, but Tori reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down, then took Sera's other hand also.

"Sera, look at me," she paused and waited until Sera looked her in the eyes, "You are not and you could never be stupid. You are one of the most clever people I know, and you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. I was the stupid one, jumping on the back of a moving enemy near a thousand foot drop. But I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving your life, do you understand?"

Sera's chin started to wobble. "Why? Why would you do something like that? For me? You're far too important to Thedas to risk your life for someone like me."

"That's the thing though, isn't it? What makes my life any more important than yours? Or anyone's for that matter? The sooner I place myself above other people, the more I become just like Corypheus. We are trying to fight his way of life, not mimic it."

Sera gave a small nod of understanding but was still visibly upset. Tori stood and grabbed Sera's hand again as if to help her up.

"Come on, we've got weeks worth of drinking and gambling to catch up on."

With that Sera's face lit up and she eagerly grabbed Tori's hand to stand. What she didn't expect though was for Tori to wrap her arms around her once she stood and hug her.

"I don't care if you're not one for affection, Sera - I missed the hell out of you!"

Sera's smile widened and she hugged Tori back, suddenly feeling so much better than she had in weeks. Tori walked her back over to the rest of the inner circle. "So, you and the Seeker, eh?" Sera said when they moved back into earshot, "I totally knew you two were doing it!"

"Yeah, boss, she totally called that," chuckled Bull.

Cassandra made a disgruntled noise, then everyone laughed.

"Perhaps some explanations are in order, then?" Tori asked, "How about we all go to the Herald's Rest and I will explain everything?" She took Cassandra by the hand and started walking her across the courtyard towards the pub. She turned when she realised everyone was just standing there watching them. She knew how to break their concentration, though.

"Oh, by the way, drinks are on me..."


	38. Chapter 38

"So, you just jumped off the back of the Bronto, mid air, opened a rift and dived right on through? Even I can't make shit like that up," Varric joked.

"Well, it worked in Adamant, Varric - why wouldn't it work again?" Hawke asked.

"Because I'd have to re-name my book "Same Shit, Different Day - The Inquisitor Trevelyan Story", that's why."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint Varric, but that's the way it happened," Tori said as she ate heartily. She hadn't eaten in days and was thoroughly enjoying the food, even if it was only pub food.

"So what happened after that?" Josephine asked, leaning on her elbows as a child would, eager for the next chapter of her bedtime story.

"Well, I had no weapon - I lost my staff during the fall - and the Genlock pulled my coat off during the struggle. When I went into the fade it was cold and dark and there were demons and shades everywhere I went. Thankfully, I wasn't the only poor sap who'd been dragged in there. I found the body of a young elf, perfectly preserved, and I took its coat and its weapons, which both thankfully saved my life on a number of occasions."

"Ewww...." Sera exclaimed as she moved away from Tori slightly, "You're telling me you're wearing the coat of a dead man?!"

Tori put down her fork and leaned closer to Sera, putting her arm around her and hugging her. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of dead flesh between friends is there?"

"Ewww ewww ewww ewww ewww..." Sera called out as Tori pulled away from her, laughing her head off. She went back to her meal, not giving another thought about the potential germs the coat was carrying.

"I must say, kitten, you seemed to know your way around those daggers. Taking down that ogre was a very impressive display of skills," Isabela complimented, "for a mage, that is."

"Yes, I'm beginning to think there's nothing you can't do, darling," Vivienne spoke, "You are quite the surprise, Inquisitor."

"Of that, I will quite agree," Cassandra said as she wrapped her arm around Tori's waist - she was sitting on the opposite side of her from Sera. Tori stopped eating again and leaned into Cassandra's embrace, placing her hand inside the Seeker's thigh. 

"So....speaking of...." started Bull, "When are you gonna get to the good bit? And by good bit, I mean you two. Hooking up. Spare no details."

"Bull, do not be so rude!" Josephine exclaimed, "The Inquisitor has not yet finished her story of how she escaped the fade."

"Actually, there's not much more to tell. I survived by making ice and melting it with flame for water, I fought a lot of demons, I fell in some weird shit,"

"Ewww," Sera said again as she moved even further away.

"And...I tried to communicate with whomever I could when they were sleeping. Thank the Maker Cassandra heard me is all I can say, and thankfully Morrigan was listening too."

"You know, Cassandra didn't believe for one minute that you had died. If she had listened to any of us you would not be sitting here right now," Leliana explained.

"Is that true?" Tori turned and asked the Seeker.

"Inquisitor, you are a woman of your word. You promised me you would return home, and you did not give me any reason to doubt it."

"That, and she's a smitten kitten," Isabela jibed.

Cassandra smiled and blushed, but oddly in a good way. She had imagined a hundred times telling their friends about their relationship but never had she thought they would be so accepting.

"So here's the thing I don't get," spoke Varric, "Everyone knows you've had the hots for Cassandra since the day you laid eyes on her... "

"Not everyone..." Cullen muttered under his breath.

"But the Seeker falling in love with a woman - hell, with anyone - that I did not see coming."

"Honestly," replied Cassandra, "Neither did I."

"The Hinterlands." Solas said out of the blue.

"What's that, Chuckles? Have you been into the Qunari ale again?" Varric asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"The Hinterlands. When we closed the rift and the Inquisitor and the Seeker were trapped underground in the cave-in. That's when it happened, isn't it?"

Everyone stared blankly at Cassandra and Tori, waiting for them to confirm, or deny, the theory.

"Hey, what's with the Inquisition?" Tori asked with a cheeky grin on her face. Sera laughed so hard she snorted, and Tori was pretty sure ale came out her nostrils.

"What the Inquisitor is trying to say is yes, that is correct. Tori told me of her feelings, which took me quite by surprise - I had no idea at all she had feelings for me."

"You must've had feelings for her too, though, yes?" Vivienne enquired.

"I...I honestly did not know how I felt. The Inquisitor was my friend...my best friend...I did not ever see her has anything more than that. But, there is no-one I have ever met that I trust, or care about, more," Cassandra looked into Tori's eyes, "I took a chance that it could be something more..."

"Obviously it worked out for the best, then?" Blackwall half asked, half stated.

"I don't know, what do you reckon, Cass? Would you say it all worked out in the end?" Tori teased.

Cassandra let out a huff, "Well, you could say that," she said as she removed the glove from her left hand, then held up her hand revealing her engagement ring to everyone in the room.

There were sighs and gasps everywhere, and this time Sera spat beer from her mouth instead of her nose. "Sweet Andraste, is that what I think it is?!" She cried as she practically crawled across Tori's lap to see the ring, grabbing Cassandra's hand and pulling it to her to get a closer look. "That's a right proper ring an' all, innit? Well done, Inky, I didn't know you had it in you!" she praised as she crawled back to her own seat.

"Well done indeed," Morrigan said as she raised her mug, causing everyone to raise their drinks in unison.

"To the happy couple!" cried Blackwall.

"To the happy couple!" everyone else repeated. Well, almost everyone.

Cassandra had not expected everyone to take the news quite so well. She had expected, at the very least, for someone to make fun of her. More than likely Varric. Instead, everyone just crowded around, hugging them and congratulating them in turn, taking turns at looking at the ring. It was all very overwhelming for her, and all of a sudden became very real. Their relationship had been a secret for so long she had gotten used to the idea that that was how it would always be. With a snap decision, Cassandra stood and banged her mug on the table repeatedly, getting everyone's attention again.

"Thank you," she said as the group quietened down to let her speak, "For those of you that don't know, Tori proposed to me on my birthday, and it was the most magical night of my life. There is one thing, however, that has left me a little disappointed since that night..."

"The sex? Don't tell me it was the sex?!" Bull shot at her, interrupting her train of thought.

"Don't be stupid, Bull, the sex is mind-blowing " Tori corrected, then realising everyone was looking at her and the Seeker and back again over and over.

"Well, whilst that is not untrue..." Cassandra said unexpectedly, "THAT is not what I am talking about." She waited until everyone, hopefully, stopped picturing her and Tori going at it, then continued on with her original train of thought. "What I was trying to say is, I have been disappointed that Tori got me such an amazingly beautiful ring, a symbol of her love for me, and I was unable to give her anything in return. Until now, that is..." she said as she reached into her tunic and pulled out a small pouch.

"Cass...what's happening...?" Tori loudly whispered as she tried to figure out what in Andraste's name was going on.

Cassandra ignored her and continued on with her, somewhat rehearsed, speech. She pulled the ring out from the pouch and held it out. "This ring was my mother's engagement ring. It was a family heirloom passed down through several generations. After my mother died, it was to go to my brother Anthony for when he chose a bride. Sadly, he was killed before he had the chance to use it..." Cassandra realised suddenly that she was beginning to well up. Tori gently stroked her arm, comforting her as she spoke. "I wish to continue on the family tradition in my brother's name." Cassandra turned and knelt down on the ground beside the Inquisitor. "Victoria Trevelyan, would you do me the greatest honour and take this engagement ring as a symbol of my love for you?"

Tori now had tears in her eyes herself. "Cass...of course I will!" They both stood and Cassandra placed the ring on Tori's left ring finger; a little loose, but mostly because she had been so malnourished. She would grow into it again. Once the ring was in place Tori wrapped her arms around Cassandra's waist. "I love you so much, Lady Pentaghast."

"And I you, Lady Trevelyan." Then, without any thought of the people around them, they kissed like there was no tomorrow. They were finally able to share their love with the people they cared about, finally be themselves around-

"Alright, get a room!" Sera cried out, and the rest of the room roared with laughter. 

"They can share mine!" Bull offered with a wink, which was enough to make Cassandra stop, with a laugh, and she and the Inquisitor sat back down in their seats.

Tori couldn't remember a time when she felt quite so happy, mostly because there never had been such a time. She was finally home, finally with the woman she loved more than life itself and sharing a great evening with her closest friends. Then she remembered. Her friends - Hawke and Isabela - they had news they needed to share also.

"Well, you know we are not the only couple in Skyhold with news to share..." she teased, "Hawke? Isabela?"

Hawke took her cue and stood, grabbing Isabela's hand and pulling her up as she did so 

"Hawke, what are you doing...?" Isabela whispered in horror.

"This..." she whispered back. "The Inquisitor and the Seeker are not the only ones getting married." Isabela's face flushed, but then she realised the look on everyone's faces wasn't horror or disgust like she had expected. They were all happy and congratulating them just as they had done with Tori and Cassandra.

"Well, shit. I'm glad I never put money on that happening 'cause I would've lost," Varric announced, then rushed to Hawke's side to hug her in congratulations. "I can't believe you said yes, Ravaini. How the hell did that happen?"

"I didn't say yes Varric. I was the one asking the question."

Varric stared at her blankly for a few moments. "You're shitting me."

"She shits you not, my dwarven friend. Isabela was the one that did the honours." Hawke corrected. 

"Well, I think it's wonderful sister," Bethany said as she came in for a hug herself, "and about time!" She hugged Isabela as well, which took the rogue quite by surprise.

Everyone was so happy they hadn't even noticed that Cullen had left the table, finding solace at the bar where he could make the drinks keep coming. He had had three drinks before he realised that he was not alone in his drinking. Two seats down from him, Krem sat nursing a mug of Qunari ale.

"Not enjoying the fun, Commander?" he asked.

"Not entirely," Cullen replied, a disinterested tone in his voice. He wasn't there to talk, he was there to drink.

"Me either..." Krem offered - Cullen wasn't sure if it was to make him feel better, or a sign he had made the Charger feel worse.

Cullen picked his mug up and moved over one stool so that we was sitting right beside Krem. "Any particular reason you are so glum tonight, soldier?" Maybe if Krem's story was bad enough he'd feel better about his own, he thought. 

"How long have you got, Commander?" he laughed it off.

"In a nutshell?"

"Women. It's always about women, isn't it Commander?"

"Cullen. Call me Cullen. And yes, I think you might be on to something there," he said as he took another swig of his ale. "Anyone in particular got you down, or just in general?"

"Let's just say we're not all so overjoyed for the happy couples..."

Cullen suddenly realised he and Krem were going through the same pain, more or less. "Oh well see, now I can totally sympathise with you," he said as he signalled the barkeep for another ale. "Let me guess, you are pining for a certain Seeker?"

Krem nodded slowly then sculled back the rest of his ale, "That obvious, huh? Bull thinks I was only trying to get into her pants, but I...she's..." Krem sighed. "It's stupid, I know. Of course she never would've gone for someone like me. She's far too perfect."

"Don't sell yourself short, Krem. Any woman would be lucky to have you. I guess she just wasn't the one for you." Not heeding his own advice, Cullen went back to swigging from his mug of ale.

"Thank you, Commander. I am guessing, however, from the way you're drinking tonight you are going through something similar to me? The Inquisitor, I presume?"

Cullen sighed into his mug. "Yes, well, you presume correctly. Up until today I had thought...hoped, I suppose...that she shared my feelings. How wrong was I?"

"We're a couple of fools, alright," Krem offered, then clinked his mug against Cullen's in a toast. "To being alone and drunk."

"Alone and drunk." Cullen repeated.

 

"I hate to call it a night so early, but I need some sleep and I need a bath," Tori announced as she stood.

"I will have someone draw you a bath right away, Inquisitor," Leliana said as she rose and left the room.

Cassandra stood with Tori and they said their goodnights to everyone. They left the Herald's Rest and walked out into the moonlight. 

"You know, it will take a while until the bath is ready. Care for a moonlight stroll along the battlements?" Tori asked.

"I can think of nothing better right now," Cassandra agreed.

Tori linked her arm around the Seeker's and walked her up the steps and onto the battlements above. It was a beautifully clear evening and the stars were shining brightly. They leaned against the wall, looking over at the icy river below, watching it glisten in the moonlight.

"You know, a part of me thought I would never see this again," Tori started. "I had almost resigned myself to the fact that I would never leave the fade. At one point I had actually convinced myself that I must actually be dead."

"I am sorry you had to go through that alone," Cassandra replied as she placed her arms around Tori from behind. The woman was thinner than she remembered, and she could feel her ribs through her clothing. "I was so scared I had lost you. I can't bear the thought of losing you. Please...don't ever do that to me again." Tori could hear the sorrow in Cassandra's voice and turned to see her crying.

"I promise you with all my heart, I will never leave you again." She wrapped her arms around the Seeker's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. They were both crying now, residual emotions getting the better of them. They stood this way for some time until neither of them had any tears left to cry.

"Shall we go to our quarters?" Tori asked, hoping to change to mood to something more positive.

"Yes. Our quarters. We can officially say that now, can't we?" Cassandra said with a smile. "I am so happy everyone finally know about us. No more hiding and skulking around."

"I don't know, I kind of enjoyed all the skulking," Tori laughed, as she took the Seeker's hand and guided her towards the place they called home.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parting is such sweet sorrow, but reuniting? That's a whole different story...

Their ascent of the stairs was slow, considering how eager they were to get to their quarters. Cassandra thought nothing of it as she thought Tori was just trying to savour the moment. When they reached the bedroom, Tori let go of Cassandra's hand and headed to the bathroom door. She opened the door slightly and breathed in through her nose, taking in all the wonderful scents emanating from the room. Leliana had apparently gone all out with her bath organising. There were flower petals and bubbles and sensual oils used in the making of this bath.

"Well," Tori started, "It would appear this is a bath for two," she looked at Cassandra and raised her eyebrows twice.

The Seeker chuckled. "Is it now? That Leliana is such a romantic at heart, is she not?" She walked over to Tori and wrapped her arms around her waist. "It would be a shame to waste it, would it not?"

"It would...although, I fear I would've asked you to join me anyway, but for far less romantic reasons," Tori said as she winced a bit at the Seeker's touch.

Cassandra looked puzzled by this admission. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's a little bit awkward really. This coat I'm wearing...there's a very good reason I have not yet taken it off."

"Oh?" Cassandra replied, still highly confused by what Tori was trying to get at.

"Before I came through the rift I had used a healing spell on myself - to take away the pain of injury and...I fear it may be starting to become ineffectual."

"What are you talking about, what injury?"

"Just...if you could help me get the coat off? I don't believe I can on my own."

Cassandra looked into her eyes for a few seconds, seeing only pain coming back at her. Then she realised what the mage was suggesting and carefully started helping her remove the coat. She took her left arm out first, which seemed to be no problem, then her right but as soon as she lifted Tori's arm upwards she cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry...what is going on?"

"It's alright...it's alright, it's just superficial, I...I just want this coat off."

Cassandra nodded and tried again, this time being more careful in the process. She managed to slide Tori's arm out this time without causing anymore pain. Underneath the coat she was wearing her leathers, which laced up at the sides. The Seeker went to work on those and loosened the top enough that she could slide each arm out one by one. All that was left now was Tori's breast band, and the evidence of her pain.

"What in Thedas happened to you?! Why did you not seek a healer?!" Cassandra cried as she looked down to see the whole of Tori's side black and blue. She had bruising from her ribs all the way down to her trouser line. Not only that, Cassandra could actually SEE all of Tori's ribs. She had no fat on her body whatsoever.

"Before I came through the rift, that ogre caused me a lot more trouble than you saw on this side. He threw me off his shoulders at one point and I landed on a pile of rocks. It's no big deal, nothing is broken..."

"No big deal?! You are severely bruised! Why didn't you tell anyone earlier? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Everyone was having such a good time, and everyone was so happy that "The Inquisitor" or "The Herald" was back in one piece. I just didn't want to worry anyone, that's all."

"Well you're worrying me," Cassandra spat at her, with more aggression that she had intended.

"I'm sorry, Cass, I just thought if I showed this to a healer they'd want to keep me in the infirmary all night. I just wanted to come home and be with you. I'm fine, honestly. It's nothing a nice hot bath won't fix."

Cassandra looked at her with stern eyes at first, but she could never stay mad with this woman. "Alright, alright, but at least let me help you bathe," she resigned.

"Oh, I'm counting on it..." Tori said as she lifted her left arm up to the Seeker's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Cassandra was reluctant to lean into it at first, but damn this woman, she had cast a spell on her. Cassandra placed hands on Tori gently as she pulled away from the kiss and started removing her pants.

"Why Seeker, that's a bit presumptuous, is it not?" Tori said coyly.

"Not if you don't want to get wet pants it's not," she laughed back as she pulled the Inquisitor's trousers down and she stepped out of them. The bruising went all the way down Tori's leg also. "No wonder you had trouble getting up the stairs," she said.

"Come on, I'm fine. It honestly looks worse than it is. Let's just get in this bath before the water gets cold." Tori used her left hand as much as she could to help Cassandra undress as they backed their way into the room where the bath sat. The scent from the sensual oils hit them, hastening their desire to get into the water together.

Soon enough they were both naked before each other, a sight both of them had been eager to see again over the past few weeks. Cassandra, however, had not expected Tori to look so frail. She had clearly been through a great ordeal.

"Sweet Maker, you are so beautiful," Tori said as she leaned in to Cassandra once more, taking her lips onto her own. They kissed intensely for a few moments, then Tori broke the kiss and took Cassandra by the hand, pulling her towards the bath. Cassandra held Tori's hand as she stepped into the bath, steadying her as she did so, then she got in behind her. The Seeker sat down first, then urged Tori to sit in front of her. 

"Come, let me help you," she said gently. Tori hesitated for a moment, so Cassandra tried again. "You are leader of the Inquisition and you are the Herald of Andraste - but sometimes you need to learn to just be Tori Trevelyan. Let someone else take the lead for a change. You do not always have to be in control."

Tori was well aware of the state of herself. She was weak, and sore, and she hated to admit it but she did need help with this. She nodded her head and lowered herself down, with the help of Cassandra, guiding her slowly into the hot water.

"Andraste's arse that feels so good..." she yelped as the hot water hit her skin. It wasn't just the feeling of heat on fresh wounds that made her feel good though. It was being in her lover's strong arms, being held, comforted. She had been alone for far too long.

Cassandra helped Tori cleanse herself, removing all the grime and dirt from the fade, washing it all out of her hair. Cassandra also cleansed herself, thankful to be getting the Deep Roads smell off herself once and for all. 

The bath began to cool as Tori lay in Cassandra's arms. They were clean. They were warm. They were home. Cassandra had wrapped her arms and legs around the Inquisitor, with Tori in turn holding on to Cassandra's arms for dear life. They sat that way, silently, for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. Tori suddenly moved to turn over, using her left arm as guidance.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" she asked as she came face to face with the Seeker.

Cassandra was taken aback by the suggestion, clearly not expecting anything with Tori in the state she was in. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, if we stay in here any longer we'll both turn into prunes," she quipped, eliciting a laugh from the warrior, but her face quickly turned to the concerned look as before. "Cass, it hurts so much more than these stupid wounds ever would to be without you. I've missed being with you so much. Besides, tomorrow we have to go back to reality; meetings, battle strategies, training. I just want one night...one special night...with the woman I love more than anything."

Cassandra's demeanour changed slightly from concern to arousal, partly because Tori had moved closer during her speech and their bodies were touching in places. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. She just nodded and smiled, then helped up the smaller woman and helped her out of the bath. They grabbed towels to dry themselves off, but didn't do a very thorough job before they were in each other's arms, Cassandra walking backwards, Tori pushing forwards, as they exited the bathroom and headed for the bed.

As Cassandra's legs hit the edge of the bed she sat down, then pulled herself backwards so she was lying in the middle of the large bed. Tori climbed onto the bed after her, straddling Cassandra's hips as she leaned down into an intense kiss.

"Are you...sure you're up for this?" Cassandra asked in between pants, "we can...wait...til you're...better..." she managed to get out as Tori kissed her neck and pulled at her nipples.

"I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far, judging by the sound of your breathing, Seeker," she mused. "Just...don't roll on top tonight, maybe, hmmm?"

Cassandra laughed and nodded as Tori went back to work on her neck. She kissed down her neckline, breathing in the sensual aromas from their romantic bath as she did so. She reached Cassandra's breasts and took one of her nipples into her mouth, taking the other one into her left hand. She squeezed and kneeded as the Seeker writhed in pleasure below her. It had been so long since they had done this, and they were both so hungry for each other's touch. She didn't want it to be rushed, though, so she kissed back up to Cassandra's mouth and drew her in for another round of passionate kissing. The Seeker only too happily obliged. She ran her hands gently down Tori's back and cupped her bum, pulling her down towards her, making their bodies touch. This sent a wave of heat through both of them, and caused them to crank up the intensity of their kissing.

Tori used her left hand to prop herself up over the Seeker, as she used her right hand to travel down the shapely body below her. To hell with pain, this was more important, she thought. She brushed her hand down Cassandra's strong thigh, then came up between her legs, pushing them apart as she did. She felt Cassandra's hips buck into her as her hand neared her heat. All thought of pain and weakness went from her mind as all she was now focused on doing was providing pleasure to the woman she loved so much.

Cassandra's head had flung back, looking at the ceiling, but Tori didn't have to look in her eyes to know what she was feeling. She wanted her. Needed her. Tori was more than happy to oblige. She ran her hand down the Seeker's entrance, feeling how wet she was. Cassandra's hips again rose into the touch, her body pleading for more. Tori rubbed at her entrance again, then slicked her hand up to find the Seeker's clit. She began rubbing it slowly in a circular motion, slowly driving the Seeker mad with pleasure. She didn't think Cassandra would last long with how turned on she was, so she withdrew again to let her calm a little. This brought a small moan from the warrior's mouth, one of disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," she teased, as her lover lifted her head to look at her, then they shared a knowing smile.

Tori moved down the bed, kissing over Cassandra's abs as she did, slowly working her way down. She drew out her tongue and ran it up and down Cassandra's slit, from clit to entrance, slowly, painstakingly, over and over again. The sensation was driving Cassandra mad with pleasure. After doing this several times, Tori hovered at Cassandra's entrance, licking and teasing, then in one forceful movement pushed her tongue inside the Seeker. She felt the Seeker tighten around her tongue as her body was desperate for release, but Tori pushed on through it and entered her as far as she could go. She curled her tongue around inside her, creating more magic than she could with her hands, and brought Cassandra so close to the edge.

"Please, Maker..." Cassandra called out in pleasure, "don't stop! Maker, don't stop..."

Tori was ever the tease, though, and pulled her tongue free again, slowly licking back up to Cassandra's clit. She licked and stroked in small, delicate circles, sending mini waves of pleasure up Cassandra's spine. Tori felt strong fingers grab hold of her damp hair as she moved back and forwards over the warrior's sensitive areas.

"Please...Tori...I need you...I need you in me..." the Seeker pleaded with her.

"All in good time, my love," she said as she began kissing up Cassandra's stomach again, resting at her chest, taking a nipple into her mouth again. Cassandra said nothing more other than moans of pleasure as Tori brought her to the brink of climax over and over again but giving her no release. She kept mixing it up, touching, licking and biting her in different places until Cassandra couldn't bear it any longer.

"Sweet Andraste, do not make me beg woman..." she writhed out as Tori began licking her clit again, ever so slowly. Realising she had put her lover through enough for one night, she reached down and pushed two fingers inside the Seeker's wet, hot body as she was met with a grateful thrust of hips at the pleasure of it. She kept her tongue stimulating her clit as she now moved in and out of the Seeker's body at a greater pace. She could feel Cassandra's body start to shudder against her, but she wasn't about to let her off just yet. She pulled her fingers out one more time, and leaned down to blow warm air over Cassandra's slick entrance, creating a whole new sensation entirely.

"Maker's breath, you are going to be the death of me woman!" Cassandra cried as once more she was disallowed her release. She wasn't complaining though. This was possibly the best sex she had had in all their time together. 

When Tori felt the bucking of hips slow down again, she again leaned down and pushed her tongue inside the Seeker, taking one last taste of the sweetness below her, pushing in harder and faster than before, moving in and out, circling, licking, tasting. She had never been with anyone who had tasted as good as Cassandra. When she felt the intensity building below her again she again pulled out her tongue and replaced it this time with three fingers. As she pumped into the Seeker, now bringing her closer than ever before, she kissed all the way up Cassandra's body, licking skin and sucking as she went, until she again reached Cassandra's neck. The Seeker was now moaning and groaning in pleasure as she brought her closer and closer. Shockwaves began rippling through her as Tori added a bit of shock magic into her bag of tricks, filling her with fingers and lightning. Cassandra was about to scream in pleasure when Tori caught her mouth in her own, muting the cry as she tipped the Seeker over the edge. With one last thrust of her hips she tightened around Tori's fingers, and screamed with pleasure into the mage's mouth.

Tori helped her ride out the orgasm, as it turned into another then another. Her whole body was on fire with pleasure and Cassandra didn't think she had ever come so hard before. It was showing no sign of stopping any time soon either as Tori's magical hand, in more ways than one, brought her over the edge time and time again. 

She lost count at nine. Of course by then she felt like she had lost her mind as well. She was totally exhausted, and hated to think how the other woman felt given her injuries. As she came down from the high she had been on for the last - had it been two hours already? - Cassandra relaxed back into the bed, then felt Tori join her, laying down beside her and leaning into her chest.

"That was...was..."

"I know," Tori smiled at her as she leaned up onto her left elbow, supporting her head in her hand.

Cassandra was still panting, trying to catch her breath. "How...how did you...how?" is all she could say.

"Reunion sex is the best, isn't it?" she said seductively, with a hint of humour. She was quite breathless herself after that triumph, but at least she could speak coherently, unlike the Seeker.

"You...you are so giving. How could you do all that, especially in the pain you're in, and not ask for anything in return?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked, with a laugh, "You made me come three times during all that."

Cassandra looked at her blankly. "How? How is that even possible, I hardly even touched you..." she was so confused.

"Have you felt how wet your thigh and knee are?" Cassandra looked down at her leg for a second and then back up at Tori. 

"How did you not make any noise?" she again asked with confusion.

"I thought if I did you'd think I was in pain and make me stop. Why do you think I kissed you so much? It wasn't to mute you, it was to mute me."

Cassandra stared again at Tori for a few seconds more, then a big smile came over her face. They both broke into hysterical laughter as Cassandra grabbed Tori closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"I am SO glad you're home," was all Cassandra could say.

Tori squeezed her tightly back. "As am I."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few comments wondering about what the future held for Tori and Cassandra, so I thought I would touch on it a bit in this chapter. I hope this answers some questions (and asks a few more!)

"Where are we going?" Tori asked as Cassandra had her by the hand, hauling her through corridors. It was far too early to be up, Tori thought, especially after the night they'd had.

"Just wait and see, do not be so impatient," Cassandra chided.

There was no-one else up yet, or indeed practically no-one. There were a few guards and some of Leliana's "messengers" lurking around Skyhold, but mostly everyone else was still in bed. Tori was very much missing her pillow - or at least what she had been using as a pillow...

"We are almost there," The Seeker announced as they exited the Great Hall and went through into the gardens. Cassandra pulled Tori around the outside of the gardens to a door next to a staircase leading up to the battlements, then stopped outside.

"You said to me once that you believed Skyhold needed a proper Chantry. Whilst I know Chantries are usually large and ornate, I figured it was more about what it represented and actually having a space, rather than how impressive it looked." Cassandra stood for a moment and inhaled deeply, then opened the door, revealing the room that, up until recently, was filled with junk and collapsed roofing. Instead, the whole place had been cleaned up and there was now a statue of Andraste in the centre of the alcove by the windows. The windows themselves, stained glass, had been painstakingly cleaned and the metal frames polished and shiny, and sunlight was beaming through them. There was a giant Andrastian mat on the floor and several pews and candelabras had been set up around the room. The chandelier that once adorned the floor was now back hanging from the ceiling and there were no longer any holes on the roof. Tapestries were now hanging on the once bare walls as well.

"Oh Cass, it is absolutely stunning!" Tori exclaimed as she walked in, looking around, taking it all in. "You have done amazing work while I was gone!"

"Well, you were gone a long time..." she stated, "and there are only so many hours in a day one can train." 

"Don't be so modest, Cass, I don't believe The Divine herself could have been prouder of what you've accomplished here."

Cassandra blushed, but Tori took her into her arms before she could doubt herself any further. "This is perfect, it is everything an Andrastian needs. I bet Mother Giselle will love it." She leaned in and kissed her chastely, but Cassandra pushed her away.

"We cannot, not in here..." she said, a concerned look on her face.

"Well, that settles it then. This place is already making you feel guilty - it is definitely a Chantry." Tori laughed at her own joke, and eventually Cassandra did too. "Perhaps we should say a prayer or something while we're here?"

The Seeker looked shocked by the suggestion. "I did not expect you to suggest that, Tori. Are you sure it wouldn't make you feel...uncomfortable?"

"Cass, how could anything about your faith make me uncomfortable? It made you the woman you are. I may not have spent much time in a Chantry in the past, but that does not mean it cannot be in my future. Your faith is a very big part of who you are and I wish to share all of that with you. If you will let me, that is?"

"Of course," Cassandra agreed with a smile, "nothing would make me happier." She quieted for a moment waiting for the right prayer to come to her, then she took Tori's hands into hers own and gestured for her to kneel on the pew in front of her.

Cassandra closed her eyes and bowed her head, and Tori followed suit. There was a deafening silence for a few moments before The Seeker spoke, then her voice radiated throughout the new Chantry:

"Blessed are they who stand before  
The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.  
Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.

Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.  
In their blood the Maker's will is written."

Cassandra stayed in silence once more for a few moments, then rose, taking Tori's hand and helping her up also, aware that she was still sore from the bruising down her side.

"Cass, that was perfect. Short and sweet, but very appropriate."

"You will find, Inquisitor, that there are many aspects of the Chantry that are 'appropriate' in helping our cause. You just have to take the time to find them."

"Well, I will promise to try to make more time to do so, if you will promise me one thing in return?"

"What is that?"

"Not to call me Inquisitor when we are alone - it is far too formal."

Cassandra chuckled as she realised she had made a relationship faux pas. "My sincerest apologies, Herald..." she jibed. This made Tori laugh too, although harder than she would've liked as the pain in her side got the better of her and made her cringe. "Alright, that's it. We are getting you to a healer."

"No, please, no healer. I will go see Morrigan, perhaps she has some potion or spell that will take the sting out of this."

Cassandra read the Inquisitor's face as she spoke. She really did not wish for anyone to know of her vulnerabilities. "Very well then, as long as you get something to help you. I cannot bear seeing you in pain like this."

\---------------------------

"Hold still," Morrigan hissed as Tori squirmed beneath her.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one lying here naked being poked and prodded," she replied through gritted teeth.

"I cannot help you if I do not know what I am dealing with. If I cast the wrong spell or give you the wrong potion you might never heal."

"Well, that's comforting..." Tori retorted as the slender mage ran her fingers over her right breast, along her ribs, down her stomach and then along her thigh, pushing on all her wounds as she went. "I'm glad Cassandra decided not to come, she'd kick your arse for the touching me like that you know."

"A necessary part of the procedure, Inquisitor, I assure you I am getting no pleasure from it."

"That's right, kick me while I'm down why don't you."

At that, Morrigan let out a huff of a laugh, quite unexpectedly Tori thought, as she was a tough nut to crack.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't broken anything, but you took a hell of a blow. I'm surprised you were able to walk at all, let alone walk away from what you did yesterday." Morrigan walked over to a desk where she had a whole lot of concoctions and potions, picked up a vial and then returned to her bed where Tori was lying.

"You may get dressed now, and you should drink this. it should make you feel a whole lot better by about lunchtime." She waited for Tori to put her shirt and jacket back on and pull up her trousers, then handed the woman the potion. Tori popped the cork out then downed it in one go.

"Maker's balls that's awful!" she cried as she pulled the empty vial away from her mouth. "What in the void did I just drink?"

"Trust me, Inquisitor, you do not want to know."

Morrigan was right, as she usually was. Come lunchtime Tori was feeling better. She had much of her mobility back and the pain was starting to dissipate. It was just as well, as she was called into the War Room to catch up on all the troop movements and strategies she had missed out on in the previous few weeks. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Cullen and Josephine had kept things running smoothly whilst everyone else had been away. As it turned out there was very little for her to do, which freed her up for the rest of the afternoon.

As the War Council broke, Tori touched Morrigan on the arm before she had a chance to leave.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

"Of course, Inquisitor - meet you in the Great Hall?"

"I...was actually thinking somewhere a bit more...private. Would you join me in my quarters? I will have lunch sent up."

"Very well, I will meet you there shortly" Morrigan agreed, although with skepticism in her voice. It was not unusual for the two women to eat a meal together, but usually not alone, and never in the Inquisitor's quarters.

A short while later Morrigan headed up the staircase and knocked on the door to Tori's quarters, letting herself in almost straight away. She walked up the next flight of stairs and into the main room. Tori was standing outside on the balcony, beckoning Morrigan to join her. Morrigan did just that, although she felt a little uneasy at first, noting that, if she didn't know better, this would look like a romantic setting.

"Inquisitor, I do hope I haven't given you the wrong idea with the way I was touching you earlier..."

Tori stood there puzzled for a few moments, then looked at the table realising how it might have looked. "Oh no, I've been caught out. Here was I thinking I could seduce you with my Inquisitorial ways and my fancy food. Now what will I do to trick you into letting me have my wicked way with you?" Tori was being emphatically sarcastic, clearly trying to make her point. Morrigan laughed along, although a small part of her was relieved that she hadn't been correct. "I just wanted to have lunch with you, in private, as there is something I wish to ask you, that's all."

"Very well then, ask away," Morrigan said with an ounce of curiousity.

"Shall we eat first? Then I will ask."

Morrigan was even more intrigued now, however she was also very hungry. They dug into the food that lay before them, all the while talking about missions, the Deep Roads, the Fade. They had a decent catch up, and it was only then that Tori realised how much she had missed the other mage's company.

"So...we have talked about everything and everyone yet we still have not gotten to the point of me being here. We are out of food and drink now Inquisitor, so you are now out of excuses not to ask." Morrigan was very matter-of-fact with how she spoke, very deliberate. Tori respected that about her a great deal.

"Very well, I guess I cannot delay any longer." Tori looked as though she were about to ask Morrigan for a kidney, with the amount of worry she had on her face and the look that wasn't turning into words.

"For Maker's sake, spit it out woman. You do not have to stand on graces with me." Morrigan chastised her. Perhaps it helped, Tori wasn't sure.

"It's about the wedding. I know it's probably going to be a long way off yet, but I just wanted to check and see how you'd feel about this now..."

"Go on..."

"Well, Cassandra wishes to ask Leliana and Josephine to stand with her on the day, which I think is a great idea. It probably goes without saying that I wish for Dorian to stand with me, but I was hoping that maybe...maybe you would agree to stand with me also?"

"Me?!" Morrigan exclaimed, "Why in Thedas would you wish me to stand with you?"

"Why would I not? Morrigan, you are one of the closest friends I've ever had. Do not try to deny it either, I felt the way you hugged me when I came back through the rift."

Tori had her there. She had missed her profusely, and had been quietly devastated at the thought she would never see her friend again. Friend. There was a word she rarely used. "I...I do not know what to say..."

"Then say 'yes', it's not that hard."

Tori could almost see Morrigan's mind ticking over as she processed all the implications of what had just been asked of her. "I...I am taken quite by surprise, Inquisitor. I have never really considered myself to have "friends". I am not the kind of person people normally wish to spend time with, nor I with them."

"Yet, here we are. You could've said no to lunch but you came. You can say no to this as well if it truly makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No," Morrigan replied quickly, shaking her head. "I mean no, I'm not saying no. I am truly honoured, Inquisitor. I would be more than happy to stand at your side on your big day. As your friend."

"Morrigan...call me Tori."

"Ah, indeed...Tori."

\---------------------

Tori considered lunch a success. It was a question she'd had on her mind for some time now and was glad she had finally had the opportunity to ask it. Tori had never really had a lot of friends throughout her life. Sure, she'd had acquaintances and she'd had lovers, but there were few she could truly call friend.

Happy with how her morning had gone so far, Tori went out to the courtyard to find Cassandra. She had been training the troops whilst Cullen had been in their meeting, and Tori figured she would now have handed them back to Cullen. When she reached the training ring she realised she was right about one thing - the Seeker wasn't there anymore. She ventured further down the stairs towards the main gate and realised what was presently occupying the Seeker's time.

After the rift had opened up - well, after Tori had unleashed a rift on Skyhold in order to get home - all the civilians had been evacuated. Soldiers had taken them into the mountains and kept them safe whilst the best of the best stayed behind and fought the demons. Tori felt guilty about causing such displacement for so many, but she had been relieved that no-one had been badly hurt in the process.

Now the civilians were returning, carrying what little they had taken with them when forced to leave their homes so abruptly. Cassandra was right in the thick of it, helping people carry things, organising food for them, tending to some minor wounds. This woman was amazing, thought Tori, so selfless. Was there anything she wouldn't do for a person in need? 

As Tori neared she saw Cassandra get down on bended knee. She was holding out her necklace and she was talking to - was that a child? What in Thedas was she doing? As Tori got closer she tried to eavesdrop on the conversation, not wanting to be seen just yet.

"This is the symbol of Andraste - do you know who Andraste was, little one?"

The small child nodded. Tori could see the child had been crying, probably scared of the events that had occurred over the past few days. "Mother Giselle says she was the bride of the Maker."

"That's right," she continued pointing to the necklace, "The eye represents the light of the Maker watching over all of us," she was interrupted by the eager child.

"Wow! What about the squiggly bits?" Was she sure Sera hadn't had a child?

Cassandra continued patiently. "The 'squiggly bits' of which you speak represent the flames of Andraste's sacrifice."

"What does 'sac-ri-fice' mean, Seeker?"

"Well, it means that Andraste gave her life willingly so that others might live."

"Kinda like what the Herald does?" Tori may have just felt her heart melt.

"Well, yes, in a way. The Herald takes care of all her people, putting them first always. That way, people like you, and your mother and father, will always be safe - so that you will always have a home to return to." The child was clearly enamoured with every word Cassandra offered.

"Did the Herald close the big green hole in the sky? We had to leave home because of it."

"She did, yes. You had to leave so that she could make sure you were safe, and then she closed the big green hole, making sure it would never be opened again."

The girl thought about Cassandra's words carefully as her fingers traced the outlines of the necklace around her neck. "Seeker - will you say 'thank you' to her, and to Andraste, for me?"

Cassandra smiled. That did it. Tori's heart just melted - was it from the child or from the Seeker? "I will thank the Herald for you personally, my young squiress, however you can thank Andraste herself should you wish. She is watching over us all the time from the side of the Maker."

It was then the girl's mother called out for her. "Come, Antonia, leave the Seeker to her work!"

"Antonia?" Cassandra spoke with surprise, "That is a good name." She removed the necklace from around her neck and placed it around the neck of the little girl. "Here, Antonia, now the Maker will be watching over you always."

"Thank you!" the girl cried, then flung her arms around Cassandra's neck. Then just like that she was gone, back at her mother's side, and Cassandra was left alone as she stood, watching after the girl. Tori walked up beside her silently and softly took the Seeker's hand in her own. Cassandra got quite a fright as she had no idea she was being watched.

"How long have you been there?" she asked with surprise.

"Long enough. What you just did for that little girl was very special, you know."

Cassandra shrugged it off and started to walk away, partly out of embarrassment. "It was nothing more than I would've done for anyone."

"That's just it, though, isn't it? You would do anything for anyone that was in need." Tori gripped Cassandra's hand tight, preventing her from walking any further away.

"That sounds like an accusation," the Seeker replied with one eyebrow cocked.

"It is no accusation, it is an observation. As is the fact that you are wonderful with children."

Cassandra scoffed. "Hardly," she berated herself, "You just have to speak to them as you would an adult. That is what Divine Justinia taught me to do."

"Well, you are clearly good at taking instruction." Tori observed Cassandra's face as she became more uncomfortable, clearly something on her mind that she wanted to say. "What is it? Have I said something wrong?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean by that?" They were walking now, Tori realised, through the gate and headed for the bridge. The last of the civilians had now all made their way back into Skyhold. The bridge was theirs to talk, and talk is what it appeared they needed to do.

"This is the part where you wish to discuss having children with me now, isn't it?" Cassandra now leaned on the wall of the bridge overlooking the half frozen river below.

"What gave you that idea? Cass, I don't understand. I only said..."

"I know what you said, and I know what you were about to say. You were about to ask me 'why have we not discussed having children' or tell me 'oh you'd make such a wonderful mother'. Do not deny it! You saw this as an opportunity to bring up the topic."

Tori was now really confused at how this had gotten so out of hand so quickly. "If anyone saw this as an 'opportunity' I'd say it was you, Seeker. All I said was you were good with that little girl. How did we suddenly end up in a holy war with each other?" Tori placed her hand on Cassandra's shoulder hoping to get her to turn around and face her, but she was clearly too angry. "Cass, please, what did I do wrong?"

Cassandra sighed and turned around to face Tori finally. "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I am sorry for my outburst. Forget I said anything." Cassandra tried to walk away, but Tori grabbed her and held her in place.

"No! You do not get to dump all that on me and then walk away! What is going on with you?" She held on tightly, but not tight enough to be seen as violent. It was the caring kind of tight.

"I..." Cassandra was welling up now and unable to verbalise what she wanted to say.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. We're going back to our quarters and we're going to open a bottle of wine and we're going to talk. Just talk, not yell. How does that sound?" Tori rubbed her hands up and down Cassandra's arms, comforting her and reassuring her that she was in safe hands. The Seeker nodded and let herself be led back to the keep. Tori took her via the battlements so that there would be no-one in their way, no-one asking questions about why the Seeker was so upset.

Tori shut the door behind them and locked it to ensure they weren't disturbed. She guided Cassandra in and gestured for her to sit on the couch in front of the fire. As she did so, Tori went to her cellar and returned with an Antivan wine - a particular favourite of the Seeker's. She poured each of them a glass then sat down next to Cassandra and placed her arm on the back of the couch, behind the Seeker's shoulders. She sat there patiently waiting; waiting for Cassandra to make the first move, all the while softly stroking the Seeker's neck.

Cassandra took a long sip of her wine. "I apologise for the way I behaved earlier. It was not fair, and it was not very becoming."

"Cass, you do not need to apologise for having feelings. I would like it, however, if you would share with me what those feelings are."

Cassandra took a deep breath. "That little girl - she reminded me of myself at her age; so full of questions and hope. I wanted to reassure her that everything would be alright for her, that she would be safe. I thought I was doing okay, then her mother called out to her - her name...her name was Antonia..."

"And it reminded you of Anthony?"

Cassandra nodded. "It did, but not in the way you are imagining. Anthony and I used to talk about what we would name our children when we grew up. I used to tell him that if I had a boy it would be Anthony after him, or a girl, Antonia. I had not thought about that in a long time and it made me realise how different my life is now from how I thought it would be when I was that little girl's age."

"You told me once Cass, at Haven, that had Anthony not been taken from you, your life would have been very different - married to a nobleman, popping out babies. You also told me that you did not wish for that life."

"I do not. I would not change who I have become for anything."

"Nor would I, you know. I happen to very much love this version of Cassandra Pentaghast. But I get the feeling there is more to it than that."

"Perhaps. I guess it just made me realise that my future is not just about what I want anymore. It is OUR future I must consider, and I have not even asked you what it is you imagine that to be."

Tori shifted in her seat and sat forward a bit. "You want to know whether or not I want children?"

Cassandra was visibly uncomfortable again at the question. "If we are to be married I think it is something we should at least discuss, do you not?"

"Discuss, yes, I believe we should as all couples should, but we do not need to make any decisions now. You should know that whether or not you want children with me does not change how I ultimately feel about you."

Cassandra stood now, placing her wine glass on the table in front of the fire. "Why should it not? What if I don't want children and you do, but you compromise for me and then spend the rest of your life resenting me because of it? Or what if I want children and you don't, so again you compromise and we have children and you end up resenting them? Then there's the question of which one of us would carry the child, or children, or would we take turns? Who would be the father?" Cassandra let out an exasperated sigh. "How can we possibly be married before we answer any of these questions?"

Tori stood, moving in front of Cassandra and taking her hands. "Do you want children?"

Cassandra was shocked at the outright question. "What?"

"Well, that's what it ultimately comes down to, isn't it? A simple yes or no question. Do you want children, Cassandra?"

The Seeker looked everywhere but at Tori, trying to search for her answer, but came up with none.

"See, it's not that simple is it? I don't believe it is something we CAN decide now. Having children is a big step in any relationship, even when both parties have always wanted children." She pulled Cassandra back down to the couch and made her sit again. "I genuinely believe if a couple loves each other enough these things work themselves out on their own. You are putting far too much pressure on yourself."

How did this woman, who was a few years younger than Cassandra, become so wise? She was certainly making more sense than her, and was so calm about everything. How in the Maker's name did she always remain so damned calm?

"I believe I am putting more pressure on you than I am myself, and for that I apologise. I feel stupid now for bringing this up at all. It is clearly something we cannot make a decision on in one night." Cassandra picked up her glass again and took a big swig. Tori followed suit, but emptied her glass completely. Then she put the glass down and took Cassandra's hand into her own.

"Cass, I...I need to tell you something that I have not told anyone before, and it may help you understand what I am thinking."

Cassandra had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach all of a sudden. "Alright..." she said gingerly.

"I...was pregnant once."

"What?!" Cassandra exclaimed, clearly not expecting that to come from Tori's mouth.

"When I was seventeen I had a relationship with a Templar from my circle. I say relationship, it was more like a tumble in the broom closet. It was so romantic," Tori said sarcastically. "A few weeks later I realised I was with child, and by all rights I was still a child myself."

Cassandra placed her hand on Tori's knee. "What happened?"

"I did the worst thing possible - I told him. I told him I was going to have his child."

"Let me guess, he was angry with you because he didn't want to be a father?"

"Actually, no...it was quite the opposite. He wanted to keep the baby, and he wanted me, and he asked me to marry him."

"And you did not want those things - I take it you did not love this man?"

"He was good looking, sure, but love? No. I didn't care for him, and I sure didn't want to have his baby. I had never felt so alone, so...trapped before. How was I going to take care of a baby, let alone marry I man I did not love?"

"So what did you do?"

"I told him as much. I said I was too young to be a mother, and that I didn't love him and that I appreciated the gesture but I would have the baby on my own. I had spoken to one of the elder mages and she knew of a place I could send the baby for adoption. She said she would find it a good home, with a family not blessed enough to be able to have their own children."

"Is that what you did - you gave away your baby?" Cassandra was now lost in the implications of what she just asked - Tori - a mother?

Tori shook her head. "When I told Ronin that I didn't wish to marry him, and that I was going to give the baby away, he got angry. He told me that if he couldn't have me and the baby, nobody could. He..." Tori hesitated.

"He what?" Cassandra asked, edging closer to the mage as comfort.

"He threw me down the stairs, from the top of the circle's spire. I fell down four flights of stairs before I finally came to a stop."

"Maker's breath..." Cassandra exclaimed, "What about the baby?"

Tori looked Cassandra in the eye, then shook her head. "Ronin got what he wanted. He got rid of the baby, and he never had to see me again as he was transferred to another circle. I broke my arm and my ankle also, but none of that hurt as much as knowing that child died because I was too selfish to do the right thing"

"Tori, you cannot blame yourself for what happened. A seventeen-year-old should not be expected to make such decisions on her own. It was not your fault at all."

"Wasn't it? I didn't want that baby. You know what I felt when the healer told me I had lost it? Relief. I was off the hook. How could anyone be so...heartless - how could I?"

They sat in silence for a few moments then Tori continued. "After a few days, however, I started to feel the loss. I hated myself for what had happened. How could I have even considered giving my own child away? I fell into a deep depression, so much so the First Enchanter even contacted my parents and asked them to let me come home for a few weeks. She had to tell them what had happened anyway, since I was not yet eighteen."

"How did your parents take the news?"

"It was about what I expected. The message they sent back said that I was not to go home under any circumstances, and that whatever mess I'd gotten myself into I could get myself out of."

"That is truly horrible!" Cassandra exclaimed, "How could anyone treat their own family like that?"

"Yes, well, that's my parents for you, ever the noble family. All they were worried about was avoiding a scandal. 

"Anyway, after that happened is when I started bedding women. They were much less complicated, and there was no chance of getting pregnant again. I was in pain but I used my body to escape from the reality of it all. It took me a number of years before I trusted a man in my bed again, but even then it was never about love, only pleasure." Then Tori scoffed at herself. "Listen to me, I sound like such a fucking whore."

"You may be many things, Victoria Trevelyan, but a whore is not one of them." Cassandra wrapped her arms around Tori and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that alone."

"Well, I guess it's part of what made me who I am today," she pulled away from the embrace to look at Cassandra. "Cass, I want you to know that none of this means I don't want children, and it doesn't mean I do either. It just means that, should the situation arise again, I want to make sure I've really thought about it, and that it's with the right person and for the right reasons. I hope that makes sense?"

Cassandra nodded. "Of course it does. It makes absolute sense."

"Cass...what I saw today, what you did for that little girl...you're the right person. I've always known that and I want you to know it too. Whomever I was back then, I am no longer - you have changed me, and so much for the better. I don't know what our future holds, but whatever comes we will face it together. 

"What I do know without a doubt, however, is that we cannot even think about bringing a child into a world that has such a threat looming over it. We must focus on Corypheus and closing the rifts. We need to ensure there is a future to plan for before we start planning." Tori held out her hand, green glow emanating over them. "I don't even know if I'll survive this."

Cassandra took Tori's hand into both of her's. "Of course you will survive this. You are nothing if not a survivor, surely you see that after all you have been through. After all WE have been through. Thank you for sharing your burden with me. I am truly sorry I dredged that all up for you, but I am glad that you shared it with me."

"As am I. It is not something I think of very often anymore, but when I do...well, it's nice to know I can talk about it with you." Tori stared off into space for a moment. "He would've been a teenager by now, you know?"

"He?"

"Yes, well I don't know that for sure but I always felt he was a boy. Perhaps it's the mage in me, I'm not sure. He would've been old enough to pick up a sword and join the fight. Maybe it is a good thing he will never know of war."

"Maybe it is," Cassandra agreed. She wrapped her arms around Tori again. There was nothing left to say. Today had turned into some kind of day, for the both of them. It was nice just to sit there and hold each other, wordlessly. Neither of them felt the need to speak anymore. At least, not for a little while.

"You know, there is a plus side to all of this," Tori offered.

"Oh?" Cassandra asked, raising her head from Tori's shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"Well, neither of us can get each other pregnant - that does not mean we cannot have fun practising..."

Cassandra laughed out loud, then leaned in to kiss Tori softly. "I love you, you know that right?"

Tori grabbed Cassandra and pulled her onto her knees, legs straddling her as they kissed each other with great desire. "I love you too. How about we 'practice' for twins?"

"Well, you know what they say...practice does make perfect..."


	41. Chapter 41

"Clearly whatever Morrigan gave you did the trick, it seems," Cassandra mused as she ran her hands along the now fading bruises along Tori's side. Tori did a bit of a laugh to herself. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing it's just...Morrigan was touching me like that just a few hours ago - I told her if you had been there she would not have lived through it..."

"Indeed she would not," Cassandra replied, "although I don't believe she would have been touching you quite like this..." her hand ran down Tori's thigh, and then up between her legs, resting just below her entrance.

"No..." Tori agreed, "No...she was not..." The two women grinned at each other as Cassandra continued to tease Tori with her hand. "I did have lunch with Morrigan afterward, however. Here in our quarters."

"Oh?" Cassandra's hand movement stopped. "First she touches you in places, then you bring her here to have lunch with you in our own private area. Why, if I didn't know better, Inquisitor, I would suggest you are trying to make me jealous."

"Is it working?"

"No."

Tori smiled again at the stern face the Seeker was putting on, just for her. "Actually, I asked Morrigan if she would stand with me at our wedding. When the time comes, of course."

Cassandra's stern face was for real now. "You did? What did she say?"

"Well, at first she was confused about the notion of actually having a friend..." 

Cassandra snorted and giggled. "Sorry, that came out more mean than I intended. Please, continue."

"Well, long story short - she said yes."

"And this is a good thing?" Now Tori couldn't tell if Cassandra was teasing or not.

"Of course it is a good thing," she said, grabbing the Seeker around the waist and tickling her. She had recently found Cassandra to be quite ticklish, and she found it quite disarming - and endearing.

When eventually Tori let her go so she could stop giggling like a school girl, Cassandra regrouped herself and said: "I am truly happy she agreed to it. I know you and Morrigan have some sort of...special bond. I saw it in the way she hugged you when you returned through the rift, and in her dedication to finding you when you were missing."

Tori half sat up on her elbows and stared Cassandra down. "You're not actually jealous, are you?"

Cassandra did her best stare straight back at her, eyebrow cocked. "Should I be?"

Then they both rolled around in laughter again until they were completely exhausted.

"You know, Cass, after the Conclave - after I met you - I knew that I could never be with anyone else. Even if you had never returned my feelings, no-one would ever have compared." Cassandra realised all of a sudden that Tori was being completely serious. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"There was never any doubt of that, Tori. You do not need to say it to me."

"Well, I thought after this afternoon's conversation that perhaps I did. I have, after all, been with a lot of lovers in my past."

"Yes, but that's just it, is it not? That was in your past. Your life changed a great deal after the Conclave, almost like you had a clean slate. Still, there was some time between then and when you told me of your feelings. I am aware you had plenty of offers to take you to bed since then, oh Herald of Andraste! I was there for many of them." Cassandra was mocking, but Tori played along anyway.

"Yes, but I did not accept them all," Tori glibly replied.

Cassandra was lost for words, but after a few tense moments Tori broke into laughter again. "You should see your face, Lady Seeker!"

Tori received a short, sharp punch to the stomach for that one, which took the wind out of her. "You know that still hurts there, right?" she managed to whisper out with what little breath she had left.

"That was the point," Cassandra grinned back.

 

\-------------------

Their afternoon of bliss was short-lived when there came a knock at the door. It was Dorian; he had found some book that he just absolutely had to show the Inquisitor right away. As Tori left with him and headed to the library, Cassandra remembered all too well just how many people she was sharing the Inquisitor with.

She arose and dressed then took herself off to have dinner with Leliana and the others. When she returned to their quarters again a couple of hours later, the fire was roaring still - that seemed odd - and there was a bunch of flowers lying on the bed. Tori had been here, she thought. She collected the flowers and inhaled their sweet scent. White lillies - they were gorgeous. She found a vase for them and set them down on her side table.

Cassandra had gone to bed alone, reading one of her favourite books until she fell asleep. When Tori finally joined her, the mage's heart skipped a beat at the sight before her. Cassandra was so peaceful and beautiful, wearing the silky white slip she so often wore to bed. Tori couldn't wait to get into bed and be by her side. She undressed and crawled under the sheets. She bookmarked Cassandra's book for her and placed it on her side table next to a vase of flowers - those were pretty, she noticed. When she returned to Cassandra's side she lifted a hand and gently started tracing the scars on the Seeker's face. She didn't awaken, so Tori moved her hand under the blankets and traced down Cassandra's body until she reached her knees. She gently squeezed her hand between them, then slowly ran it up towards Cassandra's centre. Still nothing. So, she took one finger and gently teased along her folds, feeling Cassandra was already wet as she did so. She dipped her finger a little deeper and found a hard nub awaiting her. She began rubbing it ever so softly and slowly, then was pleasantly rewarded with a slight bucking of hips. She wasn't yet conscious, but Cassandra was feeling the pleasure alright. She rubbed a little harder, then moved her thumb in to replace her finger, freeing up her fingers to explore. She was just starting to play with her entrance when Cassandra awoke herself with a moan.

She looked up at Tori with dreamy eyes. "Well, of all the ways to be woken up this is definitely top of my list," she smiled.

Tori leaned down and kissed her deeply, and at the same time plunged two fingers deep into Cassandra's core. She instantly writhed in pleasure as Tori pumped into her. She wasn't holding anything back tonight, she just wanted to make Cassandra come - and come she did, not taking very long at all as she had still been aroused by her choice of reading material.

"Maker's breath, that was unexpected," she cried as she came down from the high. 

"Well, I saw what you were reading, Cass. I presumed you wouldn't want to take all night. Not for the first time, at least."

"The first time, huh? So there will be more?" she said with a seductive wink.

"You know I would never stop if I had a choice in the matter," Tori teased, all the while rubbing and squeezing Cassandra's breasts.

A fire lit in Cassandra's belly all of a sudden and she rolled Tori over and straddled her over her hips. She reached down and pulled her slip off over her head, revealing her muscular, yet feminine, body. Tori let out a little moan of approval at the sight, then Cassandra leaned down to her ear. "I think tonight will be all...about...you..." she chewed on Tori's ear before kissing down her neckline then working her way over her pert breasts. "Have I ever told you that your breasts are perfect?" she asked, taking one into her mouth before waiting for an answer. Her hands stared exploring now, running down Tori's back, nails digging in slightly - just enough to cause pleasurable pain. Her hands reached Tori's buttocks and she gave them a squeeze. "You have such a tight arse as well," she complimented. Cassandra was being unusually more vocal than normal. Tori didn't hate it. As a matter of fact it was driving her wild. It wasn't just what the Nevarran was saying, it was HOW she was saying it. Tori could never get enough of her exotic accent. She half thought it was what attracted her so much to the woman in the first place. That, and the fact that she was absolutely stunning.

Tori's train of thought got cut off when she felt a warm tongue travelling down her folds, whilst her butt was being kneaded and pulled up into it. Then the tongue was on her clit, gyrating round and round, making her head spin. Maker, she was good with her tongue. Tori loved everything that tongue was capable of. Including that! She thought, as Cassandra plunged her tongue into her wet centre, licking and fucking her, driving her wild. Cassandra hadn't done this to her very often, but when she did...

"Lady's breath! Where did you learn...sweet...mercy..."

Tori had no idea how Cassandra was doing what she was doing to her body; she had become warm all over, and as she neared climax she became hotter and hotter. She leaned upwards to see how Cassandra was doing it and was met by a quick glance from the Seeker. Her eyes were glowing red, which would've frightened Tori had she not been in the middle of possibly the best orgasm of her life. Cassandra tipped her over the edge and, as she came down from her high, so did her temperature. She lay back on the bed, trying to regain her breath, as Cassandra slowly kissed her way back up her body. Tori had regained some of her senses by the time she made it up to her eyes.

"Not that I am complaining - AT ALL - but Cass...what in the void just happened?!"

Cassandra leant on her elbows, hovering over the Inquisitor. "You remember when I told you that all Seekers have a special ability?"

"Yes, I remember. You said your ability was that you were able to set the lyrium in a mage's blood aflame, but I have never seen you use it..." then the sovereign dropped. "You...you didn't?!"

Cassandra grinned. "I did not use the ability to its full potential, no, but that is essentially what I did."

Tori looked at her in silence for a few moments, dumbfounded at what to say next. This made Cassandra concerned all of a sudden.

"I...I didn't hurt you, did I? I apologise, it just seemed a good idea at the time..." then Tori cut her off.

"Cass...it was amazing. It hurt a little, but only in a pleasurable way. I have never felt anything quite like it. Please don't apologise, it was a fantastic idea. It just - took me by surprise, that's all." She leaned up and kissed the Seeker as reassurance. "Why have I never seen you use this ability before?"

"When used to its full potential, I can make a mage burn from the inside out. Unfortunately I do not have control over which mage specifically, it works on a proximity radius. Were I to use it around you, or any other of our mage friends, you would surely die too. It is a risk I have not, and would not, be willing to take."

"It seems like such a waste of an...amazing talent," Tori said with a wry smile, "But feel free to keep using it on me."

They both smiled, then Tori had a sudden thought. "What exactly is the radius of this power? You didn't get anyone else in Skyhold just now, did you?"

"Do not worry, unless anyone was on the stairs coming to see you there would be nowhere close enough for anyone to be effected." Feeling comforted by that, Tori grabbed hold of Cassandra and rolled her so they were both on their side then wrapped her arms around her, legs scissorsed together.

"I just wanna hold you like this forever."

"You do not wish to continue making love?" Cassandra said with an element of surprise.

"Cass...love is made every time you are near me. Sometimes it is enough just to hold you."

Cassandra's heart skipped a beat. "What wonderful sentiments," she whispered. "It's a shame all they make me want to do is take you again!" she cried as she flipped Tori back onto her back. "Unless you would rather just 'cuddle'?"

Tori pulled Cassandra down closer. "Of course not. I don't know what just came over me..."

\----------------------

In the morning, Cassandra was awoken by Tori getting dressed. On realising what she had done, Tori crawled across the bed to be beside the Seeker. She had short pants and her breast band on only. 

"I'm sorry, Cass, I did not mean to wake you." She leaned in and planted a kiss on Cassandra's forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Early. I'm heading out for a run. I have neglected it for far too long and I need to gain back the muscle I lost while in the fade. You may join me, if you wish?"

Cassandra looked at Tori with doubt in her eyes. "Thank you, no. I will get my fitness from training in the courtyard."

"Are you sure? You'd look pretty sexy in short pants..."

"Oh I do not doubt that, but I would not wish to overshadow you, your grace." Cassandra leaned up and kissed Tori, and at the same time leaned around her and smacked her on the rear. "Now get going before I make you stay and show me how sexy you are without the short pants..."

Tori hummed a groan and kissed Cassandra once more quickly on the lips before pulling herself off the bed and putting on a shirt. "You don't make life easy, you know."

"I know," she replied seductively. "By the way, thank you for the lovely flowers. That was a nice surprise."

Tori stopped what she was doing and looked at the warrior. "I noticed those last night when I came in. I'd love to take credit for them, but they were not from me."

Cassandra looked at the flowers, then back at Tori again. "Oh. I wonder how they were left in our quarters then."

Tori shrugged. "Perhaps Josephine brought them in. I swear that woman still has a key to this room."

"Perhaps," Cassandra replied, unconvinced. 

 

When Cassandra arose, which was not long after Tori left, she decided to head down to the courtyard and get some practice in before breakfast. She went in the armoury in search of her practice armour and sword. She kept them in the same place as always - in-between her battle armour and Tori's battle coat. That, however, had been lost in the fade, leaving a rather empty spot on the wall. I must do something about that, she thought.

As she went to collect her breast plate she noticed something odd. Her battle armour had been polished. Not just cleaned, but meticulously polished to such a shine she could see herself in it. As she stepped closer to take a look she noticed there was also one white lily poking out of the shoulder joint, and there was a note attached to it.

Cassandra picked up the lily and untied the note from it, unrolling it to peruse its contents. She looked around her before she started reading to make sure there was no-one there. She felt a little uneasy as she read:

"In my dreams I long to have your heart  
And know that we would never part  
Each breath you draw takes mine away  
Forever beside you I will stay

I long to hold your hand in mine  
Together we'd be lost in time  
Two hearts beat together as one  
Underneath stars, moon and sun

Until the day you leave my dreams  
And enter my heart true  
I will await with baited breath  
For, Seeker - I love you"

 

Cassandra was confused. This was not Tori's handwriting, nor was it her style. Besides, she already had her - why would she need to write such things?

"Everything alright there, Princess?"

The voice behind her startled the Seeker and she turned abruptly to see who it was, screwing the poem up in her hand at the same time. "You?! How did you get in here?" Cassandra was surprised to see Isabela standing behind her, but even more surprised that she was only wearing a shirt - no pants.

"I was already in here, Princess. The Inquisitor let Hawke and I have your old digs since you don't need them anymore. I hope you don't mind?"

Cassandra's demeanour turned from surprised to disgruntled. "About the quarters? No. About you calling me Princess..."

"But you are a princess, are you not? Or has Varric being telling me tall stories again?"

"Technically I am a princess of Nevarra, however I do not wish to be known as such. Besides that, Princess is Varric's pet name for the Inquisitor. I think it is his attempt at irony."

Isabela chuckled as she sauntered closer to the Seeker. "Very well, Tiger. I won't call you that anymore."

Cassandra gave out a disgruntled sigh.

"What? I can't very well call you kitten, can I? You are far too ferocious for that. Especially after Tori gave Hawke and I details of your sex life..."

"Is there a point to you interrupting me, Pirate, or are you just here to get on my nerves?" Cassandra spoke harshly before Isabela could make another jibe at her. The Seeker had buried the note in her pocket and was now strapping her armour on as if nothing happened.

"A point? Only to make sure you are okay, Seeker. You looked very pale when I came down the stairs. You were reading something, we're you not?"

"Yes. No. I mean yes, I am alright. You do not need to be concerned about me."

"Oh? So who gave you the flower then, hmm? I noticed you had time to hide the note but not the flower. You know, you really need to work on your subtlety skills Seeker."

"It is none of your business what gifts I receive from the Inquisitor. A flower is one thing, but a poem is private."

"Oh I quite agree, sweet thing," Isabela was now almost hip to hip with Cassandra, "and I would gladly leave you to it were they actually FROM the Inquisitor."

Damn the perceptive rogue, Cassandra thought. Now how was she going to get herself out of this?

"Come on, show Isabela what you have hidden in your pocket." Isabela held out her hand and was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Very well," Cassandra sighed as she withdrew the poem from her pocket and handed it to the smaller woman. "I would not be surprised, however, if this turns out to be your doing."

Isabela scanned over the poem and had a slight chuckle to herself. "Oh, Tiger, I have been accused of many things in my time, but bad poetry is not one of them."

Cassandra snatched the note back from the rogue and folded it up, placing it back in her pocket. She was about to chastise Isabela again, but she noticed a concerning expression on Isabela's face. "What? What is it?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. It's just...an interesting choice of flower, that is all."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, arm extending to collect the flower again to examine it. "How so?"

"White lily. I was just reminded of something from back in Kirkwall, that's all. Never mind, it is just a coincidence."

"What is it specifically about white lillies, Isabela?" the Seeker said, forgetting for a moment that she normally wasnt civil enough with this woman to call her by her actual name. 

"Alright, well, promise you won't read too much into it but...Hawke's mother received white lillies from the man that...murdered her, and so did all his other victims."

Remembrance suddenly dawned on the Seeker. "That is right, I remember Varric telling me about that..." she was now staring intently at the flower.

"I...I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Seeker. It is just a flower after all."

"Well, not the only one..." she hadn't realised she'd said that out loud.

"What do you mean not the only one?"

She turned to face Isabela. "When I returned to my quarters last night after dinner there were a bunch of them lying on our bed. I thought Tori had left them there for me, but she said this morning that it wasn't her."

Both women milled over the implications of that for several moments before Isabela spoke again.

"That means, whoever gave you this - them - was in your quarters sweetness. Now that is creepy."

Cassandra had not really thought that through until now. Although it did concern her, she decided to brush it off. "I am sure it is just someone playing a practical joke on me. For all I know, Tori is probably in on it. I wouldn't put it past that Sera to convince her to do anything."

"Very well, sweetness, but I'm gonna ask around anyway just to be on the safe side. The pub is generally the best place to start when looking for a fool in love. I'll have a word to Cabot tonight when I'm there, just in case, okay?"

"Very well, but I'm sure you will be just wasting your time. Thank you, Isabela." With that the Seeker turned and exited the armoury, now fully armoured, and went about her daily training.

Later that night, Isabela kept her word. She was in the tavern drinking, as she was every night, and she took an opportunity to have a quiet word with the barman.

"Cabot, sweetie, have you had any lonely hearts in here lately confiding in you about unrequited love?"

Cabot's demeanour never changes when he speaks. "Yeah. I like to call it 'Tuesday'."

Isabela laughed and then carried on, "Alright you goose, I'll be more specific. Has there been anyone particularly...keen...on Lady Pentaghast?"

One of the barmaids overheard the conversatio and stepped up to the bar, knowing getting details out of Cabot was like getting blood from, well, bloodstone. "The Seeker? Yeah, there was one fella. Brooding over his drink when she and the Inquisitor announced their engagement. He was here at the bar with Commander Cullen, who was also drowning his sorrows."

"Really? Oooh, so does Curly have the hots for the Seeker as well?" Isabela, at the thought of fresh gossip, forgot for a moment the purpose of her interrogation. 

"No, he was pining over the other half of that coupling, Serah Isabela."

"The Inquisitor?!" She cried, startled at that piece of news, "I shall have to keep that one in my pocket for a later date." Then she remembered the point of her questioning. "So who was the other man sweetness?"

"Oh I forget his name...he's one of the Chargers. Young fella, very sweet. He sure had it bad, poor bugger. I felt sorry for both them two that night I did."

Isabela stared into nowhere for a few moments, then thanked the barmaid. she went upstairs to where the Chargers were drinking and found Bull, hoping he could give her more information.

"Hi there, big fella. Would you walk with me for a moment?" she beckoned, somewhat seductively. She didn't intend it to be, but after all this time it just came naturally to her.

All the Chargers started wolf-whistling at the proposition Bull had just received. "Yeah, yeah, quieten down you lot. Nothing to see here." He followed the rogue as she led him up onto the battlements where they could speak more privately.

"This must be really serious, or you really do want to get me all alone," Bull said with a wink.

"Sadly it's the first one, big man."

"Huh. Figures. Oh well, what can I do for you Isabela?"

Isabela thought for a moment, hoping to approach the topic delicately. "You know your men well, yes?"

"Yeah, as well as anyone can know a person I guess. They are like family."

Right, good start Isabela. "So, you would know if one of them was up to something...untoward...?"

"Right, what did they do and who's arse am I gonna kick?!" He puffed up ready to be on the defensive. "Did one of them touch you. I swear to Andraste..."

"No, no, Bull hear me out," Isabela interrupted. "One of your men - does one of them have a crush on Cassandra by chance?"

Bull nodded slowly. "Yeah, well you could say that. Krem had a bit of a thing for her, but I think he was only trying to get into her pants. He gave up on that after she shot him down though."

"Are you sure that's all it is? I have it on good authority he was crying over his beer like a little girl about her in the pub the other day."

"Don't call Krem a little girl!" Bull fired at her. Isabela had never met Krem, and had no idea what she had said wrong.

"Sorry, big man. It's just a figure of speech. The point is, do you think he is likely to do anything...inappropriate...towards the Seeker?"

"Who, Krem? Nah Krem wouldn't hurt a fly. Don't get me wrong, he's an excellent soldier, but when it comes to women he's just a big softie. He especially wouldn't do anything to hurt Cassandra."

"And you're sure of that?"

"I'd bet my life on it. Why, what is this all about anyway?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

Isabela didn't sleep well that night. She'd stayed in the pub until closing, hoping to sniff out something, but she had turned up nothing. By the time she returned to her quarters abovethe forge, Hawke was already fast asleep. That was alright, she thought, she was going to try to catch a prowler.

 

\----------------

 

"Isabela, what on earth are you doing?" Hawke had awoken to find Isabela straddling the bannister overlookng the forge below. She'd tried not to go to sleep but must have nodded off.

"Nothing, sweetness, just waiting for you to wake up."

"Why didn't you just wake me then? You know I'm always up for it," Sam said with a wink.

"Oh I got in pretty late, and you were so peaceful. I just didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, I hope this isn't a bad sign of things to come once we're married. We're barely engaged and already you're passing up opportunities for sex." She was trying to lighten the mood, but for some reason Isabela wasn't biting this morning.

"Life doesn't have to all be about sex, you know." She realised as soon as she said it - what on earth was coming over her? She turned and looked up at Hawke's face - staring at each other intently for a few moments - then they both burst into laughter.

"I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth! Are you sure you're feeling alright, Bela?"

Isabela rose and untangled herself from the bannister and walked to Hawke and put her arms around her neck. "I am now..."

 

At breakfast, Isabela was waiting for the perfect moment to get Cassandra alone so she could update her on what she knew. So far it wasn't much, but she wanted to check in all the same and make sure nothing else had happened. Her opportunity came when the Inquisitor and her advisors had to break early and go into an important meeting. Everyone else eventually went on their way, one by one, including Hawke who was apparently meeting with Dorian for some reason. Isabela scooched over a few seats so she was sitting right by Cassandra, who had been preparing to leave the table.

"Are you alright this morning, Tiger?" she asked sweetly.

Cassandra sighed. "I do wish you would stop calling me that."

"And that is why I do it," Isabela mused. Cassandra made a disgusted noise and went to stand, but the quick rogue grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into her seat. "I just wanted to make sure you haven't had any further...incidences to report."

"No, everything is fine. As I told you yesterday, I'm sure it was just someone playing a prank on me, nothing more."

"Well, let's hope your right, Seeker, but just in case you're not I did a bit of digging around."

"And?" Cassandra said sternly.

"And the only person I could find that has a crush on you is Krem, that Charger fellow. Bull doesn't seem to think he would do such things, however."

"You told Bull about this?!" The Seeker snapped.

"Nothing specific, Tiger, don't worry. I just wanted to make sure Krem wasn't your creep. I still haven't ruled him out so I'll keep an eye on him."

"Mmm I'd doubt it would be him too. I admit I may have led him on, inadvertently, when I lost my memory but I stopped it before anything actually happened. Perhaps I didn't handle that situation very well and he didn't get the message."

"Oh well, we'll soon find out I guess." Once again, Cassandra looked like she was about to leave but Isabela got a word in first. "You might also be interested to know another juicy peace of gossip I found out," she beamed, touching the Seeker's arm as she spoke. 

"Unlikely, but go on," Cassandra humoured her.

"Well it seems Krem is not the only one suffering from a broken heart thanks to your impending nuptials. The Inquisitor has an admirer too." Isabela was absolutely bursting at the seams. She Did so enjoy a good bit of gossip.

"Oh?" Cassandra hardly sounded enthused about that. A lot of people had been interested in Tori. "Who?"

"None other than Commander sexy hair himself."

Cassandra looked confused for a moment, then it registered. "Cullen?" she exclaimed.

"Mmmhmm. Barmaid said he was dead set sure he and the Inquisitor had a thing. He had no idea about you and her; he was completely blindsided."

Cassandra was pretty stunned at that news. "Now that I think of it he has been very quiet the past few days. As much of a surprise that is, what doesn't surprise me is that Tori allowed it to happen. I tell her all the time she flirts too much."

"Surely everyone knows it's just harmless banter though, keeping up morale for the battlefield? Even the Commander. ESPECIALLY the Commander. He knows what it's like to need to keep up morale."

"Perhaps," Cassandra agreed. "Oh Maker, poor Cullen," she said as she'd just had a thought, "Tori spent most of the night with him last night going over battle strategies. It must be hard for him to have to spend so much time with her right now. She obviously has no idea, or I'm sure she would've told me.

"Oh poor, poor Curly. It's a shame Skyhold doesn't have a brothel, I'd have shouted him a night on me."

Cassandra only replied with a disgusted noise.

For the rest if the day, neither woman noticed anything out of the ordinary. Everyone around them was keeping themselves busy and they were all pretty much keeping to themselves. Cassandra was finding she had a lot of alone time, with Tori in and out of meetings all day, and it was going to be another late night for her. Cassandra went to bed alone, as she had done the night before, and she read until she fell asleep.

 

Isabela was training with the Chargers the next day, partly due to boredom, partly to keep an eye on Krem, when the Inquisitor paid her a visit.

"Isabela, how are you?" She asked, feeling like she hadn't seen the rogue in the longest time.

"That depends," Isabela replied with an eyebrow raised in suspicion, "on precisely what you have in mind."

"Actually I was hoping that maybe you'd spar with me; teach me a thing or two about daggers. Ever since I was in the fade I have wanted to learn to do more. You never know when you need a new skill. One of my appointments cancelled today so I thought you might like to help me out. What do you say?"

Isabela smiled. "Kitten, I thought you would never ask." she sheathed her weapons and left the Chargers to join Tori in another arena. It was more private, not as on display as the one she had currently been duelling in. The Inquisitor didn't particularly like the idea of having her arse handed to her quite so publicly.

"Now from what I saw, Inquisitor, you already have a fairly good technique when it comes to fighting, however my style of fighting encompasses more than just hacking and slashing at your target. It is about speed, finesse, illusion. The best offence is a good defense, and even better if they can't see you."

"Alright, sounds logical. I'm ready for my first lesson, my master," she said sarcastically.

 

Cassandra wasn't in the mood for training today. She wasn't feeling overly energetic or enthused about hacking up a training dummy. She'd not gotten very far into her book the previous night, so she found a peaceful, shady spot under a tree near the stables to continue where she left off.

As she got herself into a comfortable position, Cassandra opened her book to where she had marked it the night before. As she opened it to the marked page a piece of paper fell out onto the ground. She closed her book again and picked up the note. She looked around her at first, then unfolded the piece of paper to read the contents within:

"Dear Lady Pentaghast,

Whilst I do approve of you choice of literature, dear Seeker, I do not, however, approve of your choice of companion. I fear you should know that your beloved Inquisitor is not what you believe her to be.

"The Inquisitor spends an awful amount of time in 'meetings'. Were I you I would question her more thoroughly on her whereabouts. She has been unfaithful to you with more than one person on many occasions and continues to be unfaithful at this moment in time. Do not trust your pirate friend you have been spending time with, for I fear she is one of those involved.

"I know you do not know me, or have any grounds to believe me, but I only want what is best for you, my love. You deserve to live a happy life, and the path on which you are headed can only end in pain.

"Until I see you again, dear Seeker, you will always have my heart. xxx"

Cassandra felt as though she had just been stabbed through the chest. She didn't know what to make of this note, or its author. She wasn't even sure how it got into her book in the first place. No longer in the mood for reading, Cassandra stood and headed back to the keep, hoping to find Josephine and get an ETA on a gap in Tori's schedule. She now wished she had told her about this...this...admirer when it first began.

As she walked up the stairs towards the courtyard Cassandra heard familiar voices coming from one of the sparring rings. She changed course and wandered closer to see who it was exactly. It sounded like Tori, but she was supposed to be in meetings all day.

All of a sudden she felt as though she had a deep pit in her stomach. As she neared the arena she saw that it was indeed Tori sparring, and her partner was Isabela. They were putting on quite the display; both moving fast around the ring, attacking and countering. They were both very athletic, a fact she already knew about Tori due to the fact she does so much cross country running.

Cassandra's instinct were to go up to the women and watch close up, possibly comment on technique as she saw fit, however she thought about the contents of the note again all of a sudden. She did not want to believe what she had read, but curiousity got the better of her. She dropped back into a shadow and watched them from afar instead.

The mock fight was very physical and, on any other day, would've been a sight to behold. Today, however, it was almost as though every dagger they swung hit her dead on in the chest.

"You are getting very good at this, Inquisitor. I might have to step it up a notch," Isabela teased.

"Oh really? You would not seriously have me believe that you are holding back, would you?"

"Well, Inquisitor, shall we have a proper fight and see? First one to submit loses."

"Alright, on one condition. Stop calling me Inquisitor. My name is Tori. There is no need to be so formal around me, Isabela."

"I could call you Princess like Varric does if it makes you feel better?"

"I don't even know why Varric calls me that, Cassandra's the Princess in the Inquisition, not me."

Cassandra cringed as she heard Tori say that. She know how she feels about that title.

Isabela sauntered closer to Tori, swaggering her rear end as she did. "Well I think it's because you're so regal. You carry yourself with a certain...grace, and not at all in a snobby way. You may not be actually royalty, but I'd let you rule over me any day." The last part of that sentence came out very seductively.

"You flatter me, Isabela."

"Good. That's what I was trying for." With that she gave Tori a wink. Cassandra did not miss it and it made her blood run hot. "Tell you what, if you beat me I promise I will call you Tori from now on. As long as there is quid pro quo."

"Sounds fair. What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, Inquisitor, I would like a kiss. Not just a peck on the lips either, I mean a real kiss."

"Isabela, are you mad? What about Cassandra?"

"Oh what she doesn't know won't hurt her. It's not like I asked you to sleep with me. Yet. I just wanna be able to say I've snogged the leader of the Inquisition. Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes!" Cassandra muttered under her breath. "It is wrong and inappropriate and Tori would never do that."

"Alright, you have yourself a deal," Cassandra was beside herself with rage as she heard the words come out of Tori's mouth. So much so in fact that she missed the rest of Tori's sentence, "on one condition: you also stop calling Cassandra by pet names. I can deal with it, but it drives her insane. I'm doing this for her, not for me."

Then Cassandra tuned back in at the worst possible time. Isabela walked past Tori, touching her arm as she passed by, and said "Oh you are too good to your woman, Inquisitor." She said woman, but Cassandra heard women. She was incredulous to think that Tori had agreed to this, and now Isabela was calling herself one of the Inquisitor's women.

Before she realised it the fight had begun. Both women were fairly evenly matched from what she could tell, and it didn't look like it was going to be a short fight. As much as Cassandra wanted to storm off she had to stay to see what the result would be.

All of a sudden Tori got the upper hand, ankle sweeping Isabela's leg out from underneath her and they both tumbled to the ground. It ended with Tori's dagger being held at the base of Isabela's neck.

"I win, Bela," she said smugly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that sweetness," Isabela replied, gesturing with her eyes towards Tori's abdomen. The smaller woman had one dagger either side of her, clearly leaving them at an impass. "I could disembowel you just as quickly as you could slit my throat." Then out of the blue Isabela wrapped a leg around Tori and rolled her over, in one move forcing Tori's hand away from her neck and bring both of her own daggers up to the Inquisitor's throat in a cross motion. "Or, you know, I could just do that."

Tori threw her head back in what Isabela thought was a yield, but really she was just checking out her surroundings. Knowing she was stronger than the rogue straddling her she wrapped her legs around Isabela's waist and rolled backwards, flipping Isabela over her head and onto her back, then Tori rolled backwards to again be straddling her.

"Stalemate, Ravaini," she smiled down at her prey. "Call it a tie?"

Isabela breathed deeply, her ample bosom rising and falling to amplify the affect. "Fine, fine. I guess that means no kiss then, but at least I can keep teasing you and your Tiger..." she was speaking softly, and since they had moved further away from Cassandra, the Seeker could no longer hear what they were saying.

Tori took a deep sigh of her own. "Ooh I'm going to regret this, I know..." she said as she leaned down onto the pirate and took her lips into a passionate kiss. She wanted to make it a good one so that the pirate would - hopefully - leave her alone; leave Cassandra alone and not cause so much trouble. When they broke, Tori stood and took Isabela's hand, helping her up off the ground.

"Oh, Tori, that was worth every second," she teased, "Cassandra is one very lucky girl."

Tori shook her head. "No, I'm the lucky one, and I'd like to keep it that way, so no bragging about this alright? Not until I tell her myself."

"Oh sweetness, you're not going to tell her are you?"

"Of course. I tell her everything and I definitely wouldn't keep something like this from her."

"Naaawwww look how cute you are," Isabela teased.

Unfortunately, Cassandra hadn't stuck around to hear any of the conversation that occured after the two women had stood up. Instead she went to her quarters and stewed, taking the note from her pocket and reading it over and over again.

Surely this could not be true.


	42. Chapter 42

Tori had made her way through her afternoon appointments mostly on schedule, now finding she had some time free for the evening. She was desperate to find Cassandra. She hadn't seen her all day as she'd left before Cassandra had awoken in the morning, and she needed to tell her what happened with Isabela before she heard it from anyone else. Tori was feeling incredibly guilty now. How could she let the pirate talk her into doing that? She was caught up in the heat of the moment, sure, but she should never have done it all the same.

Having looked everywhere she could think of Tori headed back to her quarters. She was relieved, at first, to find Cassandra was there. She was on the balcony overlooking the gardens, leaning on the wall. 

"Cass...I've been looking for you everywhere," she said as she walked up behind her, "I've done something terrible and I need to talk to you about it." She reached Cassandra's side and leant on the wall beside her, then realised that the Seeker was crying. Tori's heart sank. "You...already know, don't you?"

Cassandra turned to look her in the eyes. "How could you?! After everything you told me the other day - how could you do this to me? Especially in the middle of the courtyard where anyone could see!" 

Tori swallowed hard. "Where you could see...?" Cassandra only nodded. "Cass, I am so, so sorry. I honestly don't know what came over me. I just know how much Isabela's teasing gets to you and...I guess I let that cloud my judgement. That, and all the adrenaline from the fighting, and the fact that I don't like backing down from a challenge." Tori put her arm on Cassandra's shoulder. "But that is no excuse for what I did. It was wrong and I wish I could take it back."

"But you cannot," Cassandra said bluntly. "No matter what your reasons, you were wrong. Wrong for doing it in the first place, and wrong for thinking that I could possibly understand." She turned and walked back into their quarters, sitting on the end of the bed. Tori waited a few seconds then followed her in and sat down next to her. She was crying herself now.

"This...this is bad, isn't it?"

Cassandra looked at her with an incredulous look on her face. "You kissed another woman! How could that possibly NOT be bad? Then to top it all off, Isabela bragged about you being 'too good to your women' - how many more are there, hmmm? Is there more going on with Isabela than what I saw? With Hawke? Sera?! How stupid have I been? I just do not know what to think anymore." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Tori's as well. Tori moved to kneel on the floor in front of the Seeker.

"Cassandra, look at me." She reluctantly complied. "I meant what I said when I told you there was no-one else. There never has been since I've known you and there never will be. What Isabela said was that I was too good to my WOMAN, meaning YOU. She said that because I told her I had to go tell you what had happened straight away. I don't want to keep any secrets from you, and I knew it was stupid."

"Yet here we are, four hours later before you tell me."

"I tried to find you Cass, but I had so many meetings and interruptions. I swear to you, you are the only thing I have thought about all day."

They both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Tori didn't know if Cassandra was merely processing everything, or if she was plotting the best way to kill her. Either way, the unknown was killing her anyway. 

"Cassandra...I know I have hurt you. Believe me when I say that was and is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I love you so much. Please..." Tori paused to sniff and wipe tears out of her eyes. "Please tell me I haven't lost you?"

"You have hurt me, Tori. More than I thought you were capable of doing. I do not know that I can move past something like this easily." Tori felt her slipping away, a rift opening in her stomach and swallowing her whole. "What I do know is that whilst you may be the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste...you are also human. You make mistakes just like the rest of us. I would not be able call myself an Andrastian were I not willing to forgive..."

Tori raised her head in surprise, disbelieving what she had just heard. She tried to talk but nothing came out.

"I am not saying I can forgive easily, but...you have never given me any other reason to doubt you before."

"Thank you," was all Tori could say before she wrapped her arms around the Seeker's waist and held on for dear life. "I love you so much and I will do anything and everything to put this right."

Cassandra pulled Tori up so that their eyes were level again, then just stared into her eyes. She could see the Inquisitor was every bit as heartbroken as she was. All thoughts of any accusations in the letter went from her head. She knew this woman. She knew what she was capable of, what she would do - what she had done - for Cassandra. "Just...hold me. Please?"

Tori complied. They moved further up the bed into a more comfortable position, then as requested Tori held Cassandra in her arms, the whole night. Very little more was said between them before they both fell asleep.

The next morning they were awoken by a beam of sunshine pouring through the window. It was unlike either woman to sleep through sunrise, always too busy to afford such luxuries.

"Hey you," Tori greeted Cassandra as her eyes adjusted to the light, realising Tori was still holding her from the night before. "Can you believe we slept in this long?"

"I cannot. There is much to be done, yet...I do not wish to get up and do any of it." Cassandra smiled back at her.

"I know how you feel," Tori mused. After a long pause she continued. "Cass, about everything that happened yesterday..."

"We will speak of it no more. Shall we just move on and pretend like yesterday never happened?"

Tori felt a huge weight come off her shoulders. "I would like that very much. I am also going to make sure Isabela never tells anyone about it, although she may want to actually slit my throat because of it."

A knock came at the door, followed by a bellowing voice. "Inquisitor! I am sorry to interrupt, but you are late for a very important breakfast!" 

"Damn. Josephine. I'm supposed to be meeting with some Antivan dignitary and his wife this morning," She stood, still fully clothed as both women had just fallen asleep above the covers, and ran down to the door. Cassandra only heard muffled voices as she lay there making the most of the last few moments she would have in bed. A few moments later Tori returned and sat back down on the bed.

"Do you not have to go? You should not keep your guests waiting," Cassandra asked.

"No, I told Josephine to send my apologies and to say that some very important Inquisition business came up and it would have to be lunch instead."

"Oh? What business is that?"

"Spending time with you," she said as she pulled herself closer to the now upright sitting Seeker, wrapping her arms around her. "I have been so busy with dignitaries and militaries all week I have not made enough time for you. Josephine wasn't very impressed at first, but I told her it was for the good of the whole Inquisition to make sure the Inquisitor gets her down time."

Cassandra smiled again - a sight Tori had feared she might not see again just a few hours earlier. "And just what does this 'down time' entail?" she asked.

"Well," Tori pushed Cassandra backwards lightly until she was again lying down, Tori peppering her with kisses does her body as she did, "It involves me...going...down..."

 

\-----------------

Later in the day, when Tori was finally at her lunch meeting, Cassandra headed back out to the courtyard. She braved the training rings again, knowing that she may well run into the pirate rogue that had caused her so much pain the day before. It actually wasn't long before she felt the woman's presence at her side.

"Good morning Seeker," Isabela offered, "I was hoping to run into you today."

"Oh?" Cassandra replied, then lopped the head off one of the training dummies. This made Isabela swallow quite hard.

"Yes, I wanted to see if you and Tori had spoken about what happened yesterday."

Cassandra stopped hitting the dummy and lowered her sword. She looked at the rogue with indignation before swinging her sword at her target again.

Isabela continued. "I'll take that as a yes. Cassandra, I want to apologise for what happened...it was completely my fault and I don't know what came over me." If the Seeker was listening to her, she certainly wasn't letting on. "What I did...the way I behaved...that was the me from ten years ago, not from now. At least, not the me I am trying to be. I told Hawke everything, but I swear no-one else will ever know."

Cassandra stopped hitting the dummy again. "How did Hawke take it?"

"Honestly...about as well as you, I'm assuming. I have never done anything like that to her before."

"Ha!" Cassandra cried as she shifted the weight if her sword, getting ready to take another swing.

"It's true. Sure, I flirt with everyone, but since Hawke and I agreed to be exclusive, I have not been with anyone else. At least no-one she didn't give permission to, or join in with..."

"You expect me to believe that? You have propositioned me not less than five times since you have been at Skyhold."

"Yes but Hawke was there every time, and I wasn't really serious. Not unless you agreed to anything, but I would ask Sam's permission first..."

Cassandra had a small chuckle at that, partly out of disbelief and partly out of nerves.

"Look, the bottom line is Seeker - you must forgive Tori - I hate the thought of coming between either of you, especially since it was the way Tori spoke of you that inspired me to finally man up and ask Sam to marry me."

Cassandra's demeanour changed as she realised the rogue was being totally serious. "I appreciate your words at least, Isabela, however I have already forgiven Tori for what happened. You, on the other hand..."

"I know, I know. I betrayed your trust and I apologise. I just want us all to be friends. We are, after all, on the same side, are we not?"

Cassandra hesitated. "We are, but trust is earned. Forgiving you will not be so easy." She went back to hitting the dummy.

"Fair enough, Seeker. I will leave you to your training." As she was about to leave a thought crossed her mind. "By the way, have you heard anything more from your secret admirer?"

"I have not," Cassandra lied.

"You know Seeker, if there is one thing I have learnt over the years it's that you can't bullshit a bullshitter. Tell me, what has happened now?"

Cassandra sighed. "Fine, yes, I found another letter from him. At least, I assume it is a him."

"And?! What did this letter say?"

"If you must know, it warned me that I should keep an eye on you around Tori. Perhaps this man is wiser than I initially gave him credit for."

"Ha! The Seeker has a sense of humour after all. Well well, who would've thought." Finally she was feeling a little more relaxed again. "What else did he say sweetness?"

"He tried to tell me that Tori has been unfaithful to me with more than one person. I did not believe any of it for one second, so I threw it out." That was not entirely true, and Isabela knew it. Cassandra had kept the letter, and she had been stewing over it all morning.

"Well, if the letter told you I was a threat, sweetness, it was only garbage after all." Then out of the blue Isabela had a realisation. "Do excuse me, Seeker, I have something I must attend to."

Isabela made her way quickly to the armoury. She began searching through all the weapons on the racks, frantically looking for a clue.

"What ARE you doing?" a voice came from behind her, making her spin round in a hurry.

"Andraste's tits Hawke! Don't sneak up on me like that, especially with all these weapons in my reach!"

"Sorry Bela. Maker, what has gotten you all worked up?"

"I'm trying to find the Inquisitor's daggers..." she said aimlessly, not really paying attention to Hawke.

"Because...?"

"Because I need to prove a theory." As she looked on the last weapons rack she finally found what she was looking for. "Aha!" she cried as she picked up the daggers, carefully examining them. "Just as I suspected."

"Bela, you know you're not making any sense, don't you?"

She held her hand out and passed one of the daggers to Hawke. "Take it, tell me what's wrong with it."

Hawke took the dagger and turned it over several times in her hands, examining it for any signs of abnormalities. "I don't see anything unusual..." she lowered the dagger down to her side and stepped forward until she was touching Isabela's body with her own. "I don't know why we're discussing daggers when we should be fucking," she said seductively. 

"There! You see!"

"See what, sweetheart?" she asked as she kissed up and down Isabela's neck. For the first time in her life, Isabela pushed Hawke away to stop her from kissing her. "What are you doing? You've never said no to me before."

"That's because you've never been under the influence of a mind altering drug before."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"The daggers. Someone has tampered with Tori's daggers. The handles are laced with some sort of pheromone or drug or something. Do you know what that means?"

"That...apparently there is something that makes me more attracted to you than usual?" Hawke replied with a wink.

"No, you goose. It means Tori is being set up. Someone wanted her to become attracted to me when we sparred."

Hawke was coming to her senses now as Isabela had taken the dagger off her and discarded it out of reach. "Why in the void would anyone want to do that?"

"Alright, I will tell you but only because I'm worried and I don't think I can figure this out on my own."

"Figure what out, Bela? You're starting to worry me you know."

"Someone is stalking Cassandra and I'm trying to figure out who."

Hawke was completely stunned by the admission. "What do you mean someone is stalking Cassandra?"

"Someone has been sending her flowers and letters, and I know what you're thinking - that it's just some secret admirer with a stupid crush, but this guy is starting to get creepy."

"In what way?" Hawke asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"I think he's trying to turn Cassandra against Tori. He's telling her things, making her doubt Tori's faithfulness to her. Like the daggers; he knew we would be sparring and he wanted something to happen between us. Luckily Tori seems to have great willpower, holding herself back enough to only allow herself to kiss me. The stuff on those daggers is so strong it should've had her wanting to fuck my brains out."

"And what about you, hmmm? How did you hold yourself back from trying to seduce her further?"

"Honestly, Hawke, that should be fairly obvious. I'm always horny. Holding myself back from wanting to screw everything is what I do constantly," she said with a laugh. Hawke laughed along with her.

"That is true. So I guess this means I cannot stay mad at you any longer for kissing the Inquisitor, hmm?"

"What it means, sweetness, is we need to find this guy before he does any further damage."

"You're really concerned about this, aren't you?"

"I am. Hawke, there's something I didn't yet tell you. I mean, I'm sure it's nothing but..."

"But what, Bela?"

"The flowers Cassandra has been receiving...they were white lillies."

A look of pain flashed over Hawke's faces she processed that information, remembering back to what happened to her mother. 

"As I said, sweetness, it's probably nothing. Just a coincidence."

"Perhaps, but it is a creepy one. Let's get this guy before he hurts anyone. Tell me what you know so far..."

 

\---------------------

When Isabela told Hawke about Krem's crush on Cassandra, wild horses couldn't keep her back from interrogating him. She charged across the courtyard to the training rings and all but dragged the Charger away from his sparring match.

"You and I and Isabela need to have a chat..." she said as she grabbed Krem by the arm and hauled him into a more secluded area.

"What are you doing?" he protested as he shook the rogue off his shoulder. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"If you haven't then this won't take long," Hawke said sternly. "Alright, I am going to ask you this only once and then you are going to give me an honest answer." Krem straightened up his armour and readjusted himself after being pulled all out of kilter. "Are you, or are you not, hassling Lady Pentaghast?!" 

Krem looked shocked at the accusation. "What?! No, of course not. I've hardly even spoken to her since...well, for some time at least."

"But you do not deny you have feelings for her?" Hawke was getting pretty fired up now.

"Maker's breath, Hawke, go easy on the poor bloke," Isabela interjected.

Hawke ignored her and continued on with her interrogation. "Answer the question, soldier. This is a serious matter."

"Please, I haven't done anything to her I swear. Yes, I'll admit I have feelings for her, but I have never acted inappropriately against her because of them. She is with the Inquisitor and...she is happy. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that. Besides that, she would totally kick my arse, and Bull would destroy what was left."

"So you want me to believe you just, what - suffer alone, not even willing to tell her how you feel?"

"Maker, no, how could I tell her now? Besides, I have suffered on my own all my life, why would now be any different?"

Hawke nodded her head in satisfaction and backed away from the young man. "Very well, soldier. You may take your leave."

Krem looked at Isabela, who just shrugged her shoulders, then back at Hawke again. "That's it? You're not even going to tell me what this is all about? Is the Seeker in some sort of trouble?"

"Nothing you need worry about, sweetness," Isabela reassured him, "Hawke and I have it under control."

Krem still looked puzzled by the whole scenario. "Very well then, but please let me know if I can be of any assistance." He bowed his head and went back to his fellow Chargers.

"You were a bit hard on him weren't you?" Isabela asked Hawke once Krem was out of earshot. "Poor bugger, I think you really put the wind up him."

"That was the point, Bela. Sometimes you have to rattle a few cages to see what comes out."

"Well, I'd say he has nothing to do with this by the way he reacted. I actually feel sorry for him, such a sensitive, sweet young man. Why in Thedas would he think he has to suffer alone? He must have woman flocking after him."

Hawke looked at Isabela quizzically. "You honestly don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" she asked, curious about the look the Champion was giving her. Hawke leaned into her and whispered in her ear, then pulled away again. "Oh!" she cried at the revelation she had just had bestowed upon her. "NOW it all makes a bit more sense, and if anything it kinda makes him hotter, don't you agree?"

\-----------------

The day had been another long one for Tori and she was relieved to be heading back to her quarters. She had missed dinner, but managed to grab something to eat from the kitchen on her way to her quarters. Cassandra was waiting for her, as always, quietly reading by the fire.

"Oh it is good to be home," she exclaimed as she flopped down on the couch besides the Seeker. Cassandra put her book down and leaned over until her head was on Tori's shoulder.

"I am glad to see you," she said, "The nights are getting longer and longer without you here to hold." She wrapped her arms around the Inquisitor and gave her a huge hug before breaking apart far enough to lock themselves into an intense kiss. When they broke, Tori stroked the scar on Cassandra's face.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you. Apparently spending several weeks in the fade means you have several weeks worth of schmoozing to catch up on. Quite frankly I'd rather be in the fade."

Cassandra laughed as she took Tori's hand that was on her cheek and gripped it tightly. "You do not have to apologise for saving the world, you know. Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Only the one I'm doing it for, that's who," Tori grinned as she leaned in for another kiss. It had barely begun when there was a knock at the door.

"Inquisitor! I have an urgent message for you!" the voice on the other side of the door cried.

Tori and Cassandra both sighed heavily as they parted. "Maker, will it never end?" Tori exhaled in exasperation as she rose and headed for the door. When she opened the door the messenger handed her the note, then bowed, saluting with his right hand on his left shoulder and turned and left.

Tori read the note as she headed back up to the couch. "I'm afraid Cullen needs to see me in his office rather urgently. Well, there goes another night to ourselves." She was disappointed, there was no denying it. Cassandra rose off the couch and walked to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"I will still be waiting for you when you are done. You just go do what you have to do and I will see you when you return," the Seeker reassured her with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you certain you're not upset with me?"

"Of course not, go. I'm sure you won't be long."

Tori nodded, leaned in for one more kiss, then she was on her way out the door. Cassandra was a lot more disappointed than she had let on but what was she to do? She knew of the Inquisitor's importance. After all, she was the one that rose her to this status. She had to accept everything that came with the role, including Tori being pulled away at a moment's notice.

No sooner had she sat down on the couch again and picked up her book there was another knock at the door. "Maker, what now?" she whispered to herself as she again stood and jogged down to the door. When she opened it there was another messenger standing there.

"The Inquisitor has already left," she stated matter-of-factly. 

"That is alright," spoke the girl in front of her, "This message is for you, m'lady." She handed Cassandra the message then went on her way.

Cassandra was a bit puzzled as it wasn't often she received messages by courier. Door still open, she unfolded the letter and began to read.

"As you read this note, the Inquisitor has just left for a "meeting" with Commander Cullen. Please, my love, go after her and you will truly know what it is she does to you behind closed doors.  
Were you mine I would not do such things to you.  
With love, always."

Cassandra was mortified at the implications of this note, however intrigued enough for it to pique her interest. She closed the door behind her and swiftly headed down to the Great Hall. Cassandra knew the way Tori would've gone to Cullen's office - out through the rotunda where Solas liked to study - and across the walkway. As she stood outside the door she could hear Tori having a conversation with Solas, having been waylaid by him to discuss something about the fade.

Cassandra used Tori's stalling to head down the main entrance, across the courtyard and up onto the battlements. There was no-one up there besides herself and she had a good vantage point from which to see when Tori made her way towards Cullen's office.

What am I doing, she thought. Standing in the middle of a the battlements keeping watch so she could spy on her lover. Nothing about this was right. She was about to turn on her heels and head back to her quarters when she saw the door click open and the Inquisitor emerge from it. She was transfixed now, panic suddenly catching in her chest. She knew Tori couldn't see her from where she was, but she would be horrified if she knew the Seeker was watching her every move.

But for what reason?

As Tori neared Cullen's door, Cassandra neared the other door so that she could hear what was going on inside. She took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself that what she was doing was justified, then she stuck her ear to the door. It wasn't long before she heard talking - quite clearly too given the thickness of the door.

"Inquisitor...Tori...please come in. Do not say anything. I only wish to let you know how happy it makes me to see you here tonight."

Cassandra heard footsteps as Tori neared Cullen's position.

"I must admit I was surprised by your message, Tori, but it was certainly not unwelcome. I have thought about this moment for a long, long time and I am going to make sure it is worth every second."

There was a dramatic pause then she heard Tori speak. "Cullen, what..."

"Shhhh. Don't speak. I know what you would say. 'What of Cassandra?' I admit I do not wish to see her hurt, but you have to follow your heart. I love you Tori."

Then Cassandra heard a crashing noise, like a whole lot of items falling on the floor, then a slight yelp that sounded like Tori. It startled her enough that she involuntarily grabbed hold of the door handle and flung the door open. As soon as she stepped inside the door she immediately wished she hadn't.

Tori was sitting on the desk, now devoid of all its usual items, all now adorning the floor. Cullen was on top of her, Tori's legs either side of his hips, as he ground towards her whilst they were in a fiercely passionate kiss. They were both startled from their position as the Seeker entered the room. There was a deafening silence for what seemed like eternity before Cassandra silently turned on her heels and ran from the room.

"Cassandra! Wait!" Tori cried as she tried to get up, but couldn't. "Cullen, what in the void do you think you're doing?! Get off me for Maker's sake!" Tori pushed and clawed at him to get off her, but he was a lot stronger than her.

"It is alright, Tori, let her go. She needed to find out eventually. This wasn't exactly the best way, I'll admit, but..."

"Find out what exactly? That you have become a raving madman? What is wrong with you man?" She again tried to push herself free but he grabbed her shoulders.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I - I thought this is what you wanted...?"

Tori struggled until he eventually let her go and she pushed him away, standing up and readjusting her disheveled clothing. "What in Thedas made you think that I would want this?! Cullen, I'm engaged to Cassandra. Maker's breath....Cassandra, I need to go find her..."

Cullen stepped in her path as she tried to leave his office. "Wait a minute - you're not leaving this office until I get some sort of explanation, Tor- Inquisitor," Cullen said somewhat forcefully, yet reluctantly.

"You want an explanation from ME? Cullen, you sent me a message asking me to meet you here urgently, then as soon as I get here you try to ravage me. It is YOU that has a lot of explaining to do."

Cullen was shaking his head, clearly confused at what had just transpired. "I sent you no message, Inquisitor, you were the one who sent ME a message to meet you here."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with confusion. Cullen reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, then handed it to the Inquisitor. She read it aloud: 

"My dearest Cullen,

I have made a terrible mistake. Whilst I care deeply for her, I am not in love with Cassandra. I have been living a lie, thinking that I could spend the rest of my life with her, when my heart belongs to another. It is you, Cullen, and I know you feel it too. If you truly do, please wait for me in your office. When I join you, I do not wish to speak - I only want you to take me into your strong arms and make love to me on your desk all night long. 

I cannot wait to be with you.  
With all my love,  
Tori."

Tori was absolutely aghast at the contents of the letter. "Cullen, I'm sorry, but I did not write this. I think we have both been the butt end of a rather cruel joke."

Cullen was mortified all of a sudden, a sudden realisation of his actions showing on his face. "Maker's breath, Inquisitor, I am so sorry. Forgive me, I did not mean to...sweet Andraste you must think I'm some kind of monster!"

Tori put a reassuring hand on Cullen's shoulder. "Not at all, but...I have to go find Cassandra and put this right with her. Maker knows this is going to be hard to explain." She moved to exit the office, but turned just before she left to say one more thing to Cullen. "For what it's worth, Cullen, I am sorry that I do not feel that way about you." She left before he could respond, leaving him devastated with what had happened.

"So am I, Inquisitor," he mumbled to himself, "so am I."

 

Tori ran as fast as she could along the wall and through the door into the rotunda, past Solas, who barely even looked up from his book, and into the Great Hall. Several people tried to get her attention as she ran by them, but she did not have time to stop and play nice with the guests. Her only concern was Cassandra and what she could only imagine she was thinking with what she had just seen. She barreled through the door that lead upstairs to her quarters and up the flight of stairs that led to her door. When she got there the door was locked shut. She didn't have her key on her, she'd left it inside after she'd returned previously. She knocked loudly on the door and called out to the Seeker. "Cassandra! Let me in please, that was not what it looked like!" She waited a few moments but heard nothing. She tried knocking again. "Cass, please! I can explain everything, it was just a huge misunderstanding! You must let me in!" She stood in silence, ear to the door, hoping to hear some sign of life coming to open the door for her. Instead, she only heard the faint sound of the Seeker crying in the distance. "Cass, I know you're upset but please let me come in and explain. You know me, I would never do this to you..." Tori was choking up as her adrenaline started to wear off and the reality of the situation began to sink in. "I love you!" she cried out in a last ditch effort to get Cassandra to open the door. After a few more moments she realised that clearly wasn't happening. She turned her back to the door and leant against it, letting herself go limp as she slid down the door until she sat, knees pulled into her chest and head bowed in tears. Maker, what on earth was going on? How did life get so complicated all of a sudden?

Inside their quarters Cassandra was completely devastated. How could she have been so gullible again? Whomever was sending her these letters - they were right, all along. How could she have been so blind? After crying on the top of the stairs for what felt like an eternity, and she could no longer hear Tori at the door, she rose and went to the Inquisitor's desk. She knew that's where she kept her best bottle of whiskey. Opening the top drawer she removed the bottle, opened it and started drinking straight from it. It burned her throat as it went down - Cassandra was not used to strong alcohol - however she didn't care, she just wanted something...anything...to dull the pain. How could Tori stand at their door and try to tell her there had been a 'misunderstanding'? She knows what she saw, and heard. Tori didn't love her. She loved Cullen. Suddenly all the time Tori had spent 'in meetings' with Cullen made sense. All this time Cassandra thought Tori was trying to save Thedas, yet she was really just cheating on her. How could she?! Cassandra drank until she fell asleep draped over the bed, which didn't take long or very much whiskey when all was said and done.

After all her tears ran dry, anger welled up inside Tori until the point it made her rise and run from her quarters. Someone was going to pay for this eventually, but tonight it was herself she was going to punish. She went straight to the Herald's Rest, which had closed but still had the staff inside as they were cleaning up. She went inside and went straight to the bar.

"Good evening, Inquisitor," spoke Cabot as she neared him, "I'm afraid we've closed the bar for the evening."

"That's ok," she said as she leaned over the bar and grabbed a full bottle of Qunari ale, "please just put this on my tab." With that she turned and left the bar. Cabot only had time to grunt at her before she left.

As soon as she was outside she popped the lid off the bottle and started pouring the ale down her throat. Once she lowered the bottle she coughed uncontrollably at the sting the alcohol created in her throat. This is just what she needed. Something to get herself completely wrecked. The courtyard was devoid of activity. Once the pub had closed everyone had turned in for the night. She wandered around aimlessly for a while before realising she needed to go somewhere warmer. The soft glow of light coming from the forge caught her eye, so she headed quietly into the armory. She sat down on a stool in front of the forge and stared into the glowing embers that had been a roaring fire. 

She'd hoped to find answers in the bottom of the bottle, but had only found more and more questions. Who in Thedas could possibly be so cruel as to play this kind of prank on her? Even Sera wasn't capable of doing something this outright despicable. Realising there was no more ale in the bottle, and no more resolve in her heart, Tori stood and threw the bottle into the forge, smashing it into a thousand pieces. The noise startled the occupants above her, to say the least.

"Sweet Andraste! What was that!" Hawke cried as she and Isabela both sat bolt upright in bed.

"Someone is downstairs," Isabela stated, more quietly than her counterpart. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Not without me, you're not," Hawke said as they both rose and pulled on some clothes before grabbing a weapon each. They crept down the stairs slowly until they only had one more flight to go, when the forge and everything surrounding came into view.

"It's Tori..." Isabela stated as he creeping became a run and she bound down the remainder of the stairs. Tori was slumped into a ball on the floor, arms crossed around her knees. Isabela ran to her side and crouched beside her. "What is the matter, sweet thing? Are you alright?" She got no response as Tori just sat there staring into space.

Hawke neared her other side to see if she could help also. "Maker's breath, she smells like a Qunari brewery. Perhaps she's gone blind or something." She placed a hand on Tori's right shoulder, which initiated a response. Tori burst into uncontrollable crying, so Hawke sat beside her and put her arm around her. Tori leaned into her and let everything go, as Hawke supported her and comforted her the best she could. Isabela sat down on the other side of Tori and put her arm around her too. Both women cradled her until she eventually passed out from drunkenness. 

"I can't imagine what could have happened to make Tori act like this," Hawke said quietly to Isabela, trying not to wake the sleeping Inquisitor.

"I have a fair idea," Isabela replied. She vowed to herself to get to the bottom of this in the morning. In the meantime, neither woman was going to leave their friend's side.

 

\------------------------------

Cassandra awoke with a pounding in her head, and an aching in her heart. She was sprawled out across the large bed lying on her stomach, and she was painstakingly alone. The night before had not gone at all how she had imagined. What she was expecting to be a quiet night in spending time with the love of her life had become the night of a thousand nightmares, as she felt her world turn completely upside down. She lifted herself upwards with the intent of getting off the bed, but before she did something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned to the end of the bed and on it lay a single white lily, with a note attached. Cassandra got a fright and a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, carefully and quietly removing a dagger. She stood with equal care and proceeded to walk around the room, looking in every crevice and behind every curtain until she was satisfied she was completely alone. She returned to the bed and sat down, collecting the flower and detaching the note from it. She unfolded it and read:

"My dearest Cassandra,  
You are so beautiful when you sleep.  
I am so sorry you had to see what you saw last night.  
How could anyone do such horrible things to you?  
You deserve someone who would treat you right,  
Like the princess you truly are.  
I would give you anything your heart desired  
And love you only, with all my heart.  
It won't be long now.  
We will be together soon, my love."

Cassandra was now terrified. Who was this sending her these creepy notes? Let alone the fact they had clearly been in her quarters AGAIN, with her in them no less. It was bad enough that she had to contend with the fallout of last night, let alone waking to find she had been spied on whilst she slept. As she was re-reading the note she heard a sound coming from behind her, a faint footstep. As it got closer to her, with the feeling of breath on her neck then a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed the hand, throwing her would-be assailant to the floor and held her dagger to their throat. 

"Maker's breath, Seeker, are you trying to give a girl a heart attack?!" It was Isabela. Cassandra lowered her dagger.

"How in Thedas did you get in here?!" she exclaimed, with more hostility than the situation called for. Isabela could see the Seeker was visibly shaken.

"Getting into hard to open places is what I do best, Seeker, but you are not that upset at my being here, are you?" Cassandra lowered her head and shook it no. She stood and removed herself from the rogue and sat back on the bed. Isabela rose to sit on the bed beside her. "What is it, sweetness? What is going on with you?"

Cassandra took a deep breath. "He was here. Last night, in this room...watching me sleep."

"What?!" Isabela exclaimed. "How on earth did he get in?"

"YOU just got in, did you not?" she fired back at the rogue.

"You make a fair point." She saw the note in Cassandra's hand, took it from her carefully and read it to herself. "Sweet Andraste. You've got yourself a real charmer here." She was trying to lighten the mood, but from the look on Cassandra's face she could tell that wasn't going to happen. "Tell me, what happened last night, sweet thing?" Cassandra shook her head and began to cry. Knowing that she was possibly taking her life into her own hands, Isabela put her arm around Cassandra's shoulders and tried again. "Please, tell me. I want to help you but I cannot if I don't know what is wrong." She had spent all night with Tori, so she knew something big had happened. She just wanted to let Cassandra tell her in her own words before she shared that piece of information.

Cassandra sniffed and began to tell her story. "Tori got a message to say that Cullen needed to see her urgently, so she left to meet with him. Not a few moments later I got this note..." she pulled out the note she had received from the messenger from her pocket and handed it to Isabela to read.

"Maker's balls, someone is really messing with you aren't they? What did you do?"

"I...I followed her, against my better judgement."

"And?" Isabela emphasised.

"And the note was right. I overheard Cullen and Tori talking about how they would tell me that they were together now, then he confessed his love for her...and there was a crashing sound and..."

"And what, sweetness?" Isabela took her hand to comfort her.

"I...I went inside and they were...they were on Cullen's desk. They were all over each other..." Cassandra burst into tears again.

"Oh Cassandra, I'm so sorry," she wrapped both her arms around her now and held her tighter. "Are you sure of what you saw? That is to say, are you sure Tori was kissing Cullen back?"

"They have been spending every night of the last week together under the pretense of having meetings. I am not a fool, Isabela. At least, not a complete fool."

"Of course you aren't a fool, but this looks to me like someone desperately wants you to think Tori is cheating on you. I don't think Tori is that kind of girl, Cassandra."

"I didn't think so either, yet here we are. I thought of Tori as the one person I could really trust - the one person who would never hurt me or let me down. But if she is capable of this..."

"She is not. Trust me, Seeker. I've already discovered that her daggers were tampered with the other day."

Cassandra looked up at her in surprise. "In what way?"

"Someone laced them with a pheromone. It's no wonder she found me so hard to resist, and I her. Someone wanted that to happen between us and they wanted you to see it. It's a very elaborate plan, don't you think?"

"IF it is indeed true. I honestly do not know what to think anymore. If Tori were innocent she would be banging the door down again by now, but I guess she ended up spending the night with Cullen after all."

"Well, not exactly sweetness. Tori spent the night with me."

"What?!"

"No, no not like that. Tori found her way into the armoury last night. She'd had an awful lot of Qunari ale and she woke up Hawke and I, banging around. She was clearly upset but we couldn't get anything out of her before she passed out in front of the forge."

"So where is she now?" Cassandra was slightly relieved that Tori hadn't stayed with Cullen at least.

"As far as I know she's still there. Hawke is taking good care of her."

Cassandra thought about the scenarios going around in her head and decided what she needed to do. "Perhaps I do need to talk to her, but...not yet. I need some time to clear my head and walk off this hangover I am nursing."

"I think that's a good idea. Something tells me Tori's hangover will be much worse than yours. Promise me you won't go anywhere alone, however. I don't want you getting yourself into any trouble, you hear me?"

"Very well, I will take Leliana with me. It will do her good to get out of Skyhold for a change too."

Isabela headed back to the armoury but when she arrived Hawke and the Inquisitor weren't there. She went back outside again and walked around the courtyard until she heard a wretching sound coming from between the Herald's Rest and the battlements wall.

"I see we've found a quick hangover cure," she mused as she rounded the corner to see Tori bent over with Hawke holding her upright. She was purging everything from the night before, and it was clearly very painful.

"I swear to the Maker I am never drinking again!" Tori cried right before another round of violent vomiting began.

"I've heard that one before sweetness," Isabela chuckled. "I'll go find Madame de Fer, I hear she makes a wonderful hangover cure."

By lunchtime the Inquisitor was feeling better, as least physically. She had told Hawke and Isabela about everything that had happened the night before, however neither of them let on what they knew about Cassandra's stalker. Neither of them wanted to worry her further, and Isabela was convinced she could find this man before he did any further damage.

"Don't worry Tori, Cassandra will be home from her walk with Leliana soon and you can talk to her, smooth this all out," Hawke offered as comfort as she walked Tori to Josephine's office. Despite the way she was feeling, the Inquisitor was needed in a diplomatic sense, and Maker forbid she miss another meeting and risk bearing the brunt of Josephine's wrath.

Cassandra's walk wasn't short. She had convinced Leliana to go with her by telling her she needed someone to talk to, but in reality she had done very little talking.

Leliana convinced herself that if Cassandra really wanted to talk, she would. She just had to have faith that her company was enough. She had learnt after all these years not to push the Seeker when it came to private matters, especially if they were matters of the heart.

When they were almost back to Skyhold, and the sun was almost setting, Cassandra finally plucked up the courage to ask the Spymaster the question that had been on her mind all day.

"Leliana...in your time as Spymaster, how much time do you actually spend watching the Inquisitor herself?"

"Well, that is an odd question," she mused, stopping dead in her tracks. "Are you worried that I have spys watching you during your 'private moment's?"

"Certainly not!" Cassandra retorted with shock. "Maker, please don't tell me you do?!"

Leliana chuckled. "No, of course not. My people now that the Inquisitor's quarters are off limits, for whatever reason." Leliana kept chuckling to herself as she watched the Seeker's face turn a bright shade of pink.

"What about...things that happen when she is not in her quarters?"

Leliana thought about her answer carefully. "What is it you're actually asking me, Cass? You sound like you're trying to catch the Inquisitor out at something."

"Do you know something? That is to say, do you know of anything that I should be...concerned about?"

"Cass, Tori is one of the most straight-laced, honest people I have ever met. She has never given me any reason to need to watch her movements. Except maybe in the beginning, but everyone's eyes were on her then."

Cassandra nodded and started walking again, falling into silence.

"What is it you're not telling me Cassandra? Has something happened?"

"No...yes...I don't know. I...you know what. No, everything is fine, I'm just being stupid. Come on, let's get back to Skyhold before it gets dark."

Leliana reluctantly agreed, even though she was highly suspicious that Cassandra was hiding something serious from her. 

They returned to Skyhold just as it was getting dark. They hadn't intended to be away for so long, yet somehow it was just what Cassandra needed to clear her head. As they walked through the gate a dark figure approached them, at the last minute stepping into the light cast by the sconce on the gate wall.

"Excuse me Seeker, might I have a word with you? In private?" It was Cullen. Of all the people that could have wanted to see Cassandra, he was by far the worst to approach her first. She almost said no, and Cullen must have sensed that as he spoke again. "Please? The matter is urgent and it cannot wait."

"Very well," she said, a little shakily, "Leliana, I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night.. " Leliana replied, bowing her head to Cullen, then shooting another glance to Cassandra's face to see if she would give anything away. She didn't, so Leliana kept walking, left to ponder what in Thedas was going on with the Seeker and the Commander.

They stepped into the small room by the gate for some privacy. Cullen closed the door behind them and immediately began to explain things.

"About last night, Seeker. What happened...what you saw...it was a total misunderstanding on my part. I misread the situation totally, and I ended up putting the Inquisitor in a very awkward position. I have apologised to her for my behaviour, but I believe you are owed an apology too - and an explanation."

Cassandra nodded slowly as she heard him out. "This is the first time something had happened between the two of you?"

"Yes, I swear."

"What about all the 'meetings' you have been having with the Inquisitor lately?"

"All inquisition business, I assure you. Please, don't let a moment of bad judgment on my part ruin what you have with her. She is...a special woman."

"That she is," Cassandra agreed, "I appreciate you taking the time to explain things to me, and I trust that nothing like this will happen again?"

"You have my word, Seeker. The whole thing is very embarrassing, I might just go live in a Chantry for the rest of my life..."

Cassandra chuckled at that, moreso than she would've liked given the circumstances. "Very well, I need to find Tori so that I can discuss the matter with her. Do you know where I will find her?"

"I believe you'll find her at the Herald's Rest, Seeker." Cullen bowed his head and left the room, Cassandra following shortly afterwards. She was headed towards the tavern to find Tori and sort this ugly mess out once and for all.

 

Against her better judgment, Tori had let Isabela and Hawke convince her to go to the Herald's Rest for a drink after her meetings. She vowed not to have anything alcoholic, so she was on the orange juice instead. She was only on her second one of the evening as it was harder to drink in a hurry than alcohol, and she only had the second one as it had been bought for her by a patron. Varric, Cole, Sera and Josephine had joined her for a drink; Hawke and Isabela had gone upstairs to play cards with Bull and the Chargers. After the night she had before this one Tori was happy just having a quiet catch up with friends. Especially friends who had no idea what had indeed occurred. 

When she finished her second drink, Tori started to feel a bit off. She thought it must be the hangover catching up with her finally as Vivienne's potion surely would've worn off by now. "Please excuse me everyone, I am going to turn in early. I don't feel entirely well."

"Of course Inquisitor, I do hope you feel better," Josephine said with sympathy, "Please do let me know if I can do anything for you."

"Thanks, Josie, I just need a good night's sleep." She said her goodbyes and turned and left the tavern, headed for her quarters. She managed to make it up the stairs before her vision started to blur over. She was feeling very tired all of a sudden. She reminded herself never again to drink Qunari ale as she reached the door to the next stairwell. How she made it all the way up the stairs she didn't know, as when she made it into her quarters (Isabela had given her back her key after seeing Cassandra) she could barely walk to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and her head hit the pillow hard. Maker, what is wrong with me? She thought. She managed to roll onto her back but when she looked at the ceiling the room was spinning.

After a few moments her vision came right, but all of a sudden she was having difficulty moving her limbs. She could barely move her head to look around herself. As she looked up as far as she could, she saw the outline of a figure walking slowly towards her.

"Who's there?" Well, that was what she was trying to say, but the words all came out slurred. Her heart started pounding in her head as she went into panic mode, unable to do anything about it.

"There's a good girl, had all her medicine," came a voice from the man in the room. "Now, play nice and this will all be over soon."

She tried to scream out but she couldn't move her mouth. She was completely paralysed. The man walked towards her and he came into view just above her face, looking down at her as he hovered above. She had never seen him before but he had the look of a seasoned warrior. He wasn't bad looking, but he was covered in scars and she thought he had a faint hint of red lyrium about him.

"Now, hold still..." he said, then laughed uncontrollably at his own joke. He started unbuttoning Tori's shirt, taking his time not to rip anything. "We're going to put on a good show, you and I."

Tori tried again to scream and struggle but all control had escaped her. She managed to make a quiet moan, but that was the best she could do. She was now lying there with her shirt undone and her chest bare, as the man was now unbuttoning her trousers.

"Not too much..." he said to himself, "just enough for it to look believable." He unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it on the bed beside them, then undid his own pants. "Now, by my calculations your precious Seeker will be here shortly so we have to make this look convincing." He leaned down and kissed her, thrusting his dirty tongue into Tori's mouth. He tasted like alcohol and cigars, and she was pretty sure he hadn't brushed his teeth in at least a week. "Mmmm you taste good, Inquisitor. I'm going to enjoy this..."

Tori wanted to wretch into his mouth, and she would have had she had the ability to do so. She tried using her magic, or even the power of the anchor, but nothing would happen. All she could do was lie there as this man touched her and hope that help would come before it was too late.

 

Cassandra headed into the tavern in search of Tori but when she stepped inside and scanned the room she could see no sign of her. Josephine held her hand in the air and waved to her to get her attention. She headed towards the Ambassador and stood next to their table.

"Good evening, Lady Pentaghast," Josephine greeted her, "If you are looking for the Inquisitor she has already retired to her - your - quarters. Gosh, I can never get used to that," she said a little awkwardly compared to normal. Clearly she had had a few to drink.

"Thank you, Lady Montilyet," Cassandra replied. She bowed her head and left the Rest again, headed for her quarters. She was nervous about what would happen when she saw Tori again. Even though she had received what seemed to be a logical explanation from Cullen as to what she had seen the previous evening, she was still unaware how she would feel about it once she spoke to the Inquisitor. She reached the door and took a deep breath, opening the door wide then taking the time to close it quietly behind her. She ascended the stairs slowly, not wanted to appear too eager. As she reached the top of the stairs she lifted her head, expecting to see Tori waiting for her on the couch by the fire, but the couch was empty. She turned to the bed and - "Maker's breath! What in Andraste's name is going on here?!"

Tori was in bed with a man - a fairly large man at that - and they were passionately kissing. Tori was naked from the waist up, as was the man, and she had her hand down his pants, her own pants undone and half open, the man's hands all over her breasts. The man broke the kiss apart and looked up at the Seeker with surprise.

"Seeker! I... I didn't realise you would be home so early tonight..." His acting was impeccable, Tori thought, as she desperately tried to scream at Cassandra for help.

Cassandra didn't know what to do with herself. Her heart and her stomach had sunk again at the sight in front of her, disappointed in herself that she could have yet again fallen for Tori's lies. "How dare you?! In our own bed, no less! I cannot believe what I am seeing." Cassandra took off her engagement ring and threw it at the man in Tori's bed - HER bed - and screamed in anger as she did so. "If you are just going to lie there and pretend like this is no big deal then you can shove your engagement, and your Inquisition. I have had enough!" She stormed from the room crying, as Tori lay there helpless to stop her. The only thing she was able to do was shed one tear as she tried, again unsuccessfully, to move her lifeless body.

"That's a good girl," said the man condescendingly, "That's exactly what we wanted. Now, what to do with you now..." he looked her up and down and licked his lips.

Out in the stairwell, Cassandra was falling to pieces. How many times would she go running back to Tori, believing her lies, only to be hurt more and more each time. How did they get to this point - how did things go so badly between them so quickly?

She leant against the wall and hung her head into her shoulder, crying harder than she ever remembered doing before. She only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There, there, Seeker. Don't cry. I will help you feel better. I will take you away from here, my love..."

Startled, Cassandra turned to try to see who it was behind her but, before she got all the way round, she felt a needle go into her neck. She instantly went limp into the arms of her accoster.

"There we are. Now let's get you out of here and away from this horrible life."


	43. Chapter 43

Isabela sauntered down the stairs looking happy with herself after all but cleaning out the Chargers of their money. She had decided to quit while she was ahead and join her friends downstairs for a drink. She headed to the bar, with Hawke and Krem in tow, and offered to buy their next round considering she had taken all their money.

As she was about to head to the table with their drinks, one of the waitresses caught her attention.

"Excuse me, Serah Isabela," she said as she approached the rogue, "only, you were here a few days ago asking about the Seeker and anyone who had been asking about her, is that right?"

Isabela's ears pricked up as she was hoping for a new lead. "That's right sweetness, do you know something?"

"Aye, or at least that is to say, there was a man here not this afternoon asking where he might find her."

"Did you tell him anything? Where did he go?" Isabela asked somewhat desperately.

"I didn't have anything to tell him I'm afraid, I don't know much about the goings on within the Inquisition," Isabela felt disappointment as she was hoping for more of a lead, "and I don't know where he went, either. He did buy the Inquisitor a drink before he left though."

"Did he now?" Isabela said with curiousity, "Thank you, you've been very helpful." She walked across to the table where her friends were and placed their drinks down. She looked around the bar but Tori wasn't there. "What happened to the Inquisitor?" she asked with slight trepidation. 

"Lady Trevelyan retired to her quarters for the evening," Josephine replied, "she said she wasn't feeling very well."

"Hangover finally got the better of her, eh?" Hawke laughed, but Isabela knew better than that.

"What about Cassandra? Has anyone seen her this evening?"

"She was here looking for the Inquisitor but she left not long ago," offered Varric.

Something wasn't right, she could sense it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, and then Cole spoke out of the blue.

"She didn't want this to happen, but he wanted her to see."

"What's that, sweetness?" Isabela leaned in closer to Cole, as everyone else just brushed off his comments as a mad rambling.

"He's touching her but she doesn't like it. She can't move. She cannot stop him. Maker, she cannot stop him."

Alarm bells were triggered for Hawke now too as she started to read between the lines.

"The Inquisitor's glass!" Isabela said with urgency, "which one is the Inquisitor's glass?!"

Sera picked up a glass and held it up in the air. "She was only drinking orange juice, the lightweight..." Isabela snatched it from her hand and sniffed its remaining contents. She could smell the subtle undertones of deathroot.

She looked at Hawke with terror in her eyes. "Poison..." she dropped the glass and both she and Hawke went tearing from the tavern and towards the keep. Krem, knowing more than the others that something sinister was afoot, followed along behind them. "Krem, go get Morrigan and tell her we need an antidote to paralysis poison ASAP. Hawke, you're with me." They both nodded in agreement and Krem split off to the gardens to find the mage.

The only thing Tori had managed to do in the last five minutes was cry. She had several tears running down her face now, but she had no way of brushing them away and no way of stopping the cause. She was aware of what this man was trying to do to her, but what hurt her far more was seeing Cassandra's face as she had walked in. She was desperately trying to call out to her, to tell her she was in trouble, that she couldn't move, that she wanted none of this...

"What am I going to do with you now?" the man spoke again, bringing her thoughts to the more immediate issue. "I think I'm going to take this...nice...and...slow" he said as he ran his hand down Tori's bare body. He had removed her pants now, her underwear the only remaining piece of clothing remaining. He leaned forward and held his body against her, kissing her again, causing the horrid taste to return to Tori's mouth. She wanted to bite him, to spit on him, to burn him with her magic but there was nothing she could do. She could feel his arousal through his pants as he rubbed himself against her. "You dirty girl," he panted into her ear, "I'm going to wreck you..." he crooned with delight. 

All of a sudden Tori heard a 'thok' sound, and the man's head fell onto her shoulder. It took her a few seconds to realise he was dead.

"Tori!" she heard a familiar voice cry. The man's body was lifted from her, enabling her to see her saviours. Isabela was rolling the man's body onto the floor, knife in the back of his head, as Hawke grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Are you alright, sweetness?" Isabela asked.

Tears were flowing from Tori's eyes now, but they were tears of joy. She wanted to scream 'thank you' and wrap her arms around them but she could still do nothing.

"Don't worry, Tori, Morrigan will be here soon and we'll get you fixed right up," Hawke reassured her. Almost instantly Krem and Morrigan appeared through the door.

"Please tell me you have something to counteract the poison?" Isabela asked Morrigan desperately.

"Indeed I do," she replied calmly as she gestured for Hawke to move away from the bed, then sat down beside Tori as she did. "Inquisitor, I have to administer this to you orally. It's going to be a bit uncomfortable when I pour this down your throat, and you may feel the need to gag. That is entirely normal."

Tori wanted to nod in understanding but had to make do with blinking at Morrigan instead. Carefully, Morrigan took hold of Tori's jaw and pulled her mouth open, slowly pouring the potion down her throat. Tori coughed a couple of times, involuntarily, but for the most part everything went down.

"How long will the antidote take to kick in?" Hawke asked.

"Not long, apparently..." Tori murmured has she started to regain feeling in her face. "Where...where is Cassandra?" she said desperately as her words came back to her.

"I don't know, sweetness. How long ago was she here?" Isabela asked.

"Not long before you arrived, only a few minutes."

Krem cleared his throat, demanding Isabela's attention. She turned to look at him as he held up his hand on front of her. "I found this in the stairwell..." he said as turned his hand over to reveal a syringe. Morrigan took it from him and held it up to her nose, breathing in deeply.

"Deathroot..." she confirmed, "It appears the Seeker has been administered a dose of the same thing as the Inquisitor."

Tori started to panic even more now. "Hawke, help me up!" she cried. The rogue leaned down and helped her sit up, careful to make sure the blanket that was wrapped round her stayed round her. "We need to get out there and find her."

"Tori, you need to sit still and let Morrigan's medicine take effect. You can barely hold yourself up." Hawke gathered Tori's clothes and started helping her put them on.

"What we need to do is find Cassandra before something happens to her! I don't even understand what's going on " Tori was exasperated at the situation, still feeling helpless and confused.

"I...think I can enlighten you somewhat Inquisitor..." Isabela said sheepishly.

Tori looked blankly at her. "What is it? What do you know?"

"Someone has been stalking Cassandra; watching her, sending her flowers and love letters..."

"What? How long has this been going on for?"

"The last week or two. She made me promise not to tell you."

"Isabela - tell me everything." So she did. She explained everything to Tori as Hawke helped her dress. Krem and Morrigan were equally as surprised as Tori to hear of what had been going on. Suddenly everything started to make sense.

"So that's why everything's been going wrong lately. Someone has been setting us up. But who? Who would do such a thing to us?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out, sweetness, but I am so sorry it lead to this. I should've found him by now!"

Tori managed to stand, now fully clothed, and put her hand on Isabela's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself - you just saved me from that wretched man. Whitney's what he would've done to me had you not intervened. You are my hero, Ravaini," she said with a smile as she leaned in and gave Isabela a massive hug. "Thank you, all of you. Now let's get out there and find Cass before anything bad happens to her."

They all nodded in agreement, all except Morrigan who stepped forward and placed her hand on Tori's shoulder. "I'll stay here and get this mess cleaned up," she offered.

"Thanks Morrigan. Please, get Leliana to help. I want this done quietly. No-one is to know I was attacked in my own quarters."

"Of course," she nodded.

Before leaving, Tori headed round the other side of the bed and scoured around the ground for a few moments. She bent down and picked something small up, then realised all eyes were on her. "Cassandra's engagement ring..." she explained sheepishly. Everyone nodded, suddenly realising the pain the Inquisitor must be feeling.

They all headed down the stairs, albeit slowly at first on Tori's part. It was almost like learning to walk again, her muscles had all turned to jelly.

They were met in the Great Hall by Cole. Tori suddenly realised he was their best bet of finding Cassandra. "Cole, do you know what happened to the Seeker? We need to find her."

"Angry...sad...let down...her whole life ripped away from her...surprised...confused - sharp! What do you want with me? Where are you taking me? Cannot move...cannot scream...help me...Maker, please help me..."

Tori's eyes welled up again as the young man spoke. "Where did he take her, Cole? Where did they go?!"

"Not in Skyhold. Gone."

"Gone?! We need to get moving now! Cole, you're coming with us." Tori rushed towards the exit and to the armoury. Everyone else followed suit, as they were met by more of their friends in the courtyard.

"What is it? What has happened?" Josephine exclaimed, everyone else waiting with bated breath for some answers.

Isabela, who was already fully armed, stepped forward to explain. "Cassandra has been taken. We're heading out to track her down."

"What?! By whom?"

"We don't know," Krem joined in, "But we're going to find the bastard and gut him like a pig!"

Everyone gathering was startled to hear what had happened. They were all offering to go too, rushing to grab their weapons and armour.

"Stop!" Tori cried out as she stepped out of the armoury, adorned in Inquisition armour and carrying Dorian's staff. She still hadn't yet replaced the gear she'd lost in the fade and had to make do. "None of you are coming with us. I appreciate the sentiment...and I know you all want Cassandra back as much as I do...but you have all been drinking. You are no good to me, or her, like this. Besides that, we need to stay in smaller numbers in order to remain discreet." As she finished her dressing down, Tori stumbled, Isabela stepping in to steady her as she was still regaining her strength.

"Are you alright there, Princess?" Varric asked, at the same time Dorian stepped forward and put a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere. Let me go instead, I haven't had that much to drink."

Tori shook her head and gently brushed off her friends. "I'm fine. I'm going to find her, Dorian." He nodded, then stepped out of her way so she and her companions could get to their mounts.

"Any idea which way to go first Cole?" Isabela asked.

"Snow...cold...mountains...where you go running..." he rambled as he looked at Tori.

"What does that mean?" Hawke asked.

"That," Tori said with more confidence than she'd had all night, "means I know exactly which way they went. Follow me."

 

\------------------

Cassandra had no idea where they were going, she only knew the direction they were headed. Her accoster had carried her out the back entrance of Skyhold and was headed along the mountain tracks. The Seeker was on the front of a horse, the hooded figure that had taken her holding her in place. Her body was limp, she couldn't struggle or fight. She wasn't even able to talk to ask what in Thedas was going on.

After about two hours they had descended the mountains, headed down a track into a forest and ended up at a small camp. There were a couple of tents and a fire pit, but nothing else. Cassandra felt herself being lowered from the horse then she was carried over to one of the tents and placed on the ground leaning up against it. Her hands and feet were then tied with rope, which she thought was a fruitless effort given her current state. Unless that meant the drug was wearing off? She tried to speak, testing her theory, and was pleasantly surprised when sound came out.

"Who...who are you? What is it you want from me?" she pleaded.

"I am the one saving you, Cassandra. Do you not see that?"

"Saving me from what, exactly? You have taken me from my home, my friends..."

"Those people are not your friends! I hear the way they talk to you, what they say about you when you're not there. They don't respect you and they are not good for you!" The figure lit the fire with a flick of a wrist. A mage, thought Cassandra, of course it's a mage. The voice continued. "Your precious Inquisitor doesn't love you. You saw for yourself, she lies with a man even as we speak - one of many, you should know. I tried to warn you but you would not listen. You had to see. You had to see..."

Cassandra said nothing more. Partly because she didn't want to hear anymore of the rant, partly because she was trying to figure out if there was indeed any truth at all in the lines she was being fed. Regardless of what may or may not have transpired, she was confident someone would come for her once they realised she was missing. She just didn't know how long that would take.

\----------

Tori hadn't given Krem much credit before now. She'd felt threatened by him, unnecessarily as it turned out, but other than that she never really spent any time with him out in the field. Her opinion was fast changing as he was putting his tracking skills to the test. Cole could only take them so far by sensing what Cassandra had felt, and the further away she got the harder it was to do so.

Krem had dismounted and was trying to pick up the trail again as they had descended far enough that the snow had dissipated. Hawke used the opportunity to pull her horse up alongside Tori to check on her.

"Hey Tori, how are you feeling?" she asked, instantly regretting her choice of words. She knows how she'd be feeling. She knows how she'd feel if anyone took Isabela.

"I've had better nights," she said dryly. She took a deep breath after Hawke gave her a 'be serious' look and tried again. "Physically I'm feeling better. I've got much more mobility in my arms and legs now. Thanks to you and Isabela..."

"Hey, you would've done the same for either of us, and it was really all Isabela. She's hardly slept the past couple of weeks, trying to catch this guy in the act."

"Really?" Tori was surprised she had gone to such great lengths to help.

Hawke nodded. "She doesn't know I know this, but she's been patrolling every night, scouting around Skyhold for any unusual activity. I know she prefers being out at night and misses that life, but it is not a common occurrence for her to do so without any personal gain."

Tori turned round and looked at the smaller rogue, who was deep in conversation with Cole. She caught Tori staring out of the corner of her eye and looked up at her and winked. This made Tori smile, something she didn't think she would be capable of at all tonight, physically or emotionally. She turned her attention back to Hawke. "Remind me to thank her properly when this is all over."

Krem spoke before they could say any more to each other. "This way...I've picked up the track," he said as he mounted his horse again and set off with a hiss and a roar. The rest of the group followed suit and soon they were on their way again. 

They rode for another half hour or so before they saw light in the distance. "There - a camp-fire," Tori whispered loudly. They pulled up and dismounted their horses, tying them off to some nearby trees. Tori gestured for them to all come together. "Right, we go in quietly. Let's split up and come at them from different angles - but no-one does anything until my command, understand?" They all nodded and broke off, Krem going one direction, Isabela and Cole going the other and Hawke and Tori going straight up the middle. As they neared closer, Tori could see a robed, hooded figure and beyond her someone sitting on the ground by a tent. It was Cassandra!

Tori looked at her companions to see if they were all in position. Confirming they were all ready to go she gave them all an affirming nod and they all began to step forward.

They had the camp surrounded and outnumbered, but there was one thing they hadn't taken into account. As they stepped into the radius of the camp-fire, nearing their targets, they all simultaneously stepped into a protective barrier spell - halting them all in their tracks and forcing them to drop their weapons.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from behind the cloak, "Look what the mabari dragged in." The figure walked over to Cassandra and picked her up, holding her round her waist with her left hand and holding a knife at her throat in her right. "So, it seems your so-called 'friends' came for you after all."

Tori was straining, trying to dispel the magic surrounding her but it was suppressing her abilities. Realising it was a fruitless effort she decided to try the direct approach.

"Let her go!" she cried.

"Oh, I won't be doing that any time soon," the figure replied. "Cassandra belongs to me now."

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Tori...don't you recognise me?" The figure moved her knife arm up to her hood and pulled it back off her head. She was young, younger than Tori, and she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and voluptuous lips.

"Oh, why are the hot ones always crazy?" Isabela called out, causing Hawke and Krem to chuckle. Tori, however, had gone completely serious, a puzzled look on her face.

"...Quinn?"

"You know this woman?" Hawke asked with surprise.

"Yes...Quinn was my apprentice, back at the circle."

"Ahh now see, that's the problem right there, isn't it?" the mage asked with accusing tones, "That's all I ever was to you, wasn't it? Your apprentice. You never saw me as anything more than that."

"Of course I did, Quinn - you were my friend. Or at least, I thought we were friends."

"Well, we always did see things differently you and I, didn't we? As far as I was concerned we were more than just friends. I was in love with you, you know, and you took advantage of your position over me."

At the risk of the dagger being pushed further into her throat, Cassandra spoke. "What do you mean? How exactly did Tori take advantage of her position?"

"Oh dear Seeker, so innocent. You have no idea, do you? Your precious Inquisitor here is a real piece of work. After I passed my harrowing, Tori helped me 'celebrate' the only way she knows how. She made love to me, or at least I thought that's what it was. It turned out she was just fucking me for fun, and when she'd had her fill she cast me aside. The next thing I knew she was fucking her new apprentice! I ended up having to be transferred to another circle - Kirkwall's circle."

Everyone went totally silent at that revelation, looking at the Inquisitor for some sort of explanation.

"Quinn...I...I don't know what to say. I had no idea you were in love with me. Had I known..."

"What? Had you known you wouldn't have let it happen? Or would you have had your way with me over and over again?! You used me! I was head over heels in love with you, and the night we spent together had been the best night of my life. Did you know that you were my first?"

Tori was completely lost for words now. To apologise was all she could think of to do. "Quinn, I don't know what to say...I am so sorry. I know it won't mean much now, but I did care for you, granted not as much as you deserved. I never knew why you left or where you went, or even why you never said goodbye. I missed you, you know."

"Lies!" Quinn shouted at her in disgust. "You are only telling me what you think I want to hear. I will not stand by and let you poison Lady Pentaghast with your web of deceit."

"If anyone is trying to poison the Seeker it's you, you crazy bitch!" Isabela called out, desperate to defend her friend, "You've been filling her mind with doubt and lies in order to turn her against the Inquisitor. Why go to so much trouble? What could you possibly have to gain?!"

The mage turned towards Isabela and Cole, swinging Cassandra's lifeless body around with her. "You want to know why I've done all this? Why I'm doing what I am?"

"I think we have the right to an explanation," Hawke concurred. 

"Fine, if you must know - I volunteered to infiltrate Skyhold for the Venatori. The plan was to kill Lady Pentaghast, once we found out she and the Inquisitor were an item. They wanted the Inquisition to hurt, to crumble, and what better way than to cut out the heart of their leader!

"I put my hand up to do this because I wanted to get my revenge, to make her feel what it was like to have love then have it ripped away from you."

"So why did you not just kill me then? Why bother sending me fake love letters and playing stupid games?" Cassandra asked her captor.

"Those letters were not 'fake', dear Seeker. I came into Skyhold after the Inquisitor closed the rift, pretending to be one of your people. I saw you there, helping people as they returned, giving them food, medicine and even spiritual advice as they needed it - including myself. You are a wonderful human being, Cassandra Pentaghast, and I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you." The mage began stroking Cassandra's hair as she spoke, which made the Seeker, and the Inquisitor, feel incredibly uncomfortable. "I did not know who you were until Tori joined you. You had been caring for a small child, but your conversation with Tori quickly turned into an argument and it made my blood boil! How could anyone behave that way with someone they supposedly love?

"I realised then that I could not hurt you, but I wanted to hurt Tori all the more. I mean to take you away from that awful life. I love you and I want to be with you, Cassandra - can you not see that?"

"So what I want means nothing to you at all?"

"Of course it does, but you don't know what you want. Not really. How could you after all the lies you've been fed?"

"Cass, don't listen to her," Tori called out, "she is the one behind everything that has happened. I orchestrated none of this. She set me up at every possible chance she got, making me look like the bad guy. I love YOU, Cass, and only you. It has only EVER been you, you must believe me!"

"Silence!" Quinn called out as she tightened her grip around the Seeker and pushed her knife ever closer to her neck. Cassandra was able to support her own weight again, but that was the extent of it. She still had no way of overpowering this woman. "If you say one more word I will kill her where she stands!"

"So much for loving her, " Isabela taunted, "No-one who was truly in love could make such a threat."

"If I had to choose between a life without her or a life knowing she was with Tori, I know which one I would choose!" she cried back as the knife in Cassandra's throat pierced the skin. "If I can't have her, nobody can!

Tori took a deep breath, partly out of fear of losing Cassandra, partly to brace herself for what she was about to do. "Cassandra..." she spoke calmly as she stared directly into the Seeker's eyes. "Red - eyes."

She desperately hoped Cassandra caught her meaning as she didn't blink or break her gaze in any way. Cassandra understood, but was reluctant to go ahead.

"I told you all to be...silent...!" Quinn cried as she moved to pull the dagger along Cassandra's throat, but before she could she felt a wave of heat come over her. She turned to look at Cassandra's face. Her eyes were glowing bright red, and there was a certain radiance emanating from her. It started to hurt. It was like her blood was on fire.

"Seeker, what are you doing?!" Hawke cried, as next to her the Inquisitor was experiencing the same sensation. "Cassandra, you're hurting Tori!"

"Let...her...!" Tori cried back at Hawke in between waves of pain. She couldn't move due to the barrier, but the pain was getting worse and worse. She managed to look up in time to see Quinn let go of Cassandra and fall to her knees. "Keep...going...Cass..."

Cassandra looked backwards and forwards between Tori and Quinn in order to keep a good balance between disabling and killing. After about ten more seconds, both women let out an almighty scream, but for different reasons; Quinn from the sheer pain of it all, Tori from the blood-lust of wanting to be free. 

After the screaming stopped, Quinn fell all the way to the ground. With a flash of light the barrier dropped, and everyone else fell to the ground also. Everyone except Tori. Knowing she was now free, Cassandra relinquished her hold on the mages. At that moment, Quinn grabbed for her knife and began to stand, her aim to kill the woman by her side, but at the same time, in one fluid movement, Tori spun in a circle collecting up Hawke's bow, grabbing an arrow from the quiver on her back and standing again to face the Seeker and her old apprentice. Without hesitation she nocked the arrow and drew it backwards. "Quinn!" she cried, causing the mage to spin around and look at her. The mage, however, didn't get to see her face again. Instead she saw an arrow coming straight at her, impaling itself right between her eyes. It was the last thing she saw.

Tori dropped the bow and fell to the ground, shaking in pain from the Seeker's control over the lyrium in her veins. Hawke and the others managed to stand now, rushing to her side, and Krem to Cassandra's aid. She too had collapsed onto her knees from weakness.

"Are you alright, Seeker?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be," she looked up to see the Inquisitor on the ground, face tucked into her arms. "Tori!" she cried as she moved as fast as she could to be by her side. Krem guided her all the way.

"I'm fine, Cass...I'm fine I...just need a moment..." Hawke was rubbing her back, comforting her as she fought through the pain. When she looked up to try to stand she had tears pouring down her face. Her skin was red hot but she was cold to touch.

"What was that you did, Seeker?" Isabela queried, "I've never seen anything quite like that in my life."

"That was my special Seeker ability. I can set the lyrium in a mage's blood stream aflame. I do not normally use it, for obvious reasons."

"Well, I for one am glad you did," Tori remarked as she stood, "even though it hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"I am sorry..." Cassandra offered a heartfelt plea.

"Don't be sorry, Cass, I told you to do it."

"No...I mean...I am sorry...for everything. For not telling you about the flowers and letters, for not trusting you and believing in your innocence, for...for leaving you there, helpless...with that man. I...I am almost too afraid to ask...did he...?"

Tori shook her head. "No...no, thanks to Isabela. They saved me from him, just in time I might add too." She looked at Isabela adoringly, showing her not nearly the gratitude she felt she deserved. "I owe everything to everyone here. You all put yourselves out there for Cassandra and myself. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"Awww, boss, you're gonna get us all teary eyed. Cut it out, would ya?" Krem said with a chuckle.

"That's right, Tori. We're your friends. It's what friends do for each other, am I right?" Hawke asked as she looked around at everyone there. They all nodded at her, Cole enthusiastically so at the thought of having new friends.

Whilst Tori appreciated the gesture, her gaze cast towards the mage, now lying dead on the ground before them. "If I had been a better friend none of this would have happened."

Isabela stepped closer to Tori and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Sweetness, there is not a person here who doesn't have something in their past that they regret. Myself especially. You cannot blame yourself for this bitch going crazy. Whoever you were back then, you are not that person now. You have helped so many people, saved so many lives. Most of all, you are beyond good to the friends you have now. We all care about you a great deal."

Tori nodded and wrapped her arm around Isabela's to rest it on her shoulder in a half embrace. "Thank you. You are a good friend. And thank you for looking out for Cassandra for me." She looked up at the Seeker, who was nervously kicking the ground in front of her. There was so much to say, yet no way to say it.

Hawke touched Isabela's arm, causing her to remove it from the Inquisitor. "Perhaps we should give them some time alone to talk?" she suggested, as everyone nodded and headed away from the camp.


	44. Chapter 44

Cassandra and Tori helped each other over to a log by the fire and sat down on it side by side. They both stared into the fire for what seemed like hours, neither of them willing to speak first. Tori was examining her left hand; it had gone dormant since her magic was nullified by Cassandra's ability, and despite the pain it normally caused her, she found herself missing the soft green glow.

"It will come back, you know," Cassandra spoke, breaking the tension between them.

"I know. I kinda wish it wouldn't though," Tori confessed.

Cassandra was taken aback. "Why would you say such a thing? Without it, we have no hope of defeating Corypheus."

Tori nodded. "That is true, but for one day I just wish it were someone else who had all this responsibility on their shoulders."

Cassandra thought about that for a moment before she answered. "I understand why you would feel that way, but I cannot think of anyone more suited for the responsibility that comes with the mark."

"It's not about the responsibility itself," she said as she turned to look Cassandra in the eyes, "It's the inherent threat of danger to everyone I love because of it that I despise. I almost lost you today because I am the Inquisitor, or the Herald, or whatever it is you want to call me."

"It is because of the person you are that I yet live. Do not forget that. Your friends helped, yes, but they are your friends because of the person you are too. No title or magical mark would, or could, ever change that."

Tori sighed. "It is also because of the person I am that this all happened in the first place. How could I be so horrible to someone that they would turn into...that?" she gestured with her head towards the body of the mage. 

"You were not to know she would do what she did, and it is certainly not your fault. The woman clearly wasn't well. I know you are not proud of how you spent your time in the circle, but you have to remember your past is what made you who you are today. And who you are today is a strong, compassionate, funny, loving person who leads the most important cause of our time, and leads it well. On top of all that...you are the woman that I love. To me, that makes you the most important person in all of Thedas."

Tori stood and started pacing around the fire. "How could you possibly still love me after everything we have just been through? A woman I slept with years ago just tried to kill you after two weeks of stalking and tormenting you, driving us apart with lies and suspicion - and then I...I just...killed her..."

Cassandra stood and went to Tori's side, taking her hands into her own. "She meant more to you than you let on, didn't she?"

Tori shook her head. "No, that's what make it so horrible. She was my friend, yes, but I didn't love her. Nor did I love the next apprentice, or the next apprentice...I guess I just never really took stock of how my behaviour affected everyone involved before now."

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Tori's waist. "Isabela is right. You need to leave the past where it is and focus on the here and now. You are not that person anymore, despite what Quinn tried to make me believe."

"Am I not? There's still the fact that I kissed Isabela - "

" - because your daggers were laced with pheromones - by Quinn."

"They were?" Cassandra nodded at her. "Isabela didn't tell me that part." Tori stood there pondering things for a while, Cassandra firmly holding onto her to comfort her.

"I know that these past couple of weeks have been - trying - to say the least, but...if you are doubting that I still love you...you should not." Cassandra placed her thumb and index finger under Tori's chin and raised her head up so she could look her in the eyes. "Throughout it all I never stopped loving you. Not for a single moment."

Cassandra expected a smile or a witty comment or something from the Inquisitor, but instead she got nothing. Just a blank face. 

"What is it? Have I said something wrong?" Again, Cassandra expected some sort of reaction, but what she did get she didn't expect. Tori buried her head into Cassandra's shoulder and wept bitterly. The Seeker wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her tightly, comforting her and letting her get it all out. Upon reflection, Cassandra realised she wasn't the only one who had been through an emotional roller coaster the past two weeks.

"It is alright...I am here for you. No-one can hurt you now..."

After a few minutes Tori pulled back and placed her hand on Cassandra's cheek. "I am sorry, I just...the thought of what would've happened had Isabela and Hawke not found me in time...I understand now, I think, how you must've felt all those years ago. So helpless and scared and angry. I am so sorry you had to go through that Cass, especially all alone."

Cassandra remained stoic and strong. "It is thanks to you that I could finally put that all behind me. You, however, are not alone. I am here for you...with you...always. I am not going anywhere. I made a promise to be your wife and, well, despite the fact I threw away the ring," she chuckled, "I still very much want to marry you. If you will still have me, that is?"

Tori took Cassandra's hands into her own. "Cass...you know I have wanted to marry you from the moment I first laid eyes on you," Cassandra grinned, but that quickly went away as Tori continued. "But...I think maybe we need some time apart to...get our heads straight."

Cassandra's heart sank. "What do you mean, time apart?" she said with trepidation.

"Don't get me wrong, Cass. I still love you with all my heart, and I know the past couple of weeks have been rough on you, but they have been rough on me also. I have been accused of things I did not do, put into all sorts of compromising situations, reminded of things I did that I was not proud of. I just...I need some time to get my head around everything that has happened."

Tori began to cry again as the memories of the earlier evening came flooding back. Cassandra began to cry too and, at first, was unable to speak in return, dreading where the conversation was going. 

"Tori...Tori, what are you saying?" Cassandra managed to speak in between sniffs and tears.

"I am saying...that, for now at least, I need to be on my own. I am sorry, Cass." Tori let go of Cassandra's hands and headed for her horse. Cassandra, completely stunned by what had just happened, looked down at her hands to find a ring. It wasn't the ring she had thrown in their quarters earlier that day, however, it was the ring she had given Tori - her Pentaghast family heirloom.

"Wait!" Cassandra cried as she ran after Tori, matching her pace as she charged into the distance to find her mount. "You cannot just...leave..." she pleaded, "Where will you go?!"

Having reached her horse, Tori stopped and turned around to face the Seeker. "I do not know, but...I will meet you all back at Skyhold. I will gather some of my things later, and I'll stay in one of our guest quarters for a while."

Cassandra grabbed hold of Tori desperately as she tried to mount her horse and turned her around again, holding onto her by the shoulders. "Please! Do not do this! Do not leave, we can work this out..."

Tori reached up and stroked Cassandra's cheek, wiping away a year. "I must. Please, Cass...let me go."

Reluctantly, Cassandra removed her hands and took a step back, watching as the Inquisitor mounted her horse and rode off into the distance. Completely stunned and heartbroken, she stood there for a while trying to process everything that had just happened. Out of the corner of her eye she realised that the others were all standing there, where they had been feeding their horses. They were all steely-faced as they had watched the scene unfold in front of them, just as stunned as Cassandra. Cole was the first to speak, cutting the tension like a knife.

"It hurts. More than the mark. More than the Seeker's purge. So much hurt, she doesn't know where to start. She cannot cope with it."

Isabela stepped up to Cole's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps this is not the best time, sweetness," she said as she realised Cassandra was about to break. "Sam..." she said quietly under hear breath, shooting her a glance that Hawke read perfectly. 

"I will go after her," Hawke tried to sound reassuring as she placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Don't worry, Seeker, I'll bring her home."

Cassandra nodded, then tried her best to get a sentence out. "She...she has no magic...if anyone should attack her she will be defenseless..."

"Don't worry, Cassandra, I'll take good care of her," she promised as she mounted her horse, leaned down to kiss Isabela goodbye and took off in the same direction as Tori.


	45. Chapter 45

Krem took a blanket from the back of his horse and took it over to the Seeker, wrapping it round her shoulders as she stood there staring into her hands. Isabela moved closer to her and wrapped her hands around Cassandra's, closing around them making loose fists.

"Cassandra...you know Tori meant none of that, right? She is obviously in shock after everything that has happened today. Once she's calmed down she will come around."

Cassandra looked up at the pirate with tears flooding her eyes. "I have never before seen her like this. I think...I think this is very bad, and not just for me...but for the whole of Thedas. Maker, what have I done?"

"You didn't do anything, Seeker," Krem interjected as he rubbed across her shoulders as comfort, "This was all the doing of the mad Venatori woman. You are not to blame for any of this."

"This is what she wanted to happen," spoke Cole as he appeared suddenly by Cassandra's side. "She wanted you broken, and now you are, but it will not be that way forever. The Inquisitor is sad...it hurts. She is angry, but...she is angry at herself. She hurts you to hurt herself. I do not understand..."

They all stood in silence for a few moments, then Isabela jumped into action. "Alright, it's too dark and cold to leave you out here all night, and I'm sure none of us want to stay the rest of the night in this camp." There were solemn head shakes all round, so she continued. "Right, back to Skyhold it is then. Now, as far as letting people know what happened tonight, the Seeker was abducted by Venatori. We hunted them down, killed them, Tori saved the day and then went off with Hawke to hunt down the remaining Venatori - understood?" She shot looks at Krem and Cole, who both nodded, but Krem had more to add.

"If we are to make that more believable, they would've taken me too. Bull knows I wouldn't back down from a good fight."

"No...no. I suppose not," Isabela conceded. "Perhaps you should head after them? Maker knows they could probably use an extra pair of hands should they run into any trouble. Which I'm sure they won't..." she tried to reassure the upset Seeker.

"Very well," Krem agreed, "They should be fairly easy to track as there will be two tracks to follow now. I will take my leave, unless you should need me any further, Lady Pentaghast?"

Cassandra turned to look at Krem, at innocent, sincere eyes. He truly was a good man, she thought. "Thank you Krem, no. I will be fine, and please...call me Cassandra."

Krem nodded and mounted his horse and went on his way.

"Well," Isabela started, "Let's get you on this horse and get you home - that is, if you think you are up to riding?"

Cassandra was still feeling quite weak from the poison in her system. "I...am not sure I yet have the strength to ride on my own."

"No problem, you will ride with me. Cole - be a dear and fetch the mage's horse. There is no sense leaving a perfectly good mount out here alone when the Inquisition could use it."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement and went off to get the horse. He guided the horse all the way back to Skyhold, as Isabela took Cassandra home, the Seeker on the back of her horse holding on to the pirate for dear life. Isabela couldn't help but notice she was holding on a lot tighter than necessary. Cassandra couldn't help thinking how much trust she had gained in the rogue given how she felt about her just two weeks earlier.

 

\-------------------------

Hawke finally caught up with Tori shortly before the sun rose. She had headed up the mountain, rather than back down to Skyhold, taking paths she had ridden on only once before when scouting their surroundings after arriving at Skyhold. When Hawke finally found her, she had noticed her horse first, tied to a tree near a cliff peak. In the distance she could just make out the outline of a figure sitting on the edge of the cliff face.

Hawke dismounted and tied her horse off to the same tree as the Inquisitor's then walked slowly and quietly up to the Inquisitor's side, sitting quietly beside her. She just sat there for a while, staring into the horizon as the sky slowly turned from black to gold.

"Hell of a view..." she offered, which was met with no response. "Hell of a night too, huh?"

Tori kept staring into the distance but finally spoke to the Champion. "Hell of a week."

"Indeed." Hawke hesitated before she spoke again. "Wanna talk about it?"

Tori shook her head. "What is there to say? I just broke the best thing that ever happened to me. How do I even begin to come back from this?"

Hawke shuffled closer to the Inquisitor and stuck her arm around her shoulders. "You apologise. You tell her you made a mistake and you beg for her forgiveness. At least, that's how I normally do it." 

"What, exactly, would I be apologising for? I didn't do anything wrong!" Tori was starting to get worked up now. Hawke remained ever calm, hoping to keep Tori on an even keel.

"No, I suppose you didn't. Did Cassandra though?"

"Yes! No. Yes. I don't know, I'm so confused..."

"And you're angry," Hawke said, baiting the beast that was stirring within Tori.

"You're damned right I'm angry!" she cried as she stood and started pacing. Hawke stood too, but moreso to make sure the Inquisitor didn't go over the edge of the cliff in a fit of rage. "Did you know Quinn laced my daggers with pheromones so that Isabela and I would be attracted to each other?!"

"I did," she replied truthfully, "I was with Isabela when she figured it out."

"And Isabela told Cassandra this?"

"Of course. She knew she was mad at you and wanted her to understand that what had happened wasn't your fault, or her's for that matter. I must admit I myself was rather relieved."

"So, were any of you planning on telling me this at any time? I spent days dealing with that guilt, trying to make it up to Cassandra. Then the whole incident with Cullen happened, and again there was evidence to prove that I did not initiate it, yet still Cassandra did not believe any of it, even after Cullen explained it all to her. Then I was attacked, in my own quarters no less, and Cassandra still thought so little of me that she believed I would cheat on her with that...that awful man! She was right there and she could've stopped him, but she..."

"She what..." Hawke led her to answer.

"She just...left me there with him. How could she do that?! After everything we have been through, she just walked away and left me there...helpless. If you and Isabela hadn't come in when you did, I..." Tori threw herself back down on the ground, cross-legged and threw her face into her hands.

Hawke could see Tori's point, she did make a valid argument. She sat down in front of the mage and placed her hands on Tori's knees. "I know that was horrible for you, and I am too relieved that Bela and I got there when we did, but you have to understand - Cassandra was played like a fiddle. She took the bait hook, line and sinker. That does not mean there was any malice behind it."

"Perhaps not, but she was ready and willing to believe words written to her by a stranger over those of my own. How can I just overlook that?!"

"I really don't think anyone is in a position to tell you what to feel or how to deal with your hurt, but I do know that right now you're not thinking clearly. Once you have had time to calm down and reflect on what has happened it'll all make a lot more sense." Hawke pulled Tori's hands from her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I will ask you this though - how many times in your life have you actually been in love?"

Tori looked at her, puzzled. "Just the once - Cassandra, of course. Before I met her I didn't truly know what love was. I was too selfish, too narrow minded to consider such a thing a possibility."

Hawke nodded. "So what about Cassandra? I know I don't know her well, but I get the impression you are her first love too, am I right?"

Tori nodded. "Yes, that's right but - where are you going with this exactly?"

"Bear with me, Tori. You told me once that you kept your relationship quiet because you were waiting until Cassandra was ready to tell everyone. I thought at first it was because of the fact you're a woman and she wasn't comfortable with people knowing, but it was more of a trust thing for her, wasn't it? She has been hurt before in some way and wanted to be sure before she ended up hurt again?"

"Yes...I suppose that is true. That's why we took things so slowly to begin with."

"So, with that in mind..." Hawke continued, "Do you not think something like this would rock Cassandra to her very core? You may have felt that she handled this badly or gave up on you too easily, but for Cassandra it may have just been something she has expected to happen all along, due to her own insecurities and past experiences. When you believe you are not worthy of something so amazing as the love you have for her, you tend to find any excuse to prove you are right. I know that sounds stupid, but I went through a similar thing with Isabela."

"How could you not think you were worthy of Isabela? Surely, if anything, that would've been the other way around?"

Hawke shook her head. "No, I went through a lot of self-doubt when I couldn't get Isabela to stay with me. She was such a free spirit I just couldn't get her to commit. When she left with the Tome I was devastated, and even after she returned and told me she'd made a mistake and wanted to be with me, I...I didn't talk to her for a month. It wasn't because I was angry, it was because I thought if I didn't let her in again I wouldn't get hurt again. All that really did in the end though was make me hurt even more."

Tori nodded her head in understanding. "I think I understand. I don't see how Cassandra would think herself unworthy of me, though. She is a far better person than I will ever be."

Hawke stood and extended her arm to help Tori stand. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, "Let's get back to Skyhold before she realises that and leaves your sorry arse for good."

Tori finally cracked a smile and grabbed hold of Hawke's hand, getting to her feet. As she did, the power in her mark finally, and quite suddenly, returned to her left hand. The resulting bolt of energy knocked Hawke to the ground, bringing her perilously close to the edge of the cliff, and made Tori drop to her knees again in searing pain. She yelled at the top of her voice as the pain intensified exponentially, lighting up the surrounding area in a bright green glow.

"Maker's breath!" cried Hawke, "What is going on, Tori?"

Through bolts of pain she was able say a few words. "My magic...back...Maker...can't...control...get back!"

Hawke moved herself further down the trail towards the horses as Tori writhed in agony in front of her. All of a sudden she started casting spells in all directions, unable to gain control of her faculties. Hawke had to move further away after narrowly dodging a fireball that whooshed straight past her ear and into a tree behind her. 

Impeccably timed, Krem rode up behind her and dismounted, coming to her side in a crouched position as all he saw were lightning bolt, flames and green light emanating from the cliff edge before him.

"Serah Hawke, what is going on?!" He cried over the noise.

"Tori's magic - it came back to her all of a sudden, but she cannot control it!"

"Sweet Andraste, we have to do something before she hurts herself - or us!" He cried.

"What can we do? We'll never get near her and survive." Hawke felt hopeless as all she could do was look on as her friend rolled around in uncontrollable agony.

It was then Krem did something she did not expect. He walked back to his horse and grabbed his shield, then, crouching low, charged towards Tori, letting his shield deflect the barrage of magic being hurled his way. He managed to get close enough that Tori was able to hear him.

"Inquisitor! You need to remain calm and try not to panic! Here's what I need you to do..." he crept as close as he could, remaining low and behind his shield. One or two bolts of lightening hit his shield causing shockwaves to course through his arm, but he persisted all the same. "I need you to roll onto your stomach and put your arms above your head, face down on the ground. Can you do that for me?"

Tori looked up at him to see him peering over his shield, meeting his gaze with her own. She wasn't sure she could do what he was asking as it hurt so much and her body had contorted into the fetal position.

"That's right. Look at me. Concentrate on my words. When I count to three you're going to roll to your left, and at the same time lift your arms above your body. Are you ready?"

Tori tried her best to give him a nod as she thrashed about.

"One...two...three!"

With one movement Tori forced herself onto her stomach, arms flailing as fireballs burst from her fingertips. She had never before experienced so much pain from casting magic. It was like her whole body was on fire. Despite all that she managed to do as Krem asked, her arms now above her head with her palms facing downwards. The magic was still flowing through her, but it was no longer firing at her friends. Her arms were dangling over the edge of the cliff, so that the fireballs were now being cast into the chasm below.

"That's it, Inquisitor!" Krem called as he ran to Tori's side. He started to rub her back in a comforting manner. "Now you are going to listen to me very carefully. We need you to calm your body down. It is in fight or flight mode and we need to tell it to stop. Now, I need you to do everything that I ask of you - can you do that for me?"

"Y...yes..." Tori cried between lightning bolts.

"Good. You're going to close your eyes and try to clear your mind. I want you to think about the place where you feel most calm. The place you go to, even if only in your mind, where you feel completely safe and completely at ease. Are you thinking of somewhere?"

"Yes," she replied, with less urgency than before, "The grove...just outside...Skyhold... "

"That's good, you're doing well," Krem reassured her. "Now, is there anyone there with you?"

"Yes..."

"Who is with you, Inquisitor?"

"Cass. Cass is always with me..."

"Great, so your are in the grove with Cassandra. You are alone with her. She is safe for you, is that right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Tell me about her, as if I didn't know her."

"Cass is standing before me, flowers in her hair. She has a smile on her face, one that she reserves for me only."

The pace at which Tori's magic was casting lessened as her body became more relaxed.

"You love her, don't you?" Krem continued, "She is your home."

"Yes. Maker, yes, she is my everything. When I am with her, nothing else matters. She is so beautiful, so kind. She is my rock, my soul...the love of my life."

"Good. Hold onto that thought, Inquisitor. Now I need you to do one more thing for me..."

"What...what is it?"

"You need to open your eyes and sit up."

Tori did as instructed, but with trepidation to start with. As she rose she realised she was no longer casting spells. Her hand still glowed green, and she was still in agonising pain, but she had regained control of her abilities.

Hawke came running over to them now that it was safe. "Well done Krem, that was amazing!" she cried as she patted the soldier on the back. "That was some quick thinking on your part."

"Yes, thank you Krem. I don't think I could've stopped without you," Tori agreed. "I'm still not entirely sure how much control I have regained, however, as my mark is still active and agonising. I think...I think I need to get back to Solas, ASAP."

"There'll me no argument from me, Inquisitor, although I don't think you'll be going on your own horse."

Tori looked down at her hands. The were burnt, and she had burns all over her arms and face from where random bolts of magic had deflected as she rolled around.

"I'll take her on mine, Krem, if you can guide Tori's horse back to Skyhold?" Hawke suggested.

"No problem, Champion, I'll help you get her onto your horse first." 

Once Tori was settled on Hawke's horse they made their way towards Skyhold for help. Tori was sitting in front of Hawke, facing her, as she was unable to hold on due to her injuries. It wasn't the most comfortable way to ride, but it meant Hawke was able to keep an eye on her easily to ensure she kept her temperament at an even keel.

When they were about half way home, Tori spoke to the Champion for the first time on their trip.

"You were right, Sam. I was stupid for doing what I did earlier. I love Cassandra more than I can even begin to put into words. How could I have let anything so trivial come between us?"

"Chalk it up to a bad day, Tor. She will know you have not been yourself, and as we have just seen you were clearly greatly more affected by Cassandra's purge than we realised. She will understand."

 

\-------------------------

Bethany was waiting at the side gate for her sister to return, Anders by her side. When Isabela had returned without her, and she'd seen how upset the Seeker was, she'd thought the worst. Even though she had been relieved at first when Isabela explained where Hawke was, she still though there was something not quite right.

Isabela had taken Cassandra straight to her quarters, telling everyone that she would be alright with rest. Morrigan had met them there and given her a smaller dose of the antidote she had given Tori, just to be on the safe side. After drinking the potion she had gotten straight into bed, clothes and all, and lay on her side facing the window. She was trying to avoid making eye contact with the rogue and the mage.

"Thanks for all your help, Morrigan, and for...earlier," she said delicately as she glanced around the room. There was no trace of Tori's attacker or any blood, and the bed sheets and blankets had been changed and re-made. 

"I would say 'any time', however I'm hoping none of us need to go through another night like the last." She bowed her head and glided gracefully from the room.

Isabela moved to the side of the bed and sat beside Cassandra, placing a hand on her hip. "How are you doing, sweetness?" she asked quietly as she ran her other hand gently through Cassandra's hair.

"How do you think I am doing?" she quipped back, although not quite as forcefully as Isabela had come to expect.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Water? A nice stiff whiskey?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No...thank you. I do not mean to hold you up. Please, I'll be fine. You go get some sleep."

"Oh sweetness, I won't be sleeping tonight. Not while Sam's still out there. I mean, I know she's fine, but I still won't sleep until she's back with me."

Cassandra sat up and turned so she was leaning against the headboard. "You really do care about her...don't you?"

"Of course I do. She is the love of my life. I know, I know, it surprises me to say it out loud also. But there it is. I just can't imagine my life without her anymore."

"You are very lucky." Cassandra smiled a bitter-sweet smile.

"No luckier than you are, Cassandra. Tori really does love you, you know. She'll come round."

"You say that like it is a certainty."

"And you say that like it isn't. Surely you must know by now that you are both worthy of a happy ending. Maker, if Hawke and I can get our shit together, surely you and Tori can."

Feeling like she hadn't yet sufficiently comforted the Seeker, Isabela took a deep breath and continued. "You know, there was a time when I thought I had ruined everything with Sam."

"Oh?"

"When I stupidly took the Tome and left Kirkwall; I mean, I had a change of conscience and I came back, but that really devastated Hawke. I hadn't just left Kirkwall, I had left her."

"From what I know of that day, Hawke fought and killed the Arishok to defend you honour upon you return. I would've thought that was a huge romantic gesture on her part."

"Oh it was, believe me, and she got a sword to her belly for her troubles too. But after that all happened, she didn't talk to me for a month. Her own stupid pride got in the way of us making up, although I could kind of see her point. But eventually, we both realised that we loved each other far more than we had hurt each other and we just...let it all go. I have never left her side since."

"So, what you're saying is there is hope for Tori and myself yet?"

"What I'm saying is what you and Tori have - that is next level special compared to Hawke and I. I don't believe death itself could keep you two apart."

Almost as if on cue a horn sounded at the gate.

Isabela and Cassandra looked at each other for a few seconds before they stood and ran down the stairs to the exit. The horn normally meant one of two things - they were either under attack, or someone needed urgent help.

As they approached the courtyard they saw a crowd of people surrounding a bright green glow. As they neared it, Isabela saw Hawke in the distance, Bethany in her arms. The mage was clearly glad to have her sister back, and she didn't look as though she was letting go any time soon. 

Isabela ran ahead of the Seeker, the urgency to be at Hawke's side more than she had expected. As she neared, however, Hawke caught sight of Cassandra. She gently pushed Bethany from her grasp and into Isabela's awaiting arms; the look Hawke giving her was a knowing one of 'take care of her for me, I'll be right back'. 

Hawke ran to Cassandra's side as she neared the crowd, desperately trying to see what was going on. "Cassandra!" she cried as she neared her, capturing her attention.

"Hawke! What is going on? What has happened?"

"Tori's magic came back to her, but overwhelmingly so. She has been unable to control her abilities, and her mark is over-acting causing her immense pain."

"Sweet Maker..." Cassandra replied, "I have to get to her..."

Hawke took Cassandra's arm before she stepped forward. "Seeker, I must warn you she is not in a good way, and we have no way to predict what will happen to her if Solas can't get this under control."

Cassandra nodded in understanding. She felt her heart breaking as Hawke guided her through the crowd of on-lookers. As she neared the inner circle of the crowd she saw Solas and Anders desperately working their magic, trying to quell the energy that was emanating from the Inquisitor's hand. Tori was lying on her back, her left hand being attended to by her fellow mages. Cassandra rushed to her right side and placed her hand on her arm. As she got closer she had realised that Tori's hands were burnt, and she had burns all over her face and neck, as well as burnt holes all through her clothing.

"I am here, Tori. Everything's going to be alright," she said reassuringly.

"Cass? Is...that...you?" she managed to get out in between pants.

"Yes, it's me. You're going to be just fine. Solas is taking good care of you." Cassandra tried desperately not to allow Tori to hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Cass...I'm...ngaaarrghh...I'm so...sorry...aaaaarrrrgh..." she cried as her hand flared into radiant light over and over again.

"I'm sorry too, Tori." She squeezed Tori's arm just a little bit tighter, not wanting to add to the pain she was already experiencing. 

"I...love...aaaahhhhh...you...so...naaaarrrgggh...much...."

"I love you too," Cassandra replied, a bitter-sweet sentiment as she watched on with trepidation at what was happening to the Herald in front of her eyes. 

Anders was trying to heal Tori's burns, however every time he tried to cast a spell another shockwave coursed through her hand and interrupted the process.

"Solas - what is happening? Why will this not stop?!" Cassandra exclaimed as the pulses started coming more and more frequently. 

"My dear Seeker, I do not know. I have tried everything I can think of and I cannot make this stop. I am trying my best."

Anders stepped in and offered a suggestion. "Why do we not let her open a rift? Perhaps that would get all the energy out of her hand, then she could close it again."

"Yes, that might help," agreed Solas, "It is certainly worth a try."

"You must be joking!" Cassandra exclaimed, "What if the rift opens then Tori is unable to close it?"

"Seeker, if we do not try it may happen anyway, and it may kill her. We must do something."

Cassandra looked down into Tori's bright blue eyes, and she was staring right back at her. She managed a nod, letting the Seeker know that she was on board with Solas' plan.

"Very well. We'll need to clear the area and have plenty of armed soldiers at the ready just in case."

"I'll make that happen," came the voice of Hawke, who sprang into action and took charge of the situation. Cassandra had never been more relieved that the Champion and her companions had joined them.

"Cass..." Tori called to her, "I'm going...to marry you...do you...hear me?"

Cassandra leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "You're damned right you are." They both smiled at each other, then Cassandra looked around to see that everyone was in their places. "Right. Are you ready for this, Inquisitor?"


	46. Chapter 46

There was a bittersweet scent in the air; a slightly familiar aroma that she recognised from her days in the circle. When she was conscious enough she identified it as a balm used by many healers to soothe burns. It had been popular amongst the initiates as they, sometimes unsuccessfully, practiced their fire magic.

The last thing she remembered, Tori was on the ground in the courtyard writhing in searing pain. It was a far cry from where she was now. She was lying in comfort, a sensation she could only fathom was her own bed. Her hands and arms stung, as did her face. She went to reach for her cheek when she realised something startling. It wasn't dark because it was night. It was dark because she could not see.

Becoming panicked all of a sudden, Tori threw her hands up to her eyes; a move she regretted two-fold as it made both her hands and her face burn in pain. As she cried out in agony she felt gentle hands on her arms, carefully lowering them back to Tori's sides. She took fright at the sudden touch of someone else, however it was not long before a smooth, reassuring voice calmed her down.

"It is alright, Inquisitor, remain still. Everything will be fine, you just have to take it easy."

"I...I can't see..." she stammered out as she despaired at her condition.

"It will be alright. You have some very nasty facial burns. Morrigan had to cover your eyes with bandages in order for your eyes heal from within and without." The voice was very familiar sounding, yet she could not work out who it was tending to her wounds.

"Forgive me, but...who...who are you exactly?"

"My sincerest apologies, Inquisitor, I forgot for a moment how disorienting this experience must be for you. It is Bethany - Sam's sister."

"Bethany," Tori said as everything fell into place. "Where am I? Are you the only one here?"

"Yes, it is just you and I. We are in your quarters, Inquisitor, we thought you would be more comfortable here."

"We?"

"Morrigan and I. We brought you up here after...well, after what happened last night."

Tori sat herself upright, feeling slightly dizzy as she did so. "What exactly did happen last night? Where is Cassandra? Why are you here looking after me?" She was full of questions, and Bethany didn't really know which one to answer first. "Sorry, Beth, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I just...expected Solas or Anders, or Cassandra for that matter, to be here."

"Ok, well, here's the thing..." Bethany started. "I'm not quite sure how to go about telling you of the events of last night..."

Tori was beginning to really worry now. "Then how about you start at the beginning?"

"Perhaps I should help explain," came a deeper, more seductive voice from the direction of the entranceway.

"Morrigan," Tori greeted her friend, "Thank the Maker you're here. Please, tell me what's going on."

Morrigan sauntered into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What was the last thing you remember from last night, Inquisitor?"

Tori thought carefully for a moment. "I remember returning to Skyhold. My mark was behaving erratically and I couldn't control my magic. Then...then I remember Cassandra being at my side...Anders said something about opening a rift and closing it again to see if it would help discharge the energy flowing through my hand..."

"That's right," Bethany interjected, "Solas agreed with him that it was worth a try."

"What happened next?" Morrigan continued.

"I...I am not sure. I remember Sam telling Cass she'd get everyone to move away, then...then I'm a complete blank. What did happen after that?"

Morrigan gestured for Bethany to continue with her account of events, but she had started to become upset. "Inquisitor - Solas had been worried that if you didn't discharge your mark in time it would likely cause an explosion, not unlike what happened at the Conclave."

"Yes, I remember him saying that - that's why Hawke was making everyone give me room." It was then Tori realised Bethany was crying. "Beth...what's wrong? Maker, tell me what happened, please?"

Bethany answered her through sobs. "Sam wasn't quick enough. It was too late for anyone to move away from you. Your mark...it...it..."

"There was a small explosion," Morrigan finished for the younger mage. "I was entering the courtyard just as it happened."

"Sweet Andraste!" Tori cried. "What...what happened to everyone? Is everyone alright?" Then it suddenly dawned on her. "Cassandra! What happened to Cassandra?!" She was agitated now and tried to get out of bed. Morrigan pushed her back gently and held a hand on her shoulder, urging her to lie down again.

"That is the thing; we don't actually know."

Tori was bewildered, to say the least. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean, once the explosion cleared everyone that had been in close proximity to you was gone. Cassandra, Solas, Anders, Hawke," Bethany had a renewed outburst as she thought of her sister and her boyfriend being missing. "We also lost Commander Cullen and several of his men, as well as the surgeon and several of our healers."

"Maker's breath," Tori exclaimed, then her disbelief turned to sorrow at the thought of losing Cassandra and the others. "Did I...did I kill them?"

Morrigan readjusted her sitting position in order to move closer to Tori. "I do not believe so. At least, there is no evidence to suggest that."

"Then, what? Where could they have possibly gone?" Then it dawned on her. "The fade? They're in the fade?!"

"Yes, in all likelihood, but we cannot be sure. It is the best explanation we have at this time."

Tori sat up again, intending to again try to get up from her bed. "Then I have to get down there and open up a rift and get them home." Remembering she was still blind, she changed tact. "That is to say, will one of you please help me down to the courtyard so I can bring our people home?"

There was an awkward silence between the three of them and she could almost hear the look they shot at each other. "What? What have I missed?"

She felt Bethany's hand on her arm again, this time more delicately. "Inquisitor...we had already thought of that, however it will be quite impossible."

"Oh? What is that exactly? Because I can't see?!"

"No," replied Morrigan, "Because ever since the explosion you have no longer had the mark on your hand."


	47. Chapter 47

"There may yet be another way..."

Tori was abruptly brought round from her lapse of concentration. She couldn't see her hand, and she couldn't feel it properly due to the burns, but...she no longer felt the heat, the presence of the mark. She knew the consequences of that were world-shattering; for herself and for all of Thedas. When Morrigan spoke it was like she was being awoken from a bad dream.

"What do you mean 'another way'?"

"Well, I do not know if is it true, but rumour has it there were a number of eluvians that led directly to the fade itself. In all my travels thus far I have not yet come across any, but...I have not really been looking either."

New hope entered Tori's recently deflated heart. "How hard would it be to find one of these eluvians?"

"Well, I imagine they must have been spoken of in some texts, however I imagine it would be like finding a virgin in Lowtown."

"That easy, huh?" Tori said sarcastically.

"Indeed. I have enlisted the help of Lord Pavus to scour the library for any texts that make mention of such things. I will take my leave and head there to help him now, unless there is anything I can do for you before I go?"

"I don't believe so, thank you Morrigan. We must move quickly. The fade is no place to spend a great deal of time, believe me. There...is one thing you can do for me however?" Tori asked before the mage left the room.

"Of course?" Morrigan replied quizzically.

"Please, for the Maker's sake, call me Tori. You are my good friend, you do not need to stand on graces with me."

"I...yes, you are right...Tori," Morrigan said with a smile.

"Besides that," Tori continued, "I'm not sure I need reminding how much Thedas is relying on me as their leader right now."

"Indeed." Morrigan nodded to her, then turned and left the room.

\---------------

Once Tori could no longer hear Morrigan's footsteps she turned to Bethany's direction. "Bethany...what happened to Isabela?"

Bethany let out a sad sigh. "She got injured in the explosion." Sensing Tori's urge to react, she quickly added "Don't worry, she's going to be fine. Stupid girl, she wrapped herself around me when the explosion happened. She's been with Sam far too long; both of them thinking they have to protect me all the time. We were thrown backwards from the force of the shockwave and Isabela was slammed into the wall. She hit her head quite hard and fell unconscious, but she is stable for now. She's in her quarters, resting."

"I am relieved to hear it. I can't even begin to apologise for what has happened. I am sorry so about Sam and Anders..."

"It was hardly your fault, Inquisitor. You weren't to know what was going to happen."

"Still, I shouldn't have come back to Skyhold and endangered so many lives. What if I had caused another explosion like at the conclave? The whole Inquisition could have been wiped out!"

Bethany leaned forward and placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. "You must stop thinking in what ifs. We must focus on getting into the fade and rescuing our people. A piece of your heart lies there as well as a piece of mine, remember."

Tori began to think of Cassandra again and it made her want to cry, but for the bandages covering her eyes. She wasn't sure she would even be able to. The thought of never being able to see again terrified her greatly, despite the other mage's reassurances it was only temporary blindness. But she reminded herself that she had bigger things to worry about now. After all, what good was vision if she would never again see Cassandra's beautiful face?

"Will you take me to Isabela?" she asked the young mage.

"Of course, Inquisitor."

"Tori," she insisted.

"...Tori." Bethany was reluctant at first to call her by her first name. The Inquisitor was somewhat of a hero to Bethany; a mage rising to such a position of power and influence - it gave her great hope for her future.

Taking Tori's arm, Bethany led her carefully down the stairs and out of the Keep, heading towards the armoury. "We made a cot up for Isabela near the forge so she would keep warm, and not have to walk up and down the stairs."

"Good thinking," replied the Inquisitor, "especially given we have just walked down so many stairs already - I'm not sure you should suffer having to take me up more of them."

"Don't be silly," Bethany scolded, "You are no trouble at all. Besides, I'm sure Isabela would be very happy to see you once she awakens." And with that, they were at the door to the armoury. "Just a small step over the doorway...now here's a seat for you to sit on beside Bela's bed."

"Thank you," Tori said as she lowered herself onto the seat. She reached out her arm, met with Bethany's guidance, to touch Isabela. She didn't stir, but she was peaceful. "I will stay here until she wakes up. Perhaps, in the meantime, you should assist Morrigan and Dorian?"

"Inqui...Tori...I cannot leave you alone. What would happen should you need me?"

"I will be fine. It's not far to the door and there are plenty of guards around."

Bethany reluctantly agreed. "Very well. I will report back to you in an hour, all the same, just to be safe."

Tori nodded her approval. "Thank you, Bethany. For everything."

The mage nodded back, a little self-consciously, then left the armoury and headed for the library.

"She has rather a large case of hero worship for you, you know?"

Tori was startled more than she usually would have been at the voice in the dark. Or was it dark? She couldn't tell.

"Isabela? You are awake?"

"I am now," she responded as she rubbed her temples. Maker, her head hurt, she thought. "I didn't want to interrupt the tender moment you two mages were having."

"Tender is hardly how I'd describe it, but she is a good sort, taking care of me given everything that's happened."

Isabela sat upright, a little bit concerned about Tori's comment. "What do you mean 'given everything that's happened? And what has happened to you? Sweet Andraste, have you lost your sight?!"

Tori looked confused for a moment. "I thought you were aware of everything that happened last night. At least, that's the impression Bethany and Morrigan gave me."

"Sweetness, the last thing I remember about last night was you about to go supernova. After that, I don't recall a thing. My head feels worse than any hangover I've ever had, however. It must have been a hell of a night." She reached around to rub the back of her head and found something unexpected. "Oh. Well, that would be why...bloody great lump on my head - what in Andraste's beard happened last night?!"

Tori explained everything to her, as she knew it, and by the end of their conversation they both had new fire in their bellies.

"So when do we leave? We cannot just sit around here waiting for something to happen. We must get them back!"

"Agreed, Bela, but we can't go through the eluvians blind..." Tori had a slight chuckle at her choice of words, "Let me rephrase that - we cannot go without a plan. There are endless possibilities when it comes to travelling through eluvians. We could walk the paths for years and never come across anything. We must be smart about this."

Isabela knew she was right. "I just don't understand how you can remain so...calm...about all this. Half the Inquisition just got sucked into the fade, as well as both our fiances no less, and you have lost your sight - how are you not completely losing it?"

"Because I have faith," Tori said, surprising even herself, "Faith that I will again see, in my friends' abilities, faith that we are the force that will take down Corypheus and save Thedas, faith in the Maker that he would not take Cassandra from me after all we've been through." Tori thought about all she had just said for a moment. "My faith comes from Cassandra's belief in me, and her faith in the Maker. She is the reason I am not giving up."

"That is a lot of faith," Isabela smiled. "You are right, of course. We cannot give up on them, or on ourselves. I just feel so helpless."

"Perhaps for now, but shortly we will have a direction and we will be on our way to find them before you know it."

As if on cue, Dorian came bursting through the door, with Bethany and Morrigan on his heels.

"We've found it, Inquisitor! Let's go get your girl."

  

\-------------------------

Tori had everyone gathered into the throne room, emptying the Great Hall of everyone else, even the guards. With Isabela's help she stood in front of the throne, ready to address her troops - her friends. Everyone gathered around, all eager to find out what their next move was.

"We stand here, now, a family divided. This will not, however, be for long. Morrigan will be leading a small group of us through her eluvian in search of an ancient entrance to the fade. Thanks to Dorian, we now believe we have what we need to go find our friends. 

"I have given careful thought to everyone's role in this, and for Skyhold to remain functioning in the absence of some of our key people. I am leaving Josephine and Leliana in charge in my stead - " It was then she was interrupted by the Ambassador.

"Inquisitor, surely you do not mean to go on this mission yourself?! Especially given your...current condition..."

"Josie, I know you wish for me to remain safe, but I no longer have the mark. Even were I to stay I can no longer close rifts, even if I were able to see. I have no magic to offer anymore, either."

"Surely that's all the more reason to stay behind, your grace," interjected Leliana, "You are still our leader and a skilled diplomat. You have not lost all your ability to lead this Inquisition."

"Perhaps not, Leliana, and I am grateful for your vote of confidence, however wild horses couldn't not keep me away from searching for Cassandra and the others."

Both women nodded at her, resigned to the fact that her statement was indeed the truth. Happy at their acceptance of that, Tori continued.

"Bull: In Cullen's absence I am putting you in charge of our armies. You already help train them and they have your respect, plus I have faith in your ability to make crucial decisions as needed."

Bull nodded respectfully. "It would be my honour."

"With that, however, I expect you to attend all strategic meetings with Leliana and Josephine. In the event there is a decision to be made and neither woman can come to an agreement, you will have final say."

Bull made his objection to this almost instantly, but Tori cut him off. "All you have to do is think to yourself 'what would Trevelyan do?'" She said with a smile.

"Very well," he replied reluctantly.

"Now, as for who is coming with us; Isabela has already volunteered, as has Dorian. I would ask for further volunteers, however I believe I know who the best people to accompany us are. Should you wish to remain behind, however, I will not force you to go. I know it is a lot to ask to venture into the fade."

She looked around as if scanning the room, even though she could not actually see.

"Varric..."

"I thought you'd never ask. Try to stop me going after Hawke." He winked at Isabela, who gave him a wry smile back.

"Blackwall..."

"Of course, m'lady. You have my sword." he said as he saluted across his chest.

"Krem.. "

The Charger's face lit up as his name was spoken. "Me? I...why would you want me to go, Inquisitor?"

"Because, Krem, you have proven yourself to be more than just a good fighter over the past few days. You likely saved my life last night, despite what happened thereafter. I cannot ask for a better soldier to fight by my side."

"I would be honoured, Inquisitor," he said as he took a slight bow, "as long as the Chief won't miss me too much?"

"Take him...please?" Bull pleaded sarcastically, iliciting a giggle from everyone.

Tori took a deep breath and continued. "Now...Sera..."

The young rogue was muttering under her breath, startling Tori as she spoke. "Sera, what is wrong?"

"I don't want to go into the fade, stupid demons, please don't make me go..."

Tori took a step towards her, Isabela stepping in to help guide her down the low stairs. Tori reached out and placed a well aimed hand on Sera's shoulder. 

"Sera, I am not asking you to come into the fade with us, I have a much more important job for you."

The elf looked up at her, relief washing over her and said "Oh?"

"Yes. While we are gone I am putting you in charge of Skyhold's morale. I want you to make sure everything runs smoothly and everyone is happy. I cannot have a keep full of forlorn people who have lost hope. We must keep up everyone's spirits, and I believe you to be the best person for the job. What do you say?"

Sera's eye lit up like a mabari puppy's. "You're for real, yeah?" Tori nodded. "Consider it done!" she cried happily as she let off a cackle that instantly brought fear into Josephine's heart.

"What about me, Inquisitor? I wish to go with you too." Her voice was sweet and innocent. Tori could see why Hawke and Isabela were so protective of her.

"Bethany, I need you to stay here and work with Vivienne and the other mages to take care of our healing needs. As well as that," she moved her attention to where she believed Vivienne to be, "I wish for you both to learn as much about rift magic as you can. I do not know whether or not I will ever get the mark back, which leaves us with a rather large predicament. We need to find a way to close all the remaining rifts."

"What about Sam and Anders, and the others...I want to help them!"

Isabela let go of Tori's arm and turned to Bethany. "This is how you can help them, sweetness. Hawke would never forgive me if I took you into the fade. You know that."

After a few deliberate blinks, Bethany nodded in resigned acceptance.

Often finding himself the forgotten boy, Cole stepped forward next. "What shall I do, Inquisitor?

Tori thought for a moment. "Well, Cole, I thought I'd let you decide what is best. You could stay at Skyhold and help Sera keep up morale, or you could come with us into the fade. What would you like to do?"

"You are giving me a choice?" he asked earnestly.

"I am, Cole. Making choices is part of being human - having the ability to choose your own path. What do you say?"

He smiled as he weighed up his options. "I...would like to come with you. You need eyes. I can be your eyes, show you light where there is only dark."

Tori hadn't thought of that being a possibility. Cole could make you see things without looking. It was, after all, his best talent. "Very well. Everyone please gather what gear and supplies you need and meet us in the gardens in one hour. In the meantime, I have to take a nap."

Everyone looked at each other, puzzled at what the Inquisitor had just said.

"What was that, Princess?" asked Varric, "For a second there it sounded like you said you were taking a nap?"

"I am, Varric. Solas has taken me into the fade with him before and I am hoping that he will be able to reach out to me as I sleep. If so, I may be able to direct him where to go, and vice versa. Hell - it has to be worth a shot, right?"


	48. Chapter 48

Pitch black. That's the only way she could describe what she saw, or didn't see as the case may be, and this wasn't because she couldn't see. This was her mind's eye, her subconscious, and yet there was nothing. Had she been cut off from the fade completely? Surely not, else she would be tranquil, would she not? She certainly still felt emotion, and at the moment it came in the form of frustration.

She was about to give up when she heard a faint sound. Was it a voice? She listened carefully in case she heard it again, but nothing came. Disappointment set in as she realised she was alone with her own thoughts. 

Tori awoke abruptly, feeling a hand catch her shoulder as she sat quickly upright.

"It's alright Tori, you're awake now," came the silky voice of the witch of the wilds, "Did you have any luck?"

Tori shook her head. "No, at least, I don't think so. I thought maybe at first, but it was all just...nothingness. I expected so much more. When I went into the fade with Solas before it was so vivid, so real. This time it wasn't even close to anything like a normal fade dream."

Morrigan tried to reassure her friend. "Do not worry, it was a long shot anyway. We have a good lead on this eluvian, so I'm sure we'll have everyone back in no time."

"I hope you're right."

Morrigan guided Tori to the gardens where everyone awaited their arrival. Isabela and Varric were armed to the teeth, Dorian was twirling his moustache in anticipation, Blackwall was polishing his sword and Krem was nervously fidgeting, finding it hard to contain his excitement about being involved in a mission; even under the circumstances. Cole walked up to her, placing his arm around Tori's, replacing Morrigan by her side, ready to guide her.

Tori, of course, couldn't see all that lay before her, but she could certainly feel the energy. It was not unlike those in her inner circle to band together for the good of the Inquisition, but this was different. This was personal, to each and every one of them. They were doing it for their friends. They were doing it for Tori.

"Is everybody here?" she leaned over and asked Morrigan.

"Yes, I believe so. Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

"Then we shall begin..." Morrigan said as she guided them to the room where her eluvian stood. As she went inside she waved her hand; the mirror before her turning into a bright liquid pool, stirring in anticipation of their entry. 

"Good luck," Leliana said with sentiments of encouragement. Everyone nodded and bowed. As Blackwall stepped up to enter first, in case they ran into any trouble, a voice came from behind him.

"Wait!"

Josephine called out as she ran to the warrior's side. He turned to look at her with quizzical eyes.

"What is it, m'lady?" he queried with concern.

"I...I just wanted to say..." then Josephine sighed, "please be careful."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Blackwell finally caught his breath enough to answer.

"I always am, m'lady." Another awkward silence, which to Tori was deafening since she could not see what was unfolding before her.

"Oh, for the love of the Maker, would you two just kiss already and get it over with?!"

The words were Tori's, but they didn't come from her, they came from Cole. Everyone roared with laughter, Tori included, as the sudden outburst broke the tension in the room.

"Well, he does have a point, Lady Montilyet," Blackwall ventured as he placed a a stray strand of hair behind Josephine's ear, stroking her cheek lightly as he did so.

"Josephine...call me Josephine," she replied in a breathy voice.

"Josephine...," Blackwall smiled, then leaned in for the kiss to end all kisses. Or was it to begin? Regardless, everyone whooped and cheered as they parted lips, faces red, but smiling.

"Alright, alright everyone. Show's over. Let them have their moment," Tori commanded. Blackwall kissed Josephine once more then headed through the eluvian into oblivion, closely followed by Isabela and Varric, then Krem and Dorian, leaving only Tori, Cole and Morrigan to go. As she went to step through she felt a hand on her arm, opposite to the one Cole was holding. 

"Do be careful...please?" the Ambassador pleaded with her.

"Don't worry, Josie. I'll bring him home, I promise."

\-----------------

Once on the other side they all began their long journey. It would be days, maybe weeks, before they would reach their destination, and even then they did not know how long it would take to find their friends, IF they made it into the fade.

Cole proved to be more help than Tori had anticipated. He was cautious, attentive and every now and then let her see something in her mind that she couldn't see with her eyes, so that she was familiar with her surroundings. He also made for some interesting conversations.

"Inquisitor, you are a mage," he said one day, out of the blue.

"Yes, Cole, how perceptive of you," Tori replied, sarcastically.

"No, I mean...you are trained in magic, yet you shot that Venatori woman with an arrow. Right between the eyes."

"Is there a question in there somewhere, sweetie?"

"Yes. How? You are not a rogue. You...are a mage." Cole was clearly confused by the whole scenario.

"Can a mage not be trained in magic and in archery?" she asked.

"Actually," interjected Isabela, "I was wondering the same thing myself. It was a hell of a shot."

"Well actually, Isabela, I have your girlfriend to thank for that."

"Sam? How do you figure that?"

"You remember all those tactical meetings that Hawke has been to lately? She has actually been training me in the ways of a bow."

"She has been training you well, it seems," commented Krem. "I'm not sure I've ever seen a more accurate shot."

Varric piped up all of a sudden. "Inquisitor, I'm hurt. If I'd known you wanted to learn archery I would've taught you myself. Now all I want to do is challenge you to little friendly competition."

Tori chuckled. "Add Hawke and Sera into that challenge and you're on!"

"Ooh them's fighting words," Blackwall mused, "I'd like to see that."

"As would I," Isabela agreed.

Their conversation turned a bit more jovial after that point. It made then next day or two of travelling much more bearable. 

\----------------------

After four days, Morrigan decided it was time to remove Tori's bandages. She had been keeping an eye on her injuries, but the fact of the matter was her burns had been quite severe. Even with the healing magic Morrigan had been using on her, the recovery process had been a slow one.

Tori had been looking forward to having the bandages removed. They were itchy and restrictive and she couldn't wait to feel the air on her skin again.

"Right, keep your eyes closed for me until I am done. Once your bandages are removed I want you to take it very slowly. Should your eyesight be intact, it will become very bright very quickly and it will more than likely hurt a great deal."

Tori nodded. "Understood."

As much as everyone wanted to gather round and watch as the Inquisitor's face was revealed, everyone had moved away a fair distance to give her some privacy. They all secretly stood in hope; hope that they would have their leader back to full capacity again.

Morrigan gently unwound the white cloth from round Tori's head, taking care to roll it up as she went. The anticipation was almost killing Tori as it seemed to take the longest time to unravel all the layers. Morrigan eventually reached the end of the bandages, leaving just two pieces of soft cotton wool, covering each eye.

"Right, remember to keep your eyes closed," she instructed as she removed the wool, piece at a time. She lay them down, then carefully wiped over Tori's eyes with a soft cloth. "Now, slowly and carefully, try opening your eyes."

Tori did as instructed and began to move her eyelids. It took great effort, since she had been unable to open them for so long. Everyone waited with bated breath as they looked on in hope. Tori's eyes finally opened, then she blinked several times. She put her hand up to her eyes and lightly rubbed them, feeling her face as she did so. Her skin felt normal, so she knew her external wounds had healed fine. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she could sense eyes looking into her own, but...she could not see them. She shook her head slowly, and Morrigan's head sank in disappointment.

From afar, everyone else exhaled but it did not come with the relief they were looking for. Dorian was the first to step forward and join Tori as she came to terms with what had just occurred.

"Give it some more time, Tori. I'm sure your eyes just need to re-adjust themselves."

"Indeed," agreed Morrigan, "the trauma you have experienced is unique to your situation. There is no way of knowing what the outcome will be, or when."

"Thank you, both of you, however I fear this is something I will need to get used to." A single tear welled up in the corner of Tori's eye, the first she had been able to shed since the explosion.

"At least you know you do not have to go through this alone," Dorian reassured her, "we will all be with you every step of the way."

"Dorian's right, Inquisitor, you will have no shortage of help, I assure you."

Tori began to stand as she replied, with Dorian taking her arm to help her. "Thanks again. I don't know what I have done to deserve such good friends."

"Neither do I, but it must've been something pretty awful," Dorian joked, eliciting a short and sharp laugh from his friend.

"Let us continue, shall we?" Tori suggested. "I think we have all rested long enough, and our friends are waiting for us to find them."

That was Inquisitor code for "I miss Cassandra like crazy and we have to find her now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long time between chapters. RL is cray cray and I'm not getting nearly enough time to dedicate to Tori and Cass. I promise I am trying! :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long time between chapters. Not only has life been hectic, but I found this chapter incredibly difficult to write. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! :)

It was the following day that they finally arrived at their destination; the eluvian Dorian had read about in an old elven text. Thankfully it was still intact, much to everyone's delight, and in a matter of moments they would be walking through it and into the fade. Or, at least, so they all hoped.

"Well done, Morrigan," Tori praised, "You deserve many thanks for getting us this far."

"You can thank me when this works," she replied with a touch of cynicism, "we are not yet where we wish to be."

"Nonetheless, we could not have gotten this close without you, and I am grateful. To all of you, for not only coming this far, but for agreeing to take this journey at all." The tears were welling up in Tori's eyes as she spoke, feeling like she had opened a gate of emotion she could not close since she had had her bandages removed the day before. 

Morrigan stepped forward and touched her gently on the shoulder. "We would not be anywhere else but at your side, Inquisitor." Everyone nodded and grunted in mutual agreement. 

Before the moment could get too emotional, Blackwall stepped up to the eluvian. "Well, what are we waiting for, Lady Morrigan? Let us continue. I will take point in case there is anything nasty awaiting us on the other side."

"Yes," agreed Dorian, "You do that."

Morrigan raised her hand and activated the eluvian; Blackwall almost instantly headed on through, followed by Krem, Isabela, Varric, then Dorian before Tori was led through by Cole; Morrigan taking the rear to close the portal behind them.

Once through the eluvian, Tori was greeted with a wave of noise, ranging from shrieks to battle cries to the sound of steel on flesh. Since losing her sight, all her other senses had increased in sensitivity - so much so, the sudden wave of noise was almost deafening. It was so overwhelming she had to cover her ears, parting herself with Cole as his hands went from her arm to his daggers.

"What in Thedas is going on?'" She cried, just as Morrigan made her way through the eluvian.

"It appears we are not alone, Inquisitor, and we are under attack. Stay behind me and place your hand on my shoulder," Morrigan beckoned, as she pulled her staff from her back and began firing wildly into the distance.

Tori's left hand settled on Morrigan's shoulder, gripping the leather of her staff holster for something tangible to hold on to. Her other hand went to her own belt where she grabbed for a dagger, ready to swing at anything that came their way.

The whole situation was very overwhelming. There were so many noises all around her she didn't know which ones to listen for, and which ones to trust. Panic set in as Tori lost her grip of Morrigan's shoulder and was thrown into a frenzy of unknown territory. She felt around her, trying to find her friend, or anything that she could use to steady herself. Suddenly she felt a hand reach out and grab her wrist tightly, a strong arm pulling her close for safety.

"I've got you," came a voice more confident than she had ever heard before. "I am sorry I let go." It was Cole. Tori felt such relief as she felt as though she was back in the fight. Cole sent images of the battle scene around them to her subconscious, revealing that they were not the only ones fighting the demon's that were surrounding them. 

All of a sudden, Morrigan let out a great roar. "Pride demon!" she cried, as everyone focussed their attention on the new foe. Tori grabbed Cole's hand tightly as she commanded him. "Don't you go near that pride demon, let us keep the lesser demons busy whilst everyone else takes down that one." Cole nodded as he understood what he needed to do.

They rushed to the aid of their friends, Tori's right hand in Cole's left, daggers in their free hands, taking down demon after demon as the rest of the group attacked the larger foe. With the relief they provided, the pride demon was taken down faster than anyone had expected. After that, there were only a few stragglers remaining, which Blackwall and Krem finished off quickly.

"You took your time," came a familiar voice as the chaos had finally stopped, giving everyone time to take in who they had just helped survive the demon attack.

"Well, you know me, I do like to keep a girl waiting. It adds to the anticipation," Isabela teased, then almost ran as she threw herself into Hawke's arms in a passionate embrace, wrapping her legs around the taller woman as they kissed fiercely.

"Sam...are you alright?" Tori questioned her friend, "Are there others with you?"

Hawke knew what Tori really meant. She meant 'is Cassandra with you?'. "It is just Anders and I. Well, not so much Anders, as Justice. That does take a bit of getting used to," she teased the figure looking at her with blue eyes. He didn't have the same sense of humour that Anders possessed, only staring blankly at Hawke without responding.

"So you've seen nobody else?" Blackwall enquired.

"No-one, I'm afraid. We weren't sure if we were the only ones here. I'm not even sure how we got here to be honest," Hawke admitted. The last I remember we were in Skyhold's courtyard."

Tori bowed her head as she explained. "That would be my fault, I'm afraid. My...the mark...it went supernova and you all got sucked into the fade in the explosion."

"All? Just how many are we talking?"

Isabela answered that question. "Other than you and Chatty Sally here, we also lost Cullen, Solas, Cassandra and a number of Inquisition soldiers."

Hawke looked shocked at the revelation, realising how lucky she was to once again be with her lover. "I...I am sorry, I did not realise they were all here too. We came here, to this eluvian, because Justice sensed it was where we needed to be."

"What do you mean 'sensed'?" asked Tori.

For the first time since they'd arrived, Justice answered for himself. "I heard your voice several days ago, Inquisitor. Or, rather, I heard the echo of your thoughts. I had an overwhelming urge to find this eluvian."

As he turned to gesture towards the mirror, everyone followed his gaze and, to their dismay, Morrigan was kneeling on the ground where the eluvian had stood, rummaging through the shattered pieces. No-one else had even realised.

"I'm afraid we will not be going home this way, Inquisitor," she sombrely pointed out. "That pride demon destroyed the only way out of here that we have."

Tori knew the consequences of that were devastating. Without the mark she couldn't hope to open a rift to get them home.

"The Inquisitor will find a way out," Varric insisted, "she always does."

Tori was flattered he had so much faith in her, but sceptical she could deliver. All she could do now was hope for the best.

"Let us find everyone else first, hmmm? Then we'll worry about getting home," she suggested, as everyone nodded in agreement. "Hawke, which way did you come from?"

"We came from that way, and we saw nothing and no-one else in our travels."

"Right, so let us go in the other direction and see what we can find."

Tori pulled Cole along as she let him see the way for her. She was not only in a hurry to find Cassandra, she was desperate not to let any of her companions see the fear in her broken eyes. They travelled in silence for a long time, silently relieved they had not encountered any more demons. Tori found the silence comfortable for a while, but eventually it started to unnerve her. Sensing this, Varric caught up to her and took her arm.

"I'll take her for a while, kid," he said to Cole, giving him a nod indicating it was ok to let go. Cole did as asked and dropped back with the rest of the group.

"How're you holding up, Princess?" Varric asked carefully, "You've been awfully quiet the past couple of hours."

"I'm fine Varric, you don't need to worry about me," she replied, unconvincingly.

"Hey, this is me you're talking to here. You don't need to put on a brave face around me." Varric waited for Tori to reply to him, but she didn't. She just kept walking, determined not to be thrown. "Look, Princess, I know I may have put a lot of pressure on you before with what I said, but I was just telling them what they needed to hear. We can't have anybody giving up, now, can we?"

"Nobody is giving up, Varric - least of all me," she spat at him, "I am going to find Cassandra and I'm going to get us out of here."

"Oh, I know that. I'm just not entirely convinced that you know that."

Tori stopped dead and shook the dwarf off her arm. "What are you trying to say, Varric?"

Varric paused for a few moments as they others had caught up and were now getting ahead of them, traversing a slight hill that lay before them and disappearing over the other side.

"I'm saying that there is something different about you and I can't put my finger on it. What is going on with you, Trevelyan? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Tori took a deep sigh before answering. "Well, you might as well know everything. There was more behind Cassandra's kidnapping than we let on. It was...an attempt to get back at me for something that happened a long time ago. The people involved made it look as though I was cheating on Cassandra; quite convincingly too, I might add."

"Those sons of bitches!" Varric exclaimed. "Surely the Seeker would know by now that you only have eyes for her?"

"As I said, they were very convincing. I was drugged, then attacked by a Venatori man, who...took me to my quarters and made sure Cassandra found us in a...compromising position..."

"What?! I'll kill the bastard!" Varric was getting really worked up now.

Tori shook her head and placed a well-aimed hand on his shoulder. "You do not need to, Isabela already killed him - and, before you say any more, it was before he managed to...do...anything."

Varric exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm guessing not before the Seeker walked in and saw you two together though?" Tori shook her head. "Creators, no wonder you're not yourself at the moment."

"That's not the worst part, Varric," Tori admitted, "After we rescued Cassandra from the crazy bitch from my past, I did something really stupid." She looked towards the ground now, even though she knew she wouldn't see anything different from what she was already seeing, which was just blackness.

"Princess, whatever you did I'm sure it can be undone."

"I don't know that it can. Varric, I called off the wedding." Tori was sobbing now, so Varric leaned in and gave her a shoulder to cry on as her patted her on the back.

"Wait, before you went all "light up the night sky" I heard you and the Seeker saying you were getting married, like it was current news. Why do you feel differently now?"

"Because that was said in the heat of the moment. I was about to explode, we weren't sure what was going to happen... There is just so much I need to say to Cassandra to put this right."

Varric looked over Tori's shoulder for a split second, then spoke again. "If the Seeker were here right now, Princess, what would you want to say to her?"

Tori hesitated a moment. "I would tell her that I'm sorry I took the coward's way out when I told her I couldn't marry her. I would say I was sorry for spending so much time working late at night when I should've been with her. I would say that I wish I could take back all the stupid things in my past that led to that crazy woman trying to hurt her, and that I was so sorry I made her feel like everything was her fault when the blame was obviously all mine."

Varric processed all of that for a moment before speaking. "Wow, Inquisitor, that's a whole lot of sorry. But, you know what I reckon Cassandra would say in return?"

Tori wiped her eyes. "What's that?". 

Instead of Varric replying, he just patted her on the shoulder as he walked away.

"She would say that you had nothing at all to be sorry for, and that she loved you very much and that being with you again is the only thing that matters."

"Cassandra?!" Tori exclaimed as she turned into the direction the voice had come from. Suddenly, arms settled around her shoulders as she was pulled into a strong embrace. 

"Thank the Maker you are alright! I thought of so many horrible possibilities after that explosion," the Seeker announced as she hugged Tori tightly.

Tori wrapped her arms around Cassandra's torso and pulled her in to her body so tightly. She couldn't believe she was here, and now she never wanted to let her go.

"I thought I'd lost you," she exhaled into the Seeker's ear, "if not physically, I thought for sure you'd never speak to me again."

Cassandra pulled back and looked Tori in the eyes, or at least tried to. "If you remember, Tori, before the explosion we had already buried the hatchet and agreed to marry again. Did you not think I meant it?"

Tori lifted her hand to Cassandra's face, running her thumb over her scar, partly out of habit, partly to learn where to focus her unworking eyes. "I thought perhaps, considering it was said in the heat of the moment, that maybe you had reconsidered everything once you had thought it through."

Cassandra did something then Tori didn't expect - she laughed. "Would you please stop being so damned adorable and just kiss me already?"

This made Tori smile too as the Seeker leaned in to claim her lips, the familiar feeling and taste of Cassandra's mouth melted her heart as she leaned in to deepen the kiss. She closed her grasp tightly around Cassandra's hips as they made up for so much lost time. Tori couldn't help but think how intense the kiss felt, putting it down to her lack of vision. Even though she couldn't see Cassandra, her touch and scent were significantly enhanced.

"I love you so much Cass, and I missed you so badly."

"I missed you too, but I never gave up faith that we would again be together," Cassandra ran her hand through Tori's hair, "You...are my heart."

Tori smiled again at the sound of words she thought she may never hear again. She was suddenly aware that Cassandra had no idea she had lost her vision, a small amount of panic settling in her stomach. "Perhaps we should regroup with the others, before they start to worry about us."

Cassandra was a little bit startled by Tori's urgency to return to their companions, however she agreed and turned to head back towards the hill that stood in their way. 

"Cass," Tori called after her. Cassandra stopped and turned around. "I...I'm afraid I will need your help..."

Cassandra stopped and turned back, suddenly aware that Tori was looking everywhere but directly at her. There was genuine fear in her eyes; a look that the Seeker had never seen on the Inquisitor's face before - even when they were faced with the greatest perils.

She walked back to Tori's side and took her hand. "You cannot see," she stated, "can you?"

Tori shook her head and bowed in shame. "I'm afraid the explosion did more than just send you all into the fade."

"Is it...permanent?"

"Morrigan didn't seem to think so at first, however when the burns had healed and my vision had not...there is no real way of knowing."

Cassandra wrapped her in an embrace again, leaning in to her ear and whispering. "I'm sorry, I did not realise. This must be awfully frightening for you."

Tori pulled back a little, slightly embarrassed at her situation. "Cole is able to cast some visions into my mind when he is in close proximity. That has been immensely helpful. But, when the night comes and I am all alone...Cass - I'm absolutely terrified and I don't know what to do..." Tori sobbed uncontrollably into Cassandra's shoulder as she was finally able to let out all the emotion she had been holding back for fear of showing weakness. As much as she hated showing her weakness to Cassandra, she also knew that she would feel better once she told her. She had promised herself to always be honest with her lover from here on in, no matter how brutal the truth.

Cassandra rubbed Tori's back in comfort as she held her tightly through her breakdown. When she had regrouped herself, Tori pulled away and continued speaking.

"There is more that I must tell you, also."

"Oh?" A knot tied itself in the Seeker's stomach now. How could this news get any worse?

"Since the explosion I have had no magic abilities. I...no longer have the mark."

Cassandra felt a wave of guilt course through her, remembering she was the reason for Tori losing her magic the first time.

"This is my fault," she accused, "when I set the lyrium in your blood aflame - it started a chain of events that has led to this. I...I am so sorry, how could you ever forgive me? Maker, how will we defeat Corypheus now?!" Cassandra removed her arms from Tori and began to pace backwards and forwards, angry with herself for how things had turned out.

"Cassandra, this is not your fault, do you understand? I'm sure this, too, is just temporary. We will find a way...no matter what it takes. Yes?"

"But if I had not used my ability on you both-"

"Then you'd surely be dead, and so would I," Tori interjected. "Look, I'll make you a deal; you stop blaming yourself for what happened to me and I'll stop blaming myself for what happened to you. What's done is done. What do you say?"

Cassandra hesisted, but responded nonetheless. "Very well. We will find a way to fix all this - together. I promise."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tori held out her hand and was relieved when she felt Cassandra take it in her own, guiding her closer to her then wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Come on, let's get over this hill and meet up with the others. There is a situation on the other side that will require your help. Everyone's help."


	50. Chapter 50

Once on the other side of the hill, Cole came back to Tori's side and took her arm.

"Inquisitor...I believe you need to see this."

A vision of what lay before them entered her mind as she regrouped with the rest of her companions. Solas was with them also.

"Is this...is this everyone?" she asked, slightly in shock.

"Yes, they're all here," confirmed Cassandra. "They have been like this almost since we arrived here, and Solas and I have not been a strong enough force our own to do anything about it."

The rest of the Inquisition group lay before them, unconscious on the ground.

"What in Andraste's name is the matter with them?" Tori exclaimed. 

Solas stepped forward. "Inquisitor, I am glad to see you well. Unfortunately our friends here have not been so lucky. They appear to have fallen captive to a desire demon."

"A desire demon?" Hawke queried. "Isabela, I think you'd better stay close to me."

"I make one tiny mistake and you never let me live it down, do you?" Isabela replied.

"Besides, you have a big boat now, right Ravaini?"

"Shut it, dwarf."

Hawke had a good laugh at Isabela's expense; an in-joke only she and Varric understood. Tori continued without questioning it. 

"I don't understand. If there is a desire demon here...Solas, I know you know how to handle yourself around demons, but Cassandra - how have you not been affected by it?"

Cassandra took Tori's hand into her own again. "Because there is nothing any demon could possibly offer me that I don't already possess."

Tori's heart melted with that response. She knew then and there that their romance was back on the right track.

"Now, that is a good answer!" Hawke said glibly.

"Look, I like big boats, alright? Let it go, Sam."

Hawke wrapped her arms around Isabela's shoulders and squeezed her as she laughed at her lover, but all in good fun.

"Well," started Tori, "Now that we're here we should be a strong enough force to take down a demon. Where is it, do you know?"

"We have been unable to locate the demon as of yet, Inquisitor," Solas replied, "however we have narrowed it down to where it isn't. I believe it will not take long to find it now."

"Then we will take a team and dispose of it once and for all," exclaimed Tori. "We need to get out of the fade as soon as possible."

"Agreed, Inquisitor, however there will be no 'we', it will be 'us'," chided Hawke, "You are in no fit state for this one. You should stay here with your people."

Tori went to object, but she felt a loving hand on her shoulder, cutting her off.

"Hawke is right, Tori. I will stay here with you whilst everyone else hunts down the demon."

"Cass, you are our best warrior. I cannot ask you to do that. They need you if we are to succeed."

Cassandra agreed with her lover internally, but she did not want to leave her alone when she was so vulnerable. 

"I will stay," came an unexpected voice. "You have plenty of mages already, you don't need one more tagging along." It was Morrigan. Cassandra looked at her and gave her a nod, silently thanking her for offering to take care of Tori. Morrigan knew how important it was to keep the Inquisitor safe. She also knew she would meet the Seeker's wrath if she didn't.

Tori gave a resigned sigh. "It seems I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?" she said sarcastically.

"You do not," Cassandra confirmed as she squeezed Tori's hand. "You must remain safe, here with Morrigan." 

"And what of you, hmm? Who will keep you safe?" Tori asked Cassandra as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Inquisitor. You know this."

"Of course. Of course I know this, I...I just got you back, that's all. I don't want to lose you again."

Cassandra moved her hands up and cupped Tori's face as she leaned in closer to her. "You will never lose me, do you understand? I am always with you, no matter what the Maker tries to throw at us." With that, she leaned in and kissed Tori deeply. Their arms snaked around each other tightly as they kissed like it would be their last, or the first of many more to come. Tori couldn't tell, but she hoped it would be the latter.

When they finally broke apart, Cassandra moved to walk away, but Tori grabbed her arm and made her stop. "Wait! Before you go, I have to give you this..."

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out Cassandra's engagement ring. "I...I don't want to presume you would wear this again so quickly, but..."

Cassandra removed her glove then held on to Tori's hand, guiding it to the right place in order to slide the ring onto her finger. She looked at the ring as though it were an old friend she hadn't seen in decades. "Of course I will wear it, but...only on one condition."

Tori raised her eyebrows at Cassandra. "Oh?"

"Yes. On the condition that you wear this..." The Seeker removed her other glove, then carefully removed the Pentaghast heirloom from her other hand. She took Tori's left hand and slid it gently onto her ring finger.

Tori felt her hand; tenderly felt the ring placed once more around her finger. She then moved her hand away and reached up to cup Cassandra's face in her palm as she leaned in closely and whispered "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get another chapter going, and such a short one. I'm trying to find time to fit it in, and failing miserably! I hope you're all still enjoying it. :)


End file.
